Beating The Odds
by MikeJV37
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has the power of Kyuubi No Kitsune, but what if at age 5 he was givan a greater power? Power Naruto, Naru/Hina, harem. Alternate Timeline and characters. Rated M for language, violence and straight/lez lemons later.
1. Chapter 01: The Kiss

Beating The Odds

Chapter 01: The Kiss

By: MikeJV37

First and foremost my disclaimer

This is the one and only time I will mention this so heads up

1) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (no matter how much I wish I did)

2) In this fic there will be lemon scenes in future chapters that may offend some readers.

In had been a day like any other for him, scrounge for scraps, steal a piece of fruit from a stand and eat it before they caught him, spend most of the day hiding in alleys.... and three or four times a week get attacked and beaten unconscious by an angry mob and hope you wake up. It was sunset when they caught him and for the five year old blonde boy curled into a tight ball in the dark alley getting stomped bloody by adults who hated him for some reason he couldn't understand or figure out, it was just another day. He screamed, cried and begged for mercy, but as usual all that did was anger them more. He just couldn't figure out why they hated him or called him monster and demon. When the darkness overtook him this time, it was different. He knew he was unconscious, but was still awake and now seemed to be falling.... then suddenly found himself in a very dirty sewer with a couple inches of water. Naruto stood and looked around a minute before he realized he wasn't in pain. '_Am I dead.... did they kill me this time_?' Naruto said then shuddered when an inhumanly deep laugh echoed through the sewer.

"_**Come to me boy, we must speak**_." A terrifying voice said.

The voice terrified him, but despite his fear he followed it down the long tunnel around the corner and down another long tunnel to a huge room, at the far side was the most massive cage door he'd ever seen, even the Main Gate of the village was tiny compared to it. "_Wh,where am I and who are you_?" Little Naruto said nervously but bravely. Just because he ran from the villagers didn't mean he was afraid of them, he just couldn't fight back, he was too small and weak.

A pair of huge red eyes appeared in the darkness of the cage. "_**We are inside your mind boy, and I am Kyuubi No Kitsune, greatest of all the tailed beasts and Lord of Hell**_!" Kyuubi roared powerfully. "_**And I am the reason they hate you.... but I'm also going to help you**_."

Naruto stood there filled with sadness and a quickly building rage he never felt before. He was about to scream at the unseen thing in the cage when it said it was going to help him.... that got his attention as only one person had ever helped him, the old man in the big tower. "_If everyone hates me cause of you.... then why do you wanna help me_?" Naruto said as he tried to look tough.

"_**For such a small kit you have big balls to stand up to me like that.... and you don't even really know who I am**_." Kyuubi said actually impressed. "_**You're too young to understand this now, but basically, if you die, I die, and I refuse to die sealed inside some undersized kit. So I'm going to give you power you never**_...."

"**No Kyuubi**!" A female voice interrupted. "**I will not allow you to alter his fate to fit your evil desires**."

Kyuubi flinched and looked past Naruto, who spun around when he heard her voice. "_**What are you doing here you bit**_...."

"**SILENCE**!" The woman yelled, which humbled Kyuubi. "**Do not speak to me that way beast, even your power is nothing compared to mine**." The woman said and walked gracefully to the stunned Naruto. She was six feet tall, had white hair past her waist and a silver kimono that showed a beautiful figure and large breasts. She smiled warmly at Naruto who relaxed and smiled back. "**Naruto-kun, I wish I didn't have to do this, but Kyuubi is correct. Your fate has some how been changed and the people attacking you are going to kill you. This wasn't suppossed to happen. While I don't agree with his method, someone must intervene, I shall do so. One of your greatest abilities is your luck, but that seems to of been negated. I have many names, but many humans refer to me as Lady Luck, this is what you may call me. For your life to turn out as close to how it should I must give you a gift no mortal has ever had.... the Golden Kiss. You will not remember this for many years as anything more than a good feeling. You will have good luck beyond any mortal, I can't tell you any more I'm afraid, I must act now before it is too late**." She said in a beautiful motherly voice, then kneeled down and kissed Naruto gently on the forehead before she vanished.

Kyuubi watched her and Naruto vanish, then started to laugh, this isn't what he'd planned, but if she did what he thought she just did this would be even more fun to watch than the slaughter of millions, and for him that was something special.

----The Real World----

As they kicked Naruto in an effort to kill him and his demon before the ANBU showed up, three stories up in a window ledge above the two story building across the alley, the woman tripped, bumped the vase and sent it plummeting straight down where it shattered on the head on the mob's leader and knocked him cold. Thinking they'd been spotted by someone they scattered and left the man face down in the alley with a concussion and blood pouring from a wound on top his head.

Just after they scattered three ANBU appeared, the leader a tall thin man with spikey silver hair above his mask. The other was a more muscular man wih black hair, and a shorter woman with large but well proportioned breasts for her build, and long purple hair. "Venom, take that garbage to ANBU headquarters and tell Ibiki to have fun with him.... I'll take Naruto back to his apartment, have Hokage-sama's personal doctor meet us there, and stand guard until morning." The silver haired man said from behind his wolf mask.

The purple haired woman smiled sadistically behind her snake mask and threw the unconscious, bloody man over her shoulder. Though only temporary, she loved being an ANBU guard for this kid, it gave her a chance to hurt people legaly. She didn't really like the little blonde kid, but she'd seen how shitty his life was the last month she'd been assigned to guard him, but did have some respect for him because no matter what he never gave up.... she could relate to that, her life until recently had been just as shitty. "I can understand hating what's inside the kid, but even I'm not sadisric enough to kill a little kid for something he has no control over, and those fuckers at the hospial...." Venom said, her anger and voice raising with every word.

'Calm down Venom.... I know how you feel, but even we can't just kill people without good reason and you know it. We have a job to do.... dismissed." Wolf said.

Venom nodded and vanished.

"You know what will happen if she ever catches anyone attacking the kid.... I doubt even we'll be able to stop her from killing them." The big man in the Bear mask said seriously.

The thin man in the Wolf mash sighed, nodded, scooped up Naruto and vanished with Bear.

----Naruto's Mindscape----

'_**So the snake bitch has a soft spot for the kid.... I can use that. If Kami and her other Celestial bitches are watching over the kid they'll seal me away in the back of his mind if I try to influence him the wrong way and I won't even be able to talk to him. They want him to be a hero, fine.... but it'll be my way**_.' Kyuubi said and smiled broadly.

----Naruto, Age 6, 6:57 AM, The Academy----

Naruto walked down the hall of the Academy towards his first class. He didn't show it but he was really nervous, despite what the old man and his new friends at the raman stand said, being around all these people, and especially the ninja teachers made him nervous, he saw the all too familiar hate in every adults eyes he'd met so far, unlike with villagers, if they decided to kill him there was was nothing he could do.... even running wouldn't help him against them. He paused at the doorway and looked in at all the other kids. Most of them he'd seen around the village and recognized, especially the kids from the big clans. '_There's the fat kid with the chips, the lazy kid.... the bug kid seems ok, but creepy.... there's dog boy.... there mister important, pinkie nnd big mouth. I don't why they like him, just because he's from a big Clan and he's rich he thinks he's special.... big jerk_." Naruto thought, then his scowl fell away when he aaw n girl with blue hair and white eyes looking at him, he didn't think anyone in there had seen him. She suddenly turned red and looked down at her desk. '_She's weird.... I wonder who she is, I think she's one of those eye people, but why haven't I ever seen her before. Oh well, I better get in there and get a seat, I promised grampa I'd try to behave_.' Naruto thouhgt then walked in, crossed the room and got a seat right in the middle of everyone he recognized. '_This was lucky.... maybe I'll get to play cards with some of them later, good thing i brought the deck grampa bought me_.' Naruto thought and smiled, he'd found out a couple months ago he was really lucky with cards, dice, any game he played or little bet he made, usually for ramen, he always won.... even against the old guy he called grampa. A minute or so later the bell rang and a guy with a big scar across his nose came in and smiled.

"I'm your teacher, you can call Iruka-sensei. Before we start let's see who's here." Iruka said, went to his desk, picked up the clipboard of names and a pencil. "Chouji Akimichi?"

*munch munch* "Here!"

"Shino Aburami?' Iruka said, then smirked subtly when Shino just raised a hand enough to see. '_Just like his dad_.' Iruka thought.

Naruto listened and watched as names were called, he wanted to see who everyne was. Eventually everyone he recognized was named but one. "HERE!" Naruto yelled and waved his arm so everyone saw him. Most laughed, he could tell some thought he was an idiot, but he didn't care about that, or even that many of them looked at him like the adults did, but not with as much hate as they did. He looked at the last person and smiled at her.

"Ino Yamanaka?" Iruka said.

"Here next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino said sweetly.

Naruto felt the strong (for their age anyway) killer intent that filled the classromm when Ino said that, he looked around at all the angry girls and almost felt sorry for Ino.... almost, but not quite, then froze when he saw her. The girl he now knew as Hinata Hyuuga wasn't staring all big-eyed at Sasuke.... but at him! That is, until he saw her staring at him, turned bright red and face planted on her desk with a thud. He had to giggle a that, she was funny.... weird, but funny. He made a mental note to talk to her later, maybe she wanted to be friends and was just too shy. Grampa had given him a few 'talks' about people, so he had a tiny idea of why she acted like that.

In Naruto's mind, unheard by him, Kyuubi was laughing his furry butt off. He knew exactly why the girl looked at him like that. He could of introduced himself to Naruto and told him.... but where was the fun in that? That Sasuke kid.... Kyuubi had plans for him, if there was one thing he enjoyed it was knocking the arrogant off their throne and leaving them humiliated. He was glad he influenced Naruto enough to get him to practice throwing things, mostly rocks, but with his luck the kid never missed his target. He couldn't wait for the weapons.

----12:42 PM, 5th Period Weapon Class, Outdoor Target Range----

Naruto had watched everyone take their turn and throw the kunai, most were decent enough, but as he figured Sasuke was currently ranked top in the class with a near perfect score of Ninety-five, which made all the girls but Hinata fawn all over him, and he'd ignore them as usual. '_He could at least be nice to them.... jerk_.' Naruto thought, then smiled a little bigger than he already was when his turn came. He stepped up to the table to pick up five of the ten kunai he had to throw.

"At least try to hit the target dobe.... if you can see over the table that is!" Sasuke said and laughed cruelly.

Naruto felt a familiar rush of energy through his body that always started in his stomach, which he figured was where everyone's chakra started when they used it. He was about to pick one up when an udea appeared in his mind. "Iruka-sensei, do we have to throw at the first targets, they're only thirty feet away.' Naruto said and looked depressed, like he was doing something too easy. "Can I throw at the second targets?"

Everyone got quiet and looked at the little blonde like he was crazy.

"Naruto, the other targets are sixty feet away and are for the advanced students, you can't reach them yet." Iruka said calmly.

"Yeah Dobe, I've been training since I was two and I can't hit those yet, so there's no way a runt like you could do it." Sasuke said and laughed with most of the other students.

Naruto quietly smacked his lips together as he always did, and smiled big as he set his hook. "Sure I can.... do it all the time."

Iruka raised his eyebrows slightly at this, he'd heard students boast before, but this time was diffrent somehow, he actually believed Naruto could do it. "Naruto, can you really hit those targets from here?" Iruka asked calm but very curious, no one had ever hit those targets on their first day, not even Itachi Uchiha.

"Of course I can Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said confidently.

"No chance dobe, you have a better chance of getting these girls to kiss you than hitting those targets." Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" All but one girl yelled confidently.

"Oh yeah, then how about we bet on it?" Naruto said seriously.

All the girls suddenly got quiet, they didn't like that look on the little blonde boy's face, it made them all nervous for some reason.

'What's the bet dobe?" Sasuke said as he got serious.

Iruka got the same odd feeling the girls had in his stomach, but he'd seen that look before in casino's, it was the look of someone that knew they were going to win no matter what. "Before I allow this, what are the terms of the bet?"

"He has to hit all ten targets for at least one point." Sasuke said.

"If he doesn't?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke thought a moment then smiled cruelly. "For the next month he has to call me Sasuke-sama and do anything I tell him at the Academy."

"What do you say Naruto?" Iruka said.

"Deal! If I win you have to do that for me.... and if I get a bullseye on all ten every girl here has to kiss me!" Naruto exclaimed. He wasn't interested in girls that way yet, he just knew they didn't want to and that was a good enough to make them do it.

Every girl there went pale, several fainted.... including Hinata.

Iruka's eyebrows shot up at that. "Girls you don't have to...."

"We accept, my Sasuke-kun won't lose!" Ino said when her confidence came back.

Sasuke looked around and saw a small nod from all of them still conscious. They all annoyed him but they helped his image as the soon-to-be top student. "Deal." Sasuke said and walked over to Naruto.

Iruka stopped Sasuke and waited a moment while he had a few girls wake up the few that fainted. "Does everyone agree to the terms of the bet? As shinobi your word is everything, it will define how other shinobi treat you, and among your teammates if they can't trust you, then you won't live long. Everyone understand that?" Iruka said seriously, then saw everyone nod. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchicha, shake hands an make this a binding agreement." He watched them shake then step back.

Naruto looked at the big outdoor clock. "Since class will be over soon I'll do this fast." Naruto said with a big smile, scooped up five kunai in each hand by the handles, crossed his arms over his chest and with a grunt threw all ten at once, his arms snapped out to his sides.

Everyone went slack-jawed and bug-eyed when all ten kunai hit their targets dead center.

"So who's first?' Naruto asked as he licked his lips.

----Hokage Tower, 3:16 PM----

Sarutobi's pipe fell from his mouth to the desk when his jaw dropped from shock. 'HE DID WHAT?" Sarutobi yelled with Kage level power.

Iruka flinched. "It's true Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki hit all ten targets dead center at the same time.... on his first throw. I've never seen anything like it, even from experienced ANBU, but...." Iruka said and hesitated.

Sarutobi caught that and composed himself. "But what Iruka?"

"It wasn't skill, he didn't even aim, he just threw them.... and I think I felt some of.... its chakra when he did, but I'm pretty sure all it did was enhance his strength so he could hit them, the rest was all Naruto. I watched him the rest of the day when I had him and notified his other teachers.... they all said the same thing, he has the most umbelievable luck we've ever seen, There's one more thing Hokage-sama.... its Mizuki, he wants a transfer to another department, he'll take anything as long as it's away from Naruto."

Sarutobi's right eyebrow raised slightly. "Why, what happened in his Taijutsu class?

'You know how proud he is.... well, by the time his class started word had spread all over the Academy. Mizuki got into an aregument with Naruto and they ended making a bet that Naruto couldn't hit him and no matter how good Naruto was at throwing things that wouldn't save him in a fight." Iruka said and swallowed nervusly. "Naruto has the worst, sloppiest Taijustu style I've ever seen in my life, it's like he taught himself. They went at it a minute, I will say this for Naruto, he has incredible reflexes, it's like he knew the attackes were coming... he got him."

"Misuki hit him?" Sarutobi said, slightly concerned.

Iruka shook his head. "I don't know how, but Naruto landed a kick and knocked him out cold."

Sarutobi was stunned. "Imposible.... wait, where did Naruto kick him that could knock Mizuki out?"

Iruka winced. "Naruto kicked him.... in the balls, he's at the hospital now. I don't know if he was seriously injured, but based on my experience, to knock out someone like Mizuki with a single kick requires incredible chakra to generate the force needed. It reminded me of stories you used to tell me about...."

"Tsunade." Sarutobi interrupted. "Thank you.... dismissed." Sarutobi said, waited for Iruka to leave, put a sound seal on the room and burst out laughing. He was one of the few people aware of how Mizuki really felt about Naruto, he saw him as Kyuubi reborn, not as a person that contained the Demon Lord.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 02: Deadly Aim

Beating The Odds

Chapter 02: Deadly Aim

By: MikeJV37

----Day 2, 7:00 AM, The Academy----

Naruto sat at his desk with a big smile on his face. When he got there that morning everyone looked at him, many kids even respectfully stepped aside, even older kids. The look everyone gave him wasn't the same hate he was use to.... he wasn't sure what it was, but he liked it. He was the center of attetion, but for a different reason this time. Kissing all the girls yesterday had been fun, most didn't like it, some didn't seem to care, and few seemed to like it afterwards.... one girl stood out though, Hinata Hyuuga. She was last in line to kiss him, she'd fainted four times trying to kiss him, and finally did with Iruka-sensei holding her up.... then fainted again. He thought it was really funny, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to laugh at her, it was like someone was holding him back. When Iruka-sensei came in he saw him immediately look right at him and smile.

Iruka picked up his clipboard and stood in front of his desk. "Everyone, we have a new student. She should of started last year but was unable to for personal reasons.... please come in." Iruka said as he turned to the door and waited a moment for her to enter. "Everyone, please say hello to Tenten."

Naruto watched her enter, and when she did his eyes bugged out. Naruto was the smallest kid in his grade, but the new girl, Tenten, was even shorter than he was, and she was a year older! She had black hair in little buns on the sides of her head, a dark blue shirt, black pants and sandles. She looked around then when she saw him she seemed to get angry at him, he had no idea why though, he'd just met her.

"Tenten, please take a seat." Iruka said.

Tenten gave Iruka a polite bow and headed for the only empty seat, but all the way there she glared at the little blonde boy with the three marks on each cheek.

----Lunch, Academy Cafeteria----

"Here's your Ramen from Ichiraku's.... Naruto-sama." Sasuke said politely as he sat the one quart white box in front of Naruto, but it was obvious he was really mad. "May I eat lunch now Naruto-sama?" Sasuke said politely through clenched teeth.

Naruto laughed. "Thanks Sasuke-teme.... dismissed." Naruto said casually and wved his hand, he'd seen the old man do that a lot and practiced imitating him until he did it perfectly.

Sasuke gave Naruto a forced polite bow and walked away. He gritted his teeth angrily as he heard Naruto laughing behind him. He wanted to use his fireball jutsu on Naruto, but he didn't, not because of the Academy, but .because of his parents. His father could only kill him for breaking his word as a shinobi and an Uchiha.... his mother would do far worse, he'd get 'the look' from her, that glare of total dissappointment, he simply couldn't wothstand it, and once even saw his father humbled by an almost identical glare. He figured it had to be some special jutsu they teach women at the academy, because only women and kunoichi ever used it.

Naruto had just dug into his ramen when two chopsticks pierced the box. Everyone froze and turned to look, Naruto had a mouthful of noodles, half which hung out of his mouth. Fifty feet away, on the other side of the Cafeteria, stood a very angry little brunette, her right arm still extended from her throw..Naruto slurped down his ramen and swallowed them with an audible *gulp* as he watched her storm across the room to him.

That lunch period was used by all the grades, and as Tenten crossed even the final year students twice her size stepped out of her way.

No one noticed the on duty kunoichi shushin away, or return just before Tenten reached Naruto.... she had a guest that stood behind her hidden from the students, he rubbed his scarred nose.

""Hello.... uhm Tenten.... is something wrong?" Naruto said nervously and gave her a big friendly smile.

"You think you're better than me with kunai?" Tenten asked angrily.

Naruto thought a moment, shrugged, and said what he hoped as the right thing. "Maybe.... I've never seen you use them."

""You will today....weapon class, the target range, I challenge you to a contest to decide once and for all who has the best aim!" Tenten said loudly, grabbed Naruto's chopsticks from him, twirled them at high speed in her right hand, and without even looking threw them, both pierced the center of a chunck of barbeque pork Chouji had in his chopsticks ready to bite.... he was thirty-five feet away. Tenten turned and stormed out of the Cafeteria.

"I'm going to have to assign him a bodyguard if this keeps up." Iruka said as he gently shook his head, then vanished.

"And I thought doing him this favor was going to be boring." Anko whispered to herself behind her henge and smiled.

----Weapon Class, Outdoor Target Range----

As he listened to Iruka-sensei ask Tenten if she was sure she wanted to bet on this, he thought about what had happened. He'd heard a very quiet voice in his head lately that had given him these ideas for the bets, and other things, but he thought it was normal. Besides, everything had gone his way and now he'd just found out that Tenten's Dad owned the best weapon shop in Konoha, his little voice had suggested that be the bet, and Tenten had agreed right away. "I'm ready Iruka-sensei, so who goes first?"

"Since standard targets won't settle this, you see I have ten small targets set up around the field, you'll both get ten kunai. You'll get one minute to run the course I laid out, since you made the challenge Tenten.I'll let Naruto decide who goes first." Iruka said then looked at Naruto.

"Okay.... Tenten can go first." Naruto said.

Iruka subtly raised his eyebrows when Naruto said okay, as if someone had said something to him. He had a feeling he knew who it was. As long as he didn't see any red chakra he'd let anything Naruto said or did slide.... as long as no one was in danger and it wasn't trying to escape. "Ready Tenten...." Iruka took out a stopwatch. "Go!" He said as he clicked it. He watched her dash through the course at impresive speed for her size and age, and she threw her kunai with a very practiced hand, which didn't surprise him considering who her parents were. He clicked it as she crossed the line. 'Forty-two point three four seconds, very impressive Tenten." Iruka said, then walked the course, removed her kunai and recorded her score. "Hmmmm, looks like you scored a nine point nine Tenten, your last hit was a milimeter to the left."

"The wind blew the target, I was dead center... that's not fair!" Tenten yelled.

Iruka could hear it in her voice, she's scored better than most high level Chuunin, and she was actually disgusted with her performace. '_She's a perfectionist. Her file was right, her whole identity is wrapped up in her near perfect natural aim with thrown weapons. If Naruto beats her I hope it doesn't break her spirit, she'll make an excellent kunoichi and weapon mistress some day_.' Iruka thought. "Sorry Tenten, your turn Naruto." Iruka said, and as Naruto picked up the ten kunai he felt that same subtle chakra surge he felt yesterday. '_If Naruto is the kind of person I think he is, if he does hurt her feelings he'll make it up to her some way.... I hope_.' Iruka thought.

Naruto got his kunai ready.

"Go!"" Iruka said as he clicked the stopwatch..He watched carefully as Naruto ran the course at ful speed, he didn't even look at the targets, he just threw his kunai as he passed them, and like before he didn't aim but hit the target on pure luck, it was like a bloodline-limit almost, he couldn't believe it even as he watched it happen. He checked his watch and knew he had her time beat easily. When Naruto crossed the line he stopped it. "Thirty seconds even. I'll be right back." Iruka said and ran off to check his aim and collect the kunai. When he got to the last target he knew it was over before he even got close.... like the first nine, this one was dead enter, in fact the frst nine were in the same hole made by Tenten's kunai. He composed himself and returned to the anxious kids, two in particular. "Naruto's score was.... perfect." He said almost nervously. The instant he started to say perfect he saw Tenten's face, behind her eyes her self worth was falling like a lightning bolt from the sky.

'I lost...." Tenten whimpered pathetically as her eyes teared up

Iruka watched intently, he saw her emotional mask was about to shatter but before he could act it happened.

Tenten froze up, her whole body stiff.

"Don't cry Tenten, you're way better than me, I just got lucky." Naruto said as he hugged her. "You like Ramen? After Academy I'll take you out to eat all ya want and I'll call us even, what do you say? Sasuke-teme is buying!" Naruto said happily, then for a reason even he didn't understand, he kissed her cheek..

Near the front, Hinata silently whimpered when she saw him kiss her.... but it had been ON HER CHEEK, NOT on the lips. She still had hope.

Sasuke clenched his fists and jaw, but didn't react otherwise.

Tenten was stunned, she just stood there a moment and stared at him. "I love ramen.... uh, thank you.... Naruto-kun." Tenten said almost timidly, when he'd kissed her all her pain had faded away almost instantly and been replaced by something else that made her all happy. She whipped around facing the crowd. "From now on anyone tries to pick on Naruto-kun has to go through me first!" Tenten exlaimed.

_'Well I'll be damned.... how the hell did he do that_?' Iruka thought, highly amused, but kept it hidden.

"Naruto-kun, after we eat I'll take you to our family shop to get your new weapons.... I hope dad lets me anyway." Tenten said as she realized she'd bet him free weapons from her dad's shop without permission.

"Sure Tenten-chan." Naruto said happily, then turned to the crowd when he heard an almost squeaky voice. He looked around and saw her face was all red. 'Dus you say something Hinata-chan?" Naruto said casually, not really realizing he'd called her chan accidently.

Hinata's head snapped up and her face turned bright red. "He called me Hinata-chan." Hinata said to herself, then nodded her answer to him purely on instinct. "C,c,c,c,can I j,j,join you for r,r,ram,men?" Hinata stuttered out badly, she'd never been so nervous in her entire life.

Naruto smiled happily, he'd just made two friends in one day. "Of course you can Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Iruka glanced at Hinata and saw it in her eyes. '_She loves him, she's just too shy to tell him.... uh oh, if Naruto hugs Hinata her blood pressure might kill her_.' Iruka thought. "Everyone back inside, except you Naruto.... you're going to help me clean up." Iruka said.

Naruto whined and pouted a moment, then nodded. "Hai, Iruka-sensei."

"Can I stay and help Naruto-kun clean up?" Tenten said hopefully.

"I think we can handle it Tenten, but you can take the kunai back in and put them away for me, I know I can trust you with school property. With the extras there's too many for one person, hmmm.... Hinata, would you assist Tenten please." Iruka said.

Hinata calmed down and bowed slightly. "Hai, Iruka-sensei." Hinata smiled at Tenten, then quickly helped Tenten load the kunai into the box with the others and carry it inside.

'_That should get them talking, if she'd just open up Hinata could be a top student. She lacks confidence.... Tenten doesn't, and both need friends. Now I just need to have a little talk with Naruto_.' Iruka thought.

----2:20 PM, Ichiraku Ramen----

"So that's six beef ramen for you Naruto-kun, a pork ramen for you Tenten-chan.... and a miso ramen for you Hinata-chan." The sixteen year old girl said and gave Naruto a sly smirk, then turned and headed for the stove. "So why haven't you brought your girlfriends in sooner Naruto-kun?" Ayame said playfully, then heard a thud and turned suddenly back to them and gasped. Naruto was looking at the floor surprised, Tenten was bright red and she couldn't see Hinata. She ran back to the counter and looked down over it.... Hinata was on the floor out cold, her face neon red. "Oh Kami I'm sorry!" Ayame said and ran around to help Hinata as her father came out of the back.

----Naruto Age 8, 2:38 PM, Ichiraku Ramen----

Sakura Haruno sat on the stool next to her friend trying to become invisible.

To Sakura's left sat an angry Ino Yamanaka. "I still can't believe you did this to me forehead.... how could you make that bet with Naruto.... you ruined my reputation. Look at us!" Ino almost yelled, jumped off her stool and did a spin. "Thanks to you we have to wear these ugly orange jumpsuits for a week! Sasuke-kun will never look at me again.... and you...." Ino said, hmphed shook her head and got back on her stool.

"I' Ino.... I really didn't think he knew the answer." Sakura said meekly, she hoped she hadn't lost her best friend.

Hinata sat quietly at her normal stool on Naruto's right, and ate her miso ramen, but inside she was laughing her head off. She didn't see what the problem was though, she thought orange was a good color, especially onher best boy friend and crush Naruto. She glanced over at Tenten who was giggling almost out of control.

The now nine year old Tenten didn't see what the big deal was, she thought they looked good in orange jumpsuits, Naruto did. She was barely able to eat her pork ramen she was giggling so hard.

----11:56 PM, That Night, Naruto's Apartment----

Naruto threw off his ragged, worn blanket and got out of bed in his orange pajamas and scratched his head. "Stupid cat.... up screeching all night." Naruto said annoyed, reached between the headboard of his bed and the wall into a hole and pulled out an old, slightly rusty but recently sharpened kunai. He had new ones from Tenten, but this was his first one and his favorite. "This time I'm gonna kill that stupid cat." Naruto said with a big, slightly dark, foxy grin. Had he looked at the side of the kunai he'd of seen his eyes turn red for just a moment as he said it. Naruto went to his window, deactivated the alarm he'd recently made for it to keep people from breaking in to trash everything yet again, checked to be sure the coast was clear then climbed out, kunai in hand. He'd chased it dozens of times during the last six months and memorized its patterns and hiding places. He snuck silently through the alley and down the side streets, from its 'singing' he knew where it was and had a plan. He'd use what he'd learned at the academy and sneak up it from behind. He'd tried the direct attack a dozen times after it'd first appeared, but as fast as he was that stupid grey cat was faster. '_Okay Tora, this time I got ya and you won'_t....' Naruto thought as he crossed the rooftop to the edge for he 'death from above' attack, then stopped when he saw something unusual. He was use to seeing the occational ANBU blurring across the rooftops, or a shinobi out on the street patroling.... but this person sneaking through the shadows had a big bag over his shoulder, and it had an odd shape to it, then he saw it move. '_He's kidnapping someone_!' Naruto thought, then for some reason the direction the man came from botherd him, so he turned and looked. It only took him a moment to realize who lived in that direction that was worth kidnapping. "**He has Hinata-chan**." Naruto whispered, unaware his voice had changed or his eyes had turned blood red and now had vertical slit pupils.

Over two hundred yards away the Lighning nin stopped mid-step when he felt it, a sudden spike of chaka filled with more raw hatred that even he could imagine, he turned and scanned the area nervously. '_No human has chakra that strong or has that much hatred.... it has to be a jinchuuriki.... damnit why didn't they tell me Konoha had a jinchuuriki! I better get the fuck out of_...' He thought, then dropped the sack and screemed in a very high pitched voice. It had come in faster than even he could react as a Jounin.... and buried itself in his crotch. He fell to the ground wailing, unable to eve focus enough to use his chakra. In the twenty years he'd been a ninja, he'd been injured many times, but never had he been struck THERE by a weapon. the next thing he knew smeone grabbed his collar and lifted him up to his knees.... where he looked into the slitted, blood red eyes of a little blonde bloy who had his fist raised to strike, red chakra was gathering around his fist almost like armor as it slowly covered his body. He caught a glimpse behind the obviously enraged jinchuuriki and saw a fox tail forming out of red chakra. He instantly knew which demon was imprisoned in the blonde boy. "Kyuubi No Kitsune...." He said now terrified. He could handle most shinobi, even Jounin, but Kyuubi was so far beyond him he knew anything he tried would be useless.

"**I'm glad I haven't been forgotten....**." Kyuubi said through Naruto, who he'd surrpessed to keep these memories from him for now. "**Now mortal scum... you will burn in the fires of Hel**l!" Kyuubi said as his raised fist burst into red flames...

"Release him Kyuubi-sama.... let us handle this." A voice said from behind Kyuubi, calmly, but slighly nervous.

Still in control, Kyuubi threw the Lighning nin face down on the street, hard enough to knock him out and turned around, still in his one-tailed chakra cloak. He saw six ANBU, the three now unmasked ANBU from three years ago in the alley, and the Hyuuga twins, Hiashi and Hizashi, who kept looking past him to the still unconscious Hinata who's head and right arm now hung out of the sack, their Byakuugan active. Kyuubi was very angry, but still in control, he didn't want to, but he had to give Naruto control back, he didn't want another visit from her.... or worse. "**Naruto is unaware of my presence within him.... for now you will keep it that way. Tell him of me before he's ready and I'll skin you all alive**." Kyuubi said menacingly, he didn't want them to know he was bluffing. he then pulled back all his chakra, and Naruto returned to normal. The moment he did, Naruto fell forward, unconscious.

Kakashi crossed the ten feet in an instant and caught him. "Hiashi, Hizashi, take Hinata home. Anko, Asuma take him to Ibiki. You six take Naruto home and stand guard out of sight.... I'll report this to Hokage-sama. If anyone asks, this is an S-Rank secret for now.... dismissed." Kakashi said, handed Naruto to the ANBU, then he vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Hiashi picked up Hinata, and now except for his brother they were the only ones still there. "That was the diplomat from Cloud." Hiashi said.

Hizashi sighed and nodded. "Hai. I also noticed that wasn't the same Kyuubi that attacked us six years ago.... he was protecting Hinata."

Hiashi nodded. "That's twice I owe him now Hizashi. First I allow him to visit Hinata and he trips a branch member bringing Hannah poisoned tea that would of killed her, and now he saved my daughter thanks to the demon.... I must admit I was wrong about them, especially Naruto, and have dishonored my friend's memory. I will make this up to his son no matter the personal cost." Hiashi said quietly to his twin, then ran off towards the Hyuuga Compound, a thousand thoughts ran threw his mind all at once at what just happened and what he was going to tell Hinata tomorrow.... and what he was going to telll Hannah when he got back, Hizashi was close behind him.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 03: Future Plans

Beating The Odds

Chapter 03: Future Plans

By: MikeJV37

----Naruto Age 8, 4:31 PM, Hyuuga Compound----

Since he'd helped save Hinata-chan two months ago, he still had no idea how though and any adult he asked would say I'll tell you when you're older, he didn't like it, but as long as Hinata-chan was okay he didn't care. As he sat and watched Hinata spar with Neji in the outdoor training ground he had to smile. Hinata was the top kunoichi at the Academy, she hadn't stuttered in almost three weeks, he'd made frinds with Sasuke, though they were also rivals now he loved finally having someone to train with now. He had dozens of friends now, at least at the Academy and the adult ninjas and kunoichi would give him a friendly smile, nod or wave when he saw them around the village.... most of the villagers still glared hatefully at him for some reason he still couldn't figure out, but some had changed their minds. Better than everything else though, was that Hinata's dad and uncle had bought him a small house near the Hyuuga Compound. it wasn't much bigger than his apartment but it was clean and it as all his, no rent to pay. He didn't get money from the old man anymore, but they'd solved that too, he had a bank account now that if he was careful like they showed him, would last him until he graduated and could earn his own money. They said it was the least they could do for him for saving Hinata. All he knew was that if it wasn't for him that man would of escaped with Hinata and they never would of seen her again.

"Come on Naruto, you must be washed and dressed if you wish to join us for dinner." Hiashi said as he walked up to Naruto.

Naruto turned to him and smiled. "Hai, Hiashi-sama." Naruto said, hopped off the bench bowed and dashed off to the men's baths in the Main House.

Hiashi smiled as he smelled lylacs from behind him and turned around. "Hello Hannah-chan, how's lil Hanabi-chan?"

Hannah smiled warmly at her husband as she held her sleeping three year old daughter on her shoulder. "She fell asleep watching Hinata-chan spar with Neji, she said she was really proud her nee-chan was so strong now, before she went out..She was tired from her training I guess, she wants to be just like Hinata when she grows up." Hannah said with a warm smile, then activated her Byakuugan a moment to be sure Naruto or any other kids weren't around to hear her, her face got serious, which for her was rare inside the Compound. "Has he shown up since Hinata-chan's kidnapping attempt?"

Hiashi's face changed to the familiar emotionless appearance. "I've watched him here and had him watched by our Jounin, even when he gets hit sparring with the Uchiha, there's been nothing. I've discussed this with Sarutobi-sama and the other Clan Heads.... we all agree, for whatever reason we're unaware of, it has changed. Even when he threatened us that night, he was full of rage, but there was no hatred or evil intent when he said it."

Hannah smiled and relaxed. "And what about this uncanny luck he has, I've never seen anything like it. I've watched him, it isn't just throwing things, it happens in any game he plays, or anything he wants to do, he seems to almost.... there's no other way to say it, he seems to change fate to whatever outcome is best for him, but I don't think he's aware that he's doing it, he just thinks he's really lucky."

Hiashi nodded, then smirked. "Have you heard about his dream?"

."No, I haven't spent as much time with him as I'd like because of Hanabi-chan, but she'll be playing with other kids soon." Hannah said.

"He wants to be the next Hokage...." Hiashi said, then he saw a twinkle in his wife's eyes he hadn't seen in a long time and sighed..

""Come on Hiashi-kun you know Hinata loves him, and we both know with his luck he will be Hokage someday, they'd be a perfect couple... not to mention what having our son-in-law as Hokage would do for the Clan." Hannah said happily and gave him her best pleading expression, leaned forward slightly so her kimono top fell open enough to let him see of her very large breasts. It was a dirty trick to use this outside the bedroom, where she'd have to pay him back tonight, but it was worth it.

Hiashi held his ground until he saw down her kimono.... he just couldn't resist those big pale breasts. "You win Hannah, I'll draw up the paperwork later and take it to Sarutobi-sama tomorrow." Hiashi said and thought a moment. "They'd be honored to know you want their son to marry Hinata.... I miss them too."

Hannah smiled, kissed Hiashi then called over her personal servant, an older Cadet Branch woman, and handed Hanabi to her. "Please put Hanabi to bed, she won't be joining us for dinner. Be sure Naruto-kun is ready and in the Dining Room by five sharp this time." Hannah said with a subtle smirk then nodded to the woman.

The woman took Hanabi, smiled subtly, then nodded and left.

----Naruto Age 9, After Sunset----

Naruto loved night, he could go out and explore Konoha without having to deal with any people.... except the odd shinobi he'd meet on patrol or ANBU, though they never stopped to even say hello.... with one exception. It had started ten months ago by accident, but had become a regular event, once a week he'd go there just after sunset. He landed on the roof,.listened carefully and waited for the very subtle sound. He suddenly spun around, caught the kunai that'd been thrown at him.... and smiled happily. All the special training he'd gotten in the last year, especially from his new surrogate dad and uncle, had increased his power by leaps and bounds, though he hid most of what he could do now at the academy.

The ANBU stepped out of the shadows and lifted her mask. "Damnit brat how the hell do you do that? You aren't even a Genin yet but not only can you detect me when no one else can.... but you can catch my kunai bare handed." She said annoyed but very impressed. he'd mastered everything she'd taught him in the last ten months in a matter of days. She knew how lucky he was, but in four years, the last in particular, he'd gotten as strong as she was, maybe more. '_It has to be the fox's doing, there's no other explination for why he's so damn strong_.'

"That's a secret Anko-chan.... you know we don't tell our secrets. You lost again.....I'm waiting." Naruto said and gave her a big, almost perverted grin.

Anko pouted very Naruto-like. "Oh come on brat.... how the hell you ever got me to make that damn bet is beyond me, but Anko Mitarahi always pays her debts.... you sure you're a nine year old kid and not Kakashi using a disguise? That pervert would do anything to see what you're about to.... again." Anko said slightly embarrassed, but amused.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "You're the only ANBU I talk to Anko-chan."

"I swear, if you ever tell anyone I submit to you like this I'll feed you to my snakes." Anko said seriously, then sighed. '_I don't believe I'm about to show this lucky little shit my tits again.... how the fuck a nine year old brat got the toughest, scariest bitch in Konoha by the short hairs I doubt I'll ever know, but I'm gonna try. At least he's not older, if he was I'd probably be on my knees sucking his dick.... or more. Who am I kidding.... when he's older he'll probably make me his fuck toy anyway, at least he's cute, he'll be a real stud when he's older. Well, better he see my tits than sneak around peeping on women like that old pervert does._.' Anko thought then grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She'd stopped wearing a bra months ago when she'd accepted the fact she was never going to win, it just got in the way. She'd just gotten it up the the bottom of her semi-firm breasts when she saw him raise his hand for her to stop. When she saw his big grin turn serious she knew something was wrong, he was never wrong. "What is it Naruto?' Anko said a little anxious.

"I heard a scream, like someone was stabbed or something." Naruto said seriously as he turned his head side-to-side to find the direction.

"I didn't hear anything, but I trust your senses.... you've never been wrong before." Anko said as she reached for her ANBU communicator. "Before I call in an ANBU strike, show me where it cam from. I'm in charge, but you have the better senses.... let's move Naruto." Anko said, put her mask back on and leapt off the roof after Naruto. As she followed him around she quickly realized where they always ended up near.

"It's Sasuke's family!" Naruto said shakily. "I can hear'em inside.... someone is killng everyone in there! He's a jerk but he's still my friend and nobody is gonna hurt my friends!" Naruto said fiercely then jumped up onto and over the wall around the Uchiha Compound..

"Damnit Naruto wait for.... fucking hot head." Anko switched on her communicator. "This is Venom, Code Red-Two, Uchiha Compound!" Anko said quickly but clearly and followed Naruto over the wall to help.

----2 minutes Later, Uchiha Compound----

Naruto ran through the halls toward the main bedrooms where Sasuke and his parents were. If he hadn't been here a few times already he'd of gotten lost trying to find everyone. He'd already found the Uchiha Elders and many of theirJounin that made up the Konoha Police Force.... all of them dead. It made him sick to see it, they weren't just killed, they were slaughtered like animals, many had been decapitated or split open. He heard screaming and recognized it as Mikoto, Sasuke's mother.

Mikota kneeled on the floor as she hugged the unconscious Sasuke protectively, tears poured from her sharingan eyes. She was a Jounin, but knew fighting was useless, her husbad was far stronger than her and the man before her had decapitated him easily and now stood over her, his bloody sword raised. "Why Itachi-kun?" Mikoto said softly, with extreme sadness and confusion, then closed her eyes and waited for the deathblow..Then there was a crash and the sound of wood shattering and a wave of chakra hit her so filled with rage and power it knocked her out.

----1 Minute Later----

Anko jumped through the hole in the wall she knew had to be from Naruto, a kunai in each hand, just in time to see a face she hoped she'd never have to again.... and was instantly filled with near blinding rage. OROCHMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anko screamed with every ounce of rage she'd held in for years.

Orochimaru smiled very snake like at Anko as he pulled a kunai from his shoulder. "Another time Anko-chan....I'll see you again boy, you are most interesting." Orochmaru said then melted into the ground before Anko's kunai struck the ground moments before her fists.

""FUCKING SNAKE BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" Anko roared in rage as she'd lunged at him after she threw her kunai.

That was the moment twenty ANBU, lead by Kakashi and Asuma, appeared in the room. They saw six people, an enraged Anko on her knees punching the floor, four Uchiha, an unconscious Mikoto and her son Sasuke, the headless corpse of their husband/father, and an unconscious Itachi, who appeared to be badly beaten.... and to their shock and fear, Naruto, in a two tailed red chakra cloak. Kakashi took a step forwad as he pulled up his hitai-ite to reveal his Sharingan eye. "Did you do this?"

"**I did not kill the Uchiha, Anko-chan will explain**." Kyuubi said, withdrew all his chakra and the unconscious Naruto fell forward.

Kakashi caught Naruto and turned to the now calmer Anko, shocked. "Anko-chan?" Kakashi blankly repeated what Kyuubi had just called her.

Anko stood, composed herself as best she could and nodded. "I'll explain everything later.... it was Orochmaru and Itachi, but I don't know if he was a partner or puppet, and right now I don't fucking care. I'll talk to the old man tomorrow, right now I'm ging home Kakashi.... anyone tries to stop me and I swear I'll fucking castrate'em." Anko said with calm sadness and anger, then casually walked out and headed home.

Kakashi had seen Anko like this only once before and knew not to mess with her until she calmed down and sorted her feeling out. "Let her go, call in back up and get any survivors to the Hospital, take Itachi to the maximum security wing for treatment, I'll take Naruto home and stay with him. You give Anko a few minutes then tell her to go to Naruto's on Hokage-sama's orders. You tell Hokage-sama to meet us at Naruto's place right away.... dismissed."

Everyone did as told, Kakashi vanished with Naruto in a swirl of wind and leaves.

----58 minutes later, Naruto's House----

"Is that everything Kakashi, Anko?" Sarutobi said calmly.

Kakashi nodded.

"Hai." Anko said.

Sarutobi turned to the being on the bed. "Naruto must be told, if my former student is after your power, Naruto must be told about you and properly trained. If you weren't able to defeat him with two tails you must be stronger." Sarutobi said and sighed. "Orochmaru is relentless, and now that he knows of you he will be prepared next time."

The red-eyed Naruto sighed, slightly annoyed. "**I do not like this, I would of preferred another year, but I have no choice. Two tails wasn't enough power to kill him, only hurt him. To kill him an ensure he can never return I will need five tails. I will not allow Naruto to be used by that bastard, or get any of my power**." Kyuubi, in control of Naruto's body, got of the bed, walked up to Anko and put his left hand gently on her cheek.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow went up slightly at the 'more than just friends'. gesture.

"**Anko-chan, I know I also speak for Naruto on this.... we will not let him hurt you ever again, we will kill him for you**." Kyuubi said in a very caring, but still demonic voice, slipped his left hand behind her head in her wild purple hair, his right went up under her shirt and gently squeezed her left breast as he pulled her face down into a passionate kiss. "**You are as special to us as Hinata-chan, and once I have mated with her, we will give you the happiness you've been denied**." Kyuubi said, released the stunned Anko, laid on his bed and pulled back all his chakra.

"Anko.... have you and Nar...." Kakashi said then froze.

Anko had a kunai at his throat and a big snarl on her face. "You say one more word cyclops, or tell anyone, especiially Naruto, what just happened with me and Kyuubi, and I swear I'll kill you and feed your remains to my snakes." Anko said in her coldest voice. "Not that it's any of your fucking business.... but what just happened is as far as Kyuubi has gone. Naruto has only kissed me a couple times as a friend. I happen to like the brat because he understands the shit I've been through. I respect you as a ninja and my superior, but as a man you're losing ground fast."

Kakashi nodded carefully. He'd never seen Anko like this before, but knew her well enough to know when she wasn't bluffing. "I'm sorry Anko, I was out of line. I don't know him as well as you."

"Anko please calm down.... I'm well aware of your friendship with Naruto and what you've been doing. I'm pleased that you're just friends, but he'll also be told he's betrothed to Hinata Hyuuga, as she will be told. As you know Orochimaru better than anyone else and can sense him I'm reassigning you from the ANBU to be Naruto's personal bodyguard until he can draw on at least five tails. This will keep you near him as well as Hinata and continue his training when he's not with anyone else. And please.... put away your kunai Anko." Sarutobi said calmly.

Anko put away her kunai and smiled at Sarutobi. "I accept.... and thank you." Anko said then bowed.

"Anko, be in my office tomorrow morning at eight with Naruto, I'll tell him everything then. Anko you may stay here to watch him tonight, Kakashi, you will not speak of this to anyone.... dismissed." Sarutobi said and gave them a slight nod.

Kakashi nodded to Sarutobi. "If yo mind having me around, I'll get to know him as a person." Kakashi said and waited a moment, when Anko nodded he vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Anko lunged forward and gave her surrogate father a quick hug and kiss on his cheek. "Thanks old man."

Sarutobi smiled. Anko was the only other person he let call him old man, but unlike Naruto she didn't do it in front of anyone. "Give him a chance Anko, you know what he's lost."

"Hai, as long as Naruto doesn't mind having him around." Anko said and sighed.

Sarutobi smiled and vanished.

Anko pulled up a chair and sat next to bed to watch over Naruto.

----8:14 AM, The Next Morning, Hokage Tower----

Sarutobi looked at the only slightly teary-eyed Naruto, he'd taken it better than he expected, though there had been a few tense moments. "Are you alright Naruto?" Sarutobi said in a warm fatherly voice.

Naruto wiped his tears on his sleeve and composed himself. "Hai, I'll be fine old man.... at least now I know why everyone hated me and why I have so much chakra. And you've known all along Anko-chan?"

Anko sniffled nervously. "Hai, I couldn't tell you though, I'm sorry I had to lie to you like that Naruto-kun.... I can still call you kun, can't I? If you'd rather have someone else guard you ...."

Naruto smiled warmly up at her. "Of course you can Anko-chan, and I'd love to have you around. At least I can introduce you to Hinata-chan now." Naruto said then his eyes got big. "I'm really gonna marry Hinata-chan someday?" Naruto said to Sarutobi.

"Hai, her parents are telling her as we've talked. There's one more thing. Though you'll legally be an adult when you earn your hitai-ite . you can't be married until you're both fifteen, which means you must wait at least six years. Promise me you'll wait until then before you.... do anything, with Hinata or anyone else." Sarutobi said in a stern, fatherly voice.

'Do anything.... oh, that stuff. Hai, I promise." Naruto said firmly.

Sarutobi smiled. "Good, I know you never break a promise Naruto. Before you go, I'm going to arrange for you to have a special sensei to train you how to use Kyuubi's chakra, remember only the parents, your teachers and the Jounin know Kyuubi is sealed inside you Naruto. For safety I'd prefer you not tell anyone, but if you must or feel they can handle it, you may tell your friends.... just be sure they can handle it, everyone may not understand. Just remember, you are the jailer, not the prisoner, be sure they understand that. Dismissed "

Naruto nodded, turned and left the office, Anko right behind him.

Sarutobi took out his pipe, lit it, took a puff and chuckled. "You can come in now Jiraiya."

"I never could hide from your Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya said as he came in through the window. 'So that's his kid huh.... looks just like him. Why didn't you tell him who his dad was?" Jiraiya said.

Sarutobi sighed. "I will, when he turns sixteen he'll be told and inherit the Namikaze Estates, until then you won't tell him."

"Hai.... I assume you want me to keep tabs on Orochimaru?" Jiraiya said seriously.

"Hai, and give Naruto a couple hours to talk with Hinata before you meet him." Sarutobi said and puffed his pipe. Before you go.... do you have a copy of the newest issue?"

Jiraiya let ou a short perverted giggle, pulled the small book from his vest pocket and handed it to him. "Hai, your early signed copy, it won't be out for another week. Anything for my old sensei." Jiraiya said then vanished.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 04: Lucky Seven

Beating The Odds

Chapter 04: Lucky Seven

By: MikeJV37

Author's Note: The reason 'harem' was dropped from the summary is because a couple friends told me that harem tells them that Naruto will have muliple permanent partners/wives. While he will have many regular women, his main partner is Hinata.

-Naruto Age 12, 7:42 PM, Academy-

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said from the doorway and smirked. He was one of the few people at the academy that knew how strong Naruto really was. He knew how much his favorite student held back to just edge out Sasuke Uchiha as top student, not just among the boys, but everyone. As Naruto headed for him to take his final exam, he knew it was only a formality but he had to do it. Though she wasn't always around where everyone could see her, he was was the only other person in the room the knew Anko was outside in a tree watching through the window. He subtly glanced out the window and nodded to her.

"I'm ready Iruka-sensei, let's get in there and get my hitai-ite." Naruto exclaimed with his usual excitment, then waved to the class and followed Iruka into the room.

Ino watched Naruto enter the exam room and the door close behind him, adjusted her sleeveless purple shirt over her full breasts, like her mother she'd developed early and loved to show off her body, had one of her usual ideas and stood. "Who wants to bet me Naruto-kun won't pass? If he fails... I'll show you my breasts." Ino said brazenly and smiled. She waited as she looked around the room. She looked at the always horney Kiba and smiled a little bigger when he shook his head no, even he wouldn't take the bet. Ino pouted sadly and sat down. She didn't show it, but inside she was laughing her head off, she LOVED to tease the boys like that..

Sakura hunched forward slightly in her seat to hide her small chest, she was one of the smartest students at the Academy, but she'd happily be the dumbest if she could have big breasts instead of a big forehead. '_I may not be one of bustiest girls like you Ino-pig, but thanks to Naruto-kun I'm the strongest_.' Sakura thought and straightened up.

A miniute later the door opened and Naruto walked out with a huge smile on his face and a shiny new Leaf hitai-ite on his forehead.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun!" Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino said in unison, looked at each other a moment, then broke out in giggles.

"Thanks girls, it was easy!" Naruto exclaimed and gave everyone his patented foxy smile.

Iruka chuckled at their antics. "Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino stood with a big smile. She was the last person to go, but she knew she'd pass, everyone else had their hitai-ite already, no way was she going to fail.

Naruto went back to his seat, but before he sat he pushed himself up on the table behind him with his hands and leaned over it to get a kiss from his girlfriend and fiancee Hinata. 'Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said and dropped to the floor.

"I knew you'd do it Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily as she listened to every girl in class whimper quietly, which made her smile happily because she was his girlfriend, and as far as most knew, the only girl he ever kissed because he wanted to. Most of the girls had only kissed Naruto that first day because of the bet.

Everyone chatted quietly for about two minutes when the door opened and Ino came out with her new hitai-ite tied around her forehead. "Never doubt the diva!" Ino exclaimed proudly and raised her arms with a flourish.

"Sit down miss diva, or you and your girls will be taking my class again next year while your friends are on missions." Iruka said seriously, then looked at Naruto and smirked subtly. He knew as well as everyone that Ino often referred to her breasts as 'her girls.'

Ino crossed her arms protectively over her chest, blushed bright red, ran to her seat and slumped under the table enough to hide her chest..

Everyone was red-faced from holding in their laughter at seeing Ino shut down so completely.

"Now that everyone has passed and become Genin... congratulations. As you all know we're assigning new teams this year so be quiet while I tell you who your teammates and Sensei will be." Iruka said with a small smile.

Naruto listened as Iruka read off names for Team One, Two, Three... he wondered who he'd be paired with, and his friends. Though he knew everyone in class, none of his close friends had been called... until Iruka got to Team Six.

"Team Six will be Soukou Nagato, Chichi Kazumu... and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said.

Naruto watched the first two stand and move near Sasuke. Soukou, or Bull as his friends called him, was the biggest kid at the academy, his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were just good enough for him to pass, as were his grades, but with Taijutsu he was about as easy to stop as an avalanche. Chichi was his opposite, she was strong where he was weak, and she was shy like Hinata used to be, he'd met her through Hinata two years ago and was glad he had. She wanted to be a top med nin like her mother. '_They'll be a good team... he's the muscle, she's smart and can heal, Sasuke is good at Ninjutsu, weapons, is the best fighter next to me and he'll probably activate his Sharingan soon_.' Naruto thought then glanced subtly at another friend. '_At least Sasuke is at school, I wonder why bushy brow won't show anyone how good he really is, or that he wears those weights. Well he has his reasons for keeping it secret... and I did promise him I wouldn't tell anyone_.' Naruto thought then turnd and listened intently to Iruka when he started to read off the names of Team Seven, especially since the first name really got his attention... Hinata.

"...Tenten, and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said with a very restrained smile.

The whole class went silent as they heard the third name, even all the jealous girls were quiet... they wanted to know who was the Sensei of what everyone knew would be the most powerful of all the teams.

When she heard his name Hinata's eyes immediately glazed over and her mind jumped back to when she was told she was betrothed to Naruto.

- - - -FLASHBACK- - - -

Hinata entered her father's Study nervously, her mother was also there and she couldn't read either of their faces. They only looked like that when they had something important, and sometimes bad, to say to her. She was use to it from her father, even inside the Compound, but to see her mother like that was even scarier to her.

(her parents point of view)

"Before we tell you why you're here, I think privacy is called for." Hannah said emotionlessly, then flashed through several hand signs. "Seal! Now that no one will here the screams we may begin." Hannah said cooly and subtly glanced at Hinata who was almost terrified. '_I'm sorry to put you through this Hinata-chan, but Naruto-kun has rubbed off on me and I couldn't resist_.' Hannah thought.

Hiashi almost lost his composure at what his wife just said, but knew this would more than make up for it. "As Head of the Main Famly of the Hyuuga Clan it is my duty to inform you, Hinata Hyuuga... that you are betrothed to Naruto Uzumaki and will marry him when you turn fifteen."

Hinata, who'd had her head down answered out of reflex before what she'd heard fully registered in her mind. "I'm sorry father I'll do better next..." Hinata's head suddenly whipped up as her body locked up tight, her mouth hung wide open and her white eyes were at least as big as saucers. "I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I'm what?" Hinata said with a severe stutter.

Hannah's smile was even bigger than Hiashi's ear-to-ear smile. "You're betrothed to Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan. When you turn fifteen you're going to marry him." Hannah watched her daughter's face for a full minute before it started. She saw a smile of happiness slowly appear on Hinata's face the likes of which even Kami had never seen. She nudged Hiashi and gave him a subte nod before she focused chakra into her ears to protect them from what she knew was coming. A moment later it happened, she watched Hinata unleash a scream of joy that would of made even Kyuubi cringe years ago when it attacked the village. She watched Hinata leap around the room throwing up her arms and almost literally screaming her head off she was so happy. At that moment she doubted even the entire Clan could restrain Hinata. She knew putting a sound seal on the room first was a good idea.

- - - -END FLASHBACK- - - -

"Your Sensei is Anko Mitarashi." Iruka said, just barely holding back his emotions from showing on his face.

The whole room gasped, especially Naruto.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he jumped up on his seat, fists raised, a HUGE smile on his face.

Iruka broke out laughing hard for a moment before he composed himself. "Please sit down Naruto."

Naruto froze a moment, looked around and gave everyone an 'oops' grin then sat down.

"Team Eight is Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, your Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka said.

Naruto glanced at his friends. '_A spy team... that'll be useful. Sakura is happy she gets to learn Genjutsu from the best, Ino is surprised but doesn't look upset, I guess she figured she'd get put into a new Ino-Shika-Cho. And Shikamaru... he's gonna be surrounded by women like his mom all day. he'll never get any rest now, Kurenai-chan will push him to be his best... eh, it'll be good for him_.' Naruto thought and almost laughed at his lazy friend's plight.

"Team Nine is Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Chouji Akimichi, your Sensei... I'm sorry to tell you..." Iruka said with amused pity. "Is Might Guy."

"YOSH!" Rock Lee yelled excitedly and pumped his fist in the air.

Everyone else let out an exasperated sigh, looked down and shook their head. They all liked and respected Guy, he was great person, but five minutes around him and his 'fires of youth' speeches made you want to jam a kunai in your neck and end the torture. Everyone knew if he was around your only hope was Kakashi, Guy's 'Hip Eternal Rival', or Naruto, with one exception... Rock Lee, who actually liked Guy and thought he was cool. No one held that against Lee though.

"_A Taijutsu team, cool! With Neji's Byakuugan and Jyuuken, Lee's speed and special skills, and Chouji's expansion jutsu, they'll be awesome! He'll never be able to use a jutsu but I'm glad they put Lee on a team this yea__r. Neji too, I guess they're lucky Guy wouldn't let them take the Chuunin exams last year, and that the graduating class was an odd number because of Tenten-chan.' _Naruto thought.

"As we had an odd number of students, two of you will have to wait for next year, I'm sorry. Team Ten is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and..." Iruka said.

There were only three kids left and one open team spot, the new kunoichi weren't the bottom students, but they were near it.

Kiba looked at the three girls as Iruka started to talk, one of which was about to be his teammate, and frowneed. '_Just fucking great...I'm gonna get a bitch with a red afro, a pint-sized bully, or_...' Kiba thought, then smiled when her name was called.

"Fuki. I'm sorry Harumi, Ami." Iruka said.

Fuki squeaked in surprise, looked at her two long time friends with shock. She never expected to get picked over them, she could walk across an empty room and manage to bump into or trip over something. She saw Kiba shrug, give her a half smile and wave her over. She almost smiled when she heard him tell Shino he thought she was atleast cute. She pulled up her big scarf to hide her blush, got up, crossed the room to sit by Kiba... and bumped into four desks on the way she was so nervous.

"Who's our Sensei?" Kiba barked out as he watched the in the over-sized scarf and jacket fumble her way across the room.

_"'Probably Asuma, he's the only Jounin left... except for..._' Naruto thought then had a feeling Iruka wasn't about to say Asuma..

"Itachi Uchiha." Iruka said calmly, but inside he was nevous. He was one of the few that knew what really happened that nite, and although he'd been a puppet of Orochmaru, he'd personally wiped out about three-quarters of his clan, including his father. He knew Itachi had been cleared by Inoichi, Kurenai and Ibiki as loyal and mentally stable, though he'd objected to the idea, he figured that if Sarutobi trusted him, that was good enough for him..

"WHAT?" Sasuke said as he stood suddenly and slapped the table with both hands.

"Please sit Sasuke, its Hokage-sama's idea, you can talk to Itachi tonight at home... your mother has already been told and aproves. Before you ask, no you can't be transferred to his team. You and Itachi are the only two active male Uchiha and we can't risk putting you both on one team." Iruka said seriously.

Sasuke thought about that for a moment, then nodded and sat down, he knew Iruka was right, this was best for the Clan. The only other remaining male Uchicha were old or little kids not even in the academy yet.

"Your Sensei will arrive soon to pick you up, please wait in this room." Iruka said, organized the papers on his desk, picked them up and left.

"Sasuke, Bull, Chichi, you better get comfortable... Kakashi won't be here for about two hours." Naruto said with a big smirk. He'd gotten to know him the last couple years and had even learned a bunch of cool jutsu from him, privately, only a few of his friends knew how strong her really was... or about his special friend he always had with him. Sasuke wasn't one of them though, he wanted to tell him, but knew his friend wasn't quite ready for the truth yet. Almost, but not quite.

-8:12 AM-

Naruto was talking with Hinata and Tenten when he suddenly smirked and turned to the door.

Anko barged in brashly with a big sadistic smile on her face. "I'm Anko Mitarash, which of you maggots are mine?"

"Let her have her moment, play along and act intimidated." Naruto whispered to Hinata and Tenten. They knew Anko almost as well as he did and that underneath what most saw they knew Anko was as much a goofy kid as he was, even more so as she never had a real childhood. Naruto raised his hand. "I am Anko-sensei!"

Hinata and Tenten nodded subtly and did the same, but looked slightly intimidaed..

Anko smiled coldly. "Oh good, I get mister lucky and his fangirls, you're just another brat to me, so you and the bimbos get your shit and follow me." Anko commanded then turned and walked toward the door.

Naruto waited until Anko was near the door. "My Sensei is that crazy bitch?" Naruto said just loud enough that everyone heard him.

At the door Anko drew a kunai as she spun and threw it at Naruto, it stuck in the chair an inch from his crotch. "What was that you little shit?"

Naruto acted surprised and jumped up with his best scared face. "Sorry Anko-sensei!"

Anko smiled cruelly and gave Naruto a very subtle nod the others would miss as she listened to everyone laugh nervously, and the comments about how they were glad she wasn't thier Sensei. '_Thanks Naruto-kun, I owe you one for that, maybe the four of us will play poker tonight and I'll up the stakes from food to something more fun._.' Anko thought as she turned and left the classroom.

-8:26 AM, Training Ground 13-

"Naruto-kun, Hinata, Tenten, just between us this final test is a waste of time, you three are already a team, but I have to do it as your Sensei. Naruto, stay at thier level, you know out on missions you can't show your true strength except in a real emergency, so think of this as just another practice." Anko said, pushed up the left sleeve of her trenchcoat, bit her right thumb and smeared the blood over her snake tattoo. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Anko said.

There was a huge puff of smoke twenty feet away and when it cleared a moment later it revealed a huge coiled green snake that reared up to almost twenty feet and nodded to Anko.

Naruto, Hinata and Tenten were impressed, that was the biggest snake they'd ever seen her summon.

"This is Lenearen, I rarely get to summon him but he has a special ability I can use here." Anko said and turned to Lenearen. "Remember what I told you to do." Anko said then took three blank tags from her pocket, gave one to each of them and nodded to her summon.

Lenearen started turning and twisting his head and neck a moment then split down to where it started to coil into two complete heads. A moment later the 'main' head did it again.

"That was awesome, he has three heads now!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Your mission is simple, each of you has to put your tag on top of a head, but you can only place your tag, and you each have to tag a different head. One more thing... you only have until eleven o'clock when I'm going to lunch. If you haven't all tagged him, or one of you gets knocked out, you all fail." Anko said, took a pocket watch from her trenchcoat and waited a moment. "Begin!"

The moment Anko said begin Lenearen uncoiled and raced toward the far end of the Training Ground at incredible speed for an almost sixty foot snake. .

"He's fast... this'll be harder than I thought." Tenten said impressed.

"Yeah... it'll be fun. Hinata-chan and I will distract him while you circle around from behind Tenten-chan and place your tag first, you should be fast enough to dodge his attacks long enough to get close... and don't get hit." Naruto said.

"I don't have to get close, I think I can stick one on with one of my new darts. It'll bounce off and the tag will come off when it sticks to its head. Its a tough shot but I can do it." Tenten said.

"Okay, stay close, Hinata-chan and I will get it to follow us to that big tree there." Naruto said and pointed. "You hide there and wait for your opening. ready?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai."

Tenten nodded. "Hai, and be careful you two."

They nodded and raced down the Training Ground, Tenten along the side, Naruto and Hinata down the middle toward their target.

-10:38 AM-

Hinata had just vaulted over Lenearen's head, and while upsidedown used her hand speed to plant her tag, landed and rolled away.

As Hinata rolled to safety a dozen shuriken bounced off Lenearen's left side head Hinata had just tagged. "Over here scale face, even with three heads you can't hit me!" Naruto taunted very childishly and threw six shuriken at the center head he had to tag. Naruto suddenly yawned and stretched. "I thought you were suppossed to be tough... I might as well get something to eat for all the challenge you are." Naruto said obniously bored and turned his back to the giant snake. Naruto stood there a moment, then reached behind him and scratched his butt with his right hand, through his pants of course. Just as he finished he leapt straight up as a huge snake head passed under him. He landed on it, saw there was no tag and slapped his down. "GOTCHA, WE WIN!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly and punched the air..

The two sides head came in and both looked down at the top of the center head, then hung in defeat.

"Congratulations, great teamwork... which was the real reason for this anyway, you could of failed to tag all three heads, what mattered was whether or not you worked as a team. I knew you'd do it. Thanks Lenearen, you can leave if you want to." Anko said.

Lenearen bowed all three heads then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Anko waited a minute for Hinata and Tenten to join Naruto. "Great job, we're now officially Tean Seven. Lunch is on me, so where do you wanna eat... as if I didn't already know." Anko siad and gave Naruto a familiar smirk.

Naruto gave Anko a bix foxy smile. "Ichiraku Ramen!"

Hinata and Tenten giggled, then whispered to each other a moment..

"Naruto-kun, I'm cooking us dinner tonight at your house. You can't just have ramen, so I'm going to make rice with chicken and vegetables and you're going to eat it.".Hinata said.

"If you're cooking Hinata-chan I'll eat it... are Tenten-chan and Anko-chan... uh, Anko-sensei coming to?" Naruto said.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd love to... can I bring dango for dessert?" Anko said nervously.

"Of course you can Anko-sensei, right Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan?" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"Now that I'm your Sensei I didn't want to impose... I also have a little entertainment planned for afterwards, if that's ok?" Anko said then waited a moment, she smiled when they all nodded. "Good, lets go eat." '_Now that they're Genin its time Hinata and Tenten learn to play strip poker_.' Anko thought.

End Chapter 4

Author's Note: The characters Soukou Nagato and Chichi Kazumu are OC (origial characters) I created for this fanfic, the other 3 girls are from the show, you can find them at the Naruto site linked in my profile.


	5. Chapter 05: Let's Play

Beating The Odds

Chapter 05: Let's Play

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: This chapter contains a scene many may find.... disturbing, I just ask that you read the whole chapter and not stop at that point, or you'll miss the reason for the scene. Then decide if you want to read future chapters. Remember, this story is done for humor and entertainment.

-

----6:28 PM, Naruto's Place----

"I don't mind learning to play poker Naruto-kun.... but strip poker?" Hinata said nervously and pressed her index fingers together, something she hadn't done in several years.

"Me too Naruto-kun.... you know we'd do anything for you.... but if my dad found out I...." Tenten said nervously and put her small hands over her breasts, which just fit in them. "He'd ground me until I was eighteen, and mom would totally freak out."

Naruto just smiled, not even a hint of worry on his face. He stepped up and put a hand on their shoulders. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, we could do this with them sitting here and neither of you would get in trouble."

Hinata and Tenten glanced at each other, actually surprised, despite how well they knew him. Even for Naruto that was a lot.

Naruto saw the glances and had a feeling he knew a question was coming. "Do you trust me?" Naruto said calmly and looked past them to Anko, who had a big smile on her face and nodded.

"Hai." Both girls said together without hesitation.

"Then relax and trust me, everything has been taken care of." Naruto said warmly.

Both girls nodded and relaxed.

"Good. I got the table set up in the Dining Room, and the food, let's go play." Anko said with a big smile.

Everyone went to the table and sat down.

"I already know how to play poker, and you know how lucky I am, I'll sit out the first game so you and Tenten-chan can get the hang of it, okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded."Can we just learn regular poker first Anko-chan?"

"Hai, we'll play a warm up game of poker so you two can learn it, Naruto-kun, get the poker chips." Anko said.

Naruto got the poker chips and passed them out, 20 Red, 20 Blue, 20 White. "The red ones are worth ten, the blue five, and the white one. Since this is your first time, the ante will be one. That's money you have to put in the pot before each hand starts...." Naruto said and explained how to play, then the hands, what they were called, the cards in them and what beat what."That's a Straight Flush, the best hand you can have is called a Royal Flush. That's the five highest cards in order, Ace, King, Queen, Jack and Ten, all of the same suit, got it?" Naruto said and waited a moment until both girls nodded. "Good, compared to learning jutsu poker is really pretty easy isn't it?"

Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, no Byakuugan, that's cheating. I know you wouldn't do that, but that and using a jutsu is against the rules. Anko-chan has played a few times in Casino's and they have special security that can detect chakra if you use it, even a tiny amount. Think of this like training, it helps with strategy and controlling your emotions." Naruto said.

Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"I couldn't of said it better myself, I'll start." Anko said with a smile, shuffled the cards and dealt five to each, except Naruto, then picked up her hand and put in a white chip then watched Hinata and Tenten do the same. Anko glanced to her right where Naruto sat, then across from her was Hinata, and Tenten to her left. '_Let's see, pair of Queens, a two, five and seven.... not much but I can use it_.' Anko thought, then discarded three and drew new cards. '_Shit, shit.... ah, another Queen_.' "I'll bet five." Anko said calmly and tossed in a blue chip.

Hinata looked at her cards, briefly glanced at Anko when she bet to try and read her, but couldn't. '_Anko is good at this. All I have are these small numbers, I need a new.... wait, what's that called when you have five in sequence but different suits.... a Straight Flush! Its only two through six, but if I bluff well I should win this hand_.' Hinata thought. "I bet five." Hinata said calmly and put in a blue chip.

'_Two sevens, two eights and a three, if I remember right this is two pairs, not much but it'll do.... oh, Anko did this_.' Tenten thought then discarded her three and drew a third seven. Tenten resisted the urge to smile happily as she normally would, like if she was on a mission she had to hide her emotions."I'll bet five." Tenten said and put in a blue chip.

'_Hmmmm good poker faces for new Genin, but they were the top kunoichi at the Academy. Good start, but it's time to seperate the girls from the women_.' Anko thought, let a small frown appear on her face for a few moments, waited just long enough for them to see it and tossed in a blue and red chip. "I raise ten." Anko said with a little false bravado, she wanted them to think she was bluffing and bet big.

Hinata smiled big and matched Anko's bet.

Tenten held in her emotions and put in two red chips and a blue chip. "I raise ten."

Anko called, watched Hinata and Tenten stay in, then smiled and showed her cards. "Three Queens bitches, beat'em if ya can." Anko said proudly.

Tenten smiled. "Good hand Anko.... but your three bitches just got evicted from my Full House." Tenten said happily and showed her cards.

Anko's face fell. "You little bitch!" Anko said annoyed and frowned.

Naruto laughed.

Hinata smiled broadly and showed her hand. "Sorry Tenten-chan, but your my bitch, Straight Flush."

Tenten paled and face planted on the table.

Naruto fell off his chair and rolled on the floor holding his stomach he was laughing so hard.

Anko just stared at Hinata and clenched her jaw. "Fucking beginners luck...." Anko mumbled then sighed in amused defeat. "You got lucky Hinata, but we just started."

----7:56 PM----

Naruto watched his girlfriend and new sensei closely, Tenten had been taken out about an hour ago, Hinata and Anko had bet everything they had left on one final hand, he was happy, but not totally surprised Hinata had picked it up so fast, or how lucky she was. She wasn't as lucky as he was, but nobody was, she had held her own against Anko though.

"You're a great girl Hinata, and a good friend.... but in battle or cards I go right for the tits, so kiss yours goodbye.... Full House, Jacks over tens." Anko said, smiled proudly and showed her hand.

Hinata looked at Anko and her face changed from emotionless to a big smile. "That'd be hard to do with your womanood kicked up into your neck Anko-chan.... Straight Flush." Hinata said calmly as she showed her hand.

Anko's face and posture dropped then a smile crept onto her face as she started to laugh, softly at first.

"Congratulations Hinata=chan! You ready to try strip poker now?" Naruto said with a big smile.

"I'm still really nervous about this, and even with you, Tenten-chan and Anko-chan I'm pretty shy, but for you Naruto-kun I'll do it." Hinata said, slightly nervous and with a small blush.

"I'm ready, it's no different than going to the Hot Spring.... except you'll be here Naruto-kun." Tenten said, then paused a moment and turned to Hinata. "Speaking of the Hot Springs, why haven't you ever joined me Hinata-chan?"

"Too embarrassed, I'm used to being alone or with Hanabi or Kaa-san." Hinata said shyly.

"Well you're from a big Clan, not like me and Naruto-kun, so you were raised differently than we were." Tenten said and smiled.

"She is a Princess." Naruto said and smiled when Hinata blushed.

"Then she'll be royally embarassed when I leave her naked." Anko said and laughed.

"Since this is their first time Anko-chan I want to change the rules a little. Before I do I want to remind you that shoes count as one thing, so do socks and everything else you wear two can only bet what you have on, but you don't take it off unless you lose that hand, only the winner of the hand keeps their clothes on. When you lose all your clothes you have to stand over there so everyone can see you, and you can't cover up.... that okay with everyone?" Naruto said.

Anko nodded. "That's fine with me."

"Hai." Tenten said casually.

Hinata nodded.

As she cleared the table Anko looked at Naruto. "Naruto, we know if you play to win we'll all be naked in five or six quick hands, so I'm asking you as your friend and Sensei.... give us a chance." Anko said calmly, almost submissively.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Hai, that's only fair since Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan are playing." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Anko said.

"If you don't mind, I'll deal." Naruto said.

Anko thought a moment and handed him the cards.

----3 Hands Later----

Naruto looked around happily. Everyone was now barefoot, Anko had lost her trenchcoat and mesh shirt, leaving her topless. Tenten was only in her panties and sports bra... which Tenten playfully said she only wore to 'keep my little boobs from bouncing too much', though she didn't really need it. As he thought, Hinata was doing well, she still had on her black knee shorts, dark blue shirt he could only seen the collar of and her grey jacket he'd never seen her without. He'd lost one on purpose so he could take his shirt off, he liked how Tenten and Hinata blushed lightly when they looked a his lean muscled body. He knew Anko looked at him to, but as Anko liked to say, he had her by the tits, and though he could now that he'd learned about girls and sex, from the academy and several adults that had given him 'the talk', he'd promised not to do anything with them until he'd married Hinata.... that didn't mean he couldn't look though. "Your bet Anko."

"I don't have a choice, I want to win back my shirt and trenchcoat so I'm all in." Anko said seriously.

Naruto just smirked. "Me too."

Tenten was surprised, then smiled. "I'll just end up naked, but I've wanted to show Naruto-kun my boobs since I got'em, I'm all in too."

Hinata was blushing bright red. "I.... I...."

"Come on Hinata-chan, you're a kunoichi now, if you're going to be on my team you won't have any weaknesses.... and being shy is a weakness. So suck it up, grow some tits and go all in." Anko said seriously. Anko saw a very subtle flinch when she told Hinata to grow some tits. '_No.... that has to be it though, that's why she never takes that fuckin jacket off, she's probably fuckin stacked and is ashamed of her body or thinks something is wrong with her_!' Anko thought then glanced subtly at Naruto and when she locked eyes with him gave him a subtle nod towards Hinata's chest, then saw the reaction in his eyes she just had.

Hinata felt a foot on her leg and looked at Anko, the look she saw on Anko's face has only one meaning, then she saw the same look on Naruto's face, but Tenten didn't seem to. '_Oh Kami.... they know! I can do this, mom said I'd have to show them eventually. They're my best friends, Naruto is going to marry me in a three years and Anko in my Sensei now. If Naruto-kun can trust us with his secret, I can to._.' Hinata thought, then pushed down her blush. "I'm all in too."

"Okay, lay'em down. Full House. Queen high." Anko said with a smile..

"Two pair, tens and Jacks." Tenten said sadly.

Hinata smiled and looked at Naruto. "Straight Flush.... c,can you b,beat th,that Naruto-kun?" Hinata said nervously, with a stutter she hadn't done in years.

Naruto's face was emotionless as he laid his cards on the able. "Royal Flush.... sorry Hinata-chan."

Hinata whmpered a moment then sighed.. "That's okay Naruto-kun, I knew this would happen eventually. I'll go last if that's ok?"

Anko nodded, stood and stepped out into the room. "Hinata, Tenten, until we can be more than just friends, this stays between us. Since we're sharing secrets anyway.... I'll tell you both in case you didn't figure it out already, Naruto-kun owns my ass, heart and soul. We haven't done anything yet because he's waiting until he marries you Hinata-chan, but if he wanted to walk me naked through the streets on a leash with Property of Naruto Uzumaki tattooed across my tits I'd do it with a smile. I'm not the only one, but it's not my place to reveal anyone else. Do either of you have a problem with this?" Anko said seriously.

"No Anko-sensei." Tenten said.

"No Anko-chan." Hinata said.

"Good. You learned this at the Academy, but pictures aren't the same as experience...." Anko said, then pulled down and stepped out of her knee shorts and panties. "This is what a real woman's body looks like, any questions." Anko said proudly.

Naruto just smiled, he'd seen her already.

Hinata stood. "I do.... when did you develop and how big are you?"

"I was ten and had these babies before I was eleven. I'm a big D cup, almost an E, and one of the biggest kunoichi in Konoha. As you all know, the biggest kunoichi tits in Konoha belong your mother Hannah.... both of mine together are almost as big as one of hers, lucky bitch. No offense Hinata." Anko said.

Hinata smiled, blushed and nodded. "I know, and it's okay Anko-chan, I know you're friends."

"My turn I guess.... besides, I may be a Genin now, but mom would blister my butt if she found out I went back on a deal, even one she didn't like. You know how she is Naruto-kun....dad wouldn't let me help him at the shop for a month at least, and he'd blister my butt too. I wouldn't sit for a week." Tenten said, got up, walked to Anko and removed her sports bra and panties with only a slight blush. "So what to you think Naruto-kun.... I don't have what Anko-sensei does up top, or even most of the girls that graduated with us, and I don't have anything down there yet, but I'm really cute."

"You're adorable Tenten-chan, and I'll bet you'll look just like your mom in a couple years." Naruto said.

Tenten smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun. Mom isn't quite as big as Anko-sensei, and told me that small boobs run in the family, but I hope I'll have enough to at least properly fill out a sports bra in a couple years.... I'll never be as big as her though."

"Her, who are talking about Tenten?" Anko asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at Tenten curiously.

"I guess I can tell you guys, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone and you won't put this in my record Anko-sensei." Tenten said seriously, but nervously.

.Naruto, Hinata and Anko all nodded.

"The her I referred to is my Idol.... the Sannin Tsunade..Naruto, you know I like you and want to be more than friends.... well you're the only boy I feel that way about. Not because of my age or anything.... see, what I haven't told anyone is...." Tenten got really nervous and swallowed hard. "I'm...."

Anko's eyes suddenly opened wider for a moment. "How long have you known you were gay Tenten?" Anko interrupted.

Naruto and Hinata were shocked.

"But if you're gay Tenten, how can...." Naruto said cunfused.

Tenten shrugged. "I've known since I was nine Anko-sensei. I don't know Naruto-kun, you make me feel safe, I can trust you with my life and know you'll never hurt me."

Naruto got up, walked to Tenten and looked in her eyes. "You're one of my best friends in the whole world Tenten-chan, we have been since the second day of Academy when you showed up. I'll always be your friend and protect you, no matter what." Naruto said with as much love as he could, then gave her a hug and kissed her left cheek. "Besides.... now I have someone I can talk about girls with." Naruto said as he laughed through a big smile.

Tenten returned his hug and smiled happily. "When we're older I'll help you get'em too, I can learn all their secrets in places you can't go!" Tenten said with a devious smile.

Anko burst out laughing.... really hard. "I LOVE IT!"

Tenten, Naruto and Anko laughed a minute longer, then Tenten noticed Hinata wasn't. "Hinata-chan.... are you mad at me, or disgusted that I like girls that way?" Tenten said nervously.

"Do you think about me.... that way?" Hinata asked, then sighed when Tenten nodded. "Naruto-kun, when we're finally married.... will you want Anko-sensei, Tenten-chan. or others to.... join us?"

Naruto was quiet a moment, then sighed and nodded. "Hai, Hinata-chan.... but not behind your back, and I won't force you to do anything, but no matter what you will always be my Hinata-hime and first in my heart."

Hinata smiled, she knew he meant it. "I guess I could learn to share you, as long as I'm always your true love. I'll be right back." Hinata said then turned and went into the bathroom.

Everyone waited nervously for almost five minutes before the bathroom door opened.

Hinata walked out only in her over-sized grey jacket, it hung just low enough to cover her entire body, only her head, hands and legs showed. "This is no different than being at a public Hot Spring, though I haven't been to one.... I can do this. We're just looking right, so it's okay." Hinata said nervously, as if trying to convince herself. Hinata walked across the room, stopped eight feet in front of them and turned her back to them.

Naruto watched and listened a moment, then heard the zipper on her jacket slide to the bottom and seperate. He watched her fidgit a moment then turn back to them, her hands holding her jacket closed.

"Promise you won't laugh at me or anything, I'm kinda.... different." Hinata said nervously.

"I promise." They said together, then smirked they'd said it at the same time.

Naruto saw Hinata open her jacket and a huge dick flopped out. He immediately shut his eyes and appeared in front of Kyuubi's cage, who was rolling on the floor laughing. '_THAT WASN'T FUNNY FURBALL_!!!' Naruto screamed angrily.

'_**I couldn't resist the prank.... the look on your face was priceless**_!!!' Kyuubi said as he paused from his laughing fit, then lost it again.

'_You'll pay for that later furball_!' Naruto said then vanished from his mindscape.

'_**I don't care what he does to me, that was so fucking worth it**_!' Kyuubi said with a huge demonic smile.

(back in the real world, 1 second after he promised)

"Thank you Tenten-chan, Anko-sensei and especially you Naruto-kun, I'd just die is you laughed at me or said I was ugly." Hinata said honestly, took a deep breath then quickly opened her jacket wide.

Tenten got a nosebleed from both nostrils and fainted, her legs folded under her.

Naruto got a minor nosebleed, but held his focus.

"Hinata.... what size...." Anko said, stunned.

"I'm a full E cup.... they're fat and saggy, but what do you think?" Hinata said nervously..

"Beautiful Hinata-chan." Naruto said, obviously impressed.

Anko looked down at herself, blushed from shame and crossed her arms over her chest. "Please cover up Hinata.... as a woman I'm totally ashamed to stand here in your presence."

Hinata closed her jacket, zipped it up, ran over to Anko and hugged her. "Please don't be Anko-sensei."

"Thank you.... please get dressed Hinata-chan, I'll wake Tenten and we'll get dressed. At the table I figured out from your reaction that you were hiding big breasts.... but I expected C cups, maybe D.... and if you're like your mother, you probably aren't done growing yet. Then there's Tenten.... we all have a lot to talk about." Anko said calmly, but inside her emotions were churning.

Hinata nodded, turned and went back to the bathroom to get dressed.

In Naruto's mindscape, Kyuubi was worried. '_**Maybe I should of told him what Hinata was hiding last year when I figured it out..... and Tenten, maybe that illusion was a bad idea.... but its his fualt he didn't pay closer attention to them**_.' Kyuubi thought to himself so Naruto wouldn't hear him.

Lady Luck appeared in Naruto's mindscape, arms crossed over her chest, an angry frown on her face and tapping her right foot.

Kyuubi took a very submissive posture on his belly, he'd forgotten he wasn't to mess with Naruto's relationship with Hinata. '_**I'm fucked**_.' Kyuubi said worried, then really got scared when he saw her smile sadistically, which on a Celestial Being was truely terrifying.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 06: A New Wave

Beating The Odds

Chapter 06: A New Wave

By: MikeJV37

-

----August 6, 8:04 AM, Hokage Tower---- (A month after Graduation)

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto. "I mean it Naruto. Anko, your Team will escort our client back to Wave Country to finish the bridge."

"Alright, we finally get a C-Rank mission!" Naruto exclaimed and punched the air.

"Don't get too excited brat.... a C-Rank escort mission is only a small step up from a D-Rank mission.... if we're really lucky, and not a word brat.... we'll get attacked by some bandits, not trained shinobi. I've done almost two hundred of these, all you'll get out of this is maybe a few friends and a decent paycheck." Anko said, almost bored.

"She's right Naruto, despite how skilled your team is, you're only getting this because it is such low risk. Please come in Tazuna." Sarutobi said, the last line towards the door.

Everyone turned to the door and saw a tall, thin man in worn clothes and straw hat, he had a weathered face, grey goat-tee and bottle of Sake in his right hand.

"A bunch of kids? I thought I was getting trained ninja.... they should be in school, and you should be dancing in a bar showing off those great ti....." Taxuna said, obviosly a little drunk, then froze when four kunai buried in the wall around his head, two on each side not an inch from his head, the top two pinning his hat to the wall.

"What did you say about Anko-sensei?" Naruto said angrily, his arm still extended from his throw.

Sarutobi sighed and slowly shook is head. "Naruto, that's no way to treat a client, regardless of what they say or how they treat you, your job is to protect them. You don't have to like them."

Anko stepped up to Tazuna and pulled the kunai out of the wall. "I would of aimed lower and pinned something else to the wall." Anko said softly but coldly, then handed the kunai back to Naruto.

Tazuna swallowed very nervously and suddenly felt very sober. "I obviously misjudged your skills.... I apologize. The bandits have me on edge, I'm not a fighter, I'm a bridge builder."

----August 9, 5:42 PM, Outside Wave Country Boirder----

They sat around the campfire, Anko across from Tazuna, Naruto to her right, Tenten to her left, Hinata sat next to Tazuna, she'd just deactivated her Byakuugan after a scan of the area. "Still clear Hinata?" Anko asked.

"Hai, Anko-sensei, all clear within five hundred yards of us." Hinata said.

"Good. Naruto, since you don't sleep much anyway you take first watch again. Wake me at Midnight, we're leaving early in the morning, we should be in Wave tomorrow, and reach the bridge in two days.... right?" Anko said.

Tazuna nodded. "If we keep up this pace we should reach the bridge in two days....sorry I can't walk any faster, but I am an old man."

Everyone laughed, they'd gotten to know him and despite their first impression, he was good guy, a bit of a pervert as he glaced at Anko's basically bare chest beneath her mesh shirt when her trenchcoat allowed it, but they let that slide since he didn't say anything like he had in Sarutobi's office when they met him. Anko wasn't going to tell anyone, but she actually enjoyed teasing the old guy with intentional flashes, knowing he wouldn't say anything out of fear she's castrate him.

"It'll be dark soon, so get your beds set up, it won't rain tonight so no tents. Tazuna, you can use my bedroll, I won't need it, set up next to the fire, we can't have you getting sick, it gets chilly out here at night." Anko said, and got comfrtable on the log she was sitting on and closed her eyes.

"How does she do that without falling over?" Tazuna said, amazed.

"It's a shinobi trick, she doesn't fully go to sleep, if anything happens she'll come out of it instantly. Just be quiet and don't bother her, she gets cranky if you disturb her and nothing is wrong. Trust me, you don't want to see Anko-sensei in a bad mood, even our ANBU avoid her when she is." Naruto said quietly but seriously.

Tazuna swallowed nervously and nodded. He wasn't from a shinobi village, but knew basically what ANBU were. If she scared them, he sure as hell wasn't going to upset her.

----August 11, 2:51 PM, 2 Miles from Town----

They were walking down the dirt road in a very casual diamond formation around Tazuna only a experienced shinobi would recognize as being a formation. Anko was four feet in front of him, Tenten close on his left, Hinata about a foot away on his right, Naruto two feet behind him, all were walking casually and chatting about nothing in particular.

Naruto reached up and casually scratched his head with his right hand, but pressed the talk button on his hidden communicator. "You saw the puddle Anko-sensei? It hasn't rained in at least a week." Naruto whispered and lowered his hand. A moment later he saw Anko subtly nod, Naruto focused his chakra into his senses. '_Found'em_.' Naruto thought. "Hold up a sec, I have make stop." Naruto said, then when they turned to look at him he he subtly mouthed 'ambush' to Tenten and Hinata to alert them, then ran into the woods out of sight.

"Byakuugan" Hinata subtly whispered to herself and the veins around her eyes bulged.

A moment later a masked shinobi flew out of the woods near where Naruto entered and slammed into a tree. Before he could fall almost sixty kunai pinned him to the tree by his clothes from his collor to his wrists and ankles. A moment later a short brunette with her hair in buns had a kunai pressed to his throat.

"You even twitch a finger and your head comes off." Tenten said coldly and pressed the super sharp edge of her kunai firmly into his neck, which made small cuts. To call any of Tenten's edged weapons razor sharp would be a personal insult to her honor.

Hinata was in her Juuken stance in front of Tazuna. "Don't move, I'll protect you." Hinata said confidently, she was thankful Naruto had taught her to be fearless, as well as Anko, especially in the short time Anko had been their Sensei. She knew the old her would of frozen up from fear.

Anko stood alert and ready, but didn't act. She then watched an identical shinobi to the first fly out into view and slam into anther tree and collapse to the ground. Naruto leapt out into view over the road and drove a devestating punch into the back of the man's head as he began to rise, obviously knocking him out. Hell, she knew that punch would put her out cold. Anko then saw the bladed guantlet on the men's arms and snarled as she recognized them. She immediately stormed to Tazuna and grabbed his collar. "Those are the Demon Brothers, C-Rank Chuunin assassins!Who's after you, and don't give me any bullshit about bandits, they're in the Bingo Book!"

Tazuna swallowed nervously and began to sweat. "I, uh....."

"GET DOWN" Anko yelled and yanked Tazuna down with her as a huge sword fly overhead and buried in a tree. She sprang back up to her feet and flinched. "Oh fuck.... Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist."

Standing on the sword still buried in the side of the tree was the six foot six heavily muscled man in elbow length grey gloves, grey shinobi sandle, black pants and sleeveless black shirt, his face covered from his nose down by bandages, his Mist hitai-ite with a scratch through it on his forehead above his left eye. He stepped off his sword, yanked it from the tree with ease and slung it over his right shoulder. "Nice job taking them out, and you've got some nice moves too babe.... I love the shirt, shows off those great tits. Tell ya what, hand over the bridge builder and I'll let you and the girls keep your heads and their virginirty. I gotta tell ya though, the little bitch with the kunai looks fiesty, she'd give me a good fight when I raped her." Zabuza said casually.

Tenten was angry, but paled in fear, she didn't know the name, but the sword he had she did recognize and knew it had one purpose, to cut people in half, and it was forged by a Master, that was the blade of a killer.

"It's good to know I haven't been forgtten." Zabuza said proudly.

"Protect Tazuna!" Anko commanded and pulled several kunai. "Forget it asshole.... you want him, you'll have to go through me first. You might be stronger than me, but I won't go down easy.... I still want to kill the son of a bitch, but I was personally trained by Orochmaru.... you don't scare me." Anko said with no fear.

Zabuza's eyebrows went up noticably. "Ah....you must be Anko Mitarashi, I've heard about you.... you're suppossed to be a pretty tough bitch. This will be fun." Zabuza said as he lifted his sword off his shoulder.

"Naruto, protect Tazuna, get everyone out of here.... NOW!" Anko commanded. She'd felt his chakra start to rise, but didn't want him to lose control if she lost.

Naruto clenched his jaw and hands around the kunai he held. He wanted to argue, but knew his priorety was to protect Tazuna.

Zabuza laughed. "Tell ya what, watching that little fight, you having the guts to face me alone.... and I haven't seen great tits like yours in months... I'll cut you a break. I already know where you're going, so I'll let ya go for today, but next time I'll kill ya." Zabuza said and vanished.

"Hinata?" Anko asked.

Already active, Hinata looked around with her Byakuugan as far as she could. "He's gone Anko-sensei.... but he wasn't alone, someone else was hidden in a tree near him."

Tazuna saw the still agry Anko turn to him. "I know and I'm sorry I lied, but we couldn't afford an A-Rank mission. Come to my house and I'll explain everything, I promise, just please don't abandon me. If you leave, I'm dead and so is Wave. Country."

----August 12, 7:38 AM, The Road----

He'd been ten minutes from the bridge when it happened, Hinata was guarding Tazuna, Tenten was fighting Zabuza's partner and currently trapped in a dome of ice mirrors and so far holding her own, but Haku was incredibly fast, even Tenten was having trouble hitting the masked nin, even worse for him though, Anko was in a very heated battle against Zabuza. He knew Anko was going all out just to match Zabuza, who he could tell wasn't. What was he doing.... he'd had to intercept a Water Clone of Zabuza before it could kill Tazuna and possibly Hinata, during which Tenten was locked in Haku's Ice Mirror Prison. He watched Tenten and Anko closely, hoping nothing bad happened.... but it did. Zabuza hit Anko with a massive Water Dragon that slammed her into a tree, it was obvious to him she had broken ribs, her right arm was useless and her right leg was probably fractured, maybe broken, her scream told him everything he needed to know, she was in serious trouble if she screamed. Zabaza was walking to the stunned Anko sword ready as he got vlose he raised it to strike.

Zabuza suddenly pivoted in time to dodge or block a massive barrage of kunai and shuriken. He looked at the attacker and saw the blonde kid standing there, four obviously blank scrolls on the ground around him, and putting off a massive amount chakra. "Damn, someone's been hiding their power.... red chakra, oh shit he's a fucking jinchuuriki!." Zabuza said to no one then rushed him at incredible speed.

. Feeling Kyuubi's chakra rushing through him Naruto knew he wasn't suppossed to call on it, but at the moment he didn't care, he'd be damned if he was going to let his friend and Sensei get killed. He ducked a head swing, then jumped the back swing that an instant later would of cut him in half and through a kick at Zabuza's head that was dodged. "**I will not let you kill my Sensei**." Naruto/Kyuubi said as a chakra cloak formed around him.

'_If he's just an animal I can handle three or four tails and still kill him, but if he has full control I could handle one, I have a slim chance against two.... I just wish I knew which Demon he had, it'd help if I knew which one I was dealing with_.' Zabuza thought."Let's change the field." Zabuza said and flashed through several hand signs. "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" Zabuza said and within seconds everything within fifty yards was covered in a thick chakra laced fog.

Naruto just smiled, inhaled deeply through his nose, two red chakra tails formed behind him and an instant later landed a devestating punch to Zabuza's stomach that folded him in half, dropped him to his knees and made him drop his sword. Naruto quickly picked it up with his right clawed hand, his left grabbed Zabuza's hair and raised his head as he raised the sword to kill Zabuza with his own wepon. Naruto's face suddenly changed from anger to slight confusion as he sniffed the air. "**You smell wrong**." Naruto said then drove half the massive blade into the ground and ripped open the top section of Zabuza's shirt high on his chest, left side. "'A seal...."

Zabuza yelled and drove a barrage of powerful punches at Naruto's stomach and crotch.... all were blocked by the chakra cloak. "FUCK! JUST KILL ME ALREADY DAMNIT!" Zabuza yelled, apparently in rage.

'**I will.... but first I will know what you're hiding**. **It's a powerful seal, but no match for Kyuubi No Kitsune**!" Kyuubi said in a calm, but powerful voice, temporarily in charge with Naruto's permission.

Zabuza's eyes opened wide. '_Kyuubi? I guess I am going to Hell.... unless_.' Zabuza thought. "Wait! If we surrender and swear our eternal loyalty to you will you spare us?" Zabuza said quickly but clearly.

Haku leapt from an ice mirror that had suddenly appeared near them. "Don't kill Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled in a feminine voice, and was immediately blasted away by red chakra.

Kyuubi released a pulse of chakra that dispersed the mist.

"He can't.... you're a missng nin.... the hunter nins would follow you to Konoha, you aren't worth the trouble you'd cause us to shelter you." Anko said between gasps. "Kill him."

"They're after Zabuza Momochi and Haku...." Zabuza said, did several one-handed signs and touched the exposed seal. "RELEASE!" Zabuza said with a smile.... then transformed, but it wasn't a transformation jutsu or Genjutsu, it was a physical transformation.

As Anko watched her eyes just opened wider and wider is total shock, until it was finished. "You can't be.... every record on you says...."

"That I'm a man.... long story, a Seal Master put this on me when I was five, nobody knows except Haku.... who's also a girl." Zabuza said.

----August 24, 11:23 AM, Konoha, Hokage Tower----

"Once we were off the Uzumaki Bridge and out of sight it was an easy two day run back to Konoha.... stop smiling like that Naruto-kun, this is a mission debreifing not a party." Anko said sternly, but just couldn't keep the big grin off her own face.

.Sarutobi just sat behind his desk for several minutes outwardly calm but inside totally shocked. '_I sent them on an easy C-Rank escort mission that turned into an A-Rank nission. Naruto beat two high C-Rank assassins that are now dead, they fought Zabuza Momochi who almost killed Anko but was not only beaten by Naruto, brought him, her to our side and officially killed Zazuba and his, her partner Haku, their sword and mask left as a memorial in Wave, killed the shipping Tycoon Gato who was behind everything in Wave.... and now I have to decide what to do with the woman and girl that used to be Zazbuza and Haku. I guess Naruto should officially get credit for killing them and the bounty on Zabuza_.' Sarutobi thought, took a puff on his pipe and let it out with a long sigh as he looked over the unregistered Snow nin formerly called Haku and the woman that was the A-Ranked missing Mist nin Zabuza Momochi. '_The girl is tall for sixteenm, small chest and very thin, but according to their report she's incredibly fast, an xpert with Senbon and healing herbs, and has a Kekkei-Genkai for ice, but she is from Snow so that's not unexpected, though I thought most of them were killed. And then there's..... Zabuza, she needs a new name. Kami is she big, looks about six five, six six, very muscular for a woman, obviously very powerful as she was one of the Seven Swordmen of Mist .... but still beautiful. Short black hair.... looks like Naruto's, long legs.... and large breasts, F, maybe double F cup.... I better warn Jiraiya about her before he does something .... I think she'd react like Tsunade did, but she might actually kill him.... or worse_.' Sarutobi thought, his slghtly perverted thoughts didn't show on his face. "Anko, report to the Hospital at once for proper treatment." Sarutobi said calmly, then his face turned very serious as he looked at Haku, Zabuza, and then Naruto. "I should send them to Ibiki for interrogation, and you know that Naruto....but because of your special.... skills, I'm putting them in your custody for now. Both of you will follow Naruto's orders and fill out some paperwork I'll have sent to him. You will be model citizens, and if you prove your loyalty you will become Leaf Kunoichi.... but the first time you attack someone without very good reason, or we even suspect betrayel by either of you.... Naruto, you will kill both of them, is that clear?" Sarutobi said in a very serious, almost dead voice.

Naruto, Zabuza and Haku all flinched.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto said almost sadly, he didn't like it, but he couldn't argue.

"You have my word Hokage-sama, we have sworn our eternal servitude and loyaly to Naruto, and make the same promise to serve Konoha faithfully, and if needed die to protect it. As you know Naruto is a special kid.... even before his.... friend showed up, I knew there was something special about him the moment I saw him in action. I didn't want to admit it myself at first, but I knew I wasn't going to beat him I've been dodging Hunter nins most of my life, the last five years with Haku.... but that's no life for a kid, so when I saw my chance to finally kill Zabuza Momochi I took it. It was a major blow to my pride to do it, but submitting to that brat as my true self was the only way to stay alive. I don't fear death, but I've come to think of Haku as my daughter and couldn't let her die so young." Zabuza said and gave Sarutobi a full, formal bow of submission, and saw the smiling Haku do the same a moment later.

Sarutobi nodded and smiled subtly. "Dismissed."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Sorry Anko-sensei....carry her to the hospital."

"Hey brat don't.... ahh" Anko said before she was scooped up.

"I meant what I said when we first met, so enjoy the ride baby." Zabuza said with a big smile then leapt out the open window to the nearest roof and raced across them towards the hospital.

"I'll follow them, Tenten, Haku, follow Hinata-chan to the hospital." Naruto said then jumped out the window.

The three kunoichi just giggled a moment, nodded to Sarutobi and ran out of the room, the door quickly but quietly closed behind them by Haku..

Sarutobi chuckled and pulled a little orange book out of his desk drawer. "How does he do it, I'm going to figure how he can wrap any female, civilian or kunoichi around his finger like that. I just hope I live long enough to see him make Hokage.... maybe he'll send a couple my way." Sarutobi said with a perverted smile and opened his latest 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' to the bookmark.

END Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 07: Chuunin Exams

Beating The Odds

Chapter 07: Chuunin Exams

By: MikeJV37

-

Naruto: 13

Hinata: 13

Tenten: 14

----July 15, 8:14 AM, Near The Park----

A nine year old boy ran through the street, turned a corner and moments later crashed into someone and fell on his butt.

"Watch where you're going you little shit!" He said, reached down and lifted the boy off his feet by his collar.

He looked at the hitai-ite on the man's head, he wore a black suit that covered everything but his face, which was painted, and had a big bundle on his back.."You're from Suna, here for the Chuunin Exams.... and my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Hokage, so you better put me down.... catface!"

Kankurou smirked, amused. "Oh really? Big deal shitstain, I'm the son of the Kazekage so I don't care.... either apologize for running in to me or I'll beat you bloody!"

A Kunai suddenly passed between them, cutting Konohamaru's shirt, which ripped and dropped him to his feet, a moment later he was behind his friend.

"I don't care if you're the Kazekage.... you threaten a kid again.... especially one of my friends.... and I'll beat YOU bloody!" Naruto said fiercely then ruffled Konohamaru's hair. "You okay?"

"I'm fine boss. I was gonna apologize, until he threatened me.... now I'm not goin to, catface!" Konohamaru said.

"Its war paint you little...." Kankurou almost yelled.

"Leave the kid alone catface." A well built blonde girl with four short ponytails interrupted with an amused smirk.

"Oh come on Temari, he ran into me!" Kankurou said exasperated.

"I don't care Kankurou, you beat up a little kid or get in a fight before the exams and get us kicked out, and you can tell him why, because I won't.".Temari said calmly but firmly. "Besides, the blonde kid and his little girlfriends don't look like they're even worth the effort." Temari said, sounding almost bored. '_Though that blonde kid is damn cute, makes my nipples hard just looking at him.... I wonder if he has a girlfriend? No, remember why you're here Temari.... a real shame though, I hope he survives_.' Temari thought, the last part sadly.

"Stop playing around or I'll kill you both." A dead voice said from above them.

Everyone turned to see a red-haired boy in brown robes, black ringed eyes, the Kanji for 'Love' on his forehead in red and a huge gourd on his back, he was standing on a limb fifteen feet up in a tree by the street, his arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto saw the black clad boy called Kankurou and the blond girl he'd called Temari look at the new boy and cringe in terror. Naruto went to full alert when he saw him, something about the redhead bothered him, but was very familiar. Naruto saw him do a sand shushin from the tree to the street next to the other two, who stepped back in fear. He could tell they were both strong.... but the redhead was different, he hid it well but was far stronger than he should be, he could feel it. '_That's it.... he's a jinchuuriki like me! Kyuubi, can you tell which one he has_?' Naruto thought.

Kyuubi tapped into Naruto's senses and enhanced them and he studied the red-headed boy that for him was about five minutes, but a second in the Real World. '_**It has to be Shukaku, the one-tailed Racoon.... want me to**_....'

'_No_.' Naruto interrupted. '_We won't do anything unless he tries to kill someone or use Shukaku's chakra. I know that look in his eyes, I used to have it, he's never known love or even had a friend_.'' Naruto thought.

Kyuubi just nodded and layed down in his cage..

"Get out of here.... and you...." Naruto said and pointed to Garra, no fear on his face. "If you hurt any of my friends I'll kill you." Naruto said seriously.

Temari and Kankurou were about to laugh at the blonde kid, then saw the look on his face, he seemed to know what Garra was, they'd seen the look on hundreds of people in Suna, but unlike them, this kid wasn't scared even a little.

Garra raised his eyebrows slightly, and a very subtle smirk appeared on his lips. "We will meet again, and I will kill you." Garra said in a dead voice, tirned and walked awa, Temari and Kankurou followed him.

"That kid with the red hair is really scary." Konohamaru said, obviously intimidated..

Hinata and Tenten nodded in agreement.

Naruto waved over Moegi and Udon from where they were hiding."You two okay?" Naruto asked, then smiled when they nodded. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast, you three look hungry and we'll need our energy for the Exams. We don't have to be there until eleven so where do you guys wanna eat? I'm buying!" Naruto said to the Konohamaru Corps with a big smile.

----11:06 AM, Exam Building, Floor 2----

Naruto, Hinata and Tenten behind him to either side, walked up behind his friends. "Hey Sasuke-teme, Bull, Chichi-chan.... watching the show?" Naruto said obviously amused. Almost thirty feet away about a dozen Genin, some from Konoha, were trying to get past a pair of Chuunin guards in front of a door disguised by a weak Genjutsu to look like the third floor door they had to find.

"I stink at Genjutsu and even I saw through it.... don't they realize this is the second floor? And people think I'm thick-headed." Bull said in his deep voice, and chuckled.

"How did those bakas ever make Genin anyway.... if this is the competition our only challenge is you three and my brother's Team." Sasuke said both amused and dissappointed.

Naruto got serious. "Have you guys met the Suna team yet? Blonde girl with four ponytails and what looks like a giant fan on her back, a guy in all black with a big bundle on his back and a redhead with a big gourd on his back.... be careful of the redhead, he's a lot stronger than he looks. If you see our friends tell them to avoid him at all costs. We met him earlier... he almost killed his teammates for no reason. I can't tell you why, just please trust me and do what I ask." Naruto said quietly, but very seriously.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he knew Naruto had a lot of quirks, but one of the things he never joked about was his friends safety. "Alright, but if he's that dangerous shouldn't you tell someone?"

"If they make it to the matches I will, besides.... we won't see our Sensei until then anyway, so if they are up to smething it's better to just watch for now and gather more info on them."

Sasuke thought a moment then nodded. "Good point, always know your enemy. Come on, let's get upstairs, we've wasted enough time here anyway." Sasuke said, turned and headed for the stairs.

Naruto nodded to his teammates and followed Team Six. '_I just know in the next couple days I'll have to tell Sasuke and the others that don't know about you furball.... they're ready, I just wish I'd done it sooner_.' Naruto thought.

Kyuubi just laughed, he desperately wanted to tell Naruto I told you so, but held it in, he knew something big was going to happen soon and this wasn't the time to have a fight with Naruto.

----12:14 PM, Floor 3, Exam Room 34----

Naruto sat calmly in his seat, Ibiki had just finished his big speech about the rules, and that they'd only have forty minutes then he'd give them the tenth question. Only the Jounin and Hokage knew that Naruto knew Ibiki as well as the rest of them and been trained by him in mental discipline and a few special jutsu he used. He had to use a lot of will power to keep from laughing when Ibiki raised his bandanna to show his heavily scarred head. He heard many of the Genin's shocked reactions, even some of his friends, he didn't want to spoil Ibiki's fun, the man truely loved to scare the shit of people.... of course being the Head ANBU Interrogation it was no surprise he wa a sadistic bastard.... Anko either, as he'd trained her as well to be one of his top interrogators, though she hadn't actually done that in years, there weren't many people in Konoha Anko didn't scare as much as Ibiki did. Of course if he told everyone that Ibiki was a really nice guy when you got to know him, or that Anko was a big submissive pussy if you approached her the right way.... he'd ruin their carefully crafted images.

After she heard Ibiki say begin Hinata turned over her paper and saw the nine questions on it were way above their level, most Genin had no chance of answering any of these questions correctly, even she could only answer three, maybe four. She was wondering how they were supposed to pass this test when she suddenly felt something in her jacket just above her full breasts. She unzipped her jacket two inches, waved it like she was hot, glanced down into the space betwen her jacket and shirt.... and saw a tiny blue toad look up at her with a smile.

"**Don't say anything Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama sent me to help you**." The tiny toad whispered so only Hinata could hear him. "**Naruto-sama sent one of us to Tenten-sama as well. He said we're suppossed to cheat to pass this test, just not get caught. There are several Chuunin here with completed tests for you to copy off. One is one row down, between you and Naruto-sama, do you see him**?" The tiny male toad whispered.

Hinata glanced at the student in front and to her left and almost gasped, his test was filled out with the answers. She nodded subtly.

"**Copy from him and wait for time to run out. If you want to pass a message to Naruto-sama or Tenten-sama tell me, I'll pass it on to the others, they'll translate and relay it to them. Oh.... Naruto-sama wants me to tell you to stop calling your breasts fat and saggy, they're full and only sag a little because they're heavy.... he loves his sweet melon girl and can't wait until she's ripe and ready to pick**." It whispered almost embarrassed.

Hinata looked down at the table and blushed bright red at Naruto's nickname for her. It took her a few moments to suppress her blush but when she did she raised her head and started to copy answers. "Please tell Naruto-kun thank you.... but he'll have to wait two years to harvest them." Hinata whispered and blushed again, but just for a moment. Soon after she heard a quiet chuckle and turned to see Naruto blushing subtly.

Tenten saw Hinata and Naruto acting a little silly and smirked, she knew basically what was going on. "Sorry I don't have much for you to sit on." Tenten whispered to the tiny white toad on her chest beneath her shirt, above her sports bra. She actualy liked how the tiny toad felt sitting on her chest.

"**From my view, your chest is gigantic, they look like mountains to me**." It whispered.

Tenten blushed slightly. '_He called my little C cups gigantic.... like mountains_' Tenten squealed happily to herself. In the year since she graduated she'd filled out and finally felt like a real kunoichi, all her girl friends had, she'd even come out to them and was happy they didn't think or act differently towards her. She'd even been on a couple sleep overs, the last was her favorite though, she'd finally convinced Hinata to go, she could still see their faces when Hinata finally took off her jacket, Hinata had grown the least, only one cup size, but what she had dwarfed them and their moms. She'd found their reactions hilarious, especially Ino who thought her D cups were the biggest of all her friends.

----12:50 PM----

"Now for your fnal Question...." Ibiki said and told them about the pass or fail conditions of the final question.

Naruto almost smirked, during Ibiki's explination he'd figured out the real reason for the final question, the conditions he gave made it obvious to him. "Tell Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan not to worry, just sit and wait Gamachibi." Naruto whispered to the tiny orange toad in his jacket, who croaked the message to the others at a frequency only they could hear. Naruto glanced around, saw their subtle nods then leaned back in his chair, put his feet up and his hands behind his head, he looked almost bored.

Naruto's friends saw him, then the rest of Team Seven relax, figured Naruto knew what he was doing since he was never wrong about anything, and knew he wouldn't fail, so they did the same.

Sasuke chuckled quietly when several Teams folded under the pressure and quit. He watched a total of five Teams finally quit, and noticed the Team from the new Sound Village and the one from Suna thet Naruto had warned him about didn't quit.

"That it.... anyone else?" Ibiki said and waited a moment. "Then it's my pleasure to tell everyone that you passed!" Ibiki said and smiled.

'That's it, we don't leave and we pass? There's no tenth question?" Kiba asked. When he saw Ibiki shake his head no he face planted on the desk.

Fuki giggled loudly at her teammates antics and covered her mouth with both hands.

At that moment a spear crashed through the widow, stuck in the far wall and a banner unrolled from the end that said 'Anko Mitarashi'. Right after it did Anko leapt in through the now open window stood proudly in front of Ibiki's desk with her 'crazy bitch' face. "I'm Anko Mitarashi you maggots, Proctor of the second Exam, so pick up your shit and get out, someone will show you where to go.... MOVE IT!" Anko yelled in a scary voice. She watched everyone leave the room, the Leaf Genin gave her a subtle smirk as they passed, they'd seen the real her. Her team was last, she made sure the others were clear then smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Did you have fun Anko?" Naruto said with a playful smile.

"You know I did brat.... now get out of here before you ruin my image." Anko said and smirked.

Naruto glanced at Hinata and Tenten, reached up inside Anko's trenchcoat, grabbed her right breast through her mesh shirt, pulled her down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hai.... Anko-sensei." A smirking Naruto turned and walked out with his teammates, who were giggling quietly.

A red-faced Anko turned to Ibiki as she pulled a kunai. "Not one word Ibiki, don't you even fucking smirk or so help me I'll give you a scar where it won't show!.So thirty-eight passed huh, you're slipping, but the next Exam will thin'em out."

He didn't show it but Ibiki was laughing on the inside at what Naruto had done to her, something he knew Anko would kill anyone else for doing. "Shouldn't you be on your way already Anko?" Ibiki said calmly and gave Anko a small smirk. A moment later a kumai flew past his head and stuck in the wall behind him, he didn't even flinch. "You seem tense Anko.... you need to work off that stress with a good bar fight.... or maybe just get laid." Ibiki said casually.

Anko took a quick deep breath and sighed. "Understatement of the year.... but during the Exams I can't afford to do either of those, especially the second one.... I don't do that anymore and you know why."

"You're really going to wait two more years for him.... I'm proud of you Anko." Ibiki said seriously.

"Thanks.... Ibiki-san." Anko said, smiled and vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Ibiki smiled, Anko hadn't called him that since she was his apprentice.

----Outside----

"Naruto-kun, did you have to do that to Anko-chan? I know she's special to you, and I don't mind when we're alone, but...." Hinata said quietly.

"I know Hinata-chan." Naruto interrupted politely. "Didn't you notice that Ibiki wasn't surprised I did that to Anko-chan?" Naruto said quietly.

Hinata stopped and thought a moment, then her eyes opened wider. "He knows already.... so he's one of your...."

Naruto quickly put a finger on Hinata's lips to stop her and smiled. "That's one of those secrets I can't tell you, but you're right that he is one of the people that's trained me. Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, you know I hate keeping things from you, but I can't tell you everything yet. I told you about my.... special friend." Naruto said and glanced down at his stomach so they knew he meant Kyuubi. "For now that'll have to be enough, can you wait until we're married Hinata-chan, then I can tell you, Tenten-chan, and the rest of our friends everything."

"Hai, I'll always wait for you Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily.

"Me too Naruto-kun." Tenten said with a smile.

Naruto hugged them both at once. "That's why you're my best girls." Naruto said happily and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on, if we're late for the next Exam Anko will be mad." Naruto said and smirked.

----Outside Training Ground 44----

"Listen up maggots because I'm only gonna say this once! Welcome to Training Ground Forty-four.... or as we like to call it, the Forest of Death! Before you go in there are a few rules. First, you'll have to sign consent forms releasing Konoha of all responsibilty should you happen to die. Each team will be given either an Earth Scroll or Heaven Scroll, you can't complete this exam without both scrolls.... how you get a scroll you need from another team is up to you, I don't fucking care. However, uou are NOT to open either Scroll until you reach the Tower, if you do we'll know and you're who;e team will be disqualified. Your goal is to reach the Tower at the center within five days. You must get there in the allotted time, with both scrolls and all members of your team must be alive.... lose even one member and you're disqualified. One more thing.... that isn't just a clever name, there are giant animals, insects, killer plants and dozens of other things living in there that would happy kill and eat you, so keep your eyes open at all times and stay alert. Not that I care, but I have to tell you that. Now get your asses over there, sign the consent forms, then pick up a scroll and head to the Gate you're assigned.... MOVE IT MAGGOTS!" Anko yelled fiercely and glared at them. '_I love this job! Sorry I can't help you Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, but I've trained you as best I can in the year since I became your Sensei, I hope it was enough.... protect your friends for me Naruto-kun, you guys are all my family and I don't want to lose any of you_.' Anko thought.

Naruto lead his Team to the first booth, signed their forms then Naruto picked up the Earth Scroll and headed to Gate 13 where Teams Six and Ten were already waiting, just as they got to the Gate a Rock Team joined them. "Hey guys...." Naruto said with a smile, then turned to the Rock team. "Good luck." Naruto said to them, being nice.

"We don't need luck squirt, but you and the other Leaf wimps will need all you can get with little pussies like them around... especially that little bimbo." The biggest one said and then pointed to the busty little redhead directly in fromt of him..

Chichi cowered slightly and sniffled as her eyes teared up, then she turned away from the big Rock nin..

"You shouldn't of said that." Sasuke said with a big sadistic smile. he'd interrupted Naruto before he acted..

"Why not, you going to do smething about it.... pretty boy?" The big Rock nin said with a scowl.

"Not me.... him." Sasuke said and pointed over his shoulder with his right thumb.

The big Rock nin, with his two teammates, looked past the pretty boy and didn't see anyone.... then they heard a very deep growl, and a very heavily muscled bald kid stood up behind the girl and pretty boy. He was over six feet tall and very angry.

Bull stepped past Sasuke and Chichi and got chest to face with the smaller Rock nin that just insulted his village, his friends.... and worst of all his teammate Chichi. "I'm only gonna ask once.... apologize to my friends or you won't even make it past the Gate."

The small remaining crowd of Genin stopped and watched, as did Anko and few others there.

"_Oh fuck....they must of insulted Chichi, that's the only thing that makes him that mad_." Anko thought.

"Are you gong to stop it?" Asuma asked quietly from behind Anko.

Anko just smiled sadistically. "And miss a good fight? Besides, they've signed the consent forms, it doesn't specify they have to be inside the Forest, it takes effect the moment they sign it and you know that."

Asuma sighed. "Forgot who I was talking too.".

A moment later there was a loud crack, a crash, then two more crashes.

Anko jumped off the stage and walked over to the rubble by the end of the stage where a large crater now was. She looked down and saw the big rock nin sprawled out, a fist-like dent on what used to be a face, beside him were what was left of his teammates, partially buried in the ground. She dropped in, checked for pulses and sighed.

"Are they okay?" Naruto yelled from Gate 13 almost thirty feet away.

"Which scroll do you have?" Anko yelled.

"Earth!" Sasuke yelled back, he didn't care if everyone knew, wanted them to try at and take his Earth Scroll.

"How ironic, they had the Heaven Scroll.... which is where they are now." Anko yelled back, picked it up and threw it to Sasuke, who caught it. "Congratulations, you guys got the first set of scrolls. Everyone hurry up and get your scrolls.... and if you're smart you'll avoid the big guy."

Everyone quickly rushed to get their scroll and to their Gate, a Grass Team was sent to Gate 13, they didn't say a word to anyone, just gave a friendly nod.

"BEGIN!" Anko yelled, then the huge gates opened slightly inward so they could be pushed open and let everyone in.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 08: The Forest of Death

Beating The Odds

Chapter 08: The Forest of Death

By: MikeJV37

-

----12:10 PM, Forest of Death----

Naruto watched Hinata knock out her opponent, the last Grass nin from their Gate, with a Jyuuken strike to the neck. "Good work Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan. Hated to do this to them so soon, but they had the Heaven Scroll we needed.... and they'll be able to walk out of here.... well, if something doesn't eat them while they're unconscious." Naruto said then laughed briefly and scanned the area. "Since no one is watching.... how about we set a new record for finishing this exam?" Naruto said with a big foxy grin.

Hinata traded smiles with Tenten. "Hai, sounds fun Naruto-kun, we rarely get to cut loose."

Minutes later they were miles away, bounding from branch-to-branch at blinding speed, when Naruto signaled a stop, they landed next to him on the huge branch.

"Why'd you stop Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" Tenten said as she put a hand on the weapon pouch on her right hip. her only one as far as anyone could tell.

"Hai, we aren't alone." Naruto said seriously as he pulled the short short from under his shirt on his back and held it near his chest in his right hand.

Tenten gasped quietly, that was a gift from Ezara (formerly Zabuza Momochi) for letting her and her daughter Sekka (formerly Haku) live at his new house in the shinobi only Residential section of town he bought with part of the bounty he got from Mist.

Hinata had a similar reaction, Naruto had told her he'd only use it in a serious battle or.... Hinata gasped quietly. "Naruto-kun, is.... he, here?" Hinata asked nervously.

When she saw Naruto nod Tenten swallowed nervously, there was only one person they referred to as 'he', Anko's former Sensei Orochimaru!

"Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, stay hidden and no matter what, dont get involved. He's way out of your league and I don't want either of you hurt." Naruto said seriously but with love, leaned to the side and gave Hinata then Tenten a quick kiss. "Always remember that I love you both, and if anything happens take care of Anko-chan for me." Naruto said calmly, but with a hint of sadness, then before either could react he stood, ran down the side of the massive tree and in seconds was out of sight.

Tenten grabbed Hinata's shoulder when she moved to follow him. "Don't go Hinata-chan, you know he's right, Naruto-kun has to do this alone, we'd just get in the way." Tenten said as her eyes teared up slightly. "Besides....we know how strong he really is, especially with Ky-san helping him." Tenten said and smiled.

Hinata pushed down her emotions and smiled at Tenten. "Hai, thank you Tenten-chan, but if anything happened to him before I even got to.... I'd just die."

"Hinata-chan....do you think there's anything that could stop Naruto-kun from marrying you?" Tenten asked seriously.

Hinata thought a moment, then smiled broadly. "No, Naruto-kun would move Heaven and Earth to be with me."

----200 feet below, on the ground----

Naruto stood ready, a kunai in his left hand, his short sword with the slightly green-tinted blade he'd named 'Lucky Strike' in his right hand. "Come on out you Snake Bastard and face me.... or are you afraid?" Naruto almost roared, just enough of Kyuubi's chakra released to form a red chakra tail behind him, his fingers and toes were clawed, his canines and whisker marks more pronouced and his eyes were red with vertical slit pupils.

Just then Orochmaru melted out of a nearby tree. "Ku ku ku, aren't you the impatient one.... I didn't even get to play with your friends yet.... or the lovely things above us, they would be most entertaining." Orochimaru said with a happy, sadistic grin.

Naruto's chakra spiked and a second chakra tail formed. "**You leave them alone.... I won't warn you a second time**." Naruto said in a cold, dead demonic voice and released enough ki to freeze a high level Jounin in their tracks.

Orochmaru just smiled. "Ku ku ku....you are quite interesting, this will be much more entertaining than last time.... how is my old apprentice anyway, I've missed her?" Orochmaru said calmly, the last line with a sickeningly sweet tone.

A third red chakra tail formed behind Naruto as he grinned very darkly. "**Now I'm going to kill you**." Naruto said calmly.

Orochmaru laughed. "Do you thnk you can kill me with only three tai..." Orochimaru said, then suddenly dodged to his left, his body bent at an impossible angle to avoid a slash that nearly took his head off. He twisted around, hissed and grabbed the right side of his neck that now had a quarter inch deep cut in it. "You've improved.... I'll have to take you seriously it seams." He said then flashed through a series of hand signs, took a deep breath a blew out a stram of fire that looked like a dragon.

Naruto smiled and stood his ground.

"Foolish boy." Orochmaru said as it hit with a huge explosion of fire and smoke, a few seconds later it cleared and Naruto stood there with an amused smirk on his face. "**HELLFIRE RASENGAN**!" Orochimaru heard from behind him as a burning pain erupted in his chest, a moment later red flames burned through his chest and spread throughout his body. a look of total disbelief on his face as he knew he was dead.

"This is for Anko." The five-tailed Naruto said a moment before his sword went through Orochmaru's neck and severed his head. Naruto flashed through a long series of hand signs, pointed his right palm at the severed head and a blue fireball shot out and struck it, engulfing it in blue flames for several seconds before it dispeled. He picked up the still intact head and watched the body burn to nothing, the only thing left was the still flawless sword known as 'Grass Cutter.' He looked at the special demon seal now on Orochimaru's forehead and smiled as he returned to normal "Your head may be intact, but only Kami could bring your sick ass back.... and I seriously doubt she will. Burn in Hell bastard." Naruto said, took a blank scroll from his pocket opened it on the ground, sat the head next to the sword, did several hand signs and touched the scroll. "SEAL!" Naruto said, the head and sword vanished in a puff of smoke and teo kanji appeared on the scroll. Naruto smiled, rolled it up and put it back in his pocket.

Up in the tree Hinata sat nervously next to Tenten. "Do you think he won Tenten-chan?" Hinata said a little worried.

"Of ocurse I won, he never had a chance." Naruto said from behind them.

Hinata and Tenten jumped up and spun around, saw a smiling, unhurt Naruto and both glomped him hard.

Naruto caught them, spun and landed on his back, on the branch, instead of falling off it. He waited a minute while they covered his face with kisses. "As much fun as this is having you two lay on me, we should get going." Naruto said with a huge smile.

Hinata pouted very cutely. "Hai.... meanie-sama."

Tenten giggled and stood up.

"Meanie-sama....very funny Hinata-chan." Naruto said dryly and stuck out his tongue at her. "You're lucky you're so cute."

Hinata just smiled cutely. "Hai."

"I want to make sure all our friends pass." Naruto said and made the cross finger sign. "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto said and thirty Shadow Clones appeared on the branches around them, nodded and all leapt off in different directions. "Now let's go." Naruto said, gave a short sigh, smirked, kissed Hinata, turned and leapt off the branch to the next tree, Hinata and Tenten close behind giggling quietly.

----12:59 PM, Forest of Death Tower----

Naruto, Hinata to his right, Tenten to his left, kneeled on the stone floor in front of the giant wall scroll and opened both scrolls. When they started to smoke he stepped back, then a moment later there was a quiet *poof*, then the smoke cleared and revealed Iruka with a huge smile on his face.

"You just set a new record for this exam.... fifty-nine minutes, I'm very proud of all of you!" Iruka said happily, but it didn't last when he saw Naruto's face. "What happened?"

His face calm, Naruto stepped up to his former teacher took a scroll from his pocket and handed it to him. "Take this to Sarutobi-sama, give it to him and have him open it.... Anko should be there when he does." Naruto said calmly, stepped back and gave Iruka a full bow, joined by Hinata and Tenten. "Thanks Iruka-sensei.... join me for ramen it Ichiraku's after the exams?"

Iruka took the scroll, smiled proudly when he bowed to him. "Hai. Go get a room and relax, there's food, baths, anything you want on the first four floors." Iruka said, nodded and vanished in a swirk of wind and leaves.

----Somewhere in the Forest of Death----

"I said shut up, Orochimaru-sama put me in charge because unlike you two I can stay calm and not mess everything up by losing my temper. We're going to find that blonde kid, but until we do we have to play along, and that means getting the other scroll. They have the Heaven Scroll we need, so unless you want to tell Orochmaru-sama why we failed...." She said and waited a moment.

"We'll do it Kin!" Both men said nervously.

Kin smiled. "Good, besides.... it'll be fun, and whatever's left of the two little bimbos you can have, I just don't want to hear about it. I might torture and kill them, but I am a woman, so keep that in mind you perverts or you'll find out what my senbon can do to your manhood." Kin said, the last part coldly, then signaled them to follow her out into the clearing.

Hidden in a nearby tree a Naruto clone listened to the three Sound nin. '_If they think Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are weak, they're in for a big surprise, and if I know Shikamaru he's already set up a few...."_

Just then there was a big crash, followed immediately by a crunching thuds and screams.

The Naruto clone looked at the edge of the clearing where Kin now stood alone, and fairly shocked, her two male teammates had stopped the first trap, but they didn't know Shikamaru, no one planned traps like he did, one of his backups had killed both of the male Sound nin. He watched Kin take on Ino and Sakura, she'd done pretty well until she made a crack about Sakura's forehead. Naruto winced in fear, he knew Sakura very well, and unless you were a close friend there were two things you NEVER did. You never made fun of her small breasts, and if you ever wanted to have kids one day you never.... EVER....made fun of her forehead. The second Kin had said it, he saw Ino pale and start to back up, Shikamaru shook his head, and he just made out what his lazy friend said.

"You just made the worse mistake of your life lady." Shikamaru said calmly.

Kin saw the pink-haired girl's face lock up with anger before she started walking towards her with her fists clenched tight. Kin took out several Senbon and threw them at the angry little Genin kunoichi and struck several points that should put her on the ground screaming.... and gasped when she didn't even flinch. Impressed but only slightly worried she threw several more, the girl swatted away the few aimed at her head. She took out the rest in her pouch and began throwing them, but pinky blocked every one that would hit a fatal point with her arms, ignored the rest, and every Senbon that hit just seemed make the girl madder, when the girl got ten feet away she began to panic as her Taijutsu was very basic, this had never happened to her before, she'd never met anyone so young that could withstand so much pain without even flinchng. She then heard two words that would be burned into her memory and forever strike fear in her heart, 'Cherry Splitter,' suddenly the girl was gone and an instant later a pain like she'd never felt before exploded between her legs, as her head went down she saw pinky standing there with her big fist buriied in the sensitive flesh between her legs.... and knew instantly that if she lived her sex life was dead. Her guts were on fire, especially in her lower belly. '_She destroyed my pussy with one punch_!' Was Kin's last thought before everything went black.

As she woke, she realized she was in a stone room.

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me Kin." A young male voice said.

Kin turned her head towards the unknown male voice and got scared when she recognized him. "Naruto Uzumaki.... oh Kami, are you going to kill me?"

Naruto looked at her coldly. "I should for trying to kill my friends, and for what you said about Sakura-chan.... but what she did will do for now as punishment. You're lucky she's also a great med nin, because I convinced her to repair most of the damage she did, don't make me regret showing you mercy. You can't feel any pain because a friend of mine is a Hyuuga, she temporarily blocked all feeling in that part of your body. On that table there is some medication that'll do the same thing. I'm only going to make this offer once, so think before you answer, because if you refuse, then change your mind at the last second it won't save you. I know you served Orochimaru.... he's dead now, I killed him about an hour ago." Naruto said emotionlessly and got the reaction he expected from her, shock and disbelief. "If you agree to tell me what he had planned besides abducing me, I can arrange for you to join Leaf as a kunoichi, well you'll be a civilian for a while, but you could become a kunoichi if you behave yourself." Naruto said calmly, then gave her a small sly smile. "So do you want friends and a future, or should I just torture the information from you and kill you?" Naruto said calmly then pulled out his short sword and looked at the blade.

Kin tried to move but couldn't even wiggle a finger. "_Oh Kami.... this can't be happening.... but it is! If he really killed Orochmaru-sama.... I don't have a fucking prayer against him. If he's even twice as strong as pinky.... he could rip me apart with his bare hands, and if he chose to rape me, even if I could move_....' Kin thought.."N,Naruto-sama....before I answer, may I ask.... I know you said she healed most of the damage, but will I be able to enjoy sex, or did pink....Sakura ruin me? I've never been hit so hard in my life.... especially not there."

Naruto looked into her eyes and saw what he'd hoped for. '_Thanks for the training Ibiki_.' Naruto thought. "Hai, you will, the damage was bad, but she repaired most of it. Assuming you're still alive later, I'll have you taken to the Hospital for treatment, then you'll need somewhere to live, I can think of a few friends that'll house you, even be your friend if you're nice.... you're how old?"

"I'm eighteen Naruto-sama." Kin said right away.

"Do you prefer men or women?" Naruto asked casually.

Kin was a little shocked he'd asked her that, but considering her situation. "I prefer men, but I have been with a few women." Kin said then had a thought. "If you want to know, my breasts a full, firm D cups." Kin said, trying to anticipate where his questions were going. "I accept your terms and humbly surrender myself to you as a servant.... if you'll have me."

Naruto didn't show it, but he'd expected this reaction. He'd noticed, especially in the last year, that girls, and especially women, reacted this way to him more frequently, now that he knew what it meant. "If you mean it we could be friends, and more in a few years, but if you betray me or Konoha....** I'll skin you alive bitch**." Naruto said the first part, Kyuubi the last part and changed Naruto's eyes to red as he did.

Kin paled, and nodded submissively. She'd been told he was a jinchuuriki, but that was her first personal contact with a demon.

Naruto went to the door and opened it, a moment later two female med nins walked in and smiled at him as they passed, followed by Kurenai Yuuhi.."She agreed to tell us what she knows and defect to Leaf.... does he want to see me?"

Kurenai smiled. "Hai, Naruto-kun. Hokage-sama is in the fifth floor office, with Anko-chan."

"Thank you Kurenai-chan, don't hurt her too much." Naruto said then gave Kurenai a quick kiss in the lips and vanished in a puff of smoke..

"He was a shadow clone?" Kin said, amazed.

"Hai.... so relax, if you don't resist this Genjutsu won't hurt, this is the fastest way to find out what you know.... if you cooperate anyway. You don't want our Head Interrogator to question you, so relax and open your mind. If you do try anything I'll wipe your personality and leave you a mindless slave." Kurenai said seriously then started a series of hand signs as she stopped next to the table by Kin's head.

----Forest of Death Tower, Fifth Floor Office----

The real Naruto knocked on the double doors, and waited a moment for permission to enter. When he heard Sarutobi's voice he took a deep breath, let it out slowly and went in. The instant he did he saw the old man sitting calmly behind a desk smoking his pipe, but to his right of the old man stood Anko, she had a huge smile on her face he knew she couldn't hold in if her life depended on it, and her whole body was twitching from unbridled joy. As he walked to the chair in front of the desk to sit down he knew it was taking every ounce of will power Anko had to not rip off her clothes and his and ravage him right there on the floor like the women in Jiraiya's books. He sat in the chair. "You wanted to see me old man.... this is about.... him, I guess." Naruto said politely.

Sarutobi sighed with amusment as he blew out a plume of smoke. Naruto, Anko and two of his former students were the only people he ever let call hm old man, but Naruto was the only one that did it in front of people, but he did sort of raise Naruto who thought of him like a grandfather, so he allowed it. He even liked it a little, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. "Hai. It pains me it had to be done, and that I didn't stop him when I had the chance....but I want to thank you Naruto." Sarutobi said solemnly. "Anko remain where you are, I understand how you're feeling, but you will remember you are a respected Jounin, do not embarrass yourself or Konoha by letting your emotions control you. Naruto, please tell me what that seal on his forehead does, I assume you put it there." Sarutobi said seriously.

Anko suppressed her emotions a little, but not enough to stop herself from shaking slightly she was so happy..

Naruto nodded, then glanced at Anko and smirked. "Before I do.... can Anko-chan hug me, it'll help her get her emotions under control."

Sarutobi thought a moment, smirked subtly and nodded.

Anko ran around the desk to Naruto, who stood just in time for her to scoop him up in a monster hug and spin him around the room for a minute. When she stopped she covered his cheeks with kisses. In her twenty-two years she'd never been so happy, the pain and blinding rage she'd carried around since she was ten years old was finally gone, Orochimaru was dead.... she was free. Anko put Naruto down and yanked down the left side of her trenchcoat collar to show her bare neck. "Its gone Naruto-kun! When you killed him his seal was broken.... I'M FREE!!!" Anko squealed like a little girl as she almost bounced on her toes. "From now on Anko Mitarashi is Naruto Uzumaki's most loyal bitch, and I don't care who knows!" Anko declared proudly.

Sarutobi sighed and shook his head, he knew she was serious and even he couldn't stop her. "Anko Mitarashi!" He said with authority to get Anko's attention. "I'd prefer you didn't do that, but short of locking you in a cell I can't stop you, so I'm asking you to keep your first promise to wait until Naruto and Hinata are married. As to telling the village you belong to Naruto.... could you at least wait until after the Chuunin Exams are over?"

Anko looked at Naruto a moment then pouted slightly. "Hai, for you and Naruto-kun I'll wait to tell eeryone, and will keep my first promise."

"Thank you Anko. Now Naruto, I understand that you captured a Sound nin that was defeated by Sakura Haruno, and that Kurenai is interrogating her now. Before she debriefs me on what she learned, tell me about the seal." Sarutobi said calmly, but inside he was smiling. He'd heard about Sakura's special attack, as the best med nin of her age group and the pysically strongest kunoichi in that year's class she'd combined them to create a truely devastating Taijutsu attack. He knew most of the Leaf shinobi knew about it, but few had seen her use it.

"Kyuubi actually placed the seal, but he told me what it does. It will prevent anyone from learning anything from his head using jutsu or any other method. Its an ancient Demon Seal, only Kyuubi can break it since he placed it. It will also prevent anyone from bringing him back, not that he could anyway, Kami has his soul locked up, even if his body was restored somehow, he'll never live again. That's the best explination I can give, it's all way to complicated for any human to understand.... that's what Kyuubi told me anyway. What you do with the sword and his head is up to you as Hokage, I already destroyed his body with a Fire Jutsu as I was taught to do." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto.... you're both dismissed." Sarutobi said calmly and took a puff on his pipe. After they left he leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes and went deep into thought while he waited for Kurenai's report..

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 09: Win, Lose or Raw?

Beating The Odds

Chapter 09: Win, Lose or Raw?

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 21, 7:56 AM, Underground Arena----

Naruto looked around with a smile, of the twenty-seven teams that started the Forest of Death, the Leaf teams six through ten made it, as well as the team from Suna, one from Grass and one from Rock. He hadn't told any of his friends except Hinata and Tenten, but after Kin had told Kurenai everything she knew about the invasion, which was limited but enough to alert the Jounin to watch for, he'd been assigned to watch the team from Suna, that he now knew were the Sand Siblings from what the old man told him. Naruto told him about Garra, but to avoid tipping them off and give him a chance to help a fellow jinchuuriki instead of having to kill him, he'd been assigned to personally handle Garra if Shukaku appeared. He glanced up at Sarutobi in his seat above the arena and saw Sarutobi give him a subtle nod. '_Good, they're ready, I just wish Kin knew when it was planned for_.' Naruto thought as he lined up for the rules he figured were coming, and probably a speech he knew the old man liked to make.

Hinata looked to her right when she heard an amused chuckle. "What's so funny Naruto-kun?"

"He's probably gonna give us a speech." Naruto said with a big smirk.

After the rules were explained, Sarutobi did give a short speech, the Proctor revealed and activated the board on the wall, it ran through everyone's name in the two slots.

**Rock Lee -vs- Kankurou**

Everyone went up to the catwalk, Leaf nin on the right, Grass and Rock on the left, the Suna team on the center left, except for Rock Lee and Kankurou who stayed in the arena.

Naruto leaned on the rail to watch, Hinata to his left, Tenten to his right, Anko was leaning against the wall behind him with Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and Itachi. "What do you think?" Naruto asked casually.

"Depends on what that guy has in the bundle." Tenten said seriously as she studied him.

"He's your teammate, do you think Lee-kun can beat him Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked calmly.

Neji stepped up to the rail next to Hinata but didn't lean on it. "Hai, Hinata-sama, Lee will beat him easily." Neji said in a calm, respectful tone.

Hinata smiled. "Good, Lee-kun is a really nice person, I'd hate to see him get hurt."

Naruto was about to say something when Gekki coughed and signaled them to begin. He watched Lee run in very fast for a Genin with a 'Leaf Hurricane' that missed, but followed it with a straight left that hit Kankurou in the chest and knocked him back skidding fifteen feet, and frowned. "He's holding back too much, he's supposed to impress the judges so they promote him, he won't do it like that." Naruto said almost dissappointed.

"I agree, but you know how he is." Neji said calmly.

"STOP PLAYING WITH HIM LEE AND FINISH IT!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone not from Leaf looked at Naruto annoyed, then Rock Lee curiously.

Lee looked up into the catwalk. "Can I Guy-sensei?" Lee asked with his usual excitment, and when Guy nodded, he gave one of his familiar blinding smiles. "I am sorry for what I must do to you, please forgive me." Lee said seriously and gave Kankurou a polite bow.

Kankurou stood up straight, amused and confused. "Is this guy serious? He thinks he's about to kick my ass and he APOLOGIZES first?"

When Lee vanished everyone gasped in surprise, then he appeared in front of Kankurou as he landed a left hook to the body that folded him in half, followed it with a right uppercut that straightened him out and lifted him almost a foot off the ground, and finished with a Leaf Hurricane that knocked Kankurou across the arena where he slammed into the wall with a crash, then collapsed face down unconscious...

"cough.... Winner, Rock Lee!" Gekki said.

Temari stared down at her brother slightly shocked and stunned. '_He was playing with him and did that.... these Leaf Genin may be a lot stronger than we thought, and if the rest are like him we're in trouble_....' Temari thought nervously then glanced at her youngest brother and wasn't surprised at all he didn't seem to care his big brother may be seriously injured. She watched the green spandex-clad kid with the bowl cut and big eyebrows return to his friends while her brother was carried off my medics.

**Temari -vs- Hinata Hyuuga**

"If you lose I'll give you to Mother." Garra said in his dead voice.

Temari cringed visibly, jumped the rail, opened her fan and glided down on it to her spot on the ground, then folded it back and stood it on end with a hand on top. Temari glanced up at the other catwalk and saw her opponent having a talk with the blonde kid she met five days ago."_Ah, so she's my opponent, if what they said is right I better not let her get near me, if she blocks my chakra I'm screwed big time_." Temari thought, glanced up at Garra and swallowed nervously.

Hinata held in her giggle at what Naruto had just whispered in her ear as she leaned back with a slight blush, nodded and headed for the stairs to the arena floor.

Anko stepped up and took Hinata's place leaning on the rail. "What did you tell her Naruto-kun?" Anko asked quietly, but didn't mind that Tenten and Neji also heard her. Anko eyes opened wider for just an instant when Naruto whispered it in her ear, then smirked slyly. "You lil shit.... this is gonna be good. Tenten-chan, you'll want to watch this match closely.... and keep an eye on Temari." Anko said quietly. '_Especially with what Hinata-chan is gonna do to her. I almost feel sorry for her.... eighteen years in that family, probably never even kissed anyone.... now this is going to happen_.' Anko thought.

Tenten glanced at Anko, nodded, then saw the familiar, but oh so subtle smirk on her face, then saw the look on Naruto's face and KNEW something fun was gonna happen. She'd had more poker games and prank wars with Naruto, Hinata and Anko in the last year that she could remember, knew those looks well and what they meant. She watched Hinata walk out to her place and get in her Jyuuken stance.. When the Proctor signaled them to start Temari opened her giant fan and swung it, a moment later she felt the strong wind and saw Hinata's hair whip back, but she didn't move otherwise. She had to nudge Naruto with her elbow and smile, thanks to him they'd learned to water walk already, and Hinata's control was practically perfect, only Naruto and Sakura were as good. She knew Temari would have to hit Hinata with Hurricane force winds to knock her out of her Jyuuken stance. It was subtle but she saw wave after wave of wind crash into Hinata with no effect, and noticed the front of Hinata's jacket wasn't flattening against her chest and outlining her huge breasts.... she was using her chakra to anchor herself and stiffen her jacket to hide her figure, when she saw Hinata's feet shift slightly. "This is about over, Hinata-chan is ready." Tenten said and smiled happily.

Temari was really frustrated, she'd hit the Hyuuga girl with everything short of her few lethal attacks, she couldn't figure why that small girl wasn't blown away or hadn't attacked. "Fine, but you asked for it." Temari yelled annoyed then stopped her wind barrage for just a brief moment to launch one her fatal Wind Jutsu when the girl vanished in a blur of incredible speed she couldn't follow..The next thing she knew the Hyuuga girl was face-to-face with her and an instant later she's flying through the air head first without her fan. She didn't panic though, extented her arms and legs, reached out with her chakra, turned and landed on her feet in a crouch at what she quickly calculated as twenty-one feet from her original position and stood with a confident smirk as she looked at the smaller Hyuuga girl. "Not bad little girl, but you can't beat...." Temari said confidently, almost arrogantly, then she saw the girl's hands as she raised them and the whistles started to register in her ears. She paled as she hoped.... no, prayed she wasn't seeing what she thought she was in the girl's hands. "Over here Temari!" She heard a girl say from behind and above her, turned around and looked up. it was the other girl with the cute blonde kid.

After she's yelled out and Temari turned toward her Tenten got a huge smile on her face. '_Nobody has faster.... or more nimble hands than Hinata-chan except Naruto-kun_.' Tenten thought."Hey Temari, you seem to of lost your shirt.... and that sports bra you had on is for girls with B and C cups, not big melons like yours! What are you.... an E cup?" Tenten yelled with a slight hint of lust in her voice. If she hadn't seen Hinata's huge breasts dozens of times already she knew she would of fainted with a severe nosebleed already.

Temari spun back around facing Hinata, her firm, round E cup breasts shook side-to-side like fighting puppies when she stopped, and saw Hinata standing there with a big smile on her face, her shirt in her right hand, her sports bra she wore to compress and hide them was hanging from her left. Temari threw her arms around he bare chest, her entire upperbody, including her arms, blushed neon red, and she dropped to the ground in a tight ball to hide her chest, she'd been totally, utterly humiliated to her very core. "I submit." Temari squeaked out as best she could.

In his seat, Sarutobi had to use every ounce of will power he had to stay conscious, he couldn't afford to faint in front of this crowd. '_Kami, give me strength_.' He prayed.

"Uh.... Hinata wins." The Proctor said, still stunned by what he just saw.

Hinata ran across the arena and helped Temari up as she covered her chest with her shirt, then escorted Temari out the door to the back where the med center and recovery rooms were.

**Neji Hyuuga -vs- Fuki**

"I SUBMIT!" Fuki yelled from the catwalk immediately. After what she just saw, there was no way in Hell she was getting in there. '_I'm not a big as Temari, but I'm not showing my boobs to everyone.... well, except Kiba-kun if he wanted to see them_.' Fuki thought and glanced at her teammate Kiba..

Neji sighed. "I had no idea Hinata-sama was capable of such an act.... but I would not do such a thing to you Fuki-chan." Neji said seriously. '_Hiashi-sama and father are going to shit when they find out what Hinata-sama did, I must admit though, I didn't know she could move that fast, and her hand speed and dexterity were incredible, she's probably faster than me, and such skill_.' Neji thought, both very impressed and humbled, but he knew it had to be Naruto's imfluence, he was why she was so strong. "I'm most impressed Anko-san, Naruto-san."

----Recovery Room 2, Underground Arena----

Hinata sat on the side of the bed next to Temari who was curled up under the blankets crying from what she'd said was the most humiliating experience of her life.... and she'd caused it. She really felt bad about what she'd done now, after Temari had briefly told her only her family doctor, an older woman, had ever seen her nude, and even that was a little embarrassing for her. She knew Temari was the enemy.... the older Sand kunoichi, despite her bitch attitude, Hinata could tell that deep down Temari was as shy and gentle as she used to be. "I'm sorry Temari.... I...." Hinata said apologeticaly.

"I'm dead...." Temari interrupted between sobs.

"No one is going to...." Hinata said to comfort the older girl.

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Temari yelled as she sat up, the blankets held over her chest, eventhough she had her sports bra and shirt back on. "I'm not afraid of you.... it's Garra.... he told be if I lost he'd kill me!"

"Would he really do that?" Hinata asked, a little shocked.

"You don't know him like I do he.... he's also my little brother and.... and a...." Temari said, almost too terrified to even say it.

Hinata swallowed nervously, she had a good idea what Temari wanted to tell her. "He has Shukaku the one-tailed Racoon Demon sealed inside him." Hinata said nervously.

Temari looked at her amazed. "You.... you know what he is? How?" Temari said, totally shocked.

"Naruto-kun figured it out that day we met you, that's why he wasn't afraid of Garra." Hinata said calmly and gently.

Temari's sharp mind kicked into high gear. She'd never thought about it before and probably never would of if all of that hadn't happened. She thought about everything she'd ever heard or read about Konoha.... then a name popped into her head and suddenly everything clicked. "Naruto has the nimmph!" Temari said.

The moment Temari spoke she knew what she was going to say and gently, but very quickly clapped her right hand over Temari's mouth. "Don't say it, that's an S-Rank secret and you can be executed for just saying it." Hinata said seriously as she looked into Temari's eyes.

Temari nodded she understood, and a moment later Hinata removed her hand. She thought about her words carefully. "So I'm right.... and you know?" Temari asked cautiously, and was only a little surprised when Hinata nodded. "But you aren't afraid of him, and no one else in Konoha seems to be either, do they know?"

"The Jounin and some of his friends do, like Tenten-chan.... she's the other girl with Naruto-kun, the one that called to you after I...." Hinata said, then looked down a little ashamed. "There's one more thing.... if Garra tries to.... to kill any of our friends.... Naruto will kill him, he has orders from Hokage-sama.... and we know your're allied with Sound and are planning to invade us, we just don't know when. If you hurt me for what I did or to escape, please don't, Naruto-kun will kill you.... we're betrothed." Hinata said calmly, her gaze never left her lap.

Temari flopped back on the bed, pale and very scared. She laid there in silence for almost five minutes then sat up, her face solomn. "He may be a monster and psychotic killer.... but Garra is my baby brother, him and Kankurou are my only family now, Orochimaru killed my father the Kazekage and took his place. I'm not suppossed to know that, but I noticed the change in his personality, I hated him as a person and my father and won't miss him.... but I don't want to lose any more family. Can Naruto beat Garra without killing him? Garra is obsessed with finding someone worth fighting to prove his existance means something, I think that if Naruto can defeat him I can find my brother under all that hatred and sadness and save him." Temari said sincerely, pulled off the blankets, slipped past Hinata onto the floor and kneeled to her in submission. "Please, I'm begging you.... if Naruto can save my little brother I'll do anything.... I'll betray Suna and Orochmaru, I'll defect to Konoha, go to prison.... I'll even be Naruto's slave and give myself to him, to you, to the short girl with her hair in buns.... just please, convince Naruto to save my baby brother." Temari said sadly but sincerely and started to cry again. Most of who she was as a woman and a knoichi had been ripped away in the arena, her mind was desperately grabbing anything to rebuild itself, she needed order and structure in her life and she saw Naruto as her best chance for that.

'_She doesn't know Orchimaru is dead_.' Hinata thought, stunned by what Temari just said, abd she read from Temari's body lamguage..

----Back in the Arena----

"Give up Shikamaru, you can't hurt me!" Bull bellowed.

"You're right.... and this is too much work, I give up." Shikamaru said in his usual tired tone.

"The winner.... Bull." The Proctor said, slightly stunned.

"You lazy jerk!" Sakura and Ino angrily yelled at him in unison.

Shikamaru just shrugged. "You're lucky Bull, I have to deal with them and Kurenai-sensei all day long, then deal with my mom who's worse than all three combined.... women are so troublesome."

Bull just chuckled and followed Shikamaru back up the stairs to the catwalk.

Kurenai stepped up behind Sakura and Ino. "Leave him alone you two, you know the basic Genjutsu he knows wouldn't work on someone like Bull, and there's no way he was going to do anything that might kill him. He did his best and I'm proud of him.... even if he is the laziest person I've ever met, he's smarter than the three of us put together, some day he's going to save our asses with that incredible mind of his. You'd both die to save his lazy butt and you know it."

Sakura traded glances with Ino, gave her a subtle nod and sighed. "Hai, Kurenai-sensei. He's a lazy, good for nothing but we do like him despite that.... and he is our teammate." Sakura said softly.

Shikamaru finally reached his teammates and Sensei, stopped and waited for the verbal beating, instead of yelling they both kissed him, one on each cheek, and congratulated him on a great match.

Everyone around him laughed when Shikamaru blushed, slightly stunned and confused. '_I'll never figure women out, Temari might be my type though._'

**Ino Yamanaka -vs- Kiba Inuzuka**

Ino gave Sakura and Kurenai a devious, sly smile. "I'll be right back." Then turned and headed for the stairs.

"Sakura, you know Ino better than most, is she going to do what I think she is?" Kurenai said with a small smirk.

Sakura just smiled, amused. "Hai, she is Kurenai-sensei." Sakura said calmly.

In the arena Kiba had just jumped down and was waiting for Ino, Akamaru to his left. He squatted down and rubbed the white puppy's head. "Okay Akamaru, now we get to pay her back for teasing us all those years. She's still our friend so don't hurt her too bad, we want her humiliated, not dead." Kiba told him quietly.

Akamaru barked his agreement.

Since Kiba had his back to their friends, she took the spot facing them and waved, mainly at Naruto. Though she still joked with them about stealing Naruto from Hinata, she'd long since stopped actually trying to do it, it'd become a fun game she played with Hinata when they were out eating, shopping or at a sleepover. Ino watched Kiba just over twenty feet away and instead of her fighting stance stood there, feet shoulder width apart, hands on hips, chest out and smiling. When the Proctor told them to begin she watched Kiba do his clone jutsu and turn Akamaru into his clone, then the all fours jutsu and charge in. '_This is too easy_.' Ino thought. She knew she couldn't match his speed or strength, only a couple people had as much stamina as him, so she went after his weakness, namely his biggest one she knew she could best exploit.... she waited until they got about ten feet away and as fast as she could yanked up her purple shirt, she wasn't wearing anything under it as usual.

Both Kibas froze dead in their tracks, she sat her shirt on the top of her breasts, walked up to them, stood both with a hand under their chin, and once they were standing straight enough she reached down low grabbed both Kibas by the balls and squeezed really hard for about ten seconds before she released them. They collapsed to the gruund, out cold, Akamaru changed back to himself after he hit the ground.

Ino pulled down her shirt and looked at the Proctor with a big smile. "Well.... don't keep a girl waiting."

"Uh.... winner, Ino Yamanaka." The Proctor said, winced slightly and coughed.

Ino walked back to the catwalk while medics came out and took Kiba and Akamaru to the back for a quick check up. Ino stopped next to Tenten, all her friends and the Jounin staring at her with smiles and/or shock. "Don't act so surprized I did that, I've been teasing everyone since I got'em, I just figured it was time I showed'em. Besides, I didn't want to be outdone by Hinata and some Sand kunoichi! I'm top diva around here and don't you guys forget it." Ino said proudly. "The rest I owed him for accusing me of stuffing, I told him he'd regret it for not apologizing."

Before she could walk away Tenten took Ino's arm and pulled her close. "That was incredible Ino-chan.... I'd love to have a private show, if you're interested." Tenten whispered in her ear seductively.

Ino looked Tenten in the eyes and gave her a left eye wink no one would see "I'd love to Ten-chan" Ino subtly whispered so only Tenten would hear her or know she said anythng. "Thank you Tenten." Ino said happily to a smiling Tenten then walked past everyone to Sakura and Kurenai.

Naruto, like every other guy there, made a mental note about Ino and pushed the thought aside. He subtly glanced at Hinata and Anko as he motioned subtly with his head to Tenten. When he saw them subtly smirk back he knew they were thinking the same thing he was now.... Tenten had finally made the first move and Ino accepted. '_It's about time_.' Naruto thought happily.

.End Chapter 9

The round 1 matches will continue is chapter 10, then I'm skipping to the finals in the outdoor arena. Will there be an invasion? Will Naruto kill Garra? Will Gilligan get off the island.... will the bad jokes stop? Wait and see.


	10. Chapter 10: Sakura's Secret

Beating The Odds

Chapter 10: Sakura's Secret

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 21, 8:23 AM, Underground Arena----

There was a short break after the last match when Itachi, though inwardly very amused by what Ino did, asked if what Ino did was legal. He was dissappointed that Kiba, his most powerful team member, was taken down so easily by a nice pair of tits, and made a mental note to give Kiba some special training to control himself. He was also mad at himself that he hadn't taken the powerful Inuzuka sexdrive into account during training. Sarutobi had allowed it, though unusual, it was a legal tactic.

**Chouji Akimichi -vs- Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke jumped down from the catwalk, crossed to his place and waited for Chouji. "Try to give me a decent challenge." Sasuke said confidently.

Chouji just nodded and took a slightly modified basic Taijutsu stance. (like a defensive boxing stance) When the proctor gave the signal he didn't move, just watched Sasuke closely as he gathered and focused his chakra. He knew he was no match for Sasuke's speed, and if not for some advice from Naruto and Guy-sensei's special training he propbably would of used his Human Boulder Jutsu right away. He had two advantages over Sasuke he hoped would be enough. He was bigger and much stronger, but that didn't mean much unless he could get close. The one advantage he had over almost everyone was his chakra reserves, even at the Academy he had at least double what nearly everyone else did, he had to out last Sasuke, then he had a chance.

Naruto watched intently. '_Come on Chouji, you can do it_.' Naruto thought. He saw Sasuke suddenly leap almost thirty feet in the air, pull five kunai from both weapon pouches and throw all ten at Chouji. '_His aim is off those won't.... oh shit it's a trap_!' Naruto thought as he saw them. He saw Chouji block the only two kunai actually thrown at him with what were obviously heavy armor bracers under his sleeves, the rest stuck in the ground around him. Before Sasuke even landed he saw Chouji look down when he heard the exploding tags attached to them burning but before he could do much but cover up they exploded and blew Chouji off his feet where he crashed hard near the wall. As Sasuke came down he recognized the hand signs Sasuke was doing, then he landed, took a breath and blow a big fireball at Chouji as he was getting up stunned but not out of it. If Chouji wasn't built as solid as he was now thanks to his and now Guy's physical training he definately would of been knocked out. Chouji didn't react like he thought when he saw the fireball coming, Chouji ran straight into it and crossed hs arms in front of his face before he hit it. It exploded and to his, and everyone elses surprise, Chouji burst from the smoke a moment later, apparently not even slowed down.... then he noticed how Chouji looked and smiled. '_He's using the Stone Armer Jutsu, he had to of been saving that for later. It's not as good as Bull's, his ability to use Earth jutsu is almost a kekkei-genkai, one of his relatives must of been a Rock nin, he's only the second generation born in Konoha_.' He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the mild surprise on Sasuke's face, and when Chouji got close threw a surprisingly fast punch, unfortunatly for Chouji Sasuke was faster, did a front flip over him and knocked Chouji face first to the ground with a thunderous heel kick, pulled five more kunai, all with exploding tags on them, threw them around Chouji then leapt back, just as Chouji got to his hands and knees they went off. When the smoke cleared Chouji was out and most of his Stone Armor had fallen off. "He was close, I hope he did well enough to get promotited." Naruto said.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha." Gekki said and coughed.

Sasuke returned to the catwalk as three medics carried Chouji away to check him for injuries. Guy smiled, very brightly, when Sasuke complimented him on training Chouji, he'd been tougher than Sasuke had expected, which he actually liked. What Sasuke didn't like was the glares and threats from everyone on the catwalk with him, Genin and Jounin, when Guy went into one of his 'fires of youth' speeches because of his comment.

When the arena was cleared a few minutes later the names appeared for the next match.

**Shino Aburame -vs- Naruto Uzumaki**

"Thank Kami!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped over the rail to the arena floor to get away from Guy's speech.

"I agree." Shino said in his monotone voice, but a very subtle hint of joy slipped out. He wouldn't say it, but he was THRILLED to be able to get away from Guy's speech also. He leapt over the rail like Naruto.

Everyone froze in near shock, they'd all heard it, Shino rarely spoke, so when he did it was something to hear, they'd heard it in his voice, but only because they knew him so well, emotion!. A moment later most started to laugh.

----Medic Station, Room 2----

"Thank you Hinata, I'm very grateful for your kindness and I hope Naruto will help me." Temari said sincerely from her knees in front of Hinata, then she saw Hinata move to leave, and for some reason that overwhelmed her common sense, she paniced Standing quickly her hands shot up to grab Hinata's shoulders and stop her from leaving. "Please don't leave me alone Hinata-san I don't want.... dear Kami.... I.... Hinata.... they're so.... full but soft." Temari said stunned, her hands gently. repeatedly squeezing. When she stood she reached for Hinata's shoulders, but never made it, she'd grabbed Hinata huge breasts through her jacket, and was so stunned she couldn't make herself let go, when she finally looked at Hinata's face it was neon red and Hinata was sucking her bottom lip, her eyes closed,. and her body was locked up from shock. Hoping she hadn't just cost Garra his life, as well as her own, she released her firm grip on Hinata's breasts. When she did she saw Hinata's eyes snap open then felt like a dozen exploding tags went off in her panties an instant before everything went black. She woke with a burning, throbbing pain in her pussy and slowly opened her eyes. She knew she was still on the floor, that didn't surprise her, but what she saw actually made her forget about the agony between her legs.... Hinata was staring down at her, and her expression could only be one thing..... "P,p,p,p,please don't kill me Hinata-sama it was an accident." Temari closed her eyes and tensed up for the death blow, she'd heard all about the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist style, they could kill you with a single strike, frying your brain inside your skull, or burst your heart. A moment later she felt small but strong hands on her breasts. '_Oh Kami she's going to burst my breasts_!' Temari thought. "G,Go on Hinata-sama.... destroy them.... I deserve it." Temari said submissively. She felt a firm squeeze, then was was released. Surprised, she opened her eyes. "You.... you aren't going to destroy my breasts?"

Hinata looked down at her. "No." Hinata said emotionlessly, she had been angry for a moment, but had let it go. "Stand up." Hinata stated emotionlessly, then watched Temari obey, obviously still terrified. She saw that Temari was still in agony from her knee shot, but was obviously not covering herself out of fear she'd make her madder. "Give me your sports bra and panties." Hinata stated matter-of-factly, as if Temari had no say in it.

Temari immediately stripped and handed the two items to Hinata and put her arms at her sides, feet shoulder width apart.

"You will tell no one what you know about me or Naruto-kun. You are an enemy, but you haven't done anything bad enough for me to kill you, but if anyone I love gets killed by your brother.... I'll do something I'll regret. It's not in my nature to hurt anyone, but I've learned that sometimes a hard lesson is needed." Hinata said emotionlessly, folded Temari's sports bra and panties and put them in her med pouch. "Until I release you, you're my servant, we may become friends one day, but until then, in exchange for your brother's life I own you. I won't hurt you, but you will be punished." Hinata said, took a step back, activated her Byakuugan and struck a dozen tenketsu (chakra points) on Temari's body in a certain order.

Temari flinched but didn't feel any pain, in fact the pain between her legs was suddenly gone. She stood there for a moment trying to figure out what Hinata did to her.... then it hit her, an intense feeling of sexual pleasure was quickly building her her lower belly, it got more intense by the second. Her nipples got hard and she felt another part of her was too.

"You'll feel this way until I release you.... I'll be back later." Hinata said calmly, turned, left the room and shut the door behind her. She called over a medic in the hallway. "No one is to enter this room except me, under my Authority as heir to the Hyuuga Clan."

"Hai, Hinata-sama." The male medic said and bowed.

Hinata turned and headed for the hall to the far side of the Arena where her friends were.

----Underground Arena, 4 minutes Later----

Hinata walked out of the door on the arena floor and quickly, but quietly ran up the stairs and rejoined Naruto. "What did I miss?"

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Neji and Fuki were picked for the third match, but Fuki gave up right away because of what you did. Then Bull and Shikamaru had a short match that Bull won because Shikamaru gave up, then Ino-chan and Kiba had a short match.... Ino won by flashing her chest, then knocked out Kiba and Akamaru, who was transformed into Kiba, with one move I'll let her tell you about later." Naruto said then heard Ino giggle and Kiba and Akamaru whimper quietly. "Next was Chouji and Sasuke, that was a great match, but Sasuke won, then Shino and I had the longest, best match so far, I finally won when he got low on chakra and had to give up.... then a Grass nin fought a Rock nin, and now the other two are fighting, it's like the same match twice.... and its over just as fast, the Rock nin won this one also."

Hinata looked and nodded. "Anko-sensei, Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan, after the matches are done I need you to join me in the medic station." Hinata said seriously.

Anko looked at Hinata's face and knew that expression, if she was that serious it was important. "Hai."

**Sakura Haruno -vs- Fubiki**

Sakura was down and in place first, straightened her red shirt, put her shoulder-length pink hair in a ponytail and took her fighting stance. Her opponent was the final Grass nin, the only other kunoichi, besides Temari, not from Konoha, she was looking forward to beating the taller, more developed girl and proving that Konoha had the best kunoichi of any Elemental Country.

Naruto looked past Sakura from the far side where the Grass kunoichi was casually strolling towards Sakura wearing brown pants, long sleeve dark green shirt tied closed with a belt to highlight her figure and a straw hat like the other two had worn, her brown hair flowed down her back to her waist. '_Hmm, bout five seven, can't tell how strong she is with those loose clothes, nice tits though, looks like big C cups.... and pretty firm to. Uh oh, from that look on her face she isn't going to take Sakura-chan seriously, that'd be a mistake.... I just hope she doesn't do or say anything stupid.... but I can't shake this feeling something big will happen_.' Naruto thought. "Did anyone encounter them during the last exam?" Naruto asked.

"We did Naruto-kun." Fuki said, quickly walked over to Naruto and stood to Hinata's right leaned on the rail. "We didn't fight them, but we did see'em fight another team on the way to the Tower. She uses a lot of edged weapons, like Tenten-chan, she has them hidden all over her body it looked like the way she was always able to pull a new one."

'Thanks Fuki-chan. She has of good chance of winning if she can keep her distance and not get caught in one of Sakura-chan's Genjutsu." Naruto said quietly to his friends, and saw them nod subtly in agreement. Naruto knew Sakura's style, she was a close to mid-range fighter, and though good with kunai she normally saved them for traps or for one or two big attacks with a bunch of explosive tags attached, both of which she carried a lot of. Well, not as many as Tenten, but no one carried as many weapons as she did. Naruto glanced at Tenten and smirked. He watched closely, the second it started Fubiki threw four kunai at Sakura, who barely managed to duck and roll to her right, pulling two kunai as she stood, one in each hand.

Tenten watched intently, she'd heard what Fuki said, she wanted to be ready in case her friend lost. She watched Sakura and Fubiki exchage several kunai barrages as they sent each other around the arena, shifting her weight from one the other to rub her upper thighs together. She couldn't help herself, kunoichi fighting with weapons excited her.

Tenten's subtle moments didn't go unnoticed though. "_Oh Kami look at that tight little ass.... I don't know how much longer I can keep my feelings hidden from her, if she came out then I...._"

Kurenai glanced subtly at her student, but kept her smile hidden. "Enjoying the match Ino?"

Ino tensed in suprise for an instant and quickly shifted her gaze to the arena. "Hai, Kurenai-sensei. Come on Sakura, kick her butt!" Ino said and gave Kurenai her best 'I wasn't doing anything' innocent smile.

Kurenai nodded as if she'd been fooled by Ino's fake smile and turned back to watch her other student.

Sakura looked at the kunai in her hands. "Four should be enough to cover me." Sakura said to herself crouched in the shadow of the big hands statue by the Hokage's seat above the arena. She leapt out from her hiding spot and threw the four kunai with exploding tags in a short line 10' in front of the Grass kunoichi, they exploded 2 seconds after impact, just enough time for her to react and cover her face. The instant she landed Sakura ran at the temporarily blinded Grass kunoichi full speed and sent her flying into the far wall with a powerful overhand right to the chest, right between the bigger girl's ample breasts. As the dust cloud settled Sakura watched her slumped against the wall, and smiled. "That should....".Sakura said then gasped when the girl shook her head and stood up, her left arm over her chest.

"How dare you hit me in the tits...." Fubiki yelled angrily, suddenly pulled 2 kunai with her right and threw them at Sakura at blinding speed.

Sakura was caught off guard a moment and tried to duck the kunai heading for her chest.... she almost made it. Sakura had dropped to her belly in the dirt, she quickly hopped back to her feet angry and started to brush off her shirt. "Hey bitch watch it, you could of killed .... " Sakura yelled then suddenly froze in shock.

Looking at the side of the arena, Naruto watched Sakura from above and behind Fubiki. When Naruto saw Sakura brush the dirt from her chest, he knew what had happened, the kunai had missed Sakura.... but not her sleeveless red shirt, it ripped from the collar to the shoulder and the shirt, from her belt up, fell down like flaps over the front and back of her shorts, which left Sakura topless, her B cup breasts fully exposed.

Fubiki started laughing hard. "You call those tiny bumps tits?"

He turned suddenly when he heard Kurenai gasp in fear. "No one laugh at Sakura and I mean it!" Naruto said quickly and as seriously as he could.

"Dear Kami, please.... don't do it Sakura-chan.... you don't know what'll happen." Kurenai said, almost terrified.

"Don't do what Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked, heard Sakura yell a word then he felt it and turned back to the arena.

"I don't know how, but.... Sakura is able to open the Chakra Gates at will." Kurenai said, her face now devoid of emotion.

"How many?" Guy asked, in a rare, serious voice.

A single tear ran down each of Kurenai's cheeks. "If she wanted to.... all eight." Kurenai said in a dead tone.

"TWO!" Sakura yelled as her chakra doubled again

EVERYONE in the arena gaspd in shock at the power Sakura put out, with a few exceptions no one had seen anyone unlock the Chakra Gates.

"THREE!" Sakura roared as her skin turned red. "FOUR!" Sakura yelled and her chakra jumped to low Jounin level.

Fubiki was almost scared shitless, she knew there was no way in hell a Genin should be able to open the Chakra Gates.

"FIVE!" Sakura absolutely roared with power and rage as her chakra jumped to high Joinin level.

Fubiki could feel it, the pink-haired girl in front of her was at high Jounin level. She desperately wanted to scream her submission, but couldn't.

"SIX!" Sakura roared as her skin got dark red, her chakra spiked to Elite Jounin.

"SOMEONE STOP HER, I DON'T THINK SHE'S GONNA STOP!!!!" Ino screamed, absolutely terrified her best friend was going to kill herself.

Almost in a total panic Fubiki summoned every bit of chakra she had, short of exhausting herself, and flashed through the hand signs for her best jutsu, the fact it was a fatal jutsu didn't matter, her only thought was survival. "EARTH STYLE: GREAT STONE TSUNAMI!" A thirty foot earth and stone wave rose up in front of Fubiki and a moment later crashed down on Sakura, who'd just stood there.

Everyone, included Sarutobi watched intently, unsure if it had actually hit her.... a few moments later the area where Sakura stood exploded, debris flew everywhere. As it did they heard Sakura yell Seven. They all looked at her in slack-jawed silence. The left side of her face was bloody and obviously crushed, her arms were broken in several places, and most shocking, so were her legs, yet somehow against all logic, some how Sakura was standing on broken legs. How was beyond their comprehension.

"Yor ded ou fak'n bish. "Sakura said, her jaw obviusly broken. and spit out a big gob of blood.

"I SUBMIT JUST DON'T KILL ME!!!!" Fubiki suddenly screamed, terrified to her very core, she'd never seen such rage before. Here eys went dull as her mind shutdown, unable to deal with what she just saw and knowing her gruesome death was now unavoidable. The girl was sgoing to literally rip her apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Winner Sakura Haruno." Gekki quickly said after a glance up at Sarutobi.

Naruto shushined in front of Sakura an instant later, any thought of hiding his power forgoten, followed by Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi, Guy and Itachi, behind him. "Sakura-chan it's over." He said with as much love as he could for his friend, who was the power was ripping through her body, every muscle in her body had at least doubled in size.

"Please Sakura-chan, it's over, if you don't close the Gates and let us help you, you'll die." Kurenai said warmly.

Sakura was almost completely blinded by the rage and power erupting within her, the pain didn't even register in her mind. She looked at the people in front of her, her broken hands clenched in tight fists. Part of her wanted to unlock the next Gate and dismember the Grass kunoichi she saw standing terrified behind the familiar faces, then she heard his voice again. '_N, Naruto-kun_?' Sakura thought.

"_**No, that bitch humiliated us and tried to kill us, she must die**_!" An identical, but not her own, voice said to Sakura.

In her mind Sakura saw a photo negative version of herself standing there, she had the Kanji for 'Inner Sakura' on her forehead, her hitai-ite was on top her head. '_Who are you.... am, am I a jinchuuriki like Naruto-kun_?' Sakura said to her other self.

"_**I'm your other half, everything you keep suppressed and the source of your true power, call me Inner Sakura. Now let me out so I can kill that fucking Grass cunt**_." Inner Sakura said calmly, almost happily at the suggestion.

Naruto looked at Sakura very worried, but slightly confused. Her eyes glazed over and her lips moved as if she was talking, then just for a moment what looked like a very think black ink began to seep through Sakura's skin, stopped, and went back inside her...

"NOOOOOO!!!" Sakura suddenly screamed as she closed the Gates and collapsed unconscious.

Naruto caught her in his left arm and flipped her shirt up over her now bloody breasts, then scooped her up bridal style and turned to the Jounin behind him. "I'm taking Sakura-chan to the back for help, I want that bitch Fubiki there too, in another room." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Anko looked up at the Hokage for orders, saw him take a quick puff of his pipe and nod. "Go, I'll get Fubiki."

While Naruto and Anko took the girls to the back, the other Jounin returned to the catwalk.

Ino ran up to Kurenai when she appeared. "Is Sakura-chan going to be okay?" Ino asked very worried.

"I hope so Ino...." Kurenai said seriously, and knew Ino was truely concerned. She usually called her either Sakura or forehead, if Ino called her Sakura-chan it came from her heart and true friendship. Though she suspected Ino wanted a closer relationship with her best friend.

"How did Sakura open seven Gates so easily, you didn't teach her. Only Kakashi and I know how to do it." Guy said seriously.

"I can only open two, and even then I'd only do it in an extreme emergency. How can she open seven without training?" Kakashi said, also in a serious voice.

"Select the next fighters." Sarutobi said, loudly, but calmly. He didn't show it, but he was very worried about Sakura, she loved reading as much as he did. He wanted to stop the Exams and check on her but knew he couldn't do that. Even though he was one of the few people in the world that knew what had really just happened to Sakura. '_As soon as these are over I'll have to send for her.... she won't like it though. He could bring her back.... if anyone could get her to return it's Naruto.... I better send Jiraiya with Team Seven. You're the only person that can heal Sakura, if you don't her life as a kunoichi is over.... she reminds me so much of you Tsunade _' Sarutobi thought sadly.

**Chichi -vs- Tenten**

End Chapter 10

-

Author's Note: Next chapter is the end of round 3 of the Chuunin Exams, then Jiraiya and Team 7 will have 1 month to find and bring back Tsunade before the Finals start, but will Sakura be the only person in need of her medical skills?.


	11. Chapter 11: Chuunin Exam 3, Finished!

Beating The Odds

Chapter 11: Chuunin Exam 3, Finished!

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 21, 9:19 AM, Underground Arena----

**Tenten -vs- Chichi**

"Are you ready Chichi?" Tenten asked as calmly as she could after what she'd just seen.

Chichi looked at Tenten from next to Bull, who had his huge right hand on her shoulder. She was still shaking slightly, she'd never been so scared before. "H,hai.... I'm ready." Chichi said, gave Bull's arm a pat, then was carefully picked up and given a warm, but gentle hug, then put back down.

"Good luck Chichi-chan, do your best." Bull said in a warm, but deep voice.

"Don't hold back Chichi." Sasuke said and gave her a brief smile.

Though only slightly taller than Tenten, getting encouragment from both her teammates, especially the normally reserved Sasuke, made her feel six feet tall. She stood as tall as she could, brushed back her red hair and stuck out her D cup chest, which she knew looked a few cup sizes bigger on her small frame. "Let's show'em how the little girls kick butt Tenten!" Chichi exclaimed then headed for the stairs, her breasts bouncing under her shirt. Bull was her best friend, but she respected Sasuke for his skill, so getting encouragement from both was big.

"I don't know if I want to fight her or kiss her." Tenten said seriously, a big smile on her face as she watched her fellow 'small but busty' kunoichi bounce down the stairs.

Everyone just smiled, especially Bull.

"Maybe there's a way I can do both...." Tenten said playfully. "Don't worry Bull, I won't seriously hurt her, I'm just glad I didn't get paired against you. Most of my attacks won't work on you." Tenten said seriously, with a smile, gave a small bow and headed for the stairs.

Before Tenten got more than a step Anko grabbed her arm, pulled her close, leaned down and whispered in her ear. When she straightened up she had a devious smile on her face.

Tenten looked up at Anko with mild surprise, smirked and gave her Sensei a subtle nod.

Chichi watched her friend, and soon to be opponent come down the stairs and head towards her, she got a little nervous when she saw the playful, definitely lust-filled, and she knew most likely very embarrassing for her, smile. She knew that at most she'd get a painful beating, but no worse than she would in a hard sparring session with her teammates, but two things bothered her. First, there were three spots on her body that her male teammates wouldn't touch her in a spar, Tenten wouldn't just touch them, she'd strike them.... and second, Tenten was not only a fellow kunoichi, but a lesbian that she knew thought she was very cute. When her mother had given her 'the talk' she didn't just cover boys, but told her in detail about 'jumping the fence' and said she'd done it many times over the years, both before she'd married her father, and to her surprise, after he'd died.... she hadn't given any names though, out of respect for their privacy. Not that she'd mind a little friendly experimentation, but this wasn't the place for that, but knowing them like she did, the look on Tenten's face told her everything she needed to know. '_I'm gonna get felt up.... and probably end up showing everyone my boobs. Oh well.... hmm, maybe I can could use this against her, Kakashi-sensei taught us to always exploit an enemies weakness, I just never expected it would be this, and with another kunoichi.... I just have to get past her weapons, but if I'm right she'll do that for me. I hope mom's advice works as well as she said it would_.' Chichi thought.

Once the match started it was apparent to everyone from Konoha that the barrages of kunai Tenten threw at Chichi weren't aimed at her, Tenten was directing Chichi towards the wall for a trap.... when Tenten threw AT you.... you got hit. Stalling was a waste of time because she never ran out weapons. Everyone knew the story, Tenten's first period teacher at the academy had gotten upset with her for throwing a kunai in class, the fact she had done it to kill a wasp didn't matter. The woman had tried to totally disarm her.... and spent the rest of the school day removing weapons and scrolls of weapons from her clothes, nearing a total breakdown she just gave Tenten a hug and sent her home, there are still scratches halfway up the wall of the room from the piles. Her right eye still twitches slightly at the sight of a kunai.

Chichi smiled nervously at Tenten, only twenty feet away, her back a mere four feet from the wall, and though she knew it was a waste pulled and threw a kunai at her. She gritted her teeth in nervous frustration when Tenten pulled and tossed her own at lightning speed and knocked hers out of the air with an amused smile on her face. At fifteen feet away Tenten suddenly threw down a smoke bomb. "Oh no oh no oh no...." Chichi said nervously as her eyes darted around, then Tenten ran straight at her from the cloud.... and from each side, circling around in a three point attack. "Illusions.... think, which one is the real Tenten...." Chichi said then froze.

"The one behind you cutie...." Tenten said as she reached under Chichi's arms and grabbed her large breasts. "Gotcha." Tenten said, released her right hand and with a motion and quick flip of her hand and fingers that looked like a jutsu, she had a kunai in her hand she used to slice off Chichi's weapons pouch then sliced Chichi's shirt from waist to collar up the front, also cutting her sports bra in half. Tenten pulled open Chichi's shirt with her left, repeated the hand motion and suddenly had a kunai, she put the left at Chichi's throat and the right under Chichi's firm, D cup breast. "Please don't move Chichi.... I really don't want to cut you."

Chichi was totally embarrassed, as her neon blush proved, glanced across to her catwalk, saw Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei with a noticable blush, and Bull.... he had both hands on the rail.... which was bending in his hands. Her mind raced to find a counter before the match was simply called as she was basically at Tenten's mercy and helpless, then it hit her, she closed her eyes a moment to focus, nervously bit her bottom lip, then opened her eyes, pushed down her blush and relaxed her body. '_Oh Kami I hope I can do this_.' Chichi thought then gently leaned back against Tenten. "If you wanted to see my breasts Tenten-chan.... all you had to do was ask." Chichi said seductively, leaned her head back, turned it and gently kissed Tenten's left cheek. She saw the mild shock on Tenten's face, reached behind her, and gently ran her hands from Tenten's upper thighs to her flat stomach under her shirt. She then brought her left arm up and behind her, gently grabbed Tenten's head, turned her face towards her and planted a passionate kiss dead on Tenten's lips, holding her head in place. She felt then heard Tenten drop her kunai and gently grab Chichi's breasts, rolling the unually large nipples of her scarlet areola, that covered the front third of her big D cups, with her thumbs and return the kiss. Chichi enjoyed the raw sexual energy Tenten was generating, leaned her hips forward a couple inches and slipped her right hand behind her, carefull not to touch Tenten. Chichi broke the kiss and pulled back a few inches. "Tenten-chan.... forgive me." Chichi said softly in an apologetic voice.

Tenten was lost in a sexual haze when Chichi broke the kiss, then she heard something that sounded like forgive me, but just as the words fully registered in her mind an intense, almost burning pain hit her.... it was centered on her formerly stimulated womanhood! "_Oh Kami she got my pussy, oh Kami this hurts_!!'

"Please release me or I'll use my medical knowledge to put you to the hospital with a very painful, humiliating injury." Chichi said seriously, but obviously reluctantly, put some chakra in her hand which took on a slight green glow and projected it into Tenten's most sensitive flesh.

Tenten screamed in pain when all the pain receptors in her crotch seemed to fire at once.

Chichi HATED to use this on Tenten, kakashi had shown her how to use her healing jutsu as at attack to inflict pain, what they'd finally named her burning hands jutsu, it was her ultimite technique, she was saving for later rounds. Her only real skills were her chakra control and the medical jutsu her mother taught her, except maybe for her speed her other skills were slightly above average at best. '_I can't do this, even if I make it to the finals I don't have a chance of winning it_.' Chichi thought."Tenten, I'll release you and you fall to your knees, I'll face you for a knockout blow and when I raise my hand you hit my pussy with everything you have and knock me out.... in return I want a night with you, deal?" Chichi whispered to Tenten.

Tenten heard Chichi's offer, and despite the burning pain between her legs could think just clearly enough to know Chichi was serious, and knowing her so well figured whatever CHichi was doing to her wasn't at full power. "Hai." Tenten managed to say quietly. She felt the pain suddenly vanish, dropped to her knees, hands pressed between her legs protectively, tears in her eyes, amazingly though they were only half real. She looked up and saw Chichi turn, look down at her and raise a hand for the knock out blow, then saw Chichi's stance, it was subtle but her pussy was exposed, specifically her clit, remembered what Chichi told her, said a silent apology and hit Chichi dead on her clit with an uppercut that bent it painfully on her fist.... everything she had was behind it. Chichi shrieked in blinding agony and collapsed out cold. '_I'll make this up to you, I promise_.' Tenten thought sadly, then stood and pushed Chichi onto her back, where she sprawled out so everyone could see she was unconscious.

"Winner, Tenten." Gekki said then coughed.

Tenten looked over at Bull and waved him over. He jumped down with a thud and ran over to them. "Please don't be mad, I can't explain but she'll be fine and I promise she won't be upset. For her, please just trust me on this and carry her to the back." Tenten said sincerely.

Bull looked at her a moment, then nodded and scooped up his teammate and headed for the back just as the medics came out, they stopped when they saw him carrying her and Tenten gingerly walking beside him.

Once they were out of the arena the final match came up, though no one was surprised as they were the only two left.

Anko glanced at Kakashi. "What the hell was that jutsu Chichi did, it looked like a medical jutsu, but it sure as hell wasn't one from Tenten's reaction. What did you teach her Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave her an 'eye smile'. "We call it burning hands, it's a modified healing jutsu. I had to work with what I had."

"So you taught one of the nicest girls I've ever met what's essentially a torture technique? I should kick your ass you son of a...." Anko said as she got angry, then stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right Anko-sensei, Chichi's healing jutsu and speed are all she has, she needed a non-fatal jutsu for protection." Naruto said calmly.

Anko grunted in annoyance, then sighed and relaxed. "Damnit you're right.... you better train her well Kakashi, if somethings happens to that sweet girl because of you I swear to Kami I'll castrate you with a dull kunai!"

Kakashi nodded, he knew Anko very well and had no doubts she was dead serious or that she'd do what she threatened. She could and would.

**Gaara -vs- Otokashi**

"This should be interesting." Naruto said with a smile.

"I wonder what jutsu he uses?" Hinata asked, then turned to Naruto. "Natuto-kun, I made a deal with Temari.... I promised her you'd save Gaara from himself, she wants her baby brother to...."

"I will Hinata-chan...." Naruto interrupted politely. "I won't let my lil princess be a liar. I promise you I'll do everything in my power to help him." Naruto said seriously, but quietly.

Hinata smiled happily at him, she knew he'd rather die then break a promise to her.... and he'd NEVER failed to do anything he said he would for as long as she'd known him, even before they were friends.

They watched the rock nin throwa barrage of kunai at Gaara, everyone was surprised he didn't even attempt to dodge, then at the last second a wall of sand sprang up in front of Gaara and blocked them. Even more amazing to everyone, was that Gaara never even flinched, he just stood there, arms crossed over his chest with a cold dead stare. He wasn't bored, if was as if his opponent wasn't even there. The rock nin attacked again.... same result. He tried several earth jutsu.... they all failed even more pathetically than the kunai, they only seemed to give Gaara more sand.

"Mother wants her sacrifice." Gaara said in a dead voice, there was absolutely no emotion in it, he almost sounded mechanical. "SAND SHURIKEN." Gaara said and dozens of balls of sand shot forward, quickly changing into sand kunai, only a few hit him but those that missed stuck in the stone wall. Then Gaara raised his right arm and pointed his open palm at the . "SAND COFFIN." Gaara said emotionlessly, then sand rose up from the ground and in seconds totally engulfed the Rock nin in sand.

Naruto saw a dark smile appear on Gaara's face and knew instantly what it meant. "He's gonna kill him!" Naruto yelled.

Unfortunately for the Rock nin, they weren't as fast as Naruto.

"SAND BURIAL!" Gaara said in a cold, sadistic voice as he closed his hand into a fist. A moment later he heard the satisfying scream and shattering of bones as the sand crushed the Rock nin to pulp, his blood sprayed everywhere except him, the sand blocked and absorbed it where ever they touched as it returned to the gourd on his back.

"Winner, Gaara." Gekki said, even he was stunned by the absolutely cold-blooded, sadistic murder of the Rock nin. While is was technically legal, it was rare for anyone to die in the preliminary matches.

Naruto looked across at the remaining Rock nin, their shock and rage was obvious to anyone that looked, then he saw them draw some kunai. "DON'T DO IT.... HE'LL KILL YOU BOTH JUST AS EASILY!" Naruto yelled to the two Rock nin. He didn't like them, but he didn't want them to die for no reason, even an enemy deserved a chance as far as he was concerned.

Gaara turned and looked up at the two Rock nin. "Come, Mother always accepts sacrifices, give us your blood." Gaara said to them in a dead voice that made them pause.

The Rock nin looked at each other with the same thought.... killing was one thing, but there was something about that kid Gaara that wasn't normal, no one should have that kind of control over sand, and he didn't even use a hand sign, it seemed to move on its own like it was alive. They were mad, but they weren't stupid, this wasn't the time or place for this, especially if the Konoha nin got involved. Both backed down.

Gaara almost looked dissappointed, then did a sand shushin back to the catwalk.

Sarutobi stood, his face stern. "First I want to congratulate the winners and apologize to Iwa for your lose. The finals will be held in one month at the outdoor stadium, use this time to train and prepare, you've seen some of what your opponents can do so pepare yourselves accordingly. Please gather in the center of the arena." Sarutobi said, then nodded to an ANBU next to him, who shushined down to Gakki and handed him a bag, then returned to his place.

Gekki had the available winners line up then when to the end. "Pick a number." Gekki said then coughed.

Everyone drew a number, one through twelve, each called out their number as they picked it. Except for Tenen who was still in back, her Sensei Anko drew for her. Everyone waited a minute, then were told to turn and see their final opponent. When they did a huge chart was on the wall, most moved a little closer to see their opponent.

This is the pairings for the finals:

-

**Bull -vs- Tsuchi **(Rock nin)

**Rock Lee - Harro **(Rock nin)

**Neji Hyuuga -vs- Sasuke Uchiha**

**Tenten -vs- Ino Yamanaka**

**Hinata Hyuuga -vs- Sakura Haruno**

**Naruto Uzumaki -vs- Gaara**

-

"This is gonna be fun." Bull said with a big grin then squeezed his right fist and cracked the knuckles loudly.

"Hai, Bull-san. Our fires of youth will burn very brightly!" Rock Lee said.

"You will lose to your superior Uchicha-teme." Neji said in a friendly but very competitive tone.

"Bring it on deadpan." Sasuke said with a big competitive smile.

All of Neji and Sasuke's friends shook their heads and sighed, they knew the next month would be tough as the boasting by both would be intense, but the match would be well worth the trouble. An Uchiha against a Hyuuga was a fight you didn't miss unless you were dead.

"Fuck me sideways." Ino said with a mix of emotions that made her true feelings impossible to read.

All her friends looked at Ino shocked, despite her attuitude she rarely actually cursed like that, so her comment worried them a little.

Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously and hugged Naruto.

"I'm sorry Hnata, but if she's able to compete you'll have to fight her. I know you don't want to, but they have her listed for the finals so they believe she'll be able to compete." Naruto said as he hugged Hinata back. He knew was wasn't afraid of getting hurt, she was afraid she'd hurt Sakura, and even hurting someone just a little that she cared about, even in a friendly spar, would upset Hinata afterwards. She hated to hurt anyone... even if they deserved it.

Gaara suddenly stepped in front of Naruto. "You will be Mother's greatest sacrifice and prove my existance. Do not dissappoint us." Gaara said with an almost happy, but very dark, voice.

Everyone around them felt a chill run down their back.... except Naruto, who didn't even flinch. Everyone but Hinata took a few steps away from them.

Naruto gently pushed Hinata away from him then got face-to-face with Gaara. "I know who and what you are.... and you can't beat me. If you hurt anyone I care about between now and our match.... **I'll kill you**." Naruto said quietly so only Gaara heard him and hit Gaara with 6 tails worth of killer intent as his eyes turned blood red and his pupils turned into vertical slits for a moment. Kyuubi could be seen for an instant if you had looked into his eyes.

Gaara flinched in fear, something he'd NEVER felt before, and took a step back. Gaara straightened up, regained his composure, gave Naruto a nod of respect and did a sand shushin to the farthest side of the crowd from Naruto and everyone from Konoha.

Everyone from another village and those that didn't know Naruto contained Kyuubi went bug-eyed in shock at what they just saw, and wondered what could Naruto of said to Gaara that could of caused that reaction in someone that was obviously a stone cold killer.

Sarutobi sighed as he blew out a plume of smoke from his pipe, he knew exactly what had happened.

----8 Minutes Later, Arena Medic Station, Outside Room 2----

"I know she's in there, now open the fucking door and let me see my sister!" Kankurou yelled in the med nin's face and again tried to push past him.

"I'm sorry, but only Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-sama and Hokage-sama can overrule Hinata-sama's orders.... there she is." The med nin said and pointed down the hall.

Kankurou turned, saw Hinata and snarled. "Hey you little Bi...." Kankurou caught himself at the last moment as Naruto caught his attention. "Hinata Hyuuga, tell this asshole to let me in to see my sister! I heard her screaming earlier and he won't let me help her!"

Hinata, Naruto at her left side Anko behind them, walked up to Room 2. "Please have Tenten join us right away, we can handle this." Hinata said to the med nin who left for Tenten's room. "Your sister is being punished by me, she assaulted me and offended my honor as the Hyuuga Heiress. It was within my rights to kill her, but I did not do that."

Kankurou swallowed a little nervously, he knew he couldn't beat them and a Jounin, especially if the guy that beat him was an example of their strength. "What did you do to her?" He asked politely, his normal attitude well in check.

"I used a special Jyuuken technique on her I created. It won't hurt her, but she's been locked in it since my match, which was right after yours, and I honestly don't know the lasting effects, I've never left anyone in it this long. Please wait here, we'll go in and I'll release her from it and check her, then we'll bring you in when she's ready." Hinata said calmly, then saw Tenten leave her room and head for them. "Tenten-chan, please join us. We'll in a few minutes, please wait here. I promise Temari will be fine." Hinata said turned and entered the room, Naruto, Tenten then Anko following her.

As soon as they were all in Anko shut the door behind her, and they all froze in shock at Temari. She was sprawled, unconscious, spread-eagle, face up on the floor, nude, drenched in sweat from head-to-toe, her blonde bush was matted to her mound, her smooth outer lips were puffed and spread, her inner lips wet and open, her hips were bucking hard and her clit.... was dark red and swollen to massive proportions, it looked like a big dick, veins were swollen and pumping blood into it.

Hinata had her hands over her mouth. "Dear Kami I didn't know it would do that to her...." Hinata said, she'd tested it on Tenten, with her permission, and only left her in it about five and a half minutes, she'd been very tired but otherwise wasn't affected.... Temari had been in it almost an hour.

"It has to be that technique Hinata, that's a hell of a side effect though." Anko said, amazed, scared and excited all at once. If that was the side effect of being it that for an hour, she'd happily volunteer for further testing.

Hinata suddely snapped out of her shock rushed in as she activated her Byakuugan and struck the points that would release it. Temari's bucking slowed and stopped over a ten second period then her clit softened, shrank and retracted, but it was obvious that it hadn't shrunk back to normal size and probably never would, the marble-sized tip of her clit still poked out. "Anko get the blanket from the bed and wipe her down, Tenten get her shirt and shorts, and after you help Anko dry her off get her dressed. Naruto-kun go outside and tell Kankurou we'll be ready for him in a few minutes, Temari is just getting herself ready, but please don't tell him about this. You can go check on Sakura-chan for us and talk to that Rock kunoichi like you wanted to."

Naruto nodded and smiled, he thought she was cute when she was like that.... but then she was always cute. He turned and left the room..

Hinata woke Temari with some smelling salts from her med pouch, and talked while Temari got dried off and dressed.

----3 minutes Later, Room 5----

Naruto was watching 2 med nins use healing jutsu on Sakura while she was hooked up to an I.V. and tubes to help her breathe until her face was repaired enough for her to breath on her own. "Will Sakura-chan be okay?"

The older med nin, a woman, answered. "She'll live, but what ever happened to her out there should of killed her.... I haven't seen injuries like this since the last War...." The woman looked at Naruto sternly, but didn't stop her jutsu. "What the HELL did Sakura-chan do out there?"

Naruto took a deep breath, sighed and briefly told her that Sakura opened six of the chakra gates, was crushed under twenty to thirty tons of earth and rock, but smashed out by opening the seventh gate and stood on broken legs.

.The woman, a retired Jounin and survivor of the last great War and Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, an elite med nin who'd seen every injury a ninja could suffer.... gasped in total shock and covered her mouth with both hands. "Dear Kami!" She knew Sakura very well from the hospital and had no idea that she could open the chakra gates, much less seven of them.

The door suddenly opened and the top Med nin in Konoha walked in, a tall, silver-haired woman followed by her primary patient, the Hokage.

"Naruto, we need to talk about some things and I have a special mission for Team Seven." Sarutobi said calmly, but the expression on his face said this wasn't a request, it was an order.

-

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: Mission: Find Tsunade

Beating The Odds

Chapter 12: Mission: Find Tsunade

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 21, 11:02 AM. Naruto's House----

Anko stood next to Jiraiya as she watched the end of the scene. Tenten stood near the couch to her right side, sitting on it from her right to left, was Hinata, Temari and Kankurou, standing in front of them was Naruto. He'd just told the two Sand nin that they knew about the invasion, that Suna was involved and that he contained Kyuubi No Kitsune. Kankurou had taken it better than she expected, but was very worried about his safety for a few minutes, understandably so considering his little brother. Temari was an entirely different story.... and problem. While she recovered physically from Hinata's special Jyuuken technique, she'd been changed forever. She really felt sorry for Temari and what she'd been through, it was nothing short of extreme torture. Her brilliant strategic mind had been destroyed basically down to the foundation. She wasn't stupid, she still knew who she was and everything she should, but she was a slave to her own desire for sex and to please Hinata and Naruto. The old man had already set up daily sessions with Kurenai and Inoichi to restore her as best they could. Temari's clit had been enlarged by the jutsu, her nipples were permanently erect now, and she was hopelessly in love with and devoted to Hinata and Naruto, her mind's way of coping with what she'd been through was to emotionally latch onto the two most prominent people in her mind and basically rebuilt her mind accordingly to protect her sanity. Kankurou felt as bad for his sister, in his own words she was a hard-ass bitch that needed to loosen up a little, but he didn't want this, she didn't even yell at him anymore. Almost as bad off was Hinata.... once they'd seen the full extent of what her technique did to Temari, she'd cried her eyes out for over thirty minutes, and promised she'd do everything in her power to help Temari get strong again. Naruto felt bad, and promised to help Temari too, but he'd handled it very well, like a seasoned Jounin would, but she'd known him since he was five and he'd survived more hell by then than most Jounin had. If there was a way to help Temari be a strong, independant kunoichi again, he would. Even before he'd killed Orochimaru he'd helped her deal with her issues.

"Do you agree to those terms Kankurou?" Naruto asked calmly.

"We can't help her in Suna, as next oldest it falls to me to decide what's best for our family...." Kankurou said solemnly, sighed and patted Temari's shoulder, she turned and smiled happly at him. "Have the papers drawn up and sign them, she may of been a bitch, but she's my sis and I love her. I'll talk to the Council of Wind and make them see reason, Suna will not assist Sound in a War with Konoha. With Orochmaru dead Sound is no longer a threat to us, when he writes the treaty.... ask him to take our cooperation into account, as the son of the Kazekaze and current Head of the oldest family in Suna, I offer my apology.... if I may ask, I won't mention any of this to him, but can you really beat Gaara without killing him?" Kankurou asked calmly.

"Hai, I promised Hinata and Temari...." Naruto said.

"You sure did Naruto-sama." Temari interrupted happily.

Naruto smiled at her. "I sure did Temari-chan.... I'll save Gaara from himself, I know what he's been through."

"Come on Naruto, We need to drop Temari off at the Hospital, Inoichi is waiting for her. Kankurou needs to get back to Suna and we need to get ready.... we're leaving at noon to find my old teammate. She'll be tough to track down and it'll be near impossible to bring her back, even for you. We'll need every second we can get if you three are going to compete in the finals, and Sakura will need the time to recover and retrain." Jiraiya said seriously, something he rarely did.

"He's right Naruto, we need to get going, come on brats. We'll do everything we can for her Kankurou." Anko said.

----July 28, 10:41 AM, Outside Tanzaku City----

"Are you sure she's here Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto smiled. "Hai.... call it a feeling, but I know she's here. Uh, I forgot to ask.... what does she look like?"

Anko, with Hinata and Tenten, rolled her eyes and sighed. "Naruto you baka, you mean we've been on the road all this time and you never asked what Tsunade looks like..... and I thought you were smart."

"Oops." Naruto said, smiled and rubbed the back of his head with both hands. "Hey, why didn't you say anything pervy sage?"

Jiraiya just smiled. "Not my job brat."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Now, as to what she looks like.... that depends on her age." Jiraiya said and saw the confusion on their faces. "Tsunade has a special jutsu that lets her change her appearance so she looks like herself at what ever age she wants, from teenager to grey-haired old woman."

"Oh just great.... NOW you tell us that, she'll be impossible to find!" Naruto exclaimed and threw his arms up exasperated.

Jiraiya didn't even flinch, just gave them a big perverted smile. "Actually.... she'll be really easy to find. There's a few things you need to know about Tsunade...." Jiraiya said and chuckled. "First, she has an apprentice named Shizune, a pretty brunette in her early twenties, she has a pet pig she always carries with her. Tsunade might of changed it, but I doubt it.... she has long blonde hair she usually wears in two ponytails, her favorite outfit is black pants, grey shirt with a big black belt, and a green jacket."

"If she's still wearing that outfit it shouldn't be too hard to find her." Anko said.

"In case she's not, there's three things about her that make Tsunade stand out..... first, she has a wicked temper and could level that castle with a single punch, so don't upset her. Second, and this is part of what will make her so easy to find.... she's addicted to strong sake and gambling .... and she always loses, her luck is as bad as yours is good Naruto...."

"Well that makes it easy, Jiraiya and I will check..... wait a minute, you said three things would make her easy to find, what's the third thing?" Anko asked suspiciously, she knew that smile on his face, but hoped her hunch was wrong. "Spill it Jiraiya, what the last thing about her she doesn't change that'll make her easy to find?" Anko asked seriously and glared at him.

"Her body." Jiraiya said then saw them glaring at him, and smiled. "Fine, but you made me tell you.... she has the biggest breasts you've ever seen in your life!" Jiraiya said with a huge perverted smile.

Thud. Naruto turned and smirked.... Tenten had fainted. "Hinata-chan, stay here with Tenten-chan, but move off the road to the trees. We'll go into Tanzaku and look for Tsunade. When Tenten wakes up join us.... how long should we look Anko-sensei?"

"Three hours, then we'll break for lunch, I've been here for a couple missions, there's a place called The Pretty Lady on the first block inside the gate on the left, they serve good sake and damn good dango.... don't smirk at me like that Naruto, we all have our little vices.... we'll meet there and trade information, if you find her before then use your communicator to call us, Jiraiya may be the kage of perverts, but he's also one of the Sannin and knows her better than we do.... so our info is accurate, which means I don't want one of us to confront her alone just in case.... that especially means you Naruto-kun, promise me you'll call us if you find her.... and damnit I know it'll be you no matter how we do this." Anko said.

Naruto sighed. "Hai, Anko-sensei.... I promise."

Naruto, Anko and Jiraiya took off for town, and once inside they split up, Anko went left, Jiraiya right, Naruto straight down the main street. Ten minutes after they split up Hinata and Tenten arrived at the the gate and went in together. They all stopped at every bar and casino they came to and asked about Tsunade by description, every regular and employee remembered seeing her there repeatedly within the last month.

----11:54 AM----

"PERVERT!" A woman screamed in a very powerful voice, then there was a loud smack then a crash.

Naruto stopped when he heard the scream, then saw a big man in a white suit fly through the wall of some little casino head first, across the street and crash into a fruit stand. He was only about twenty feet away so he ran over t the man to check on him. He was out cold and had a rapidly swelling red imprint of a fist on his face, his nose smashed flat. "You want to join your friend?" Naruto heard a woman yell from across the street, stood, turned and his jaw dropped. Standing in the new doorway, fists on her hips was a woman he figured had to be Tsunade, she fit Jiraiya's description, and a younger woman stepped up behind her from inside, carrying a pig. '_The clothes are right, she looks about thirty.... definitely has a temper, and from what she did to this guy she has to be a kunoichi.... and her tits are huge! Hannah-chan is a double H cup and she'd bust one of Hannah's bras if she tried to put it on.... she HAS to be Tsunade_!' Naruto thought, stepped away from the crowd into the nearby alley and pushed talk on his hidden communicator as he watched them talk to an older man about the damage, the owner he figured.."I found a casino on the main street, center of town, she's with Shizune and it looks like they're headed west for a part of town I heard some people call the Red Zone. I'm following her." Naruto said.

Click. "Naruto, stay hidden and don't let her see your hitai-ite, if she knows Leaf nin are looking for her she'll vanish and we won't find her again for a couple weeks at least." Jiraiya said seriously.

Naruto thought a moment, took out a hankerchief folded it up and tied it around his forhead to cover his hitai-ite, then removed his ninja pouches and put them in his backpack. "That'll do it." Naruto said, smiled and followed Tsunade openly, like he was headed in the same direction.

----11:19 AM, The Coin Purse Casino----

Naruto waited until they seperated, followed Shizune until she was alone, then slipped in front of her. "Shizune?"

Shizune was caught off guard and tensed up a moment. '_How did he sneak up on me like that_?' "Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha, a friend of mine is seriously injuried, I was sent to bring Tsunade back to heal her. If Tsunade doesn't come back then Sakura-chan will never be a kunoichi again, and I refuse to let that happen. She's coming back to Konoha if I have to kick her ass and carry her back over my shoulder." Naruto said firmly as he looked up into Shizune's eyes.

Shizune looked into the blonde boy's eyes and shuddered slightly, something told her, to her shock, that he could actually do it . '_I haven't seen such determination since_.....' Shizune thought and swallowed hard, unable to even think his name. "Hai, I'm Shizune.... Sarutobi sent you so you must be a ninja."

"Hai, and I am. I have friends outside and would rather do this the easy way.... but I doubt she'll listen to me, Jiraiya-sensei said she doesn't like Konoha, but didn't say why. Will you help me or try to stop me? I really hope you help me, I don't want to hurt anyone or destroy this city fighting her." Naruto said seriously and briefly clenched his fists.

"I believe you Naruto, and I truely want to help you, but I can't go against...." Shizune said then froze in shock when her breasts were grabbed, firmly but not painfuly, she was pulled down into the most intense kiss she'd ever felt in her life, and felt her hardening nipples get pinched and rolled through her shirt. Something filled her very being, a warmth she'd never experienced and lost all will to resist.... then the kiss was broken and her breasts released. She looked downward at Naruto's smiling face with a huge contented smile. "I..... uh, what did you do to me Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked dreamily.

"Call it a special ability I have.... it's like a bloodline-limit. Will you help me Shizune-chan?" Naruto said with a big foxy smile he knew would just melt her heart. He hadn't lied to her, he did leave out was that special kiss he gave her was a gift from a Celestial Deitity usually referred to as Lady Luck, he just called her Lady-chan. He didn't need to grab her breasts, that was just his own personal addition.

"Oh hai. Naruto-kun, I'll help you any way I can." Shizune said happily.

"If she lost a bet, would she honor it regardless of what it was.... even coming back to Konoha with us?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, she'll usually run out on a money debt from gambling, but she'll never welch on a personal bet, if you want her to go back to Konoha and heal your friend.... that's what you have to do." Shizune said calmly then smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you Shizune-chan, go back to Tsunade but act like nothing happened.... I'll join her at the table in a few minutes.

Shizune nodded, then bit her bottom lip nervously. "I can't believe I'm going to say this.... but can I kiss you first.... and squeeze my breasts again?".

Naruto smiled and nodded. When Shizune kissed him he repeated his special technique, then she left.

In Naruto's mind Kyuubi had a huge smile that literally went ear-to-ear. '_**Now that was smooth.... kid's a natural**_.' Kyuubi said to himself.

'**You're welcome**.' She said in Naruto's head, unheard by him.

Kyuubi turned and saw Lady Luck standing inside his cage, leaned casually against the bars, smiling. '**You keep being a good boy and I may see what I can do about improving the view in here.... maybe a nice forest**.'

Kyuubi smiled and gave her a polite bow of respect. He'd come to respect her, he even liked her, she was the only person, he could talk to on his own level, immortal to immortal. He liked Naruto and his friends.... especially the girls, but they weren't immortal or thousands of years old. Besides.... being good seemed to get him access to more beautiful women than being bad, and if there was anything stronger than his desire to kill and destroy.... it was sex, so if he had to be a 'good guy' sealed in Naruto he could live with actually enjoyed being good now.... not that he was going to tell anyone.

----8 minutes later, Casino Poker Room----

Naruto walked out to the table where three people were playing, one of them Tsunade.... Shizune standing behind her.... and took the only open seat, which was on Tsunade's right side. When their hand ended, Naruto casually took out a fat roll of bills in ten-thousand ryu denominations, peeled off twenty, put the roll away and put them on the table. "Chips."

The other two players were stunned, Tsunade was almost drooling and already planning a private game with this high roller. "You don't belong at this table...." Tsunade said calmly as she put her hand over the bills. "Let me take you to the second floor, that's where real players like us belong." Tsunade said with a seductive smile and subtle lean forward to show a little more of her massive cleavage.

Naruto saw right through her little trick, he could tell she was an expert at this, but compared to him she was a rank amateur. Without even a hint of emotion he looked at her, glanced at her cleavage not even trying to hide it, and gave a subtle nod. "Could be interesting.... lead the way." Naruto said smoothly, stood and followed Tsunade and Shizune towards the stairs. "She with you?" Naruto asked casually and nodded at Shizune.

"She's my friend, her name's Shizune, I'm Tsunade." Tsunade said.

"Nice to meet you Shizune.... name's Naruto." He said casually as they reached the stairs, followed them up, down a hall to 'Room 7' which had a small sign on it that said 'Available'. He saw Tsunade remove it and enter, followed by Shizune who he followed in. The room was large, about twenty-by-twenty, and very well furnished with all the modern luxuries. "Nice place."

"One of the best Casino's in Fire Country. Shizune would you bring us some sake and snacks." Tsunade said with a smile then took a seat at the heavy Oak table and took out her entire bankroll, $476,300.

"Hai, Tsunade-chan." Shizune said with a smile then turned and headed for the small bar/kitchen. She knew Tsunade normally didn't do that, but she knew Tsunade's greed had overwhelmed her common sense, she wanted to impress Naruto so he'd bet big. '_I'm sorry Tsunade-chan, but this has to be done, I hope you'll forgive me_.' Shizune thought.

----1:37 PM, Yama's Hotel, Room 22, Across the street----

Jiraiya stood near the bed, Anko to his right, Hinata and Tenten sat on the side of the bed facing the wall towards the Coin Purse Casino. In Hinata's lap was Gamakichi. "What's happening?"

"**He just lost another hand.... he's got a hundred and thirty-two thousand left of his first roll**." Gamakichi said, then paused a moment. "**Gamachibi said she's falling for it, they'll be done in about an hour then we can head home, mission accomplished**."

"I wish I could watch this." Jiraiya said, almost depressed. "All that money and he won't share it with me."

"Because you'd spend it on sake and bimbos." Anko said with a smile.

Rested again, Hinata activated her Byakuugan once again and looked into the room. She could of looked through their clothes too, but wouldn't do that, she'd promised Naruto she'd never do that "Naruto-kun just took out the other roll of bills, the big one, and bet it and the rest of his money.... Tsunade is staring at it." Hinata said and giggled.

----Back in Room 7----

"That's bigger than the first roll! I.... I can't cover that bet." Tsunade said nervous and a little sad.

'_Now I've got you_.' Naruto thought. "Too bad, I thought you were a real player, you must have something of equal value to bet?" Naruto said with a subtle hint of dissapointment in his voice and was sure he let Tsunade catch him looking at her cavernous cleavage.

Seeing the biggest score of her life about to slip away, she started thinking fast and saw him looking at her breasts with a lot of lust. '_No, I can't.... but damnit that's a huge fucking roll of cash, it has to be ten million at least. They way he's playing there's no way he could beat my hand.... I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I can't let the chance to turn my luck around just get away_.' Tsunade thought. "I have something I can bet I never offered anyone else...." Tsunade said seductively, put her cards face down on the table and gently pulled open her grey shirt a couple inches.

----2:14 PM, Outside Tanzaku's Main Gates----

Jiraiya, Anko, Hinata and Tenten watched Naruto walk out.... followed by Tsunade and Shizune, Ton-ton in her arms.

"Long time Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade froze, turned and looked at Jiraiya with the most intense, hate-filled scowl you've ever seen, her full ki suddenly directed at him. "YOU SICK, PEVERTED SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!" Tsunade roared, raised her right fist and lunged for Jiraiya to take his head off.

Jiraiya froze, NEVER in his life had he seen Tsunade so angry, he had no doubts that this time she WAS going to take his head off as she'd repeatedly threatened to do over the years. The only thing he could do was shut his eyes, for once he was too scared to move. He heard four female gasps......then a moment later heard a light smack of flesh hitting flesh in front of his face. When he didn't feel any pain or light headed he opened his eyes and saw a very familiar sight, Tsunade's fist an inch from his face, then he saw the rest.... Naruto was standing next to Tsunade, her right wrist firmly in his hand and a look of utter shock and disbelief on not just Tsunade's face, but the others.

Tsunade winced and dropped to her knees, her wrist still held tightly in Naruto's hand. She looked into Naruto's eyes and felt something she hadn't in many years.... fear. "I'm sorry Naruto." Tsunade said humbly, after what had happened in the room she couldn't stand the thought of having Naruto mad at her, she'd been fully humbled by him, and though she'd tried everything to get out of her bet, even sleep with him, he'd flatly refused to, she was going back to Konoha wether she wanted to or not.... and she didn't.

Naruto released her wrist. "Please don't do that again Tsunade.... as much as I like you, respect you and need your help.... I can't let you do that. If you can't act like a respected Sannin I'll strip you down to your panties, tie your hands and feet with your clothes, put you over my shoulder and carry you back to Konoha, humiliated and disgraced."

Jiraiya eyes got big as the mental image and reached for his notebook in his jacket.

"Forget it Jiraiya, that goes for you too. Now are you two going to act lke respeted Sannin or little kids?" Naruto said sternly.

Tsunade traded glances with Jiraiya, they were thinking the same thing.... '_I just got talked down to and humbled by a Genin_.' "You're right, I was acting like a little bitch.... but there's no way I'm going to get stripped and carried back to Konoha like that. I'll honor my bet and heal your friend, I'll even behave, but I want everyone's promise that what you just saw here never happened. He may be a litle brat.... but he earned my respect in a way I never thought anyone could, deal?" Tsunade said firmly.

Everyone nodded.

"Thanks.... Baa-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Not one word Jiraiya.... or else." Tsunade said very sternly the instant Jiraiya started to react to what Naruto had called her. She didn't like it much, but she could live with it, even learn to like it. "Come on, let's get this over with, I'm not looking forward to seeing that place again."

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: Tsunade's Challenge

Beating The Odds

Chapter 13: Tsunade's Challenge

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 21, 5:02 PM. Naruto's House----

As Tsunade walked behind Jiraiya, Anko and Naruto, Tenten happily walking to her left side, she couldn't stop herself from subtley staring at Naruto's butt and yet again thinking about what happened in the Casino when she lost that last hand.

----FLASHBACK----

Shocked, stunned, struck dumb.... all good terms, but they couldn't hope to even begin to describe what Tsunade felt as she stared blankly down at the cards in front of Naruto.

Tsunade slowly began to shake her head. "No.... no you couldn't.... I can't of.... of.... lost. I had you by the balls.... how.... I...." Tsunade managed to say and began to stand, her eyes darting to the window repeatedly.

"Don't Tsunade-sama, if you do it I'm finished as your apprentice.... and your friend." Shizune said seriously, but sadly. It tore at her heart to even think it.

Tsunade stopped and looked at her apprentice, her friend.... and her surrogate daughter for the last fifteeen years even more shocked, if that was possible, but she was. Tsunade's hands twitched a moment as she gripped the table edge, then dropped down into the heavy chair, folded her arms on the table and put her head down.

Naruto got up, moved next to Tsunade and gently lifted her head up to look at her.... she had tears in her eyes, which totally shocked him to see someone like her break down like that. He helped her up and over to the large couch, Shizune followed and stood by the left arm rest, which he sat next to. "Would it really be that bad to go back to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade composed herself, stood and looked at Naruto. "You don't understand, there's nothing there for me but bad memories! I'm sorry about your friend, I really am.... but I can't go back there! I'll do anything else...." Tsunade said passionately. "I mean anything else, I'll do the rest of the bet, I'll give you a strip tease that'll be burned into your memory forever, Shizune will strip for you too.... I'll even break my personal rule and have sex with her right here in front of you.... I'll evem have sex with you, something I haven't done with anyone since.... in a very long time, but please.... don't make me go back to Konoha...." Tsunade pleaded sincerely and began to open the big black belt holding her grey shirt closed, her green jacket was on the back of her chair at the table.

"No." Naruto said calmly as she grabbed her wrists.

Tsunade was stunned, no one.... since she first developed, had ever refused a chance to see her breasts.... and he'd not only refused, he'd turned down a chance to have sex with her! She knew he was straight, her finely honed instincts told her that.

"You're very beautiful Tsunade.... but right now I need you to come back to Konoha and heal my friend, if you don't she'll never be a kunoichi again. If reason won't work.... I'm really sorry, but I'll have to force you to come with me." Naruto said seriously, relesed her wrists and he pushed her back a couple steps then stood. "Please Tsunade.... will you return to Konoha with me?"

Tears still in her eyes she hardened her expression. "I hate breaking a promise, and I'm sorry Naruto, Shizune.... but I can't do it. I don't want to hurt you Naruto, you remind me of two very special people I've lost, but I will if you try to force me." Tsunade said as she fastened her belt on her shirt.

"Please Tsunade, you'l destroy the room... Naruto you ca...." Shizune said then froze when she looked at Naruto, her eyes locked with his a moment and what she saw sent a shiver through her body. She swallowed nervously. "Please, there must be a way to do this without destroying the room and probably the hotel...."

Tsunade thought a moment, and had an idea that would get her out of the bet and let her fight Naruto without destroying the room, but still take advantage of her best weapons, her strength, and her massive breasts. "You good at Taijutsu?" Tsunade asked, then smiled when Naruto nodded. "I'll make you a bet, double or nothing. I win, you pay me all the money you have on you and you go back to Konoha without me. I'm not heartless though, I'll recommend someone else who can help you heal your friend. If you win.... I'll go back to Konoha with you willingly and do everything in my power to help your friend and I'll still do that strip tease and show you the biggest tits you'll ever seen in your life. I'll tell you what the contest is if you accept, so what do you say.... brat." Tsunade said, the last word in a very condesending tone.

Naruto caught the tone in her voice on how she said brat and though he didn't show it, she'd just pissed him off with that, and her terms. "I'll accept if you agree to my terms for winning. What do you say.... Baa-chan?" Naruto said the last word with a big smile. Her reaction told him she HATED to be called that. '_Gotcha_.' Naruto thought.

"Hai, just name it!" Tsunade said, visibly upset at being called grandma. She didn't care what his terms were, she was going to make him pay for what he said.

"My friend is Sakura Haruno, she's a med nin like you, I have a girlfriend named Hinata Hyuuga who's also a med nin.... if I win you'll not only stay in Konoha, but take over as The Fifth Hokage so Sarutobi can retire and just be a grandpa, plus you'll take them both as apprentices." Naruto said.

"Deal!" Tsunade agreed immediately, the very idea of becoming Hokage was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard in her life and she didn't see the big deal it was nothing but lies and pain as far as she was concerned.

"I'm not done yet Baa-chan." Naruto said very cheeky, which made her right eyebrow twitch and her hands clench into fists..He saw Shizune holding in her laughter at his terms, she did several gestures and mouthed something from behind Tsunade that made him smile. "I'll accept your terms, but with one little change.... you do it for me any time I want you to, no complaints. During and after that you'll do anything I want you to sexually or otherwise, and I agree to your terms if you win These are non-negotiable." Naruto said confidently.

Tsunade was ready to explode, but held it in, she knew she had to stay focused if she wanted to win. She didn't know how, but something about Naruto really got to her in a way no one else ever had. "Deal! Follow me into the bedroom and I'll tell you what the challenge is." Tsunade said with a hard but calm voice then walked towards the bedroom door which was next to the right end of the couch.

Once inside, Shizune closed the door behind him, Tsunade turned to him. The bedroom was almost as large as the main room, but it was dominated by what he had t call a Kage-sized bed, it could sleep six easily.

"My challanege is simple, all you have to do is beat me in a special Taijutsu match." Tsunade said with a smile.

Jiraiya had told him Tsunade had two specialties she excelled at like no one else, medical jutsu.... and Taijutsu, which accounted for her seemingly limitless physical strength. "I know you're up to something, so what's the catch?"

"As I said, it's simple.... we get on the bed, all you have to do is strip me nude and fuck me, the moment you you win, but if I get your cock in my mouth I win." Tsunade said calmly.

Naruto tensed up. "I can't do that, I promised Hinata-chan she'd be my first when we get married in two years and I WILL NOT break a promise."

Tsunade flinched as she heard Shizune gasp. '_I'll give him credit, brat's stronger than I thought and I'll give him credit for his loyalty to her, but he won't weasel out of this_.' Tsunade thought. "I can respect that.... so I'll compromise, let's see how tough you are brat. We'll wrestle on the bed, in our underwear. Win is by submission only, and it has to involve my tits, pussy or both. No pressure points, no joint locks, and no jutsu, just your body.... make me submit to you and I'll be your willing bitch." Tsunade said.

Naruto let that soak in a moment, then heard two voices in his head, one male, the other female. He smiled. "Deal, so how do you win?" Naruto asked calmly, though he had a very good idea what she'd say.... it this type of fight against a woman she has only one target.

Tsunade smiled sadistically. "I think you know already brat.... I'm going to twist your cock and bust your balls. I promise you though, any damage I do I'll heal, you have my solemn vow on that." Tsunade said, that last part sincerely.

Naruto could tell she meant it, and a glance at Shizune confirmed it. "Deal." Naruto said then removed his orange jacket and tossed it by the wall, then his shirt, shoes and finally his pants, then stood there in his orange boxers with a big green frog face over the crotch.

Tsunade and Shizune giggled. "Cute." Tsunade said amused, then removed her sandles first, then her pants, which she handed to Shizune, then undid her belt and pulled off her shirt with a flourish, like it was some show, and tossed it to Shizune who caught it.... she didn't have a bra on.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from gasping in shock and awe when he saw her bare breasts hang in the air for a moment then flop down onto her belly and half cover her almost boxer-like thick cloth white panties. They were incredible..... wide, thick, they hung almost to her crotch, her slightly puffy reddish areola were as big as his face and topped by thick nipples as long as his thumb. "Wow." Naruto said, obviously impressed.

"What's wrong brat, never seen a set of M cup tits before?" Tsunade asked calmly, and smiled a little bigger when Naruto slowly shook his head no. "Well get a good look brat, because you're the only man to see these in a long time, and if you're lucky you'll touch them before I bust your balls, because you'll never see'em again."

A moment later Naruto smirked. "We'll see."

----Naruto's Mindscape----

'_**I don't believe you told him to do that to her.... and YOU'RE the Celestial being**_?' Kyuubi said and started to laugh. '_**If the mortals knew the real you they'd....**_'

**'Oh shut up or I'll tell Naruto your true name**.' Lady Luck interrupted. '**I was dealing with mortals thousands of years before you were born.... this is within my sphere of influence.... and more**.' She said then gave him a sly wink and smile.

Kyuubi swallowed VERY nervously when she mentioned telling Naruto his true name, and just smiled weakly at the the absolute humiliation, Naruto would literaly own him if she told Naruto his true name.

Lady Luck giggled briefly. '**Relax Kyuubi, I wouldn't do that unless there were no other options.... and at this point his body couldn't handle your full power.... he needs a few more years before he'll be strong enough to handle nine tails. For now he can handle what's coming with six tails.**'

'_**What about the other half of....**_' Kyuubi said then stopped when she glared at him.

'**Don't even say it, he might hear you,**' Lady Luck interrupted.

----Real World----

Naruto joined Tsunade on the bed and knee walked to the middle, about four feet from Tsunade and glanced at Shizune.

'_I can't believe I'm going to do this...._' Shizune thought, then removed her shirt and pants, leaving her only in panties, her full firm D cups on display. Shizune blushed lightly and smiled when Naruto gave her an appreciative smile. "I felt over dressed. Ready.... wrestle!"

The instant Shizune said wrestle Naruto used all the speed he had to send his hight hand between Tsunade's breasts shielding her body like armor and down the front of her panties, he slipped his middle and index fingers inside her and drove his thumb into the base of her clit, his left shot forward, he buried his fingers deep into the flesh near the base of her right breast, found what he was looking for and clamped down hard on both areas, Tsunade froze in agonizing pain on a level even she'd never experienced just before her right hand reached his undefended crotch. He looked deep into her shocked, teary eyes and knew he had her beaten. "A very close friend of mine taught me this.... she guarenteed me no woman can resist this no matter how tough she is. I know you're curious, so go ahead and pull'em down. Don't try anything though.... as a med nin you know female anotomy even better than I do, so you know what I can do to you if I wanted to." He saw her gently nod yes as she tried to fight back the agony and her tears. He waited a moment while she carefully pulled his boxers to the top of his knees.

Shizune gasped in awe and covered her mouth with both hands.

'_Dear kami he's.... he's hung like a bull, and he's not even hard_!' Tsunade thought as she looked down.

"I'll ask you once politely, out of respect, if you refuse I'll be.... upset. Now.... do you submit?" Naruto said calmly.

"Hai, I submit to you, you beat me and won the bet. I'm your most willing bitch Naruto-sama." Tsunade said sincerely. When Naruto released her a moment later she sighed in relief and fell onto her back, her hands shooting to her right breast and down her panties to her pussy. "Oh Kami.... how the Hell did you do that to me?"

"Shizune...." Naruto said and motioned to Tsunade.

Shizune immediately jumped onto the bed at Tsunade's side, flashed through the hands signs and started healing Tsunade, making her moan in pleasure.

Naruto pulled up his boxers, rolled off the bed and slipped on his shirt, careful not to dislodge the tiny passenger at the collar and whispered to the tiny toad..A moment later he replied and Naruto smiled. "When you feel better, I want to get going, my friends will be waiting for us outside the Main Gate. As I said earlier, I'm engaged to Hinata-chan, I promised her, her father and the old man I wouldn't do certain things with anyone until we were married.... but there are a few things I can do with both of you. If you want me to you'll honor your bet without complaining.I promise you both I'll do anything I can to help you.... it's obvious you've both lost people very close to your hearts.... I won't press you, but if you'll let me I know I can help you both."

Shizune finished healing Tsunade and loked into her eyes a moment, she smiled slightly when Tsunade reluctantly nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun.".

Naruto finished getting dressed, went around the bed, helped Tsunade off it and gently took her cheeks in his hands. "I need you to trust me Tsunade-chan and open your heart.... will you do this?"

Tsunade looked down into his eyes, normally she'd of punched him through the wall, but she saw something in his eyes radiating from his soul that reminded her so much of her little brother and lover Dan it almost scared her, but she just couldn't resist him, something deep inside her wouldn't let her. "Hai.... Naruto-kun." Tsunade aid softly and lovingly, like she had to Dan and her little brother.

Naruto closed his eyes a moment, went into his mindscape for a quick talk with Lady Luck, returned to reality as he opened his eyes, called up all her power and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to replace anyone you've lost, but I'd really like to be your friend....and 'll accept, I'd like you to be my Baa-chan." Naruto said gently, then when Tsunade smiled he leaned in, planted a kiss on her lips and poured all of Lady Luck's power into Tsunade to heal her soul. When he broke the kiss a minute later Tsunade fell backwards onto the bed, eyes still closed and a happy smile on her face. A few moments later Shizune stepped in front of him.

"Did you do to Tsunade-sama what you did to me earlier?" Shizune asked calmly.

"Basically, just stronger. You too?" Naruto asked, and when she nodded he put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her, but didn't need to use as much power on her as he did on Tsunade.

Shizune wobbled a moment after he released the kiss, and smiled, she hadn't felt this good in many years, and the emotional pain was gone, the memories just weren't as painful as they used to be.

"She'll open her eyes in a minute, she's just a little overwhelmed right now. I'll be downstairs, join me when you're ready and we'll leave." Naruto said, smiled and left the bedroom.

Shizune watched Tsunade a minute before she opened her eyes and sat up with a genuinely happy smile she hadn't seen in a very long time.

----END FLASHBACK----

"It's almost six, let's stop here for tonight and eat some supper, we'll head out first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast, if we use the trees and head straight for Konoha we can be there in about three hours. No need to kill ourselves rushing home tonight, Tsunade-san and Shizune-san will need to be rested and clear headed to help Sakura-chan." Anko said after she signaled for a stop.

Naruto, Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"Shizune set up up our beds.... Hinata, can I talk to you alone?" Tsunade said.

Hinata nodded almost nervously and followed Tsunade away from the others.

"I understand you're engaged to Naruto." Tsunade said calmly.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said respectfully, but slightly nervous to be in Tsunade's presence. Everyone that had studied healing jutsu knew about Tsunade, her skills were legendary, the rest she'd learned from Jiraiya with her friends.

"I also heard that you want to be a med nin.... what's your medic rank?" Tsunade asked.

'_Tsunade wants to know about ME_!' Hinata thought excitedly. "Level two, class B."

Tsunade's eyebrows went up slightly. "Impressive for a Genin.... what can you tell me about Sakura Haruno?"

"Sakura-chan is a sweet girl, but she kinda reminds me of you now.... she has a temper too...." Hinata said and watched Tsunade's reaction carefully, she was relieved when Tsunade only smirked and chuckled lightly, obviously amused.

"Sounds like me." Tsunade said as she barely held back a laugh.

"She's the best med nin of our class and...." Hinata said..

"Wait!" Tsunade interrupted, looking slightly annoyed. "Naruto never mentioned that.... what's her medic rank?"

Hinata fidgited a moment, her confidence was droppng fast. "Sh, she's L,level T,three.... c,class C." Hinata said nervously, feeling like she was six again being grilled by her father.

Tsunade's eyes opened wide and she took a step back, some awe showing on her face. "Kami.... and she's a Genin?" Tsunade asked, then smiled when Hinata nodded. 'That's almost the rank I was at her age, that's damn impressive. She must have almost perfect chakra control."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama., better than everyone we know, except Naruto-kun, many of the Jounin and Hokage-sama." Hinata said immediately.

Tsunade nodded, she was definitely impressed, and a little annoyed Naruto hadn't told her any of this, if she'd know she might of come just for Sakura, the girl was very gifted. "If Shaura is so good, how'd she get hurt so bad she couldn't heal herself?" Tsunade asked as she crossed her arms over her chest menacingly, her face now emotionless. '_If Sakura is that good, then how in Kami's name did she get hurt so bad.... the old man would never send Genin on a mission where something like that could happen_.' Tsunade thought.

Hinata directed them to a nearbby fallen tree to sit on, and she was afraid she might faint if she didn't sit down soon. Once they were seated Hinata told Tsunade the whole story about Sakura's match, both what she'd seen and what Naruto told her, no detail was left out.

Tsunade listened to Hinata's story. Outside she was calm, but inside, the more she heard the madder she got.... and by the time Hinata finished with the reposrt on her recovery and the injuries.... she was absolutely BOILING mad.

They were just inside the forest of giant trees that surrounded Konoha for hundreds of miles, so when they heard the scream of rage everyone turned in time to see Tsunade punch a tree whose trunk must of been thirty feet thick.... it snapped in half like a twig and collapsed, crushing about a dozen smaller trees.

Jiraiya swallowed nervously. "Somebody is about to get hurt."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade ROARED in rage.

"I'll see that they give you a funeral worthy of a Kage." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Thanks." Naruto said dryly and walked toward Tsunade. He wasn't really worried she'd kill him.... well maybe a little bit, but he had a feeling that this was about Sakura. When he reached Hinata he gave her a kiss and sent her back to the campsite. "You wanted to see me Baa-chan?" Naruto asked only slightly nervous.

Tsunade twisted Naruto's shirt in her left fist and lifted him six inxhes off the ground so they were eye-to-eye. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me about Sakura? If you had this shit wouldn't of been necessary, I'd of come back right away to help someone like her." Tsunade said calmly, at least her voice was calm.

Naruto let out a nervous laugh. "I think that's Jiraiya's fault, he said we'd have to force you to return, even to help Sakura."

Tsunade dropped Naruto to his feet, slowly turned and locked her death glare on her target. "JIRAIYA!" Tsunade roared in rage, the trees around them actually shook from the force of her voice..

Jiraiya paled as white as his hair, he knew that new levels of pain were coming. "I'm dead."

Anko smirked and nodded. "Don't worry, we'll give you a big funeral." Anko said seriously, but inside was laughing her ass off. She knew Naruto wouldn't let Tsunade actually kill him.... hurt him, yes.... but kill him, no.

-

End Chaoter 13


	14. Chapter 14: Return, Restore, Reveal

Beating The Odds

Chapter 14: Return, Restore, Reveal

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 22, 8:49 AM, 1 mile from Konoha----

Two Naruto clones grumbled as they walked along the road, one in front, the other in back of an improvised stretcher, on that stretcher, moaning in pain was a heaviy bandaged Jiraiya. You could see his right eye, left arm, and most of his left leg, the rest was wrapped in bandages to keep him immobile. "I'm going to get you for this Jiraiya.... I had to carry your ass all the way. Come on Baa-chan, couldn't you just heal him a...."

"Forget it brat, I don't care how much pain he's in, he'll live.... besides, he'll still be a shinobi when he heals.... I didn't hurt him that bad." Tsunade said with a happy smirk.

"Didn't hurt him that bad?!" The real Naruto said from in front of her, turned around and walked backwards. "You broke his jaw, the left side of his face his right arm in four places, seven ribs are broken, three are fractured, and his leg is broken in two places, not to mention the internal damage and that if I hadn't stepped in you would of castarated him!!" Naruto said exasperated.

Tsunade smiled happily. "Oh come on, I wasn't going to castrate him.... well, not completely, he'd of been fine with just one."

Jiraiya whimpered loudly.

"He's had worse." Tsunade said casually.

"And you probaby did it." Naruto said as he turned around.

'_I know I'm gonna pay for that, but anything Naruto-kun does to me will be worth it, no matter how painful or humiliating_.' Tsunade thought.

----Konoha Main Gate----

The two Chuunin Guards were staring at Jiraiya in shock as they greeted Anko and checked her papers. "What happened to Jiraiya-sama?" One asked.

"Accident." Naruto said.

"Tsunade-sama.... welcome to Konoha." The other Guard said nervous but excited at meeting the legendary Med nin.

"Yeah." Tsunade said emotionlessly.

The first Guard could tell Tsunade didn't want to be there, but he wasn't going to say anything, he just unlocked the Gate and let them in.

They entered and immediately headed for the Hospital, except for Anko who went to the Tower to inform the Hokage.

----Hospital, 12 minutes later----

The instant they entered the Hospital Naruto saw awe on the face of every nurse and doctor, Tsunade had gone right to the front desk and asked what room Sakura Haruno was in, but she'd done it in a voice that would of made Gaara shit his pants in fear. He knew she didn't want to be there, but he also knew that she also respected Sakura for her skills as a med nin as would do everything in her power to be sure Sakura continued that very promising career. That was one thing Tsunade never joked about. He knew she had a lot of fualts, but when it came to being a med nin, and talented people like Sakura, she didn't mess around, it was one of the few things she took very seriously. They finally reached Sakura's room, and when they walked in Sakura turned to them, smiled, saw Tsunade and her eyes got as big as saucers.

"Let's see what wrong with you that these so called medics couldn't handle." Tsunade said seriously, flashed through several hand signs and activated a powerful diagnostic jutsu. She slowly ran her hands, now glowing green, down Sakura's body starting at her head. When she reached Sakura's chest she paused a moment and frowned. She did it again at her lower stomach. When she finished she cracked her neck and sighed. "You're a tough little bitch, Ill give you credit on that.... no wonder they called me in, you're lucky to be alive Sakura. Don't worry, I'll have you on your feet and training for the finals in a week." Tsunade said seriously, but with a smile.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, stars in her eyes at meeting the legendary med nin.

"The rest of what you did we'll discuss later." Tsunade said seriously, without the smile, turned and left the room.

They heard Tsunade yelling for nurses from the hallway.

"You're going to be fine Sakura-chan, I promise." Naruto said warmly and took her hand, she squeezed his. "We'll be back later, it's been a long trip and we need to clean up." Naruto said with a big grin, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You do stink a little." Sakura said playfully.

Hinata giggled, took Naruto's hand and lead them out of the room.

----12:18 PM, Hokage's office----

Tsunade walked into his office, almost slamming the door behind her and sat in the right chair in front of his desk. "You want to see me old man?"

Sarutobi almost smiled, but held it in. "Hai. You've examined Sakura Haruno?"

"Hai, she has some bone fragments near the base of her spinal column and close to her heart, she's lucky to even be alive." Tsunade said seriously.

"Can you help her?" Sarutobi asked calmly.

"I can.... this place can use all the good med nin it can get, I won't let what happened before happen again. At least you're still following my advice about teams, and I saw some of my ideas at the Hospital too. You did something right at least." Tsunade said, and saw Sarutobi's face show the very faintest signs of dissappointment about what she'd said. She sighed. "Look, I came back just to help Sakura...." Tsuade said then a small smile appeared on her face. "That brat you sent after me is one talented little shit, I've never met anyone that can do what he does.... tell me about him."

Sarutobi smiled, he could see her feelings for him in her eyes and on her face. '_Have her tits gotten bigger since she left, or am I getting senile_?' Sarutobi thought, hoping it was the first.

----July 23, 7:05 AM, Hospital Operating Room----

Shizune checked Sakura's vitals and nodded. "She's out Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded to Shizune and the other med nin in the room, she'd personally selected them. "We'll start with the fragments near her heart, and if anyone slips up and this girl dies or gets crippled.... you'll be next." Tsunade said in an absolutely dead voice.

Even Shizune shuddered, she'd only seen Tsunade like this once before and knew that was no idle threat, she'd kill them.

Tsunade focused and created a chakra scalpel sharper than any metal blade could hope to be with her right hand and very carefully, but masterfully cut open Sakura's chest with it while Shizune and the Sakura's blood flow and kept her alive.

----3 hours, 12 minutes later----

Tsunade walked out of the operating room into the hallway as Sakura was taken to Recovery. She pulled down her mask, wiped her forehead and smiled tiredly. "We did it Shizune."

Shizune smiled happily as she pulled her mask down. "I've never seen such delicate work Tsunade-chan, you were incredible." Shizune said, then glanced around to be sure no one was listening. "Naruto-kun will be proud of you."

"I did it for Sakura, but thanks Shizune-chan. I know he's still upset about Jiraiya, but this should get me some mercy." Tsunade said quietly so only Shizune heard her. "Care to buy your Sensei some lunch and a bottle of sake?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune sighed and shrugged. "Hai, this once I'll buy, I'll even celebrate with you.... but only one bottle, you still have to heal Jiraiya later."

Tsunade smiled. "Let's get out of these gowns, Anko mentioned a resturant where we can get a good breakfast and some sake."

Shizune nodded.

----July 30, 8:00 AM, Konoha Hospital----

Sakura stood fron her wheelchair and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, happy to finally be out of the Hospital as a patient. She nodded to the nurse behind her who took the wheelchair back inside. All her friends were standing there smiling, with Anko and her new Sensei Tsunade "Are you gonna hug me or do I have to hurt you?" Sakura said with a big smile, then her friends swarmd her.

Tsunade let it go on a few minutes then broke it up. "Now that you're healed, we have some things to talk about Sakura.... like how you can open the Chakra Gates so easily."

Everyone'c face got serious, the memory was still fresh in their minds.

"Naruto, Hinata, you two can stay, everyone will have to leave. You can see her later." Tsunade said, returned their group nod then watched them leave.

"We can talk at my house." Naruto said, then smiled when Tsunade nodded.

"Lead the way brat." Tsunade said calmly. As she followed them she still couldn't believe what Sarutobi had told her about Naruto.

----FLASHBACK----

"Anko told me you came back because you lost a bet to Naruto, she didn't have any details of what it was, just that you agreed to return to Konoha to heal Sakura, but also that'd you agreed to become the Fifth Hokage." Sarutobi said calmly.

Tsunade frowned and grumbled. "Hai, I don't know how he did it, but there's just something about that brat I can't figure out."

"I'll tell you, but this is an S-Rank secret, only a handful of people know this. Do you agree to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret?' Sarutobi asked, then smiled when she nodded. "Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him when he was born by Minato.... it was the only way to stop it."

Tsunade gasped in shock.

Sarutobi opened his desk drawer and took out a very thick manilla folder and put it on the desk in front of Tsunade. "There's alot more. This is Naruto's private file, Hokage eyes only. Read it."

Tsunade took the folder, unsealed it and opened it. Unlike most people, his file started even before he was born. Tsunade almost fell out of her chair when she saw who his parents were. She had to look in his eyes. "He's really...."

"Hai, but he doesn't know. I'm going to tell him when he turns fifteen and can claim his rightfull inheiritance." Sarutobi said.

Tsunde went back to reading. As she read about the first five years of his life the frown on her face turned into an increasingly intense snarl of rage at how he'd been trated, she couldn't believe the list of injuries he'd suffered, most experienced Jounin were never hurt this much, even during the War. She was amazed he was even alive, then remembered his guest and knew why. Just as she got to the incident in the alley when he was five, she slammed te folder on the desk and stood, almost in a full rage. "I'LL KILL'EM! HE SHOULD OF BEEN THE FUCKING HERO OF THIS SHITHOLE AND THEY TREATED HIM LIKE LESS THAN GARBAGE WHEN THEY SHOULD OF BEEN KISSING HIS ASS!!!" Tsunade roared in rage.

The secretary rushed in, and froze when Tsunade gave her the coldest glare she'd ever seen in her life. She paled in terror, immediately turned and ran out, shutting the door behind her.

Sarutobi sighed and quickly put a sound seal on the room. "Please calm down Tsunade and sit."

Tsunade took several deep breaths to calm down, sat, picked the folder up and continued reading. As she read, she quickly realized why Naruto beat her so easily, and that if he wanted to he could of actually killed her. She knew she never really stood a chance against him, not beause of Kyuubi's power, but because of what it said had happened when he was five. As a gambler she believed in Lady Luck, but to find out that not only was she a real deity, but had actually blessed Naruto and given him this incredible power. That he actually talked to her on a regular basis simply astounded her. '_All that power and he acts like a normal kid. Maybe I can get him to introduce her to me._' She was in there, how he'd saved Hinata, what was said, his training by every clan, his nightly trips out, chasing the Daiymo's cat, his special relationship with Anko Mitarashi, the incident with the Uchiha, everything up to and including his battle with Orochimaru and the Chuunin Exams. What put the biggest smile on her face was that Orochmaru was dead, she actually burst out laughing hard when she read that. She read the list of jutsu he knew, there were only a handfull of people in Konoha that knew more. It simply amazed her that overall, he was almost on par with Sarutobi, but not quite, he was definitely stronger than her though, there was no doubt about that. Even if he had to use Kyuubi and Her power to reach that level, it was still incredible, on his own he could match a mid level Jounin in skill and power, with Her power and the six tails of Kyuui's chakra he could access he could almost match Sarutobi's full power. No wonder he'd caught Orochmaru off guard, even after the first encounter he underestimated Naruto and it cost m his life, not that she cared, she never liked that snake bastard anyway. He'd always creeped her out, even as kids.

Sarutobi watched her finish, close the folder and hand it back to him.

Tsunade slumped in her chair, closed her eyes and thought for several minutes before she opened them, straightened up and sighed. "I owe you an apology Sensei...."

Sarutobi's eyebrows went up, she hadn't called him that since she was a kid.

"I'm amazed you haven't killed half the people in Konoha for what they've done to him.... you handled this better than I would of. From what the file said most of them have changed their mind about him, they even like him. They would of been outraged at how he was treated, Minato gave his life for this place and they treated his final request like garbage. Kushina would of beheaded most of Konoha by now, civilians and shinobi. This place has changed since I left.... I guess it's not too bad a place to live." Tsunade said then sighed again. "I guess I could learn to care about this place as much as you as long as Naruto is here and they treat him well. But I'll tell you this old man.... after I'm Hokage, I'll personally kill anyone that mistreats Naruto.... this isn't negotiable. I'll be Hokage, but I'll do it on my terms, and I won't bow to that fucking council either, any of those dried up bastards insult him and they're history. I'm going to clean up the rest of this shithole and run it like it should be." Tsunade said coldly.

Sarutobi sighed inwardly, he knew she was serious and wasn't going to back down, even for him. "Done, once you've healed Sakura I'll arrange a meeting with the Council and announce you as my replacement and fifth Hokage. I'll support any decisions you make." He would of done more, but he had too much history with the current members, but Tsunade wouldn't have that problem. He knew at least three members that wouldn't be there for much longer.

Tsunade smiled. "Thanks.... Sarutobi-sensei." Tsunade said as she stood, then leaned over the desk, kissed his nose and left.

As soon as she shut the door he blushed bright red and face planted on his desk.

----END FLASHBACK----

----Naruto's House----

Tsunade sat on the couch, Naruto and Hinata were in the chair to her left and right, between them stood Sakura. "Okay Sakura, I want to know everything you can do, specifically about the Gates and that black stuff that appeared briefly when Naruto confronted you."

"I think I have a split personality. I usually see her when I get really emotional. She looks like me, but is like a negative. She's all black with a white outline, and on my, her.... forehead is the kanji for Inner Sakura. She's me, but not me, she...." Sakura said.

"Wait." Tsunade interrupted and seemed to be thinking a moment. "This other you, Inner Sakura, she's more agressive than you, and usually angry right?" Tsunade asked, then smirked when Sakura nodded. "I thought so, you have a Bloodline-Limit Sakura, that's what she is. She's a living representation of all your repressed emotions, like your true feeling brought to life. She's what lets you open the Gates, am I right?"

Saura was stunned, she'd never really given her other self that much thought, but now.... everything suddenly made sense. She felt really stupid for not thinking of this herself, she normally surpressed her other self. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Tsunade-sama.... but the Haruno aren't even a clan.... how could she have a Bloodline-Limit like me if her parents didn't?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. With Sakura's permission I'll take some blood samples from her and her parents and have them examined." Tsunade said.

"You can't do that...." Sakura said nervously. "My father died when I was little." Sakura said sadly.

Tsunade winced, she hadn't known that. "I'm sorry Sakura, I never thought to ask, and only met your mother Sakari a couple times when she visited you after the operation." Tsunade thought for a moment. "Sakura, I want to do a test and I need you to trust us."

"I trust Naruto-kun with my life." Sakura said immediately and confidently.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto. '_His friends have total trust in him, and I don't doubt they'd die for him without hesitation_.' Tsunade thought and smiled. "As I understand what happened, after the match, your inner self wanted out.... I want you to let her out." Tsunade said then saw Sakura get nervous. "Trust me Sakura, she may be more agressive than you, but I think she likes Naruto as much as you do and would listen to him."

Sakura nodded, she was nervous but she trusted Naruto wilh her life. She relaxed, closed her eyes and went into her mindscape where she found Inner Sakura just floating there.

Naruto watched Sakura, then saw it, the thick black liquid from the arena, it slowly seeped out through Sakura's skin, turning it, her hair and her clothes absolutely black. She looked like a photo negatives he'd seen. He stood and moved by Tsunade as it completely covered Sakura, then she opened her eyes, which were also black. "Sakura-chan?"

"**Call me Inkura Naruto-kun**." She said in an almost twin voice.."**Mmmm, you're even better looking in person.... if I thought I had a chance of taking you from Hinata I'd fuck you right here.**." Inkura said with a devious smile.

Hinata was a little shocked, but not totally surprised, she knew Sakura liked Naruto, but then most of the females in say the same thing. She wasn't worried though, she knew Naruto would never betray her.

"Cool it. You know why you're here.... Inkura, so you can cooperate or we can send you back into her mind." Tsunade said very sternly.

"**Fine, fine.... just having a little fun, this is my first time out. So what do you want me to do**?" Inkura asked.

"Just testing a theory.... just make a couple bushins." Tsunade said casually.

Inkura laughed. "**That's it? I thought this was going to be fun**." Inkura said and flashed through the hand signs. "**BUSHIN.**" Inkura said almost bored.... but nothing happened. "**WHAT THE FUCK**?!" Inkura exclaimed.

"I thought so... what ever that is that lets you take her over, is impervious to chakra. Hinata, scan her wih a diagnostic jutsu." Tsunade said.

Hinata nodded, stood, went to the anxious Inkura, did the hand signs and when her hands glowed green she held them to Inkura, going up and down her body several times. "I can't detect anything, it's like she not there."

"**You mean if I come out we can't use jutsu**?" Inkura asked, half angry, half depressed.

"That's right.... but I think that can be used to our advantage on a mission." Tsunade said, suddenly pulled a kunai from Naruto's weapon pouch and threw it at Inkura, who crossed her arms over her face out of reflex.

It bounced off and clanked on the floor.

"**Hey watch it you could of....**" Inkura said angrily, then saw it on the floor at her feet, and checked herself for injuries. "**I'm not hurt.... it didn't penetrate.... COOL**!" Inkura said, the last word very excitedly and punched the air.

"A little warning next time Tsunade, okay?" Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled. "Hai."

-

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: The Love Bug

Beating The Odds

Chapter 15: The Love Bug

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: I'm going to move to a side story for this chapter to develop other characters and start the pairings. This will probably happen every couple chapters, or in part during other chapters. So please bear with me, I want the reasons for the pairing known since I've decided who will be together. Some of the pairings are.... unusal, and I'm pretty sure 1 or 2 have NEVER been done before, but all will be m/f or f/f as stated in the summery. Also, ch 13 had some errors and glitches I should have fixed now, so please reread it., before this 1 if a want, but is your choice.

-

----August 1, 8:00 AM, Blue Leaf Hotel, Room 14---- (Security Hotel used by the Hospital, across the street from it)

She heard a knock on her door, and though still slightly shaken from what happened at the Chuunin Exams in her match, she'd had several guests come to check on her, the most recent being her opponent to apologize for what happened. Checking her t-shirt and shorts to be sure she was decent she opened the door.... and was totally caught off guard by who was there. "I remember you.... would you like to come in?" She asked, her guest just nodded and walked in. Seeing how her guest was dressed reminded her of home, and her t-shirt did nothing to hide he ample chest, which made her uncomfortable for some reason, so she grabbed her coat and slipped it on. She'd of felt better if she had her weapons, but she was on a medical watch and couldn't have any until she was cleared. "Shino Aburame, right?" She asked.

Shino nodded.

"Not that I mind, but why did you come to see me? I know why Naruto, Kurenai, Inoichi, those Jounin and even Sakura came by.... especially Sakura since she nearly handed me my head wrapped in my ass." Fubiki said with a nervous giggle.

Shino almost smirked at her joke and the mental image it created. His bugs however, in their own way, were highly amused. "Nice coat." Shino said in his normal monotone voice.

'_Nice coat? He came to see me to tell me I have a nice coat... what the hell is...._' Fubiki thought, then an odd thought popped in her mind."Is that your way of saying you like me?" Fubiki asked. When she saw him nod her jaw dropped in shock. "I have to know why."

Shino silently sighed and gently cracked his neck at what he was about to do. "Your match against Sakura. Your moves were elegant, your attacks were intelligent and efficient, through most of the match you remaining focused, you remained conscious in the face of certain death.... and I like your choice of attire." It was the most Shino had said at once in several years, the last time was with Naruto when he was training with his Clan.

Fubiki was stunned, she knew the common information about the Aburame Clan. Bug users, logical and emotionless, not big talkers. She tried to read him, but couldn't. "Thank you." Fubiki said with a small smile. He gave her a small nod then turned and headed for the door, for some reason this made her panic. "Shino...." She called out, trying not to sound desperate for company. "I've been stuck in here or the Hospital since the exams.... would, would you take me out for some breafast. I can't leave on my own, but if a respected shinobi like you escorts me I can go out." She said, unable to hide all her emotions.

Shino stopped when she called his name and listened to her obviously desperate plea for company. Except for his close friends from his academy class, most people found him creepy, especially most girls. She'd seen his match, his bugs, and wasn't the least bit bothered by them as far as he could tell. He nodded, opened the door, stepped aside and waited for her to leave first. Besides, if he told his mother he walked out before her she'd give him 'the glare' and once was enough in a lifetime. Sure he'd been six at the time, but her face at that moment was still the most terrifying sight he'd ever seen, the absolute dissappointment on her face still drove him to never fail her again.

A big smile covered her face for just a moment, then she surpressed it, she didn't want to risk embarassing him with an emotional display. If he liked her how she was before, that's what she'd be again. Inoichi and Kurenai had told her that if she wanted to be released, she needed to find herself again and a reason to go on.... now she had a better reason than ever, and since he didn't waste time neither would she.... she was going to become Fubiki Aburame.

As she followed him out of the hotel, she had to sign out under Shino's care, not that she'd try but she knew she couldn't get out of Konoha if she wanted to. And at the moment, her home in Grass was quickly becoming an old memory, as was her loyalty to them. Her teammates, who she thought she trusted, had simply left her after the exams ended, no messages, to checking on her as friends or even teammates, they just returned home. Hell, she hadn't even recieved a form letter from her Sensei or village leader... nothing. '_Fuck'em, I would of at least checked on them, if they can't even do that they don't deserve my loyalty. I devote my life to becoming the best kunoichi in Grass Country.... and this is how they repay my loyalty_?' She knew kunoichi didn't get the same respect as the men, even the top kunoichi in Grass, elite Jounin, got the same level of respect as the low level Jounin men.... she noticed during her time in Konoha they didn't do that here, you were respected for your skill, regardless of your gender. her guards had shown Kurenai the same respect they had Inoichi.

As he walked the bug he'd planted on her relayed information about her to him. Her emoitions had spiked several times, anger, disgust, betrayel, all easily indentified by his bug, but based on what he saw from her it wasn't directed at him, or even Konoha. He ran the list of names on the visitors list when he'd arrived, he hadn't seen the names of her teammates.... and thinking about it, he hadn't seen them around Konoha since the exams. '_They abandoned her, teammates never abondon each other_.' Shino thought, inside he got rather angry at that. As an Aburame and bug user the hive was all important, be it your Clan, your family, friends, or just your teammates, loyalty to them above your self was all important, in the insect world hive insects worked tgether or they died, the group was more important than the individual, this type of loyalty to friends, family and teammates was the very heart of all Aburame, and just the thought of her teammates simply abadoning her deeply offended, disgusted and angered him to the very core of who he was as a person, a man and a shinobi. To him, to betray your collective was an unforgivable act. He suddenly stopped and turned to Fubiki. "Do you wish to stay in Konoha?" He asked, his monotone voice showed none of his feelings.

Fubiki was caught totally off guard. She wasn't looking forward to being sent back to Grass, to think about staying was one thing, but he'd basically just asked her if she wanted to defect to Konoha. '_Does he know_?' She thought, but if this was a genuine offer she couldn't pass it up. Before the Exams the mere thought of betraying Grass was beyond her, but now.... "Hai, I've been abandoned by my team and my Country, they're no longer worthy of my loyalty.".She said quietly, but sincerely.

Shino nodded, turned and headed for the Hokage Tower.

----8:17 AM, Hokage Tower----

Sarutobi blew out a plume of smoke from his pipe. "You're sure about her Shino?" Sarutobi asked seriously, shinobi defection was extremely rare, especialy from one Elemental Country to another. When he saw Shino nod he gave a silent signal and two ANBU appeared. "I want to speak to Kurenai Yuuhi and Inoichi Yamanaka immediately."

The ANBU vanished immediatly.

"Please send in Fubiki and wait outside, I wish to speak to her alone." Sarutobi said calmly.

Shino nodded, turned and left the room, sending in Fubiki he took a seat and waited patiently, something he was an expert at. After ten minutes Kurenai and Inoichi entered the waiting room. He nodded to Kurenai and Inoichi, who nodded back, then both entered the Hokage's office. A few moments later he turned to the nearby corner potted plant, on the leaf was a green beetle he'd never seen before, on a nearby leaf he noticed the praying mantis, as the beetle passed the mantis moved to strike, but amazingly the beetle was even faster to react, it seem to lock down on the leaf like a turtle. He watched, amazed, as the quarter inch beetle withstood every attempt by the almost two inch mantis to lift it off the leaf, or even penetrate its shell, after several minutes the mantis simply gave up and moved up the plant. Once it was safe the beetle, shaped like a dome on legs, opened up and continued on. He moved close and using all his skills, and a trick he knew, got the little beetle to join him. It took several minutes, but using a select few of his special bugs he got a conversation going with it.

There was a buzz at the secretary's desk, then she told him to go in.

Shino stood, quietly entered, shut the door behind him, walked to the desk and stood to the right of the sitting Fubiki. He gave Sarutobi a nod.

Sarutobi gave a quiet snort like he wanted to laugh, but didn't. The entire Aburame Clan were like that, they rarely spoke, even to him, but he didn't mind, every Clan had their quirks. "Shino Aburame, Fubiki of Grass Country has formaly requested to join Konoha as a Leaf Kunoichi. Though rare it is within my power to grant.... however, she must have permission from her home town or she'll be declared a missing nin by them, which I can't allow despite her lack of useful information about Grass they won't see it that way. Team Itachi will escort Fubiki back to Grass, with documents from me, and formally request Fubiki be allowed to join Konoha. Itachi will been given permission to negotiate if needed. If you succeed, you will help her pack her belongings and bring her safely back to Konoha. As she is only a Genin I don't expect any trouble, but due to the nature of the mission I'm assigning it as a C-Rank. You leave at ten from the Main Gate, your Sensei and teammates will be informed immediately. Dissmissed." Sarutobi said.

Shino nodded, waited for Fubiki to stand and thank the Hokage for his help, then escorted her out and headed home to gather his equipment, she came along.

Inoichi waited until they closed the door, then turned to Kurenai and smiled. "She really likes him, I must admit I never saw this coming, but I think once she returns we'll give her a final check and should be able to clear her. He's just what she needs."

Kurenai smiled happily. "I agree Inoichi, after what hapened with Sakura, Shino is exactly the kind of stability she needs to pull herself out of this. Kami I'm good!" Kurenai said happily with a big knowing smile.

Inoichi glanced at Sarutobi to confirm his thought. "Kurenai Yuuhi, did you have something to do with this?" He asked suspiciously, but slightly amused.

Kurenai turned to Inoichi and Sarutobi with a 'sweet and innocent' expression. "Me? Don't be silly." Kurenai said calmly, gave them an obvious smirk of pride at what she'd done, then turned and left.

Inoichi laughed once she was gone. "That devious little bitch.... I'm inviting her over for dinner tonight, with a special guest. My Princess and Inoiki-chan will love giving Kurenai a little of her own medicine." Inoichi said highly amused.

Sarutobi smiled. "I normally would stay out of these things.... but who did you have in mind for her?"

"Someone I owe something big to, and he deserves her.... she'll straighten him out." Inoichi said. '_In more ways than one_.' He thought.

Sarutobi thought a moment then smiled, he knew who Inoichi was talking about that everyone thought needed to straighten out and settle down..

----9:58 AM, Main Gate----

Shino glanced at Naruto as he watched Naruto holding Fubiki's wrists so she wouldn't pull her shirt up. He'd heard how Fubiki felt about Sakura now and what she wanted Sakura to do to her, but he'd never seen it until now.

"I'll make you a deal Fubiki...." Sakura said, unable to see a way to stop Fubiki from doing this short of complying. "If you come back and become a Leaf kunoichi.... I'll do it, but on my terms. Deal?"

Fubiki smiled. "Hai, Sakura-san."

"Come on, we don't have all day, I want to reach the border of Grass by sundown." Itachi said in his normal, calm but commanding voice.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei." Shino, Kiba and Fuki said together, as they'd done hundreds of times.

Shino had a lot of respect for Itachi, he was ruthless, but not heartless in training, and very efficient, Thanks to him they were currently the second best Genin team in Konoha, next to Team seven, Kakashi's team was.a very close third, the three teams, especially the Sensei, were very competitive about who was number one, in a friendly way, his team and Kakashi's often switched spots as second best. They knew their real compitition was Naruto, everyone used him as the measuring stick. Though all his friends now knew he was the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, they knew he loved to spar and train with them anytime, he always pushed them to do their best.

Shino nodded to Fubiki, who straightened her clothes and moved next to him. He nodded to Itachi.

"Good, let's move out, formation six." Itachi said.

They quickly moved into their modified star formation, Fubiki assisted by Fuki on what to do, then they took off, quickly vanishing into the trees outside the wall.

----August 2, 12:19 PM, Grass Country, Fubiki's House, Bedroom----

"I still can't believe they agreed to let me join Konoha.... your Sensei must be very persuasive." Fubiki said as she packed her clothes into a backpack.

"He is, Itachi-sensei is the best, he graduated from the academy at nine and was an ANBU by the time he was twelve." Fuki said proudly.

Fubiki stopped a moment and whistled, that was VERY impressive. "You must be the best team in Konoha."

Fuki paused. "Second best, team Seven is the best we have."

Fubiki thought a moment, then her eyes got big. "Naruto." She said and almost cringed.

"Hai, Naruto-kun is the best, only...." Fuki caught herself before she said something she shouldn't and paused only a moment. "The Jounin are stronger, he'll make Chuunin first time, everyone knows it. We're already planning his party for after the Finals."

Fubiki caught the almost nervous pause, and knew the small girl had almost slipped about something important. She wasn't going to press though, she didn't want to cause any trouble for herself, she'd need all the friends she could get. If they were hiding something, she'd prove she was worthy of their trust as a Laf Kunoichi, she wasn't going to blow her only chance for a happy life.

----12:25 PM, Fubiki's Livingroom----

"Don't worry about me, I was taking care of myself before you were born, I'll be fine another six months until you can get established. He's a nice boy, and from a big Clan too.... I'm so proud of you Biki-chan." The woman said with happy tears in her eyes and a big smile.

Fubiki blushed from embarrasment. "Kaa-san, not in front of the Leaf nin.... and I'm not three anymore! I am soo embarrassed." Fubiki said.

Fuki giggled. "Biki-chan?"

"I couldn't pronounce my name when I was little, so I said biki, it was easier.... mom won't let me forget it." Fubiki said.

Shino liked Fubiki's mother, early to mid thirties, nice face, brown hair to her waist, five foot seven, an athletic, if slightly thick, build for a civilian, her breasts looked maybe a cup size bigger than Fubiki's and obviously sagged quite a bit beneath her loose shirt, obviously the outer of several layers to keep her warm, but she looked good, Fubiki would age very well.... and his mother would get along well her.

"Thank you for your hospitality, we'll take good care of your daughter. You should be able to join her in six months as we discussed, barring something unforseen happening. I don't mean to scare you, but a ninja's life can be very dangerous, but as a Genin, or even starting Chunin, the danger she may face on a mission would be minimal." Itachi said calmly.

"I'll be fine mom, Konoha has as many shinobi as our town has people, and they're very strong.... trust me on this." Fubiki said, gave her mother a hug and kiss, then left with team Itachi.

"Take good care of my baby Shino-san, she's all I have." She said to herself as she watched them from the door. Once she lost sight of them, she closed and locked the front door, went into her bedroom, flopped back first on her bed, her left went up under her shirts to her tits, her right down past the waist of her pants and panties and through her very large, thick bush to her pussy. "Dear Kami.... I almost lost it, I've never seen anyone so damn sexy!" She almost moaned lustily, she hadn't had sex in over a decade and was extemely repressed. She stopped and removed her hands. "I need a cold shower before I take Hachimei up on her offer." She said as she got off the bed and began to strip. "Six months, I just have to make it another six months until I'm in Konoha.... then I'm going to make someone very happy, even if it's not who I want. Ten years is long enough."

----August 3, 2:09 PM, Hokage Tower----

Fubiki finished signing her name to the last page of the form, then stood. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Remember, you aren't a full Leaf Kunoichi yet, you're only probationary for six months and you will be watched carefully at all times. If we believe you've violated your probation and betrayed Konoha in any way, you'll be arrested immediately and we will find the truth.... one way or another, I hope you fully understand the implications of what you're doing Fubiki." He looked into her eyes and read her body language as only he could, she was intimidated, scared, nervous and excited all at once, but he couldn't detect any deception from her, she did honestly want to stay in Konoha, but as much as he'd like to he had certain duties as Hokage. He hardened hs expression to be sure his message was clear. "For now, you are a Leaf Kunoichi, welcome to Konoha Fubiki.... do not dissappoint me." Sarutobi said emotionlessly and saw Fubiki flinch, she'd gotten his message. "You;ll be staying with the Aburame. Dismissed."

Itachi, Kiba, Shino, Fuki and Fubiki all bowed, then all but Itachi left his office. "You know she won't betray Konoha, I saw it in her eyes and know you did. You were a little harder on her than I expected." Itachi said.

Sarutobi sighed and relaxed. "Hai, I saw it in her eyes, but as Hokage I have certain duties I don't always enjoy. I assigned Yuugao to watch her with you, she'll meet you at sundown. Dismissed."

As a former ANBU he knew Yuugao was an expert at stealth like him and an excellent ANBU.... and she was rather attractive. "Hai Hokage-sama." Itach said, and left for home, he'd promised his mother he would visit as soon as he returned and reported.... and he missed his little brother, they hadn't talked in a couple days and he wanted to find out what he missed while he was in Grass. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed the local gossip, it was very similar to information gathering on missions, one of his specialties, and he loved to learn new things, whether facts, skills or jutsu didn't matter, knowledge was power. '_Kami, I hope Kakashi never finds out I'm as into the local gossip as Kurenai and Anko, that sick bastard would never let me forget it.... I'd rather spend six hours talking with Guy about the fires of youth_.' Itachi thought and almost cringed at the thought. Once he left the Tower he headed for the nearest dark alley, and the instant he was out of sight shushined to the roof and began running across them at blinding speed, only a high level Jounin would even see him.

-

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16: Chuunin Exam 4

Beating The Odds

Chapter 16: Chuunin Exam 4

By: MikeJV37

-

----August 21, 7:45 AM, Room 34, Outdoor Arena----

"So Kurenai and Kakashi had their third date, how'd it go?" Naruto asked slightly excited.

"Sure did Naruto-kun, I had to pry it out of her, but she really likes ol' cyclops." Anko said then smirked. "And get this, I still can't believe it, but she told me he stopped reading those Ichi Ichi Paradise books." Anko said, amazed she'd actually said it.

Naruto dropped down onto the bench behind him, stunned, but smiling. "He must be serious about her then, you know how much he loves Jiraiya's books."

Anko nodded, then glanced around briefly and smiled. "Hai.... but no book can beat live pussy."

Naruto nearly giggled. "I wouldn't know." Naruto said.

"Yet.... but once you pop Hinata you'll never look at women the same way again." Anko said.

"Hey, don't talk like that about Hinata-chan." Naruto said firmly and glared at Anko.

Anko flinched in submission, she knew she'd messed up. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, you know I love Hinata and didn't mean her any disrespect. I forget my manners sometimes, you know how I am." Anko said softly and looked at the floor.

Naruto stood and gave Anko a hug. "I forgive you Anko-chan, I know you didn't mean it... I'm kinda touchy about her. They'll be starting soon, so go be a good Sensei and wish Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan good luck. Oh, are they sure about when the attack is going to start?"

Anko got serious. "Hai, everything has been confirmed, but there may be a few traitors helping them, we have some suspects, but nothing we can act on, so keep a sharp eye when you come out for your match against Garra, he's their linch pin, without him letting out Shukaku they don't have the power to pull this off. If he transforms and smashes the outer wall the bulk of their forces will flood in here and we'll have a hell of a time trying to stop them while protecting the civilians and guests. You know what'll happen if anyone from the other Elemental Countries is killed."

Naruto nodded. "Konoha will catch Hell from all sides. I'll be ready, don't worry. Nobody takes down Konoha while I'm alive."

Anko smiled proudly. "That's why I gave you my heart Naruto-kun, and in two yrears you get the rest." Anko said and shushined away.

----8:00 AM, Outdoor Arena----

The giant screen on the Arena light up with the first fighters names, which got cheers from the huge crowd of civilians, shinobi, Daiymos and all the countries.

**Bull vs Nago Admanda**

In the Leaf shinobi section of the stands, fourth row, was Chichi smiling happily as Bull walked out to a chorus of cheers, most were from Leaf. Chichi was the loudest by far.

"Sit down Chichi-chan, you don't want to distract him." Fuki said from the seat to Chichi's right.

Chichi sat down and smiled at Fuki. "You're just jealous because my new boyfriend made it to the finals and yours got his balls busted by a girl."

Fuki gently pushed Chichi, who giggled. "You shouldn't talk.... did you forget how you lost?" Fuki said, put her over her crotch and made her best pained face.

Chichi pouted and glared. "Bitch." Chichi said playfully, she hadn't forgotten.

"Knock it off you two, they're about to start and I don't want to miss anything." Kiba said and gently elbowed his new girlfriend Fuki.

"Hai, Kiba-kun. I'm sorry." Fuki said and gave him a quick hug..

Akamaru gave a happy bark, he was in Kiba's jacket and got part of the hug.

Shino, sitting to Kiba's right, glanced at his teammates and Chichi, and gave a very subtle smirk no one saw beneath his collar.

Fubiki was smiling at their antics. "Aren't they cute?' Fubiki asked quietly.

Shino glanced at Fubiki satt o his right and gave her a very subtle nod.

----Arena Floor----

The moment the match started Bull clapped his hands in the 'prayer' position, which activated his special Stone Armor Jutsu, but only a very well trained eye would catch the very subtle change in his appearance. He then took his modified Taijutsu stance. A cross between a boxing and wrestling stance with his left foot forward, his left hand was open, his right in a loose fist.

Nago pulled four kunai and threw them at Bull, who swatted them away with a swipe or his left, it sounded like steel hitting stone. Nago smiled. "Stone Armor, I thought so.... this is going to be fun. Okay, lets see how good you are at Earth jutsu." He said then flashed through some hand signs. "STONE DRAGON MISSLE!" A thirty foot dragon made of earth and rock rose from the ground in front of him and lunged forward to crash down on his opponent with deadly force..

Bull smirked, the moment he was out of sight of the Rock nin, he quickly flashed through four one-handed seals Kakashi had taught him. A moment later the Jutsu hit him full force.

The moment it hit Nago smiled. '_Idiot didn't even dodge it, what a lo..._' His thought was interrupted when his opponent sprang from the ground in front of him, scooped him up and crushed him across his huge chest.

"HUMAN AVALANCHE!" Bull yelled as he jumped twenty feet in the air and and crashed to the ground on top of the Rock nin. The thunderous impact made a ten foot wide, three foot deep crater, the Rock nin beneath him was out cold. Bull got to one knee and checked his pulse on his neck. "You might want to call the medics, I broke at least eight of his ribs." Bull said casually.

The Proctor appeared at the edge of the crater and nodded. "Winner.... Bull!"

Bull raised his hands, turned to find Chichi in the crowd and gave her a smile.

Chichi smiled very happily and waved as she almost bounced excitedly in her seat.

Fuki looked at her friend with a sly smirk. "Are you two...."

"That's personal!" Chichi interrupted as she blushed bright red.

Fuki giggled and nodded, a big smile on her face..

Kiba just smiled, he wasn't going to say anything. He desperately wanted to, but had recently learned there's times when you need to suppress your natural instincts. For him that meant not thinking with his crotch, Ino taught him that lesson the hard way, Itachi-sensei made sure the lesson stuck. On the upside his mom, and even his big sister Hana were proud of him for his new self control. Though he still thought Hana was still a bit of a bitch, she has been a little nicer lately.

----Room 9----

"That was impressive.... he would of killed me with that move." Ino said seriously.

"Not that he would of needed it to take you out pig tits." Sakura said and smiled. "But you're right, he would of crushed me with it too. Worse, I don't have your natural padding." Sakura said and patted her B cups.

Ino laughed. "Big boobs aren't always great.... I was having a private sparring match with Kurenai and made a joke about using her tits as punching bags.... Kami was that a mistake, she tore off my top and did it to mine. I had no idea Kurenai-sensei had such a temper or was so sensitive about having some of the biggest tits in Konoha.... so be careful around her, especially if you spar with her." Ino said in painfull embarrassment then saw the look on Sakura's face. "You tell anyone what I just told you Sakura and I swear on my tits I'll tell the whole village what you keep under that floorboard under your bed." Ino said with a glare that left no doubt she was dead serious,

Sakura's eyes got as big as saucers, she paled and nodded. "Hai, Ino-chan. I promise."

Ino relaxed and smiled when she saw the next match about to start on the closed-circut monitor. "You have an admirer." Ino said playfully.

Sakura turned and looked up at the monitor, it was the other Rock nin and Rock Lee, who was holding up a Cherry Blossom. She quickly turned up the sound.

".... dedicate this match to you my Cherry Blossom!" Lee exclaimed with his classic big toothy smile.

Sakura could hear the groans and laughter come through from the crowd and KNEW her friends knew he meant her. She sighed.

"That's sweet, no one has done something like that for me.... you two gonna hook up? He's a geek, but has a great body." Ino said with a sly smile.

Sakura blushed for a moment, she really was flattered, and he had been there for her every day after her operation and and rehab. She pushed it back and turned to Ino. "He's no Naruto.... but he does have a nice body.... I might give him a chance." Sakura said casually.

Ino had caught Sakura's reflection in the screen, saw her blush and knew Sakura's reaction just from her subtle body language, she'd known Sakura too long to be fooled by her. She hide her excitment, Sakura might as well of held up a sign saying 'I want to fuck Rock Lee' as far as she was concerned. "If you do let me know and I'll help you get ready, anything for my best friend."

'Thanks Ino." Sakura said then looked at the monitor when it started. She watched Lee immediately open the first Chakra Gate, was suddenly in front of the Rock nin where he kicked him high into the air, opened the second and third Chakra Gates, was suddenly in the air just above the stunned Rock nin, did a high speed front flip and HAMMERED the Rock nin with a heel kick that drove him to the ground with a thunderous crash, and a moment later landed next to the crater her made. Sakura sat there slack-jawed and bug-eyed.

"Spandex boy can open the Chakra Gates too?" Ino said, stunned. "If he did that while he was fucking you he'd...." Ino said as a devious smile crept onto her face, voicing her thoughts.

Sakura snapped out of her daze, jumped to her feet and turned to Ino with a hard glare. "Stay away from him Ino he's mine!"

Ino's eyebrows shot up, then she smiled deviously. "So he does make you wet...." Ino said and watched amused as Sakura realized what she'd just said. "You can have him, it'd be the best fuck I'd ever have.... but my last. I couldn't withstand that kind of power, he'd kill me, but if you opened yours too.... oh Kami what a ride that'd be!."

Sakura blushed, then after Ino finished she smiled and hugged her best friend. "Thanks Ino-chan.... I'd like to have Naruto-kun, but nobody stands a chance against Hinata-chan, and there isn't a female in Konoha capable of getting between them, or willing to try.... then there's Anko, she'd kill anyone that even tried. Remember what she told us the week after I got out of the Hospital?",

"Hai. Even if she marries someone else Naruto will always be first in her heart and her master. After what Naruto did for her I don't blame her.... I'd do the same thing. I can't even imagine what she's been through." Ino said solemnly.

"I sort of can, Naruto kinda did the same for me in my match.... I would of opened all eight Chakra Gates and killed myself just to hurt Fubiki. I'd do anything for Naruto-kun Ino.... anything." Sakura said sincerely.

Ino just nodded.

----In the Arena----

Sasuke walked out confidently, watching Neji intently do the same from the other side. He'd trained harder than ever to get ready for this match His personal pride, as well as that of the remaining Uchiha Clan was on the line, but he knew Neji felt the same way. Uchiha verses Hyuuga was the ultimite Clan match up in Konoha. He knew the betting would be very heavy on this match, but that didn't concern him. He just wanted to beat Neji and make Chuunin. He heard a certain voice cheering over all the others, but didn't react. '_I wish she wouldn't do that, I told her we aren't serious yet... one lunch together doesn't mean we're dating. Why are women so difficult_?' Sasuke thought and glanced briefly up at Kin Tsuchi as he reached the center..He waited for the signal and the instant he heard it he activated his Sharingan leapt back into his Intercepting Fist Taijutsu stance as Neji did the same, Byakuugan, jump back into his Gentle Fist stance. "Let's see what you've got Neji.".Sasuke said confidently.

Sasuke flashed through a series of hand signs, took a quick breath and blew out a dozen fist-sized fireballs in a row at Neji.

Neji didn't even flinch, he dodged every one with apparent ease. "You must do much better than that to defeat me Sasuke," Neji said emotionlessly, then quickly leapt to his right when a fireball bigger than he was raced at him at twice the speed of the small fireballs and exploded on the wall thirty feet behind him. He gave Sasuke a nod.

Sasuke gritted his teeth a moment at missing, then returned the nod. '_I'm just getting warmed up_.' Sasuke thought.

Neji reached intothe weapon pouches on both legs and pulled out ten shuriken in each hand, dropped into an attack stance and with blinding speed began throwing them at Sasuke, one at a time, alternatining hands.

In the stands Hiashi and Hizashi glanced at each other over Hannah and Hanabi, both had the same thought. '_Neji is using Divination, Eight Trigrams, sixty-four Palms as a distance attack to throw shuriken.... that's brilliant_.'

Eight year old Hanabi was amazed at her cousin's new attack.

Hannah was stunned as well, she'd also recognized it and watched Sasuke just barely dodge all twenty shuriken, she could tell that several had cut his shirt and pants. She turned to her husband. "Hiashi-kun, was that...." Hannah asked quietly.

Hiashi glanced at her and nodded. "Neji has been holding back, Hizashi and I must have a talk with him when this is over." Hiashi said quietly.

Hizashi nodded. "Hai."

Sasuke was on full gaurd now, even with his Sharingan and speed he'd barely managed to avoid that attack, he was seriously impressed and knew Neji had to of come up with that himself because he'd never seen that technique before. '_I wonder what else he'd holding back_.' Sasuke thought.

'Damn, that should of disabled him enough for me to finish this.... his speed has increased more than I expected. I still have our Clan's two best techniques he doesn't know I can use, and my other new technique.... I just hope I don't have to use it, I can only do it once and it'll drain my chakra.' Neji thought. "Let us end this now." Neji said, focused his chakra in his hands and charged in at full speed.

"Damnit I don't think I can dodge him up close!" Sasuke said quickly and dropped into his best Intercepting Fist stance adn focus his chakra to increase his speed to maximum, he'd only get one chance. He had to protect his arms, he knew if Neji struck them he was finished, even blocking wasn't an option again the Jyuuken style, he had to avoid Neji's hands at any cost.

She watched the match intently, she hadn't told anyone but she thought tall, stoic Hyuuga was really cute, he was like her in many ways. She caught a brief smirk out of the corner of her eye and turned to the woman next to her and sighed. "We'll talk about it later okay?"

She looked down at her daughter and nodded with a smirk.

Despite his best efforts his chakra points wre geting shut down and the strikes to his body were adding up fast. Throwing caution to the wind he moved in closer with a left to the head Neji dodged, but this gave him the brief opening he need he ducked and spun around behing Neji as fast he he could and without even looking as he stood he threw a straight right at the back of Neji's head with everything he had. By pure luck, and unknown to him, his arm was exactly within the Byakuugan's only blind spot and connected.

Neji felt a sharp pain in the back of his head a moment and flashes of light in his eyes then everything went black.

A moment after he felt his punch connect the stunned Sasuke looked at the Proctor who declared him the winner. He smiled, raised his right fist and promptly collapsed to his hands and knees rom exhaustion.

The medics came out, carried Neji out and helped Sasuke leave, he wouldn't let them carry him.

----Room 34----

"Congratulations teme.... I'll never hear the end of this. I could tell him he got lucky with that punch, but he'd just argue, I'll let him have his moment." Naruto said and laughed.

----Room 6----

"Come on Tenten-chan, I know how you feel about Ino-chan, but you have to fight her, and you can't hold back. This is as much for Ino as you.... you want her to ake Chuunin don't you?" Hinata asked, her hands on Tenten's shoulders.

Tenten whimpered. "I don't want to kick her ass.... I want it on my face!"

"What about Temari-chan. you don't want to dissappoint her do you? You helped her more than Inoichi-san and Kurenai-san., she loves you as much as she does me, you're her girlfriend because I have Naruto-kun, and until we're married there are certain things I won't do." Hinata said sincerely.

"You know I love Temari-chan, but Ino is special to me too. I don't care if she's bi, I'll share her with a man." Tenten said, getting a little upset.

"You know Ino feels the same about you and will fight to win...." Hinata said, then saw Tenten nod. "If you do your best against Ino, win or lose, I'll...." Hinata said, paused as she blushed lightly, then whispered the rest in Tenten's ear.

Tenten's eyes got as big as saucers as she blushed red a moment. "D,do you mean that Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked, stunned, then saw Hinata nod and smile with a light blush. "I'll do my best, I promise."

There was a knock at the door. "It's time Tenten." A woman said.

"Be right there!" Tenten yelled. 'Thank you for the pep talk Hinata-chan, and for THAT I'll do my best...." Tenten said, then held up her hands at chest level, palms forward. "Can I Hinata-chan.... for luck?" Tenten asked politely and gave Hinata he best ' big-puppy-eyes' look.

Hinata smirked then sighed. "They aren't lucky, and I really shouldn't, that one time we were just being silly playing cards, though it did work. Just this once, but at the next party you're gonna be serving girl and if you complain even once I'll have Naruto-kun hide your weapons and you won't see'em for a week unless we get a mission." Hinata said seriously.

"Deal!" Tenten chirped happily, she hated being 'serving girl' but it'd be worth it.

Hinata quickly unzipped her jacket and pulled up her shirt and sports bra, her FF cup breasts flopped out. She let Tenten feel her up a moment, though she didn't show it she did like the feeling, Tenten knew how to use her hands. As soon as Tenten released her she quickly tucked them back in, pulled down her shirt and zipped up her coat. "Now go do your best."

Tenten smiled happily, nodded,ran to the door and eas gone in a moment.

Hinata activated her Byakuuan and saw Tenten running down the hall toward the entrance and incredible speed.."Wow, she's gotten a lot faster, so that's what she's been doing when she wasn't helping Temari-chan. I wonder if she came up with any new jutsu?" Hinata said, sat on teh bench and watched the monitor. A few moments later Tenten and Ino walked out into the arena.

----Arena Stands----

"What are you smiling about Hannah-chan?" Hiashi asked as her turned to his wife, just missing her deactivate her Byakuugan.

"Oh,I'm just loking forward this match between Hinata-chan's friends, it's so good to see so many strong kunoichi in this year's Final Exams." Hannah said, when Hashi noded and turned back to watch the match about to begin, she smirked subtley. '_You're wrong my precious Hinata, they are lucky.... I'm the same way. I think it's time I had the talk with her_.' Hannah thought happily, glad she'd learned to read lips..

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17: Kunoichi Kombat!

Beating The Odds

Chapter 17: Kunoichi Kombat!

By: MikeJV37

-

----August 21, 8:10 AM, Outdoor Arena, Stands----

"Oh dear Kami.... what have you done Ino?" Inoichi said with a big fatherly sigh of exasperation, then turned to Inoiki when she tried to surpress her giggling. His face hardened as he glared at his wife, he could see her hands in this. "Are you two trying to give me a heart attack?" He said with VERY restrained anger. He wouldn't hit her, publicly or privately, but he had many ways to punish his wife when she got like this.

Inoiki looked at her husband, withered under his glare and subconsciously crossed her arms over her breasts, she knew they'd only be safe until they returned home.... then her big girls were in BIG trouble. "I can.... okay, maybe I can't explain Inoichi-kun." Inoiki said in submissive voice, trying to charm him.... though she knew it was useless. "You saw what happened in her prelim match, she wants to be unique. Hotaru-chan helped Ino-chan design her new outfit and I gave her some.... tips. She's worked very hard the last month, she's off that stupid diet and trains very hard every day, just watch before you decide."

Inoichi sighed and looked at his 'little girl', she wasn't little anymore, he just didn't want to let her go, but her new outfit gave him no choice. She had on custom. purple leather kunoichi knee boots with metal shin guards, instead of her usual skirt she had on what was basically tight, purple micro-shorts with a flap in front and back that went halfway down her thighs and just covered her crotch and butt, but not by much. Her top was basically the same, but the back looked like it was either padded or lightly armored, and a front strip directly below and as wide as her neck, down to the strap around the bottom just below her full breasts, was bare. Her cleavage was fully visible almost out to her nipples, which he was thankful were still covered. The final touch was elbow length, armored, purple leather fingerless gloves. Nearly every boy in attendance was yelling and.... well acting like boys do around a sexy girl, he surpressed his fatherly urge to start hurting them for looking at his princess like a piece of meat or some whore in the Red Light District. He knew exactly how far Ino had gone sexually with boys, and a certain girl, and though she was still technically a virgin, as a doctor would tell him if she was checked, she wasn't as pure as he would of preferred, but he trusted her judgement.

"Begin!" The Proctor said and leapt back.

Tenten was amazed at Ino's new outfit, it was taking all her willpower to not submit before the match even started, Ino looked STUNNING. Tenten leapt up and back, as she did she pulled a handfull of her custom mini-kunai from both weapon pouches and threw all 10 at Ino in 2 waves of 5.

Ino used her forearm and shin guards to block all 10, which stunned both Tenten and the entire crowd a moment, especially those from Konoha that knew her, she surprized everyone with her new speed. She knew she'd never be a powerhouse like Sakura, strength just wasn't her thing, but she had discovered what did work for her. "You're suppossed to learn new tactics the last month Tenten, I expected that.... you'll have to do better if you want to win, and I know the flaw in your fighting style." Ino said with a smile, pulled a kunai with her left hand, took a loose version of the basic Taijutsu stance, and started rocking her body gently, as if listening to music.

Tenten wanted to ask Ino what the hell she was doing, this was a fight, not a dance club. "Sorry Ino-chan." Tenten said, pulled a scroll from her belt pouch and wih a quick hand sign released a 6' bo staff, and slipped the scroll back in. She did a quick kata then charged in. Ino threw her kunai, but she deflected it easily with the staff, she was surprized Ino would do that though, everyone knew you didn't try to trade ranged attacks with her. Just before she was in range she whipped the staff around for a quick and painless knockout blow, and almost lost her focus when Ino just dropped out of sight. Her sharp eyes quickly found Ino, on the ground in a full side splits, she followed through on her swing and brought the other end straight down hard at Ino's head, again going to a fast knockout, Ino crossed her arms above her head and blocked the strike, immediately turned her arms and grabbed the staff with both hands and yanked her forward using the momentum of the swing, released it with her right and a send a punch at her pussy. Tenten immediately released the staff and leapt forward, sailed over Ino landing hands first did a roll, twisted up onto her feet so she was facing Ino, a look a genuine shock on her face.... Ino had improved dramatically.

Ino did a roll into a handstand, pushed off with her hands, twisted in the air and landed on her face in her stance, facing Tenten,.a big smile on her face. "Impressed?" Ino asked. The sudden roar of the crowd told her they were, and she loved it.

Tenten smiled and nodded. "You've been busy." Tenten said casually.

"You have no idea." Ino said, remembering the Hell she'd put herself through the last month.

In the stands Kurenai smiled proudly. She'd apologized to Ino for what she'd done to her during 1 of their private sparring sessions when she realized she'd reacted to ino's 'speedbags' comment as a woman, not Ino's Sensei. She was proud of Ino for how much she'd improved. Once she'd figured out what worked for Ino and how to make her absorb her lessons as fast as she did all the information on clothes and fashions, Ino improved by leaps and bounds. '_If Naruto-kun knew what I did to Ino.... I wouldn't be able to wear a bra for a month_.' Kurenai thought and hid the shiver of fear that ran down her spine and crossed her arms a little tighter over her large breasts protectively. As much as it pained her as an experienced, hard-as-nails Jounin, and the greatest Genjutsu expert in Fire Country.... Naruto could wrap her around his finger and make her do anything he wanted.... she was VERY glad he hadn't though, beyond a few childish pranks and common favors. She also knew the ONLY thing keeping him from turning 'the Ice Queen of Konoha' into his sex crazed subbie bitch was the simple fact he hadn't married Hinata yet.... and once that happened she was gettng fucked and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Except for Might Guy who was too much a gentleman, there wasn't a man in her age range that hadn't tried at least once to get her in bed. or at least see her topless, though only a few people knew she was dating Kakashi, she'd asked them not to tell anyone because she liked her rep. She did enjoy teasing him, she'd only let him get as far as fondling he breasts through her clothes, a few more dates and if he behaved she'd get topless for him. There was another thought that brought a subtle smile to her face though.... she wasn't the only experienced Kunoichi in this situation with Naruto, they all were.... even the legendary Tsunade was under his power. She knew what that power was now, but that knowledge didn't help her any. She wondered how Naruto would react if he knew every kunoichi of Special Jounin rank and higher, including the female ANBU and Clan Heads, had recently started holding a secret 'Naruto Club' meeting twice a week like a bunch of fangirls.

Down in the arena Ino was flipping, twisting, spinning and rolling to avoid barrage after barrage of kunai from Tenten. Ino finally stopped and stared at Tenten, panting, slightly out of breath from the extreme exertion. "Damn it Tenten are you trying to turn me into a pincushion? A couple of those almost gave me pierced nipples the hard way!" Ino asked.

Tenten landed from her last jump, three kunai in each hand, a big smile on her face. "They weren't fatal attacks Ino-chan.... the med nins could of healed you easily. As much as I'd love to advance, there's another reason I'm trying so hard.... I can't tell you here though."

'_It has to be Hinata-chan, I can see her big tits in this somewhere. I have to end this soon, I'm no match for her at a distance and she'll never run out of weapons.... I need to get closer_.' Ino thought then smiled deviously. '_It's a dirty trick.... but there aren't really any rules for these matches.... I'm sorry Tenten-chan, you know I love you, but your giant clit is the key to my victory. Please forgive me_.' Ino thought, stood straight, fixed her hair then released her almost waist-length ponytail, causing her blonde hair to cascade down her back. Ino did the 'hair flip' with her head then ran her fingers through her hair to fluff it, smiling seductively the whole time. She saw Tenten's reaction, then swallow nervously and her long nipples harden beneath her shirt. She wanted to save it for later but this was her only chance to win. She slowly reached down and ripped off the front and rear flaps, as they were designed to do, revealing her prominent 'cameltoe' and micro-shorts hitched halfway up her firm ass. Gyrating her hips in slow circles she turned a circle as she ungulated in a very erotic matter, accentuating her sexuality. As she turned back towards Tenten Ino saw she'd dropped her kunai and was struggling to hide her arrousal. Her arms over her head, hands together, she carefully did several hand signs. As soon as she was in position she changed and locked her stance, and held her hands straight out in front of herself. "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

"Noo...." Tenten yelled too late, she knew it was over, she had no defense against this jutsu, she just wasn't strong enough. She could see and feel Ino in her mind

'_Give it up Tenten, you can't escape. Surrender or I'll make you do something I guarentee will be so humiliating you'll never live it down. Please Tenten, I can also make you knock yourself out.... please don't force me to do either_.' Ino said to Tenten inside Tenten's mindscape.

Tenten nodded.

"Proctor.... I, Tenten, forfeit the match." Tenten said.

"Winner, Ino Yamanaka!" The Proctor said.

Ino ended her jutsu, opened her eyes, looked around a moment, then smiled happily and stood up. One of the things she hated about using her family jutsu was her body went limp and always got her clothes dirty. She walked over to Tenten. "Congratulations Tenten, You made me work my ass off just to keep up with you. If I hadn't fought dirty like that you would of beaten me. I had to distract you or I never could of hit you with my family jutsu. You forgive me?" Ino said sincerely.

Tenten sighed sadly, then smiled gently. "I understand.... and I forgive you Ino-chan. Besides, I'm getting something special for doing my best, so it was worth it." Tenten said then hugged Ino, picked up the kunai she'd dropped, put'em away, gave Ino a quick kiss on the lips and headed for her locker room.

Ino waved to the still half stunned crowd, then headed for her locker room.

Inoiki turned to her husband before he could say anything. "I swear Inoichi-kun, I didn't teach Ino how to do that!" She said sincerely.

Inoichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "After this is over we're having a long talk with our daughter.... and then I'm goung to ground her for three months!" Inoichi said angrily, then glared at Kurenai. Though disturbed and upset at what he just saw his princess do, underneath it all he knew she was a woman now and he had to treat her like one. He wanted to stay mad at his wife and daughter, but knew he'd apologize to them when they finally had that talk.

Kurenai felt the glare on her, turned towards it, sighed softly then nodded to her fellow Jounin. '_I'm going to get an earful on this from him, but Ino is an adult now and there's not really anything he can do about her. He always was too protective of her, he needs to let go of the fantasy she's still his pure little princess, he knows what she's donee. I hope Tsunade doesn't mind me bringing her in on this_.'

Little did Kurenai know that very thing was forcing its way into the front of his mind. '_Oh Kami, I'm going to have to give Ino.... the talk_!' The Yamanaka Clan Head thought, as a hidden shudder of fear ran through his body. '_On the other hand, she's probably ready to learn our Clan's advanced jutsu now.... damnit, I owe Kurenai an apology now too._'

In her chair with the other visiting Kages and the former Third Hokage, the newly appointed Fifth Hokage Tsunade was subtly smiling at the incredible show Ino had just put on, it matched anything she'd ever seen by an experienced infiltration kunoichi or exotic dancer. '_That girl has serious potential in several areas, she just needs the right Sensei.... I'll have to talk to her and her parents after the Exams.... shit, I forgot about the invasion. I haven't had this job long, and still hate this place a little.... but I'll be DAMNED if I'll let anyone I care about get hurt_!' Tsunade thought and her small smile started to turn into a snarl.

"Something wrong?"

Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts, looked to her right and her smile returned. "No Sarutobi-san, nothing to worry about. Are you okay, you seem to be little flushed, would you like some water, it is rather hot today." Tsunade said and gave him a subtle look that let him know she knew it wasn't the weather that had him overheated, but Ino. When he nodded she signaled a Chuunin guard to bring him some. She hoped his heart could take it, she'd spent a lot of time with him since she returned, and although she now knew he was as big a pervert as Kakashi had been, and almost as bad as her former teammate Jiraiya still was, for some reason she thought it made him cute.... and was glad he was still capable despite being in his seventies. '_No... we're just friends, that's all.... he was my Sensei.... I can't be having these feelings for him.... can I_?' Tsunade thought, a little confused inside. '_Then why do I want to show him my tits? If I did it could kill him_.'

Hinata walked out into the Arena confidently, she was looking forward to a great match with Sakura-chan, very curious to see what her friend could do now. Hinata was anxious to show everyone what she could do as well, especially her family. She faced the Kage booth and gave them a full, formal bow of respect, then found her family in the crowd and politely bowed to them.

Sakura walked out full of confidence and pride, a month ago she'd been near death, and now she was stronger than ever, and not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. After she'd recovered from her surgery and found out she had a kekkei genkai.... Tsunade had verbally ripped her a new ass about what she did in her preliminary match, never in her life had she heard such language, but afterwards Tsunade had explained why she did it and made several things crystal clear to her, she was never to open more than three Chakra Gates again unless it was a serious life and death situation and all other options had been exhausted first, if she did Tsunade would personally beat the lesson into her, kunoichi-to-kunoichi and wouldn't hold anything back. Tsunade then gave her two glances that had made her cover her small chest and cross her legs.... that message got through very loud and very clear.

"Ready...." The proctor said and waited a moment for them to nod. "Fight!" He yelled ten leapt back.

The instant The proctor said fight Sakura dropped down, almost to 1 knee, punched the ground with her right fist and opened a fissure in the ground that went about 6 feet past Hinata and was about 5 feet wide from end-to-end.

Hinata just barely managed to dive and roll to her right and was instantly back up to her feet in her Gentle Fist stance, Byakuugan blazing. '_Dear Kami that was fast.... and that was Tsunade-sama's Fissure technique_!' Hinata thought.

"Damn!" Sakura said quietly to herself, she really didn't want a long battle with Hinata, or have to fight her with Taijutsu, Hinata was too fast and would shut down her chakra in moments, leaving her helpless. '_I hope this works_.' Sakura thought and began flashing through a series of hand signs Sakura finished and held the last sign. "CHERRY BLOSSOM PETAL STORM!" Sakura yelled as she put nearly half her chakra into her ultimate Genjutsu, Kurenai had told her it would only be about fifty percent effective against the Byakuugan, but it was her best chance without having to reveal her Bloodline-Limit to everyone, that was her secret Ace, she really didn't want to use it against Hinata.

"A new Genjutsu!" Hinata said, not sure if the Byakuugan would let her see through it, it didn't feel like a D-Rank, she could defeat those, this was a C-Rank, possibly B-Rank Genjutsu she had to of learned from Kurenai. Hinata watched as hundreds, then thousands of cherry blossom petals filled the arena.... and basically hid Sakura from her vision, but not completely. Hinata put her hands together. "KAI!" Hinata said trying to dispel the Genjutsu....and gritted her teeth when it failed. '_She's too strong.... I'm sorry Sakura-chan_.' Hinata said, then focusing chakra into her hand raced at Sakura.

In the stands, more than half of everyone watching lost sight of the fighters, unable to see through Sakura's Genutsu. One of the people that could see was Kurenai. '_Come on Sakura-chan, I want to win this bet with Anko too.... make it a clean sweep against Anko's team and I'll give you something special_.' Kurenai thought. Kurenai saw Hinata charging in and saw Hinata's right hand glowing blue. The moment she knew what it was she paniced inside.... she knew what Hinata was going to do, and though temporary would end the match if it hit. She saw Sakura try to counter, but couldn't watch the outcome of the clash and closed her eyes. There were 2 screams, she quickly opened her eyes as the Genjutsu faded.... and gasped. Sakura was sitting on her feet, arms wrapped around her stomach, Hinata was 2 feet away on her knees, face twisted in pain, both hands clutching her crotch. Hinata's chakra scalpel had hit just before Sakura's kick and cut off her chakra, which is why Hinata wasn't on the far side of the arena unconscious. Hinata, still wincing, moved forward on her knees and raised her right fist, her Byakuugan was still active. She knew Hinata wasn't going to use a Jyuuken strike, she was just going to knock out Sakura the old fashoned way.

Sakura looked up from the ground, saw Hinata just within range for her punch, lashed out with her own punch.... and froze in fear when Hinata simply caught her fist in her left hand. "What did you do to me?" Sakura asked, quickly getting scared.

'I severed your connention to your chakra coils.... you're just a regular girl Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, but without your chakra you can't beat me." Hinata said sadly then drew her fist back a little more and gritted her teeth.

"Proctor I surrender!" Sakura yelled sadly, tears forming in her eyes. It crushed her to say it, but there was no way she could beat Hinata without her chakra.... short of resorting to some very nasty, and extremely painful, humiliating catfight tactics that made a kick in the crotch look like nothing, she wouldn't do that to Hinata.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga!" The Proctor said.

"I've very sorry Sakura... let me reverse what I did." Hinata said, reformed her chakra scalpel and reattached Sakura's severed primary chakra coil.

"hank you Hinata.... and I'm sorry I kicked you, it was a reflex. Congratulations." Sakura said sincerely as she pushed back her tears, she was dissappointed she lost, but that didn't mean she still couldn't be promoted to Chuunin, she'd done her best and was proud of herself. "Besides.... Ino is my teammate, and I think you have a better chance of beating her than I do.... you're better equipped." Sakura said quietly with a smirk and glanced at Hinata's chest, being sure Hinata saw her do it.

Hinata giggled, blushed slightly for a moment and nodded. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

In the stands Kurenai glanced at Anko and saw a subtle but very familiar sadistic smile on her face. She was really regretting what she'd bet Anko for this match, but it was Anko's condition for accepting the rest of her bets. She hid it perfectly, but inside Kurenai was whimpering at what Anko was going to make her do. '_Maybe I'll get lucky and get injured during the invasion, that'll give me time to work out a compromise with Anko.... or at least guilt her into letting me out of it.'_

-

End Chapter 17

Author's Note: Up next is what you've all waited for, Gaara vs Naruto and the Sound Invasion starts.... but without Orochimaru, who's leading it? Stay tuned for the answers and a few surprises. *evil laughter*


	18. Chapter 18: Naruto vs Gaara!

Beating The Odds

Chapter 18: Naruto vs Gaara!

By: MikeJV37

-

----August 21, 8:20 AM, Outdoor Arena----

The arena had been cleaned and everything was ready for the most anticipated match of the day, there was just 1 little problem.... neither fighter was ready, and the Proctor wasn't going to call for them until he got word they were.

----Room 34----

Naruto knew they shouldn't be in his room, he was about to fight Gaara, and even if he was fully prepared to beat him and even Shukaku he could still get hurt. That was part of his current.... problem. Hinata knew that as well as he did, which is why he was currently unable to tell her he was late for the match.... she was giving him what she called, 'the Hinata Hyuuga, extra special, super good luck kiss.' She didn't want him getting hurt, even if she knew he healed really fast and has unbeatable good luck already. What was he going to do.... refuse and hurt her feeings? Hinata was giving him a very passionate kiss, her hands up his shirt rubbing his hard, muscilar chest. her jacket was open and her breasts out.... resting in his hands. To his right Tenten was kissing his cheek, her bare breasts pressed against him, Temari was on his left doing the same thing. He felt Hinata's hands slid out of his shirt, take his hands and put them on Tenten's and Temari's breasts, then she broke her kiss. It took every ounce of willpower he had to keep himself.... relaxed, he didn't need everyone seeing him excited in that way.

"That should do it Naruto-kun. Thank you Temari-chan, Tenten-chan..... you can let go of their breasts now Naruto-kun." Hinata said then giggled.

Naruto quickly pulled his hands away. "Heh.... sorry. Um, you really didn't have to do this Hinata-chan, I...."

Hinata put a finger over his mouth. "That's as far as I can go as you know, I just want you to be safe. I know you'll beat Gaara and save him from himself, but there's also the Invasion we have to worry about. Most of us will probably get sent to protect the civilians, but you'll be out there fighting because unlike us, you're special. We can handle small battles, but you can fight a whole army and everyone in Konoha knows it. We kept you long enough, now go win this for us Naruto-kun.... protect your friends." Hinata said and gently pushed him towards the door.

"Go get'em Naruto-kun!" Tenten and Temari said together, looked at each other the started giggling.

'_Only someone as lucky as me could deserve a girl like Hinata-chan_.' Naruto thought, smiled and waved, then ran out of the room, the door opened and shut so fast you almost couldn't tell someone had gone through it.

----Hokage Box----

An ANBU appeared next to Tsunade. "Naruto is on his way Hokage-sama."

"Bout time." Tsunade said and sent the signal to the Proctor who smiled. The crowd was getting a little restless waiting, though it had only been delayed five minutes. She had a feeling he was delayed by a certain girl, but didn't say anything. "You ready Sensei?" Tsunade asked with a certain look in her eyes she knew he'd understand.

Sarutobi looked at her and saw the glint in her eyes. "Hai, it should be quite exciting." He said as he casually touched the battle armor under his robes. He hated war, but even if he wasn't Hokage, as long as was alive he was going to protect Konoha with his very life. He'd even taken some special precautions, the least of them being the custom battle armor he had on.

----Arena Floor----

Naruto came out just after the Proctor called his name, most of the crowd stood and cheered wildly, being from Konoha they knew who he was and that he was powerful, though most of the civilians in attentence had no idea just how powerful. Only the older adults even knew what he had sealed inside him, and were VERY glad they'd been wrong about him... well they were now, most still felt guilty about how they'd treated him when he was little.

Naruto stood and waved to the crowd for several minutes, very amused. When he was little he would of killed to get this kind of attention.

Tsunade was squirming in her seat, a big smile on her red face. It was taking most of her willpower not to join them or burst into tears of joy at their reaction. She was so happy it almost hurt. She glanced at Sarutobi, he was handling it much better than she was, but he was still smiling. 'A_ few more minutes then I'll stop it_.' Tsunade thought.

----Room 13----

Kankurou watched his little brother nervously, continually glancing up at the monitor. He'd told Gaara Suna wasn't going to help Sound attack Konoha, but he wasn't surprised Gaara didn't care if they did or not, he was standing as usual and staring intently at the monitor, he hadn't even blinked since Naruto came out about 4 minutes ago. Even if other's didn't, he knew the very subtle signs that told him Gaara was very anxious to begin the match. The only good thing that had happened during the exams was that although he'd threatened about a dozen people with a horrible death, none of them had been from Konoha, it was to him, an incredible sight to see his little brother politely avoid anyone from Konoha, even stepping aside to let them pass. he knew it had to be whatever Naruto said to him after the preliminaries, he hadn't so much as insulted anyone from Konoha since then. He saw the crowd calm down then heard the Proctor call Gaara's name. As soon as he did Gaara vanished in a swirl of wind and sand, and appeared in the arena. He relaxed and headed for the door, he wanted to watch the match in person, and be there for Gaara when it was over.

----Arena Floor----

The Proctor glanced at Tsunade for her nod, then took a deep breath. "FIGHT!" He yelled, then shushined up to the Kage's Box, there was no way in Hell he was staying down there during this match.

The arena went silent for a moment.

Naruto called up about half of his own chakra as he got in his fighting stance, and a moment later felt Gaara call up about the same amount. He saw Gaara's face change slightly, but he couldn't tell if Gaara was happy or dissappointed he was only using his chakra, not Kyuubi's, unlike Gaara who was only using Shukaku's chakra.

"Do not insult me....I want a real fight. I have not harmed anyone from Konoha, now give me the great battle I deserve." Gaara said emotionlessly

Naruto actually paused, slightly stunned for an instant, then glanced at Tsunade for her approval, he didn't want to reveal Kyuubi if he didn't have to, especially with Sound's attack being so close. Her answer was a little surprising. "As long as you don't attack anyone but me, I'll do it. But you hurt anyone and I'll show you what true power really is.... understood?" Naruto said very seriously as he looked into Gaara's eyes and let him see Kyuubi in his.

Gaara nodded, as his chakra spiked and the sand around him for 10 feet began to swirl violently around him, as if ancious for battle.

Naruto called on Kyuubi's chakra and a moment later his eyes turned red, his pupils became vertical slits, his whisker marks got darker and thicker, his canines elongated and his nails became claws. He was then surrounded by a red chakra cloak which sprouted a single tail. "**Now let's show these people what a real fight looks like**!" Naruto said and dashed forward at incredible speed.

"SAND SHURIKEN!" Gaara exclaimed as a wall of sand quickly but briefly rose up, dozens of sand balls shot out at Naruto and quickly took on a kunai-like shape.

Naruto weaved through the barrage easily, not that he needed to, as he flashed through a series of hand signs. The instant he cleared the barrage of sand kunai he stopped and very quickly inhaled. "**FIRE STYLE:FLAME CANNON**!" Naruto said and blew out a continuous cone of fire at Gaara, who was surrounded by a bubble-like dome of sand that protected him from the intense heat and flames that surrounded the sand shield.

In his room, Sasuke was nearly gawking at the monitor,.Naruto was using a fire jutsu THAT HE DIDN'T KNOW! He watched for 2 full minutes as Naruto blew out a constant stream of fire, finally snapping out of it. "Son of a bitch has been holding out on me.... did Naruto create that or did he? When this is over I'm gonna find out if he can teach that to me." Sasuke said impressed, and slightly jealous of his friend.

Naruto finally stopped just after 2 minutes, and watched the flames die down to reveal Gaara in a bubble of black glass.... which shattered as soon as the fire was gone, spraying shards of hot glass around the arena. Naruto glanced up at the nearest wall and was glad to see none of the glass reached them. Some of the shards bounced of his chakra cloak, and when he looked, Gaara did NOT look happy, or maybe he was, he really couldn't tell yet. The only emotion Gaara seemed to know how to express was anger.

Gaara glanced around a moment at the melted sand, which was now usless to him, then right at Naruto and gave him a full toothy smile, which of course had an edge of sadistic glee to it. "My turn." Gaara said coldly and extented his open right hand. "SAND COFFIN!"

A huge mass of sand quickly rose up and surrounded Naruto except for his face. Naruto recognizd it.

"Show me how strong you really are.... or die." Gaara said calmly then closed his hand. "SAND BURIAL!"

In the stands next to his sister Temari, Kankurou was nervous. He'd seen the ANBU of other villages crushed to pulp by that jutsu. He turned to Temari when she grabbed his hand.

"Can he get out?" Temari asked worriedly.

Hinata squeezed Temari's other hand now in hers and smiled. "Hai, Temari-chan.... Naruto-kun told me he planned for this."

Several moments passed when gasps started to be heard around the arena, starting from the Suna crowd who'd seen this countless times. What made them gasp was that the sand wasn't contracting, but slowly expanding. And a yell could be heard from inside as it rapidly got louder.

Gaara was more stunned than anyone, except maybe Shukaku who was yelling in frustration in his mind that the Kyuubi vessel wasn't being crushed. Gaara put more and more chakra into it to crush Naruto, but it kept expanding. he'd never been challanged like this before, he found it frightning he was being overpowered, and very exciting to of found a worthy opponent finally.

After a full minute the sand was almost in a bubble around Naruto and the animalistic yell from within was almost deafening. Then it exploded. When the dust cleared Naruto stood there, a big feral smile on his face, and a chakra tail behind him as long as he was tall. "**Come on Shukaku, I know you can do better than that.... you little bitch. Let her out Gaara, she needs a lesson in humility**." Naruto's voice said.

'_Shukaku is female_?!' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi laughed. "_**Oh come on kit, you didn't figure it out.... why do you think he called Shukaku Mother? You think any self respecting male demon would allow that**_?"

"Take me over, no! This is my battle" Gaara said.

"**If you don't know how to summon her, then I'll do it for you**." Naruto said in adeeper voice than normal and began to flash through a long series of hand signs.

"Shukaku is female?" Tsunade half said to, half asked Sarutobi.

Sarutobi just shrugged, he was speechless for once, even he didn't know that.

In the arena Gaara tensed up, as if in pain and a dome of sand started to form around him. "**NO, Leave me alone.... don't drag me out without my sand.... NOOooo don't do it Kyuubi-sama, don't do it**!!" Gaara screamed in an obviously terrified female demon's voice.

"**DEMON LORD'S REQUEST: BEAST SUMMON**!"" Kyuubi said through Naruto.

A moment later there was an inhuman female scream and a puff of smoke between Naruto and Gaara, when it cleared, kneeling on the ground, hunched over, hands over her face, was a girl in light and dark brown robes like Gaara wore but it only went over her right shoulder, the left and both arms were bare. She had wild red hair to her waist and desert sandles. EVERYONE froze in shock, the whole arena was dead silent. She stood, head down, when she raised her head she had the same red kanji for 'love' over her left eye like Gaara, and was Gaara's height. She looked about 16 to 18 years old, very beautiful with a strong toned body judging from her arms, but what really stood out about her, literally, was her breasts, they looked like they were as big as Tsunade's, but didn't sag as much, only a few inches it looked like. She had a few tears in her eyes, then ran at Naruto, who changed back to normal, screaming at both him and Kyuubi for what they did to her, forcing her out into the open without her sand, breasts bouncing wildly under her robe, she obviously had nothing on under it. When she got to Naruto she began beating on his chest like a little girl, she didn't seem to know how to fight.

Tsunade watched the scene stunned. She couldn't help but notice that Shukuka was built like her when she was 18.... before her breasts dropped. '_If Kyuubi is the oldest and strongest of the tailed demons and only looks about thirty.... it makes sense that the one-tailed would be a teenager.... though I must admit even I never saw this coming_.' Tsunade thought.

Naruto just stood there in shock and took it, he really didn't know what to do. He glanced past his attacker to Gaara, who was standing there like a statue, apparently too stunned to do anything. Thinking quickly he did the only thing he could think of to do in a situation like this.... he wrapped his arms around her and gave her in a tight hug and didn't let go. He heard Kyuubi tell him to kiss her, but he refused. When she went back into Gaara's mind she could share the memory of that with him, and the thought of even indirectly doing that bothered him. Hugging a guy was one thing, friends can hug, but he had no interest in doing anything else beyond that with Gaara.

Everyone watched as Shukaku, the girl, slowly stopped fighting Naruto after several minutes, put her head on his shoulder, hugged him back and started crying.

"Please.... give me my sand or put me back.... I.... I don't want to die." Shukaku said sadly, between sobs.

----Naruto's Mindscape----

"_**There, that should humble that little bi....**_" Kyuubi said smugly, then suddenly tensed up and slowly looked to his right and saw Lady Luck standing there, arms crossed over her chest, her face stern. "_**Heh... uh, I'm in trouble aren't I**_?" Kyuubi asked, when she nodded Kyuubi winced. "_**I know I shouldn't of done that, but you know how I get.... okay, okay, I'm doing it**_." Kyuubi said and began releasing Naruto.

----Real World----

'_That's why Gaara can't fight, because she can't.... she's helpless without her sand and so is Gaara_.' Naruto thought. "I won't kill you, and neither will Kyuubi, I promise." Naruto said then gently put his right hand under her chin and raised her head up and back so she was looking at him. "You don't have to kill people.... if you stop tormenting Gaara and let him sleep without trying to take him over, I'll be your friend.... we all will. You also have Gaara's brother and sister, if you got to know them you might find that you like having precious people to care for and protect like I do. That's what makes you strong. Oh.... please don't share all this with Gaara, you can tell him, but don't share the memories. Promise me you won't share the memories and feelings you have with him.... and I'll kiss you." Naruto said.

"Really... you'd do that, be my friend?" Shukaku asked, when Naruto nodded she smiled and a new warm feeling appeared inside her, though it was small. "I promise, you have my word as a demon Kyuubi-sama."

"Call me Naruto, I'm back in control now. Thank you.... Shukaku-chan.".Naruto said warmly, had a talk with Lady Luck in his mind, then took a deep breath, let it out and in front of everyone kissed her on the lips for a full 10 seconds, using Lady Luck's power on her like he had Tsunade to heal her emotionally, broke the kiss and his eyes changed to Kyuubi's. "**DISMISSED**" Naruto said then his eyes returned to normal and a happily smiling Shukaku vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing in Gaara's mind.

Gaara suddenly snapped out of his daze and fell to his knees, his head felt like it was spinning. "I submit." Gaara said.

The Proctor shushined back into the arena, looked at Gaara a moment, then raised a hand toward Naruto. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki! The next round will begin in fifteen minutes!"

In the stands a silver haired man pushed up his glasses with his right hand as he gritted his teeth in frustration. "Oh I'm afraid the rest of the Exams will be cancelled.... if Gaara and the Suna nins won't help us they can all die with the rest of Konoha.... and I'm going to personally kill you Naruto Uzumaki, though you actually did me a favor by killing Orochimaru, you ruined my plans and forced me to move up my time table. It cost a fortune to hire all the extra Earth, Water and Lighning nin, as well as the few nuke nin we could find, but it'll be worth it to make Konoha mine." Kabuto said quietly to himself beneath his hood.

-

End Chapter 18

-

Author's Note: I'll bet you never saw THAT coming did you? Seriously people. why do you think Gaara calls Shukaku Mother?.The idea and look was totally mine. I know the Naruto/Gaara fight was cut short, but I had that idea while writing and just had to do it. However, rest assured that the invasin will be violent and action filled.... and Shukaku will appear again. *evil smile* Sorry if the chapter is a lil shorter than noral, but I needed a good stopping point.... and a good cliffhanger. LOL! Hope you enjoyed it and will reciew.


	19. Chapter 19: White Sound, Red Sand

Beating The Odds

Chapter 19: White Sound, Red Sand

By: MikeJV37

-

----August 21, 8:34 AM, Outdoor Arena, Med Station----

Inside Room 6 stood Naruto, Hinata at his right. Across from him standing next to the bed was Kankurou and Temari, sitting on the side of the bed between them was Gaara, still in shock at what had happened. The sand on the ground in the arena and even on the floor hadn't so much as twitched since Shukaku was forced out by Kyuubi..... who he knew the last few minutes had been in the angry grip of Lady Luck.... literally. From the male screams of pain he'd heard he had a feeling he knew what part, but didn't want to find out for sure, even thinking about that made him flinch and his thighs tense up a little. Naruto sighed. "How are you Gaara?"

Gaara hadn't even blinked in several minutes, he'd seen Shukaku outside his mind, and in human form for the first time. He'd always considered Shukaku like his mother, and treated her as such and fed her people's blood as she demanded of him to make her happy. To find out she was a girl physically and emotionally only a couple years older than he was.... disturbed him in a way he'd never experienced. She'd been talking to him in his mindscape, she'd done as Naruto had asked her, and now he was lost and confused, he didn't know how to handle this Shukaku, she was not only still in human form but she was.... nice to him, no yelling, no threats, she'd even apologized for how she'd treated him his entire life. "What do I do now?" Gaara finally asked blankly.

Temari glanced at Hinata, then did something she'd always been terrified to do.... she stepped close to her baby brother and wrapped her arms around him in a warm, loving, sisterly hug.

Kankurou gasped in shock and took a step back out of reflex.... but what happened isn't what he expected, Gaara raised his right arm like he did for his Sand Coffin jutsu, his left pinned by Temari's hug, paused a moment, then put it around Temari's shoulders, the lower half of his left arm was around her waist. He let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, stepped close to them nervously, and hugged his siblings for the first time. "We'll help you figure that out Gaara.... we're your family, and family always protect each other no matter what."

Gaara thought about that a few moments, that's like what Naruto said, your friends, and especially your family are your precious people, and to protect your precious people from danger is how you find your true strength. Never one to over think anything he made his decision then and there and everything became clearer than it had ever been. "You're our family...." Gaara said as sand seemed to come from everywhere and formed 2 tentacles, that pulled Naruto and Hinata close where he freed his left arm and hugged all 4 of them. "All of you.... we'll protect you."

"We?" Temari asked, confused.

"Shukaku and I, we have decided we want to have a family, we've never had that before. You are our own blood and our most precious people. Naruto is like me and is our friend and brother. Hinata is precious to you Temari, so she is precious to us now, our little sister.... and we will kill anyone that hurts our precious people." Gaara said clamly but seriously.

Everyone flinched slightly at the last statement, Gaara had never failed to follow through on a threat to kill someone.

"You can't just kill people that upset you Gaara, but we'll talk about that later.... this is a good start though." Naruto said, then his head snapped up and he forcibly broke from the group hug, his face serious.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked a little worried, she knew that look, something was wrong.

"Something is happeneing in the arena.... it's started, Sound is attacking sooner than expected!" Naruto said seriously.

Gaara broke away from Kankurou and Temari as his sand flared up around him. "They will not hurt our precious people!" Gaara said in his old, dead voice.

"Kankurou, Temari, stay with Hinata-chan and do what she says.... you know what to do. Gaara come with me.... it's playtime, demon style!" Naruto said with a big grin then put a hand on Gaara's shoulder and they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Kankurou shivered a moment, he'd swear he saw a smile appear on Gaara's face just before he vanished. The last time he saw him smile like that was in the Forest of Death when he was slaughtering those teams from Mist and Rain.

----The Arena----

Naruto and Gaara appeared in the middle of the arena, Naruto looked around quickly, saw the feathers and knew someone had cast a sleeping Genjutsu on everyone. "I don't have time to free them one at a time,.... sorry folks, I hope this doesn't hurt too much." Naruto said, crouched, leapt high in the air as he summoned Kyuubi's chakra and clapped his hands hard. "KAI!" Naruto yelled as he released a wave of red chakra in all directions, it hit everyone like a quick blast of intense heat, snapping everyone under the Genjutsu out of it with a yell of surprise and/or pain. He landed, looked around quicky and smiled. "It worked! I'll have to remember that trick.... wait here, I'll be right back." Naruto said, then shushined to the Hokage Box where Tsunade and Sarutobi were giving commands to ANBU and a few Jounin.

"Send two squads to the Main Gate to reinforce...." Tsunade commanded then turned suddenly and smiled when Naruto appeared.

"Naruto and Gaara ready to kick ass, where do you want us?" Naruto asked with a big smile.

"Nevermind the Gate, send all availible ANBU to protect the civilians and get them to the shelters, You, help the Genin get all civilians and diplomats out of the arena to the shelters, they can protect them from any small attacks until they're in the shelters, then reinforce them with a squad of ANBU." Tsunade said to the 2 ANBU who both nodded and vanished after getting their orders. "You're just what I needed right now Naruto, I was just informed that an army of at least a thousand shinobi are massed outside the walls about half a mile from the Main Gate, Jiraiya is busy so I want you and Gaara out there.... I'm temporarily recending all previous orders about Kyuubi, and I'm giving Gaara the same rights.... I want you and Gaara to stop them by any means necessary, this is now an S-Rank mission." Tsunade said seriously as she looked into Naruto's eyes, then leaned down and kissed him on the lips, she'd hoped she'd never have to say this to him.. "Unleash Hell Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, and shushined back to Gaara, grabbed his shoulder and shushined them to 50 yards outside the Main Gate.

"What did she say?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled as his eyes turned blood red and his pupils became vertical slits. "Unleash Hell."

The look of absolute sadistic joy that appeared on Gaara's face would of made even a hardened ANBU shit his pants in fear.

Gaara took a big step back. "I need three minutes.... SAND COCOON!" He exclaimed as he used his ultimate jutsu.... it was because it released Shukaku. A dome of sand quickly rose up around Gaara and started his transformation into his final form.

Naruto started counting down in his head, looked down the road at the massive army approaching, and went into his mindscape.

----Naruto's Mindscape----

Naruto entered the main room where Kyuubi's cage was and saw Lady Luck standing there, looking solemn.

"**I can't help directly, you know that Naruto, but I have something for you that will help you more that even your six-tailed form, you know what risk you take by doing that, I can't allow it, just yet. There are more than expected, someone has altered what was to happen, there should only be half as many.... I prepared this for when you were a little older, but I must balance the Scales of Fate again**." She said then held out both hands and a 3 foot long scroll appeared. She laid it on the floor and unrolled about a foot of it.

Naruto quickly scanned it then gasped in shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Is this real?" He asked, when she nodded he started to laugh strangely, like maniacle joy.

"**Be warned Naruto, this was intended to be given to you on your thirteenth birthday in just under two months when you'd be more powerful. There are things about my gift you don't know. Once you use this, you will only have five minutes, then it will end and you will be knocked out until morning from chakra exhaustion, so do not waste this. It is a last resort only**." She said seriously, took Naruto's right hand, touched her fingernails to his fingertips, then raked them down to his wrist, leaving his hand bloody. She placed his hand on the paper at a certain spot then removed it, rubbed his hand and it was instantly healed except for his index fingertip.

Naruto nodded and signed below his handprint, a moment later it turned into black ink. She rolled it up as he stood. "Thank you, I will not let you down." Naruto said calmly, nodded to Kyuubi and vanished..

----The Real World, 1 Second Later----

Naruto transformed slightly as he summoned almost 1 tail worth of Kyuubi's chakra, but enough to activate his red chakra cloak, then quickly cutting his thumb on a fang flashed through the hand signs and summoned Gamabunta in a huge puff of smoke.

The massive Toad Boss looked around a moment."**Did you summon me Jiraiya you pervert**?" He bellowed.

"I summoned you Gamabunta-sama, Sound is invading Konoha with an army of at least a thousnd ninja, we have to stop them. I need your help until Shukaku emerges to help me."

Gamabunta looked down at Naruto and cocked his head to the side. "**Did you say Shukaku.... is going to help us**?"

"I'll tell you everything later, I promise, but we have to move now before they get too close, will you help me?" Naruto said.

"**Of course, I can't let Shukaku show me up protecting the home of my Summoner**." The Toad Boss said.

Naruto leapt up onto Bunta's head. "I know Shukaku is a girl, I met her about twenty minutes ago.... I'll explain what happened later, but she's reformed now, I promise."

"**You never cease to amaze me kid**." Gamabunta said, then covered the distance between them and the invading army in a single leap, actually landing on and crushing about 50-60 of them, mostly Sound nin.

"Oil, quick!" Naruto yelled, felt Bunta nod slightly and began the hand signs. "Now...." Naruto yelled, as soon as he saw the oil he blew a stream of fire at it, the huge stream of Toad Oil ignited and incinerated about 140-160 more. "Do what you can here, then go back to Konoha, Jariaya could probably use your help more than me." Naruto said then leapt from Gamabunta's head toward a big group of various ninja, a red chakra tail sprouted from behind him and huge chakra claws formed around his hands. He cut 3 Sound nin into large chunks as he landed

Gamabunta chuckled, sounding like distant thunder, then stepped on about 30-40 more with all 4 feet. He was hit by several fire and lightning jutsu, but the damage and pain were minor for the giant Toad Boss. He was very powerful, but he wasn't stupid, he knew his limits, and against these numbers knew even he could be overpowered eventually. He stepped on and crushed 2 more small groups with his front feet. "**You're on your own now kid, I'm going to Konoha**." Gamabunta said, then with a mighty leap rose high into the sky.

Naruto quickly glanced over his shoulder toward Konoha with a small smile as kunai bounced off his chakra cloak.'_Only two minutes and twelve seconds left_.' Naruto thought, then a second chakra tail appeared behind him, both extended and flattened into blades and began cutting ninja behind him into pieces, going through armor as easily as flesh and spraying blood everywhere, only his chakra cloak kept their blood and other severed body parts off him.. He stopped a moment, this was too easy.... they were just pawns, he needed to find the leaders, in an army this size they had to have sommanders to keep everyone organized. Reaching out with his senses he found the nearest powerful chakra signature and ran straight for it, cutting down dozens of enemies with his chakra claws and 2 tails like a sythe through wheat. Naruto stopped when he burst into a small clearing around the commander, he recognized him from the Bingo book and knew even 2 tails might not be enough to beat him.... it was Raiga, an S-Ranked nuke-nin, and 1 of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. A third tail formed behind him.

Raiga turned a moment after someone killed the men surrounding him and smiled, he knew from Kabuto's description who his guest had to be and drew both his swords. He gestured to his troops who began moving away from him, they didn't want to get fried by his Lightning attacks.

'_One minute and twenty-eight seconds left.... come on Gaara, even I can't handle this many alone, we're too close to Konoha. I won't go all out unless I have to. I can do this at least._' Naruto thought, cancelled his chakra claws and made a modified version of his favorite hand sign, he'd only done this in his mindscape. '_This better work Kyuubi_.' Naruto thought as he summoned 2 tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra for the jutsu. "DEMON SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled then 100 Naruto's appeared around the battlefield, all of them had slitted red eyes, fangs and claws, but no chakra cloak. "I'll handle him, don't let them reach Konoha!" Naruto said and drew his sword from under his coat in his back. "You'll be the second Swordsmen I kill."

Raiga paused a moment then laughed briefly. "So it is true, you killed Zabuza Momochi.... he was the weakest of us. You won't beat me like you did him, he was a pussy compared to my power." He said as his blades began to crackle with lightning.

'_That's what you think_.' Naruto thought, with a home and friends Ezara, as he knew the former nuke nin, had greatly increased in skill and power. Sure she was still a lude, short tempered bitch that loved to scare people and party hard, when alone with her other close friends, especially him and Anko-sensei, she was more like Anko, a big goofy kid, and even motherly toward her daughter Sekka, at least officially that was the record. Haku has basically been adopted when she changed her name to Sekka. He hoped they were doing okay, he knew there was no way in Hell Ezara and Sekka were going to sit back and hide while Konoha was being attacked. He almost felt sorry for anyone she met.... almost, but not quite.

----Konoha, Near the Outdoor Stadium----

Her shoulder length black hair in a ponytail, a heavy black vest over a blue shirt, loose black skirt, fingerless black leather gloves and sandles, she swung her 6 foor sword. 5 feet of which was the blade, cutting 3 more enemy shinobi in half at the chest with a huge, happy smile on her face, gave it a quick shake sending most of the blood on it flying off, glanced around then slung 'Man Eater' over her shoulder. "Oh come on yeah buncha pussies.... don't tell me you big, bad shinobi are afraid of lil me?" Ezara said as she put her left hand on her chest and a fake look of questioning shock on her face.

The 23 remaining shinobi a mix of Chuunin and Jounin from various Countries, glanced at each other, they were getting worried now. This huge woman wasn't Tsunade because she didn't use a weapon, and she didn't have a Leaf Hitai-ite on, but she was cutting them down with ease. "Who are you? You aren't a Leaf shinobi because I know them all." The Commander of what remained of this group demanded, one of the few that was still wearing a hitai-ite, Sound in his case.

"Since you huys have been so much fun, I'll tell you.... I'm just a simple Weaponsmith. I have my card here, I can tell you guys need the help, those weapons are pathetic.... I probably couldn't cut butter with those kunai you've been using." Ezara said, then with her left pulled a card from her vest pocket and held it up. "I'd be happy to sell you some quality swor...." Ezara stopped and caught the kunai 1 of them threw with her left hand without dropping her card, but it did punch half the blade through it. She looked at the card and her face slowly changed to an angry frown. "Now I'm all for a good prank, and can trade insults with the best, I even like it when people make lewd sexual comments about me.... I even love getting in a good clothes ripping catfight with a bar full of drunk, jealous bitches because I stole all their action.... but that was my lucky card DAMNIT, it was a gift from a very special friend of mine!" Ezara said angrily flipped the 350 pound sword off her shoulder and drove the point into the ground, then pulled the card off the kunai carefully and put it back in her pocket. '_Naruto gave me that you bastards, now this is personal_.' Ezara thought and glanced around and smiled, she knew there was a good-sized strem not 100 yards away in the nearby forest. "And my name...." She said the lifted her sword with her right and began twirling it in a 'butterfly' pattern in front of her, within 20 second it was moving too fast for even the Jounin to see it. She did a lightning quick spin to her right and swung the sword from left to right at waist level."MAELSTROM OF BLOOD!" Ezara yelled with rage and unleashed 1 of her new water Kenjutsu techniques.

Where she'd swung her sword was a curved line of water as long and thick at the blade of her sword. a moment later dozens of huge sharks made of water erupted from the water her slash left in the air and began tearing the enemy shinobi into large bloody chunks. Heads, limbs and gallons of blood started to cover the ground.

She listened to their screams as they were all quickly and brutally torn apart, a big sadistic smile on her face. "Is Ezara." She said then turned and headed back into the stadium at a run, a single tear ran down her right cheek, the first card Naruto had given her he'd hand printed and given to her when he bought her a weapon shop, but unlike her good friend Tenten and her parents, she specialized in swords, and even had a special deal with them to share business. That card was one of her few treasured possesions.

----Half a mile from Konoha's Main Gate----

"Don't make me kill you Raiga.... just.... walk away!" Naruto asked as he crossed swords with Raiga. Naruto leapt back when Raiga tried to seperate his upperbody from his lower body. "You're almost out of time.... my clones are killing your men, you won't reach Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed.

Raiga let out a laugh. "I'm one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, I agreed to help level Konoha, and that's what I'm going to do.... I'll either succeed or die.... there are no other options for...." Raiga said then suddenly looked toward Konoha like everyone else when there was a massive explosion near, but not inside Konoha.

Naruto sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Raiga but you and all your men are dead.... time's up."

-

End Chapter19


	20. Chapter 20: Power Unleashed

Beating The Odds

Chapter 20: Power Unleashed

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: Cobra has been edited and reposted. Sorry about the errors, I forgot to proof the last few stories before I posted the,.

-

----August 21, 8:36 AM, Konoha Outdoor Stadium----

"Tsunade-sama Mizuki is leading twenty nin to intercept the two Genin teams taking the Diplomats to the shelter." The ANBU said from 1 knee immediately after appearing in front of Tsunade.

"Damnit! I knew I should of had him watched.... is anyone available to help them?" Tsunade asked, worried.

The ANBU shook his head. "Sorry Tsunade-sama, everyone is busy defending the civilians or repelling the invaders, we can't spare anyone."

Tsunade clenched her fists and jaw, this was one of her nightmares as Hokage. Worse, she knew if anything happened to Naruto's friends he'd snap. Then movement below caught her eye and she smiled. "Ezara get to the shelters immediately, Mizuki is leading twenty nin to kill the Diplomates, Hinata, Tenten and Kurenai's team are guarding them!" Tsunade yelled.

Ezara froze a moment, made a hand sign with her left and a moment later Sekka appeared. "Our friends are in trouble." Ezara commanded then grabbed Sekka's shoulder and they vanished.

"I hope they can...." Tsunade said then suddenly turned when there was a huge explosion she knew came from just outside the Main Gate where she'd sent Naruto and Gaara. A small shiver ran down her spine when an inhuman roar rang out that reminded her of Kyuubi's attack twelve years ago, Then she saw it, even from this distance and over the 150 foot outer walls of the Stadium.... at what she estimated to be about 500 feet tall was Shukaku, in full demon form. "I hope I did the right thing, Kami help us if I was wrong.".

----Half a mile from Konoha----

Looking down at the mostly charred corpse of Raiga the now 5-tailed Naruto quickly took out a scroll, opened it on the ground, pulled the twin swords from Raiga's burnt boney hands, with a fast swing cut off Raiga's burned but identifiable head, quickly sealed his swords and head inside it, and in a quick fluid move grabbed it, rolled it up amd stuck it in a pocket. Naruto dropped to all fours, fanned out his 5 chakra tails, his red chakra cloak darkened for a moment."**KYUUBI STYLE: LAKE OF FIRE**!" Naruto roared as his tails glowed bright red and his now fox-like chakra cloak lightened to normal..

Except for the 5 foot circle he was standing on, the ground for 100 years in every direction melted into flaming magma and swallowed everyone on it down to a slow firey death. Within 30 seconds they were all dead, Naruto cancelled the jutsu and it changed to rock.

"**AIR BULLET**!" Shukaku roared from a quarter mile away, opened her mouth and fired a massive air bullet at the enemy nin, followed by 4 more, each knocking out or just killing about 50 shinobi in 5 huge explosions. Seeing all the death and destruction, she laughed with sadistic glee, she hasn't had this much fun since her previous host over 100 years ago. Easily spotting Naruto hundreds of feet away she smiled. "**I can't let you have all the fun.... TWIN SAND TSUNAMI **" Shukaku roared happily as she raised her arms.

Still in the clearing made by his jutsu, Naruto heard the attack and watched as on both sides of the clearing, to the now screaming shinobi, a 300 foot high, 600 foot wide tidal wave of sand rose up and crashed forward, crushing and entombing over half the remailing army under 20-30 feet of sand. Naruto smirked and Kyuubi laughed in his head. "**You're right Kyuubi, she is a showoff.... but you have to love her style**." Naruto said with a huge smile then turned and ran for Shukaku at lightning speed..

She saw them, then in 2 leaps were on her head next to the half buried Gaara. "**You started without me Kyuubi-sama**." Shukaku said in an obviously playful voice, still advancing on the invaders. She suddenly stopped and looked up as dark clouds were forming directly above her. "**Oh no, not that**!" Shukaku said, slightly paniced.

"What's wrong Shukaku?" Naruto asked.

"**Some of them my be powerful water users, they're going to make it rain**!" Shukaku said slightly more paniced..

"So, that won't hurt you." Naruto said.

"**You don't understand.... if I get wet I.... I lose my sand, it become useless! Water can even kill me**!" Shukaku said, now scared, water was the only thing she really feared more than anything. It rendered to sand useless, and she couldn't swim to save her life, literally.

'_**As a Fire element I'm not too fond of water either, but I can deal with it. I can't cover everyone, we need Shukaku to complete our defense, without her we can't stop them all from reaching Konoha, and if my estimate is right, they still at least eight hundred shinobi left.... I hate to put you in this situation Naruto, but you have to do it, if we lose Shukaku to rain, they could get by us and kill Gaara. Believe it or not, I'm actually not looking forward to doing this, but that jutsu is our only option, the rain will start pouring down within two minutes and there's no way Shukaku will reach them in time, and we don't know where they are in the army**_.' Kyuubi said to Naruto in his head.

"Shukaku, I need you to leave, return to Gaara." Naruto said

Shukaku degan quickly dispersing into the ground, looking like she was sinking, and within a minute Gaara was standing next to Naruto.

"Go back to Konoha and protect our precious people, I expect to see everyone I care about alive and well and standing around my hospital bed when I wake up tomorrow." Naruto said seriously.

Gaara nodded, rose up on a small wave of sand and rode it back to Konoha at high speed.

"They better appreciate what I'm doing for them." Naruto said, then returned to normal, called up his full chakra, bit his thumb and began flashing through the long series of hand signs.

----Konoha, Academy Front Grounds----

"CHERRY SPLITTER!" Sakura yelled as she hit her special attack.

A moment later the man she just hit screamed as his testicles literally exploded, despite his stone armor jutsu, which shattered a moment later as his concentration was broken. A moment later a kunai buried itself in his forehead killing him.

"Thanks for the distraction Sakura-chan, Damn rock nin are a pain in my butt." Tenten said, suddenly dodged a kick, spun and drove a kunai to the hilt in the unknown nin's crotch.

Then everyone was frozen when they felt it, a surge of chakra so powerful they knew they'd be dead if they were closer

"Kyuubi." Ezara said, she'd felt that power before, literally up close and personal, so she was able to shake off the fear effect it had on everyone first, saw the opening she's been waiting for and with a quick burst of blinding speed dismembered Mizuki, he was dead before he even realized what happened. She watched him fall apart. "That was my good friend Naruto unleashing his full power, so unless you assholes want to stay and face him I suggest you surrender immediately.... and if any of his friends are hurt.... may Kami have mercy on your soul, because Naruto won't." Ezara said the last line coldly as she wiped her blade off.

"Naruto-kun is coming!" Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Temari squealed happily, Sekka smiled, Shikamaru and Kankurou smirked.

"I'd listen to her if I were you. We're Naruto's best friends and even we have trouble controling him when he's like that." Shikamaru said calmly, though it was only half true, he'd never felt anything like that before, but knew it had to be Kyuubi.

"SAND COFFIN!" Gaara yelled.

All the remaining enemy nin were suddenly encased in rock hard sand from the neck down.

They all turned to Gaara as he rode in on a 13 foot sand wave, stopped near them, his open right hand pointed at the captured nin, he raised his left at Ezara and Sekka, now standing together, his face emotionless...

"Who are you?" Gaara asked in his dead voice.

Hinata immediately dashed in front of them, arms wide. "Their friends Gaara, don't hurt them, they saved us." Hinata said.

The Diplomats were cowering together terrified.

Gaara lowered his hand. "Then they are my friends as well. Is anyone hurt and shall I kill these men?" Gaara asked as he looked at the trapped men, his open hand twitching in anticipation of crushing them. They'd tried to take his new friends from him, and NO ONE took anything from him.

She hadn't known him long, but Hinata definitely got the impression that Gaara didn't play around, he made a desion and that was that.

"Your call Hinata, you're in charge here since I'm a civilian." Ezara said calmly, but kept an eye on that Gaara kid that just showed up, she knew the look of a stone cold killer, and he had it in his eyes..

Hinata glanced around and saw everyone looking at her. She thought a moment and set her jaw. "Ezara, seal Mizuki's head in a scroll for later, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, take the Diplomates, Temari and Kankurou into the shalter and guard them, keep everyone calm. Tenten, we're going back to the stadium to help as much as we can, Ezara and Sekka stand guard out here. Gaara, when we're clear.... kill them, then join us back at the stadium." Hinata said seriously, but with a little sadness in her voice at the end.

Gaara waited until everyone was clear, even the big woman and girl Hinata had called Ezara and Sekka, he looked at the trapped nin with his old dead expression, and with a hint of sadistic glee closed his hand. "SAND BURIAL." He said as his hand closed, the men exploded in a huge shower of blood that his sand caught all of and absorbed before retuning to the gourd on his back. "Their blood makes her happy.".Gaara said as he turned to them.

"Her?" Ezara asked, eye brows slightly raised.

"Shukaku." Gaara said, saw the recognition in Ezara's eyes, his sand pulled their remaining bones and other bits deep under the ground so it looked like nothing happened, then his sand lifted him, turned and took him away.

"Naruto-kun has the most interesting friends." Ezara said with a smile.

----Battlefield, Half a mile from Konoha----

Naruto screamed in agony as he finished his physical transformation into a 50' Kyuubi. "**DIE MORTAL SCUM**!" Kyuubi roared and unleashed a massive stream of flame from his mouth that incinerated everything it touched. He leapt near the reamining army to his right an unleashed another massive flame stream as his head turned frpm right to left, leaving a giant crecent of scorched earth and ash. Looking up he spat a huge fireball straight up at the clouds, a few moments later it exploded and dispersed the dark clouds."**YOU THINK RAIN CAN STOP THE LORD OF HELL? DIE INSOLENT WORMS!**" Kyuubi roared, whipped his 9 tails around and slaughtered the remaining enemies around him, turned toward the other group advancing on Konoha as fast as they could, a group of about 400. Kyuubi set his stance and opened his mouth wide, fanning his tails out, a fireball appeared at the end or each as a huge ball of red chakra formed in front of his mouth and quickly grew to about 20 feet. '_**Forgive me for the damage I'm about to do**_.' Kyuubi thought. "**CHAKRA CANNON!**". Kyuubi ROARED and unleashed 1 of his most powerful attacks. The blast or red chakra hit the center of the remaining nin and exploded in a giant flash of light and mushroom cloud. When the smoke and dust cleared a minute later they were all gone, where they'd been was a smoking hole almost a half mile across and deep, the ground and everything in it was just gone.

----Konoha, Outdoor Stadium----

Like everyone else, Tsunade was frozen in shock at what she'd just seen, heard and felt, she'd never experienced anything of that magnitude before. Snapping out if it only 1 thought entered her mind.... Naruto. She ordered the ANBU to kill any remaining enemies that won't surrender, to lock up any that do, abd have her Elite Jounin meet her outside Konoha where the blast was.

----5 minutes later----

Tsunade was standing at the edge of the massive crater, her jaw hanging open, to her right was Shizune, Jiraiya, his clothes still splattered with blood, then Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Might Guy, Hiashi, Hizashi, Chouza, Inoichi, Shikaku and Tsume, all in the same state, total shock. "Wait.... where's Naruto-kun! Only Kyuubi could of done this.... so where is he?" Tsunade said, noticabley worried.

Kakashi suddenly cut his thumb, flashed through the hand signs and and touched the ground. "SUMMON!" He said, a moment later his entire pack appeared. "Find Naruto at once, he could be hurt." Kakashi commanded.

The nin dogs all began sniffing the air as everyone watched them, then Pakkun jumped up onto the head of the huge black bulldog sniffed a few times "I think I found him, follow m!" Pakkun said, leapt down and took off around the crater at top speed, everyone following close behind.

A few minutes later they stopped behind her. "DEAR KAMI NO!!!" Tsunade screamed and thundered to Naruto's side, her sandles leaving imprints in the hard ground. She was already flashing through hand signs for her most powerful diagnostic jutsu as her knees hit the ground. Before her Naruto was face down in the dirt and totally nude. A brown jacket was thrown over Naruto's lower body as she extended her glowing hands, her face filled with fear. "HOT FUCKING DAMN!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs a few momentslater, a giant smile on her face. "He's alive, but his chakra is exhausted and his entire body is strained in a way I've never seen before, but he's gonna make it! You are the luckiest little shit I've ever met in my life Naruto,.anyone else would be dead if they were in your condition."

----August 22, 9:03 AM, Hospital, Room 214----

"At least go to the cafeteria and get something Hinata-chan, I'll sit here until you get back. You've been sitting here all night." Hannah Hyuuga said.

"Sorry Kaa-san, but I'm not leaving until my Naruto-kun is awake." Hinata said firmly, but tiredly, slumped in the chair, then her head turned to the she smiled.

""Is Naruto-kun awake yet? Just in case I brought everyone some...." Ayame said.

"I smell Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto interrupted loudly.

Everyone turned toward the bed and smiled, Naruto was sitting up, almost drooling as he stared at the boxes of ramen in Ayame's hands.

"I think we found the cure for everything.... Ichiraku ramen, I think you'd come back from the dead for some." Tsunade said with a laugh..

"NARUTO-KUUUN!" Hinata squealed as she ran and dove on top of Naruto, hugging him tightly, and whether intentional or not, his face was squashed between her breasts as she hugged his head, his arms waving wildly.

Hannah just giggled quietly.

"Aren't you going to break them up?" Tsunade asked casually.

"In a minute.... okay Hinata-chan, that's enough, let him go." Hannah said.

Hinata looked, realized she was smothering Naruto in her chest, and released him, embarrassed she'd done that in front of everyone. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly and slipped off the bed.

Naruto looked around and smiled and who was there. Hinata, and her mother Hannah, Tenten, Ayame, Tsunade, Shizune and standing in the corner silent, almost invisible, Gaara. "Morning, where's everyone else? Was anyone hurt and did we win?"

"Looks like I'm just in time for once, and I brought company." Kakashi said as he walked in, followed by Sasuke, Temari, Kankurou, Anko, Kurenai and her team of Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino.

"I'm not cleaning up the mess you made yesterday baka, your lucky you didn't kill us all." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. "What mess? I destroyed some trees and Gaara dropped enough sand on them to make a beach, but nothing we can't fix."

Shikamaru sighed. "Look out the window at the Main Gate."

"Go ahead Naruto, but watch the hospital gown, we don't need to see your underwear." Tsunade said and smirked. "You have a cute little butt though." Tsunade said and smiled as Hinata and the other girls blushed.

"What?" Naruto said, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll tell you later when the girls aren't around, now go look." Tsunade said.

Naruto gave her a little glare, slipped out the other side of the bed and looked out the window toward the front gate. It took him a few moments to focus his eyes, when he did he gasped in shock and spun around. "Is that a.... a...."

"Crater... hai, about a half a mile wide and deep I figure, part of the road and a big section of forest are gone. I hope you and your friend can fix it." Tsunade said.

"I can." Gaara said emotionlessly. "I'll fill it with the sand Shukaku crushed them with."

"Thank you Gaara. Back in bed Naruto, I have to check you over before you can leave." Tsunade said, onlyslightly surprised.

Gaara nodded slightly.

Naruto pouted, then got back in bed. "I hate Hospitals. there's nothing to do and the food is bad."

Temari walked up to Naruto. "Don't be so fussy Naruto-kun, you'll be out soon.... maybe this will cheer you up." Temari said then lifted her shirt and flashed her big bare breasts at Naruto.

Naruto immediately smiled.

Hinata giggled hard and covered her mouth with her hands, then harder when Tenten stepped next to her and did the same thing..

"Oh what the hell, ladies do it." Tsunade said as she motioned with her hands to make a semi-circle around Naruto, heard them all sigh or giggle a moment, they formed a line around Naruto's bed, backs to the men, then she lead them in a group titflash.

Every guy in the room was stunned despite not being able to actually see them. This is the momemt Jiraiya chose to appear in the window for a surprise visit, just in time to see a wall of bare breasts, including Tsunade's, his eyes got big as saucers, his jaw dropped, he got a bad nosebleed from both nostrils, paled and fell out of the window, a moment later hit the ground with a crash.

Tsunade closed her shirt and tied the grey belt. ran to the window, looked at the ground below, and started laughing her ass off.

----11:42 AM, Room 215----

"You broke your left arm, fractured six ribs, badly twisted your left knee, and wrenched your neck, you'll be in a hospital bed for the next week in casts, which means none of your.... research, and you're glad it happened? Un-fucking-believable! And Jiraiya.... if you don't stop staring at my chest with that perverted grin I'll assign you daily enemas!" Tsunade said sternly, almost angrily.

"Boobies!" Jiraiya said happily.

"That does it, daily enemas by a male nurse, and I'm cutting off your pain medication!" Tsunade said angrily, turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Its worth it." Jiraiya said happily as he was planning a new series in his head called 'Kunoichi Gone Wild'.

-

End Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21: Aftermath: Pt 1

Beating The Odds

Chapter 21: Aftermath: Pt 1

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: My original plan for this chapter was as a set-up/filler type chapter before Naruto's birthday, but insperation hit and this is the result. This will be at least 2 parts, maybe 3 before the birthday party, I hope everyone enjoys it, BIG things are in the making.... and coming soon are the long awaited lemons and the pairings for everyone are revealed. Chapter 20 was edited and reposted.

-

----August 30, 9:00 AM, Hokage Tower----

Hinata and Tenten behind him, Naruto followed Anko into Tsunade's office, usually he enjoyed seeing her, but today made him nervous, but he didn't show it.... intil he saw he was already there waiting, Kakashi with Sasuke, Bull and Chichi, and on the other side of them was Kurenai with Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino. They stepped in line to Kakashi's right, Tenten, Hinata, himself and to his right Anko-sensei. Glancing at the others they looked a little nervous too. The real 'butt clencher' though was Tsunade, she was in full 'Hokage mode', a side of her he wasn't very fond of, to her right was Shizune, standing arms crossed over her chest, face serious, and on the other side was the butt kicker, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, looking as stone-faced as Naruto remembered him from when he was little.

"Sorry i'm late, I'm still a little sore." Jiraiya said from the window where he'd just appeared..

Naruto barely managed to hold in a laugh, though he did made a few almost coughing sounds in his throat, and saw Hinata and Tenten smirk subtly.

Jiraiya gave them a smile, 4 in particular, then hopped in behind Tsunade.

"Jiraiya if you make even one pervrted comment about any of us, I will throw you out the window." Tsunade said calmly, not even looking.

"She almost kills me, twice, and I end up in trouble.... women." Jiraiya said and moved to the other side of Saritobi from Tsunade.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto and gave him a wink with her left eye, then saw him subtley nod he knew she was playing with Jiraiya. "Now that everyone is here we can begin. First I want to thank Naruto for his assistance during the invasion a week ago, I've already personally thanked Gaara as Hokage for his help as well, as understand we couldn't of done this without him, which once again I must thank Naruto for turning him to our side and allowing me to set up an Alliance with Suna. Although Naruto did cause the damage outside of Konoha, with both his and Gaara's help we not only restored the land and the road, but we now have a new lake, which it is my honor to officially announce as Naruto Lake." Tsunade said then smiled proudly.

Everyone in front of Tsunade's desk turned and looked at a now shocked Naruto, then smiled proudly, Moments later a huge smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!" Naruto exclaimed proudly and bowed to Tsunade.

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Sarutobi smiled proudly.

"Don't get a swelled head over that Naruto, what you did was worthy of me and Jiraiya, as Hokage that was the least I could do to thank you. As your Godmother however.... if you get an attitude about that I promise you I'll spank your ass bloody, got it?" Tsunade said sternly.

"Hai, and thanks Baa-chan." Naruto said slightly nervous, then gave a small smile.

"Brat." Tsunade said with a smirk. "Now before we get to the real business, I want to thank Jiraiya, Kurenai, but especially Anko and Kakashi for their assistance during the invasion. Several traitors were exposed, in particular was the leader of the invasion and apprentice of my former team mate Orochmaru who was killed by Naruto.... Kabuto. They teamed up to defeat him. It turns out he was nearly as strong as Kakashi and from the reports, a very skilled med nin, possibly as good as me." Tsunade said and gave them a small bow that they returned. "Now the main reason you're all here, the Chuunin Exams. While we didn't get to finish the tournament, we saw enough in the matches, and from reports of your actions during the invasion to make our desion regarding promotions to Chuunin."

The 9 Genin smiled and glanced at each other.

"Shizune...." Tsunade said, then Shizune took a step back, picked up a box off the floor from in front of her and sat it on the desk and opened it. 'First, from Team Kakashi I hearby give the rank of Chuunin to Sasuke Uchiha, congratulations."

Shizune pulled out a vest and tossed it to him.

Sasuke caught it, smiled and bowed. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"From Team Kurenai I hearby give the rank of Chuunin to Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, congratulations." Tsunade said.

"Thank Kami, congratulations Ino, Sakura." Shikamaru said casually.

Smiling broadly Ino and Sakura hugged and cheered.

Kurenai was smiling, 2 or her team had made Chuunin first time, she knew Shikamaru could of and could handle it, he just didn't it yet, but she was going to fix that in the next 6 minths for the next Exams. "Congratulations girls, I knew you could do it."

"Okay you two, calm down." Tsunade said and glanced at Shizune, who took out 2 vests a few moments later and tossed 1 to each. "That just leaves one more announcement...." Tsunade said and saw Hinata and Tenten glance at Naruto, then hide their dissapointment behind smiles. Tsunade surpressed her emotions. "I guess you all know what's coming.... I hearby give the rank of Chuunin to Team Anko." Tsunade said calmly, holding in a huge smile.

"Congratulations Narutuo-kun, you..... what did you say Tsunade-sama?" Hinata said, then suddenly whipped around facing Tsunade at the last part, shocked.

A huge smile started to cross Anko's face. "Do you mean it Tsunade-sama.... they all made it?" Anko asked, a little stunned.

"Hai, congratulations. This hasn't happened sinceI was a Genin. Our team all made Chuunin the first time too." Tsunade said.

"We sure did, that was quite a party. I remember that you...." Jiraiya said, then paused when he got an icey glare from Tsunade. "Accidently broke that table, there was was food all over the floor." Jiraiya said, trying not to look nervous.

Sarutobi smirked, he knew what Jiraiya was about to say. "You can tell Naruto later." Sarutobi whispered to Jiraiya.

"As I was saying, congratulations Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, you too Anko, an entire team hasn't been promoted together in forty years." Tsunade said and smiled proudly.

Shizune took out the last 3 vests and tossed 1 to each. "Congratulations Naruto-kun." Shizune said happily.

"Okay, meeting is over, you can cheer now." Tsunade said happily, and watched the girls act.... well, like girls, all hugging eachother and Naruto, Bull and Sasuke just shook his hand and they congratulated each other on making Chuunin. Then as she expected, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura hugged her, the girls as her apprentices and Naruto as her Godson. She smirked when Naruto moved to Jiraiya then Sarutobi and hugged the stuffing out of them.

A few minutes later after everyone was congratulated, Anko got everyone's attention. "Okay everyone listen up. Since I have the most kickass new team in Konoha.... suck on that Kakashi!" Anko said, the last while she grabbed her crotch and thrust it out. "Tonight I'm taking everyone here out clubbing, we're going to eat, drink, dance to loud music, and a few of us might even get laid.... as you all know I'd love that to be me and you Naruto-kun, but you have my word you won't break your promise.... that doesn't mean these are hands off though." Anko said, cupping her tits as she said 'these' and smiled. "So dress sexy, and if you have a.... signifigant other, bring'em with you. Okay brats go home and relax, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, I'll meet you at Ichiraku's at Eleven for a celebration lunch, on me. Kurenai, Kakashi, please wait here, You too Sarutobi-san, Jiraiya." Anko said, waited for the kids to leace and shut the door, then put a sound seal on the room and her face got serious. "Tsunade, we all know what a fucking hero Naruto is just for what he did a week ago, the lake and promotion are great, but we all know they're just half-assed bribes. His thirteenth birthday is in just over a month.... I'm asking all of you as a personal favor, and for the luckiest, greatest little brat it has ever been my honor to know...." Anko said sincerely.

----11:00 AM, Ichiraku Ramen----

Anko walked through the curtain, followed by her team, and saw Teuchi and Ayame behind the counter, they were the only customers. "Guess who made Chuunin?" Anko asked a littel loudly.

Teuchi turned half a smile on his face, Ayame looked really excited.

"We all did!" Naruto exclaimed adn threw his arms up., smiling broadly.

"Really?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"Hai." Hinata and Tenten said together.

Ayame ran around the counter and group hugged her 3 friends tightly. "Congratulations! Why haven't you been here since you got out of the hospital Naruto-kun?"

As naruto took his regular seat with his team mates and Sensei, he watched Ayame move back behind the counter. "The first three days were cleaning up, I did a lot of damage outside Konoha stopping the invasin.... yeah, that was me Ayame-chan. There's good news though, about a half mile from the Main Gate is a new lake."

"Naruto Lake!" Hinata squealed happily.

Teuchi and Ayame were stunned.

"As a reward for almost singlehandedly defeating the invaading army before they reached Konoha, eventhough he made the crater himself, they named it after him.... Tsunade's idea." Anko said proudly.

"How many were there/" Ayama asked, still a little stunned.

naruto though a moment. "About twelve hundred I think, maybe fifteen hundred, Gaara killed a couple hundred before I got a good look." Naruto said casuly, like it was nothing.

Crash!

"You okay Ayame-chan, you look kinda pale." Naruto asked concerned, she'd dropped a couple bowls that shattered on the floor.

"You really killed over a.... a thousand shinobi?" Ayame asked. She knew Naruto was really strong, and his good luck unmatched, but even for him that sounded almost unreal.

"Is he a little badass or what? I am soo damn proud of him I could burst." Anko said very proudly and ruffled his hair.

"Tenten-chan!" Temari squealed happily

Tenten spun around on her stool and hopped off into the arms, and smoldering kiss, of her girlfriend. "Temari-chan, I thought you and your brothers went back to Suna, I haven't seen you in three days?"

"I'm sorry Ten-chan, we've been busy.... did you hear about Gaara?" Temari said, smiling excitedly at the last part.

Naruto spun around and looked at her curiously. "Did something happen to him, tell me Temari-chan."

Hinata got up and moved to the seat by Anko, giving Temari hers.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. I don't know the details, but basically what happened was...." Temari said after she sat down.

----FLASHBACK----

----The Invasion, The Park----

Heading towards the Stadium from the Academy he passed the Park, and suddenly stopped. about a hundred yards away he saw a group of people, 2 of them woman, and 1 of the women had a small kid with her. He saw 1 of the 3 men split into 2 people, twins from what he could tell, the new man pulled the kid, a girl he found out from her scream, away from her mother as the other grabbed the mother and ripped open her shirt. This made him mad, his mother had been used and sacrificed to make him what he was, even growing up he knew if he'd had a mother he could of been loved by her at least and had a chance at a real life, and now that he cared about family, he wouldn't let them take that girl's mother from her. Calling up Shukaku's chakra he raised his hands. "SAND COFFIN!" He said and before they could react he had them all cocooned in rock hard sand, he rode his sand wave up to them, the woman and girl looked at him terrified. Gaara looked at the new man he saw step out of the other. "You will not take this woman from her child." Gaara said in his old dead voice. Normally he'd crush them, but he wasn't going to do that in front of a little kid, but that wasn't his only mothod of execution. Pointing his right hand at the new man, he made a fist and turned it into a 'thumbs down'. "Go to Hell.... SAND TOMB!" Gaara said and buried the man hundreds of feet below the ground, no light, no air, and millions of tons of force crushing down on him.

"NOOO, my brother!" He yelled, knowing his brother was dead, or would be very soon if they didn't rejoin, as would he.

"Join him in Hell, SAND TOMB!" Gaara said in a dead voice and buried the other brother twice as deep as he had the first, and in a different part of the park.

Kidomaru, Jirobo and Tayuya were in stunned shock at how easily, and coldly that red haired kid has slaughtered Ukon and Sakon, even without their Curse Marks they were almost as powerful as Jounin, even if they didn't have the rank.

"Who are you?" Kidomaru demanded.

"Death.... SAND TOMB!" Gaara said and buried the 6-armed man, then turned to the woman. "Go to the Academy, you'll be safe there."

"Thank you for saving me and my daughter, I'm forever in your debt, my name is Karina." The woman said smiled and bowed.

"Thank you for saving me and mommy, I'm Reny... and you're my hero." The girl said, then followed her mother toward the Academy.

Gaara watched them leave, a small smile on his face, then it died as he turned back to them. "SAND BURIAL!" Gaara said with a sadistic smile and crushed Jirobo to bloody paste. Gaara them moved, on his sand wave, up to the redhead. "You allowed them to hurt a mother in front of her child, and for that offense against other women.... you will die a very slow death." Gaara told her in an absolutely dead tone.

Tayuya had seen a lot of things in her life, and met some coldblooded people, Orochimaru was the scariest person she'd even met in her life.... until now, she was too terrified to even swear at him. Out of blind panic she found the strength to talk. "I surrender I surrender, just please don't kill me I'll do anything you want just please for Kami's sake don't kill me!" Tayuya screamed, terrified to her core and began to cry, something she hadn't done since she was 8 years old.

With a few finger twitches Gaara moved the sand down her body, leaving her uncovered from the waist up, except for her hands that were still locked in the rock hard sand about 8" from her sides. He looked at her intently from 2' away.

"Wh, what are you going to do to me?" Tayuya asked, she normaly would of cursed, but her flute was her only weapon, and that was unavailable at the moment, and she no longer had her Curse Mark to call on, but she had a feeling even if she did it wouldn't of changed anything. As she did to Orochimaru, she was being as polite and submissive as she could.

Gaara didn't answer her, looking at her was almost soothing for some reason, then he knew why, reached out and without a thought for her feelings ripped off her shirt and dropped it, exposing her huge bare breasts, him of Shukaku's human form but with a smaller chest. "You remind me of her." Gaara said emotionlessly.

Tayuya swallowed nervously, she'd never let any man dominate her like this, though Orochimaru had seen her nude he never showed even a hint of interest in her as a woman, even the desire to rape her, which she found odd but had never told anyone. "Spare my life and I'll fuck you." Tayuya said and stuck out her chest as best as she could and gave him a forced sexy smile. She'd rather be raped then die, at least you could recover from being raped. "Take my pussy, my ass, I'll suck your dick, tit fuck you, anything you want, beat my tits if it turns you on, just spare me and I'm yours to do with what you want." Tayuya said seriously. She wasn't proud of it, but the day her tits came in, basically overnight she went from flat to an E cup, she'd began selling her body for money, it was that or starve to death, and it was damn sure safer than trying to steal food, she'd been beaten bloody the first time they caught her she wasn't going through that again, she was a lousy thief.

"That would be wrong." Gaara said.

Tayuya was stunned. '_He has me helpless, my tits hanging out.... and I'm a fucking double F cup for fucks sake, most guys would of cum in their pants by now! And when I offer to be his whore if he'll spare me.... he says no? What the fuck is with this guy_?' Tayuya thought. Feeling her old self coming back, she took a chance. "Why? Most guys have never even seen tits this big, I offer you my body to fuck any way you want.... and you won't do it. but you kill my team mates in cold blood to help some bi.... woman and her kid? Wait a minute.... you aren't from Konoha are you?"

"No, Suna." Gaera said emotionlessly.

"Please don't....I don't expect you to believe some bitch like like me.... but being controlled like this by you is kinda making my cunt hot, and you aren't bad looking I must say. I know I don't deserve it, but as since I'm totally fucked anyway.... just another kick in the cunt by life.... give me a quick death, and please keep my flute as a reminder... I want someone to remember I was here, no one else will. It's in my belt." Tayuya said, she knew fighting was a waste of time, and if he wouldn't fuck her she had nothing to bargin with. She closed her eyes, relaxed and waited for death.

"You have no family or precious people?" Gaara asked.

Tayuya opened her eyes. "No."

"Do you want to live?" Gaara asked.

"Of course I would, but I worked for Orochimaru and tried to help take over Konoha, even if you don't kill me they'll interrogate me to find out what I know then I'll be executed, either way my ass is dead. Whether crushed by your sand or decapitated by some ANBU, I'm fucking dead." Tayuya said.

Gaara felt the chakra surge from almost a mile away and knew it was Kyuubi.."I will save you as Naruto saved me from teh darkness." Gaara said, encased her in a sand cocoon, letting air and a small amount of light in, lifted her and headed for the Stadium.

----END FLASHBACK----

"Then some ANBU took her away, and for the last week we've been talking to her...." Temari said, then got really excited. "This is the best part.... she's his girlfriend!" temari practically squealed the last part.

Everone's jaw just dropped, they were already stunned, but that just blew them away.

"He always said he's lead us to power, and he did... I got Naruto-kun and she got Gaara.... the love snake strikes again!" Anko said then fell back off of her stool in near hysterical laughter that Orochimaru lead 2 women into the arms of a jinchuuriki, it was so funny she couldn't hold it in.

Naruto thought about that a moment, threw back his head and broke out laughing as hard as Anko.

-

End Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22: aftermath: Pt 2

Beating The Odds

Chapter 22: Aftermath: Pt 2

By: MikeJV37

-

----August 30, 7:00 PM, Naruto's House----

"Damn you clean up nice....if you weren't engaged to Hinata-chan I'd be on my knees right now su...." Anko said

"Anko Mitarashi!" Kurenai interrupted.

Anko sucked in air sharply through her teeth. "Damn, I did it again, sorry everyone, but you all know how I feel about him.... and I'm so horny I can't think straight, so let's go. Some strong drinks, some close dancing and a little groping from my date should help."

"How did you get Iruka-sensei to agree anyway.... you two fight all the time." Naruto asked.

Anko smiled innocently. "Easy.... I didn't give him a choice."

"In other words...." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"I take her out tonight, show her a good time, and she won't be a pain in my butt the rest of the year. To shut her up for four months, I'll do it." Iruka said with a playful smirk.

Anko elbowed him. "He has me by the short hairs and he knows it.... no one else had the balls to go out with me. and I won't be the only person going solo tonight."

"Tug tug." Iruka said playfully as he made pulling motions with his hand.

"If I didn't think you were cute, in a nice guy kinda way, I'd have you pinned to the wall by the balls." Anko said, put her arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's see if I can pull that responsibility stick out of your ass and uncage your party animal."

Everyone laughed but Iruka who suddenly realized it maybe wasn't worth it.

"Lead the way Anko-sensei." Naruto said and put his arm around Hinata.

Iruka and Anko lead the way, then Kakashi and Kurenai, Sarutobi and Tsunade, Might Guy and Shizune, Jiraiya and Ezara, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Temari, Shikamaru and Ino, Rock Lee and Sakura, Sasuke and Kin, then finally Bull and Chichi.

----7:06 PM, Red Light District----

As they were walking Anko dropped back and seperated Hinata from Naruto for a moment. "Hinata-chan, I need a huge favor.... the first time I get up to use the bathroom I want you to come with me. Once we're alone in there.... I want you to use that Love Lock technique on me like you did on Temari." Anko whispered.

Hinata swallowed nervously but kept walking. "But Anko-sensei.... I don't want you to end up...."

"I can handle it Hinata-chan." Anko interrupted. "Besides.... I know you've been working on it and figured out how it works, I just want it to pump up my clit like it did hers, she couldn't handle the sexual rush, I can. Do this for me and I'll owe you big time, anything you want I'll do.... and I mean anything Hinata-chan." Anko whispered sincerely.

Hinata scrunched up her face a moment from worry, then sighed quietly and nodded, she couldn't refuse to help a friend. "I'll do it Anko-sensei, but if you get in trouble tell me right away, if you get messed up like Temari-chan because of this I'll never forgive myself and give up being a kunoichi." Hinata whispered firmly.

"Deal, you have my promise Hinata-chan." Anko said then they rejoined the others.

----8:06 PM, The Fireball Club----

Anko and Hinata returned from the bathroom, she watched Hinata return to her seat. "You guys order some food, all this dancing is making me hungry, then afterwards everyone is going to get up and dance.... even you and Sarutobi-san, Tsunade. And don't argue with me on this, you're going to shake those big babies or I'll tell the whole village what you did that night when you got really drunk." Anko said.

Tsunade paled slightly. "You wouldn't, you swore to me...." Tsunade said and squinted her eyes at Anko.

"I did promise, but this one time I'm calling this in as a favor." Anko interrupted. "If I try to use that again.... you can tell everyone my little secret, I'd be the laughing stock of Konoha the rest of my life and you know it."

Tsunade thought a moment, then sighed. "Deal, but this little show won't happen again until I step down as Hokage...."

"Whan Naruto-kun becomes Sixth Hokage!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

Everyone laughed, and they all knew better than to ask what Anko and Tsunade were talking about.

"Hai, but that's still a couple years away at least. Plus, he has a couple things he has to accomplish first.... like making Jounin." Tsunade said.

"I'll do it.... I will be the next Hokage and nothing is going to stop me!" Naruto said strongly.

"I've never doubted it for an instant.... brat." Tsunade said and smiled.

Sarutobi smiled. "I'm too old to be here, but I'll dance once."

"Thank you Sarutoni-sensei." Tsunade said.

----9:33 PM----

Anko returned to the table, Hinata and Tenten behind her. "I'm getting a little drunk, and while I'd love to get totally ripped off my ass, I think we better call it a night, we have things to do tomorrow. By the way Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, since I won't be going back.... I'm staying your Sensei!" Anko said and smiled.

"Really Baa-chan, Anko isn't getting reassigned?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Hai, normally when all members of a team make Chuunin their Sensei is reassigned a new Genin team from the Academy graduating class, but Anko was a special case, so you get to keep her.... but is that good or bad?" Tsunade said and smirked.

Anko glared at Tsunade. "Bitch.... come on Iruka-kun, all this dancing has me so hot I can't see straight. Oh, and Kurenai.... have fun." Anko said and winked at her.

Kurenai sighed. She knew Anko just called in her bet, she had to grant Anko 1 request, she'd figured it would be something humiliating, but this wasn't too bad. "Come on Kakashi-kun, walk me home." Kurenai said.

Everyone at the table looked at each other a moment, then began smirking knowingly, Anko's comment and Kurenai's reaction, gesture to Kakashi, and the fact she called him kun, told them all they needed to know.

Kakashi noticed as well and was smiling beneath his mask. As they walked away from the table he gave them a 'thumbs up' behind his back with his free hand, the other was holding Kurenai's hand.

"Lucky bastard." Jiraiya said quietly.

"What do you say Jiraiya.... wanna finish this party at my place?" Ezara said as she leaned forward to show her ample cleavage.

"Oh I'm definitely up for a private party with a beautiful woman.... but what about Sekka?" Jiraiya said.

Ezara smiled at everyone. "She's out with Neji, I wasn't suppossed to tell anyone yet so keep this quiet, but they've been dating for three months."

Everyone was shocked.... except Hinata. "So that's what Neji-niisan has been so secretive about." Hinata said and smiled.

"You tell anyone you know about them and your favorite body parts will be dodging my sword for a month, including yours.... juggs, understood? Night all." Ezara said with a big smile, turned and left with Jiraiya.

"She may take Anko's title of craziest bitch in Konoha." Tsunade said with a half serious smirk, a little impressed Ezara had included her in that threat and called her juggs in front of everyone.

Everyone nodded.

----Sept 9, 8:03 AM, Aburame Compound----

Fubiki stood before her boyfriend Shino, and his parents Shibi and Ukemi Aburame, totally nude. "Please, its been a month since I moved here, I've done everything asked of me and had your bugs on and in parts of my body even I haven't touched.... I beg you, grant my request." Fubiki said with humility and sincerity then bowed and held the pose.

The 3 Aburame looked at each other a moment as if talking, but they never made a sound.

Ukemi walked up to Fubiki gently stood the nude girl with a finger under her chin, put her hands in her huge coat pockets a moment, then removed and held them out, palms up. "Chose one." Ukemi said in her soft voice.

Fubiki held in her smile. In Ukemi's left hand was an Aburame's standard quarter inch Kekkei Beetle and a 4", 3-horned beetle. In her right hand was a 2", red spotted, bright yellow beetle she knew was so poisonous if bitten you'd be paralyzed in 10 seconds, unconscious in 20 seconds and dead in 30 seconds.... and a 4" green Praying Mantis.

Fubiki's face lit up and she looked into Ukemi's eyes.

Ukemi nodded. "Chose and let it crawl onto your body. It will bond to you, making you their hive and queen, you will not be able to take them into your body as we do, but they will feed off your chakra and obey your mental commands once you've fully bonded."

They were all tempting, but she knew what she wanted, held her hand next to Ukemi's and let it crawl onto her hand, up her arm, then down onto her chest and took a position on top of her round left breast, she felt the tiny claws hook into her tender flesh, and though unpleasant at first, within a minute she couldn't even feel the Mantis standing on her breast, but knew it was there.

"Go, we will see you at noon." Ukemi said as the remaining bugs crawled up her sleeves, picked up Fubiki's clothes, turned and left her alone to bond with her new hive.

Fubiki looked around the 3 acres behind the Aburame Home, there wasn't an Aburame in sight this time, she was totally alone, just her, her new friend, and nature. She selected 1 of the big shade trees and headed for it.

----Sept 18, 7:34 PM, The Park----

She'd gotten back about 4 hours ago from a 12 day B-Rank mission in Earth Country, she was still wired even after the 2 day trip home, their mission jad been harder than expected, even her Sensei had been caught a little off guard, she could still clearly see the faces of the 9 people she'd had to kill, she'd never fought so hard in her life, and was glad her Sensei had been so hard on her woyj training, her new moves from the Chuunin Exams had saved not only her ass, but her team mates as well. She walked through the more secluded part of the Park towards a clearing where she could strip down and unwind with some Taijutsu katas then a little personal time with her favorite romance novel and some daydreaming about her boyfriend, then she'd head home, soak in a hot tub for an hour and go to bed. When she got close she heard some muffled, but somewhat familiar sounds from the clearing and very quickly, but silently, slipped into an opening between 2 trees and some bushes where she was hidden from view, but could see into the clearing. What she saw made her bite her bottom lip to stay quiet, her pulse quickened and her nipples got hard. Silently slipping off her small backpack to the soft grass she watched excitedly at the scene. '_And they call me a slut, you could give me lessons_.' She thought excitedly as she watched the couple getting hot and heavy.

They were both topless, she'd been kissing him passionately and rubbing his muscled chest, then kissed and licked down his chest, then his hard abs, paused briefly to yank down his pants, causing his hard, thick, 10" cock to spring free. She licked her lips and witjout hesitation took all 10" down her throat and soon her head was bobbing up and down on his cock as she fondled his big balls, he stood there moaning quitly through clenched teeth, obviously trying to be quiet. Soon her hands joined her mouth on his now throbbing erection. This went on for several minutes before she seperated from him briefly, yanked her remaining clothes off, laid him on his back, and with no hesitation mounted him, burying his cock in her tight pussy. She moaned loudly through her bitten bottom lip and clenched jaw, if they weren't so isolated everyone within 30' would of heard her near scream of pleasure. She quickly began riding him, both thrusting hard into the other and within 2 minutes both their chakras spiked and stayed high, again only their location proteccted them from detection.... except for the sole witness hidden nearby.

She felt their chakra suddenly rise to almost Jounin level, but at the moment she didn't care as her skirt was around her waist and her panties were around her ankles as she squatted in the small area between the trees and bushes, her right hand pumping her fingers vigorously in and out of her steaming hot, wet pussy, thumb expertly working her large clit, her other hand sexually mauling her full bare breasts and hard nipples. When they fianlly came, so did she, falling on her butt, panties ripped in half, soaked with sweat from head to toe.... but her tension was gone and all she felt was blissful relaxation, that was the most intense sexual experience of her life, and she wasn't even the one who get her brains fucked out! She lpoked at the couple, lying exhausted in each other's arms for a minute, then composed herself, put her ruined panties in her backpack and slipped away silently, a huge smile on her face as she thought about some isolated spot she her boyfriend to and just fuck like animals.

----Sept 19, 10:49 AM, Yamanaka Flower Shop----

Hearing the bell on the door she looked up from her fashion magazine. "How may I help.... morning Sakura-chan, you look happy this morning, have a good night?" Ino asked.

"Oh, the best Ino-chan....I'm as loose as a ramen noodle.... speaking of, can you join me at Ichiraku's for lunch, I'm starved!" Sakura said happily.

Ino smiled. "Anything for my best friend, its been a slow day and mom is supossed to be here soon anyway." Ino said, put away the magazine and her apron, and left with Sakura, putting up the 'Out to Lunch' sign and locked the door.

----8 Minutes Later, Ichiraku Ramen----

Only halfway through her first, Ino watched Sakura wolfing down her ramen like Naruto did, she wasn't kidding about how hungry she was. When she finished Sakura ordered another bowl, to her amusment. "Did you skip breakfast this morning?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"No.... why?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

Ino giggled. "Because I just watched miss manners wolf down a large bowl of ramen in under two minutes."

Sakura looked down at her empty bowl then back at Ino and blushed, embarrassed. "I did, didn't I? You won't tell anyone will you Ino, I'd never hear the end of it if everyone knew I'd temporarily turned into Naruto-kun."

Ino smiled. "You can wolf down a few more bowls, and I swear on my tits I won't tell anyone you did, but you'll owe me big. This kind of gossip is almost too juicy to keep secret."

Sakura swallowed nervously, then sighed and nodded. "Deal, anything you want." Sakura said, she knew Ino had her by the short hairs, and not for the first time, but her image was very important to her and Ino knew that.

"Despite the rumors saying otherwise, I'm not a total bitch, so after lunch I'll treat for ice cream at Kinomi's." Ino said.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Ino-chan."

----Saep 28, 4:37 PM, Hospital, Room 224----

BOP!

"Ow! Oh come on Fuki-chan, all I said was that all D-Rank mission should be like that, and you hit me! That's the thanks I get for saving your cute little ass from a boar bigger than me, you and Shino combined?" Kiba said and pouted, still rubbing the top of his head with his right hand, his left arm in a sling.

"That was reckless of you Kiba, you should of called for help, but you did save your team mate at the risk of your own life. I disussed it with Tsunade-sama and Tsume...." Itachi said, smirking subtely when Kiba flinched in fear at the mention of his mother's name. "Because of the farmer's inaccurate report, that mission was upgraded to a C-rank and we'll be paid accordingly, and you will recieve a bonus for killing that boar with your bare hands. I was quite impressed."

"I'll bust your ass, I've warned you about this lone wolf shit before." She said coldly from the doorway.

"M,m,mom." Kiba said at the appearance of his mother and paled in fear, to him there was NO ONE in Konoha scarier than his mother when she was mad.

Tsume walked up to her son, the rest of his team moving away. She crossed her arms over her ample chest and glared down at him."I only have one thing to say to you Kiba...."

'_Here it comes, I'm screwed, my career is over._' Kiba thought. "Wh.... what did you just say mom?".Kiba asked, shocked.

"I said congratulations on making Chuunin, and I have a gift." Tsume said, reached into her pocket then held out a necklace, hanging from it was the 6" tusks of the boar he'd killed.

Kiba looked at Itachi, then smiled when he nodded. He reached up and took the necklace from his mother's hand. "Thanks Itachi-sensei, mom."

"Let me pu it on you." Fuki asked happily.

Tsume watched Fuki put it on him, then kiss him. "Congratulations Kiba.... but you ever pull a stunt like this again and I'll put my foot up your ass.... got it?" Tsume said coolly, when he nodded she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You'll be released in the morning.... then I'm going to personally train you.... life as you know it, is over." Tsume said with a low feral voice and sadistic smile showing her fangs.

Kiba waited until she left then paled as his head sunk into the pillow. "I should of let it kill me." Kiba said in a depressing monotone voice.

----Oct 5, 8:02 PM, Haruno House----

"You've been stressed all afternoon, what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Ino asked from the side of Sakura's bed, watching her best friend..

"Remember that mission we had about two and a half weeks ago? We were all stressed out and...." Sakura said nervously.

"You let Lee pop your cherry, I saw you." Ino said calmly.

Sakura froze and paled in shock.. "Y,you saw us?"

"I went there to unwind too, that's a great spot to be alone, and I found you two there just getting into it. I'm sorry Sakura, but I didn't want to bring it up, you had to tell me. Don't freak though, I haven't told anyone." Ino said.

Sakura smiled slightly that Ino hadn't told anyone, walked over and sat next to her. "There's more...." Sakura said and started crying. "Ino.... I.... I'm pregnant." Sakura said then hugged Ino tightly and just emotionally broke down.

-

End Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23: Naruto's Birthday

Beating The Odds

Chapter 23: Naruto's Birthday

By: MikeJV37

-

----Oct 10, 11:00 AM, Naruto's House----

Naruto was standing in his livingroom talking with Tenten about some women she'd met at the women's public hotspring yesterday, a very busty brunette, her nearly as busty teenage daughter, and a well built redhead with several very sexy tattoos and some interesting piercings. She giggled excitedly when she told him all 3 were not only bi-sexual, but the women were an unofficial couple, something they didn't want their home village finding out because more than half of the citizens were old fashioned and believed a couple should be a man and woman. When she told them Konoha was more open-minded and suggested they move here and they said they would, he had to give her a hug and kiss. He had to laugh when Temari came up behind Tenten a moment later leaned her back and planted a big kiss on her lips.

"Attention.... everyone is here now, so if the birthday boy will get his butt to the kitchen we'll get this party started with some cake." Tsunade said with a big smile.

Naruto had to almost literally push his way through the crowd to reach the kitchen, his house was nearly packed with people. He smirked through a decently sung happy birthday, blew out the 13 candles, cut the cake and made sure everyone got a piece, it was eaten quickly, he got a birthday kiss from every girl and woman there.... and a swat on the butt from Tsunade, Shizune, Hannah and Tsume, he practically dragged a smirking Tsunade out the backdoor to the 20'w by 15'l deck where the presents were waiting under the extended awning, which covered the entire deck, the rest of the 40' by 40 backyard was all grass, surrounded by a 12' stone wall.

Once in the backyard where everyone spread out, she pulled her friend aside for a private chat. "Come on, don't freeze up now, you can do this. When your turn comes we'll both be with you, just do it.... it's not like you'll be able to keep it a secret for very long." She said.

The other girl nodded. "I know, but...." She said and froze when she saw her friends face, if she didn't do it, her friend would. "Okay, I'll do it."

The first girl smiled and they rejoined the group.

Naruto happily thanked, and for the girls, hugged and kissed them as he opened his gifts. He got new jutsu scrolls from some, books from others, including a scroll that had a signed special edition of every 'adult literatre' series Jiraiya ever published, claiming no home was complete without it. That made him laugh, as did the surprisingly gentle bop on the head he got from Tsunade, Ezara just smiled in amusment and playfully glared at Tsunade for hitting her, now publicly official, boyfriend before recomending a few editions he should read with Hinata. That made him blush slightly, Hinata turned red. He got a new sword from Ezara afterwards as his gift from her, he got some clothes, some cards for free food at various resturants, and things for his house from the rest, except for his final 2 guests, and 1 that had already given him hers. Like everyone else, he immediately noticed the 2 remaining looked very nervous, almost scared. He stood and stepped around his gifts into the open near them, concern on his face. "Is something wrong Sakura-chan, Lee.... do you know what's wrong Ino, that why you're with'em?"

Ino glanced at Sakura and Lee then stepped forward. "Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan, would you join Naruto-kun please." Ino said in a calm but serious voice.

The 3 kunoichi stepped forward, Hinata was worried, Kurenai calm but concerned and Tsunade put on her Hokage face.

"I don't know how everyone will react, but Sakura has two very important announements to make, and a special requst to make. She's nervous enough as it is, so please wait until she's finished before doing or saying anything." Ino said then bowed, which got some quiet gasps.

Sakura stepped forward after she got a hug from Lee and Ino stepped back. "As everyone knews I've been dating Lee for a while.... I, um.... Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-sensei, I must retire from active duty for a still undetermined period of time." Sakura said sadly but firmly, and saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces, especially her mother's. She wished she could of told her privately..She saw Tsunade eyeing her intently, as if examining her. "The reason is because...." Sakura said nervously, paused a moment to take a breath, focus her mind and call up all her courage. "The reason I have to do this is becasue.... I'm pregnant!" Said said, almost yelling the last 2 words.

Everyone's eyes bugged out and theur jaws dropped.... Sakura's mother Sakari fainted.

"It happened a few weeks ago after we got back from that B-Rank mission." Sakura said quickly, a few moments later.

Everyone started talking, until Tsunade took a step forward, which froze everyone. "Before I do anything Sakura.... what's the request?"

Sakura swallowed nervously. "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan.... would you be the Godparents of my baby?"

Hinata almost fainted, until Naruto held her up, she looked at Naruto a moment then nodded to him.

"We accept Sakura-chan, we'd be honored.... I guess that makes you a Great Baa-chan Tsunade." Naruto said with a smirk.

Tsunade's face changed from stern to mild shock to anger, then raised her right hand and clenched it into a fist, cracking all the knuckes loudly. "If anyone repeats what he just called me I promise that'll be the last thing you ever say." Tsunade said in a cold voice, her ki suddenly made everyone flinch as it hit them, then she turned to Naruto and and saw his face pale. "I don't mind you calling me Baa-chan, I even like it.... but if you EVER call me that again....you will NEVER be a father.... do I make myself perfectly clear?" She said in a cold, almost dead voice.

Naruto gulped and nodded.... hard.

Tsunade then turned to Sakura, her expression calm. "As to your request Sakura.... you'll report to the Hospital at eight tomorrow morning and I will personally give you a full check up. As your Sensei and Hokage I'm dissappointed that you showed poor judgment in not using protection of any kind.... as for you Lee, you will do the right thing by my apprentice or I will will be very.... personally.... offended." She said sternly, the last 3 words very coldly as she glared into his eyes. When he nodded she turned back to Sakura. "As an unofficial member of your family Sakura, congratulations, and you can call me Baa-chan if you want to." Tsunade said with a big smile and hugged Sakura.

Everyone let out a big sigh of relief, then several people moved to wake Sakari, who was still out cold..

Her face half buried in Tsunade's huge chest, Sakura smiled and relaxed as she hugged Tsunade back. "I'm sorry I let you down, and thank' you.... Baa-chan."

For a moment Naruto thought about telling Sakura she forgot the 'Great', then doubted even he was lucky enough to get away with that.... intact. "So.... can we congratulate Sakura-chan now?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade released Sakura turned to Naruto grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "Of course you can.... and Naruto-kun, if I didn't love you so much you wouldn't of even gotten that warning. Please don't force me to do something I'll regret the rest of my life." Tsunade said calmly and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Happy Birthday you lucky little shit." Tsunade said playfully to the stunned Naruto, she hadn't kissed him like a Godmother or even Hokage, but as a woman.

A few moments after she released him, Naruto smiled broadly.

----3:52 PM, Livingroom----

The only person standing, Tsunade glanced around at the remaining guests, the rest had just left few a minutes ago at her request, Naruto's last gift was private, for the moment. She thought the pouty face Naruto gave her was cute as Hell, but she'd still asked them to leave, this was what she'd waited 2 weeks to tell him, the weeks before that had been Hell, she could almost still feel the migraine the Council had given her. How Sarutobi had kept her from just killing them without physically knocking her on her ass was still beyond her, but he knew her better than anyone, he had been her Sensei since she was 12. Even without Danzou and those 2 fossils they were a huge pain about this, but she'd done it and was damn proud of herself. '_Kakashi is talking to Jiraiya, Kurenai looks like she's verbally ripping Guy a new ass, even if she is happy for Sakura, she'll be a great mother some day.... once she gets Kakashi trained anyway. Shizune, Anko, Itachi and Yuugao are enjoying the show, Sarutobi-kun is talking to Asuma, Naruto is with Hinata, Tenten and Temari on the couch, too bad her brothers couldn't make it, Gaara would of found all this very entertaining.... I wonder how him and Tayuya are doing.... I'll ask'em next week when they visit, assuming he didn't kill'em all for making him miss this. Shikamaru is in the big chair trying to ignore Ino and Sakura talking.... hmm, maybe he'd be more motivated if Ino just gave him a good fucking.... nothing motivates a man like pussy. Oh Kami, I'm turning into Jiraiya.... okay, enough waiting._' Tsunade thought. "Okay everyone listen up, especually you Naruto, I have some very important things to tell you, some of it is an S-Rank secret and can't be discussed with anyone, with one exception I'll tell you about later. Ino, and especially you Sakura, better sit down for this.... thank you. You all know that Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto by the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze.... what you kids don't know that we have.... is that Minato Namikaze is Naruto's father." Tsunade said calmly, but some of her nervousness came through.

Their eyes got as big a saucers, their jaws dropped and they slumped back into the couch in shock.... except Shikamaru in the chair, who didn't outwardly react at all.

"Shikamaru, did you know?" Kurenai asked, the first to notice his lack of reaction.

"I suspected.... despite a lot of missing information there were too many similarities to ignore.... like you Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru said.

Tsunade turned to him and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Explain."

"I may be lazy, but I notice everything, little details most people miss. Your public record, and the stories I've heard gave me a clear image of your history, the only thing that could make you stay in Konoha and become Hokage would be to honor fallen comrades, which had to be Minato and probably Naruto's mother, though I couldn't find anything on her, I figure Minato had to be married. Besides.... who else would of made you Naruto's Godmother, you would of refused anyone but his parents. Same for Jiraiya, no one but Minato would of named him Naruto's Godfather except a former apprentice." Shikamaru said seriously but tiredly.

Jiraiya let out a deep belly laugh. "He got us Tsunade, kid's sharper than a katana."

Tsunade sighed and glared at Shikamaru. "Remind me to beat the Hell out of your father later.... I assume you were smart enough to not mention any of this to anyone" Tsunade asked, and sighed happily when he nodded, then smiled sadistically. "Before I get back to business, if you're as smart as I think you are Shikamaru, I'm going to promote you to Chuunin and reassign you somewhere you'll do the most good."

Shikamaru sighed and slumped further into the chair. "I should of kept my mouth shut."

Ino sat up and smiled. "Congratulations Shika-kun.... but what about me Tsunade-sama? With Sakura out, if he's reassigned, what will I do?"

"I'll think of something. Naruto-kun.... do you have any questions.... or anything you want to say to me or anyone else. You have permission to say anything you want, even cuss me out, strip me, beat me, it won't be held against you. Finding out we've kept this from you is a legitimate reason to blow your top and kick my ass.... I would." Tsunade said gently.

Everyone was silent when Naruto stood and walked up to Tsunade, no one reacted when she got down on one knee to face him, but she looked almost scared.

"Jiraiya, come here." Naruto said emotionlessly.

Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade's right side and got down on one knee like her. "You gonna use it?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, flashed through a series of hand signs then put a hand on each of their foreheads.

"What did Naruto-kun do?" Temari asked.

"A jutsu I taught him, Naruto took them both into his mindscape, probably to talk to them and Kyuubi about his parents." Kurenai said.

"Has he used it before?" Sakura asked.

"Twice. He did that with me and Tenten-chan, he wanted us to meet Kyuubi-san and Lady-chan, then with Anko-sensei." Hinata said.

Everyone nodded.

----Naruto's Mindscape----

Tsunade hit the stone wall back first, spread eagled, and half buried in it. She was totally nude, her face was bruised, her huge breasts, stomach and crotch were badly bruised and blood was streaming from her nipples onto the floor and down her legs from her pussy, which had just been ripped bald. The pain was ripping through her like a lightning jutsu, but she hadn't screamed even once in the hour since this started, she wished she could see Jiraiya, she knew he was here in the room outside Kyuubi's cage with her. She looked down with her eyes when Naruto walked up to her. "Feel better now.... Naruto-kun?" She asked tiredly, the pain in her voice.

He reached up, took her hips, pulled her from the wall, which instantly became smooth again as if nothing happened, and stood her on her feet, then gently took her hand and leaned her forward enough to kiss her on the lips, She closed her eyes as he did. "I do.... thanks Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade opened her eyes and felt fine again, she was dressed and didn't have a mark on her."You know why we couldn't tell you.... but I'm glad you understand and forgive us.... and them."

Naruto nodded. "As bad as my life was until I was six, I wouldn't have my great family or all my friends without that. Because of those stupid people Lady-chan had to help me.... and they dishonored dad's memory and final request, but the people that knew he was my dad and still hated me are all dead now and they deserved it. Sorry I hurt you.... but thank you for letting me do that, I do feel much better now."

Tsunade smiled. "I'm just glad that wasn't real.... um, Naruto-kun.... can i...." Tsunade said as she got more nervous with each word.

"Sure, you can meet her." Naruto said then turn and the roomdid a fade to reveal Jiraiya standing next to her like a gentleman.

Tsunade got really nervous as she gt close to her, stopped a few feet away she glanced at Jiraiya.

"Don't ask Tsunade.... I really don't want to talk about it." Jiraiya said, glancing briefly at the Goddess next to him.

Tsunade nodded, she figured Jiraiya couldn't see her and Naruto like she couldn't see him, and he had a similar experience.

"Tsunade-chan, this is Lady Luck." Naruto said happily.

Tsunade opened her mouth and a very raspy 'I' was all that came out, she was so nervous she was literally shaking.

Smiling, Lady Luck stepped up to Tsunade, leaned in and gave the shorter woman a gentle kiss on the forehead that instantly relaxed her. "Nice to finally meet you face-to-face Tsunade Senju, and please.... call me Lady-chan like Naruto does."

Tsunade nodded and bowed. "The pleasure is mine Lady-chan, I...."

Lady smiled. "You want to ask me why your luck is like it is. That's my doing.... you were always fated to meet Naruto and become part of his family. His good luck, even without my gift, will cancell your bad luck. As long as you're with Naruto and don't bet against him you'll share his good luck. Anyone with a strong bond with Naruto, for friendship or love, can accomplish anything, the weak become strong, bad luck becomes good luck, even the evil can be redeemed if they truely desire it. This is Naruto's true power, even without my gift. Naruto, would you please take Jiraiya back, I want to talk to Tsunade alone before she leaves."

Naruto nodded, then he and Jiraiya vanished.

----2 Minutes Later, Naruto's Livingroom----

Jiraiya opened his eyes and stood, Naruto was awake also, but still had a hand on Tsunade. "Can you hear them?"

"No, she's blocking me." Naruto said.

Tsunade suddenly opened her eyes, smiled and hugged Naruto. "Thank you for introducing her to me Naruto. Now, if that's all settled, I have something to tell you.... I think you better sit down for this Naruto." Tsunade said with a big smile.

Naruto nodded and went back to the couch.

Tsunade nodded and the others joined her, all facing the kids. "Naruto, more than anyone else you've had to fight like your life was at stake for everything you have, literally in the case of your new rank as Chuunin. Despite it all, winning over practically the entire village, saving all our asses at least twice, there are still people that think you're a security risk and should be kept locked up until needed.... mainly about sixty percent of the Council.... even after what happened at the Chuunin Exams I had to almost sleep with half the Council just to get that lake you made outside Konoha, named after you. Thanks to a certain kunoichi I won't name.... damnit, you had to smile didn't you.... bitch. Thanks to Anko's temper, and some help from a few other friends, we managed to pull off a miracle and get you what you truely deserve for everything you've done for Konoha and our Allies. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, please stand." Tsunade said and waited a moment for the now nervous couple to stand. "Hinata Hyuuga, on Decenber twenty-seventh, your thirteenth birthday.... you're getting married to Naruto.".Tsunade said and smiled happily.

Hinata's eyes got as big as saucers, she looked at Naruto, back to Tsunade who nodded.... and fainted.

Naruto fell back into the couch, stunned. "But how? We have to wait until we're fifteen!"

"Not any more, because of your special circumstances, two of them being what you are and who your father was, I got that moved up. Technically, I can marry you and Hinata right now, but we'll need the forty-eight days before Hinata's birthday to prepare everything, especially the location." Tsunade said.

Naruto stared at her a minute in shock, then looked confused. "Wait a minute.... why will it take so long to prepare everything?"

Tsunade waited a few moments for Tenten and Temari, both smiling like idiots, to wake Hinata. "Hinata, as I just told Naruto I could marry you two right now if you wanted, but there are two reasons I want to wait for your birthday. A minor reason is so you'll be thirteen, but the main reason I want to wait is your final birthday present Naruto. You see.... where you're getting married is also where you'll be living...." Tsunade said, and got so excited she started to shake a little. "We'll need the time to clean up and prepare the Namikaze Estate."

Naruto mouthed the words Namikaze Estate, and looked like he was yelling Estate.... then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

Hinata fainted again, next to Naruto on the couch.

"Sometimes I really love this job." Tsunade said with an ear-to-ear smile.

-

End Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24: The Namikaze Estate

Beating The Odds

Chapter 24: The Namikaze Estate

By: MikeJV37

-

----Oct 11, 8:48 AM, Hospital, Maternity Wing----

"You can get dressed now Sakura.... I still feel like hanging you by your nipples for doing something so stupid.... I don't mean the fact that you fucked him, Lee is a good person and I'm glad you found someone to pop your cherry that wasn't some one night stand.... but you're not only the best med nin to come along since I graduated, but you're my apprentice. I don't have the best record as a role model, but you didn't even plan for this Sakura." Tsunade said, then sighed and wiped her brow. "Listen, I'm not mad, but as a kunoichi this will seriously affect your future.... I assume you intend to have the baby?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura said immediately and fiercely.

"At least you're smart enough to pick good Godparents, money won't be a problem when you and Lee move to your new home." Tsunade said.

"Move into our own place? We aren't even married yet, I thought I'd have at least six months living at home with mom." Sakura said nervously.

"How much do you have saved up?" Tsunade asked.

"A little over two hundred and fifty thousand, most of it from the C-rank missions we've had lately, and the last mission that became a B-Rank." Sakura said.

"I talked to Guy last night after the party.... Lee has saved over four hundred eighty thousand, you've seen his place, it's not much better than a shed and he only uses it to sleep, Guy pays for most of his meals and all his training equipment. I assme you know Lee is saving up to start his own Taijutsu School with his own fighting style?" Tsunade said casually.

Sakura's eyes opened wider in shock. "I knew he wanted his own Dojo someday, but his own school and style? He never told me he had that much saved.... doesn't he buy anything?"

"As little as possible. Like you he's not from a Clan, but he doesn't even have a family history. He's either earned or been given everything he has by Guy or friends, you know how he is." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded, as a team mate and friend his loyalty and devotion was beyond question, he'd die to protect a friend without a moment of hesitation. "I know, but he doesn't like to talk about himself in that way, his whole life is devoted to being the best shinobi he can be without chakra.... you've seen his hands and feet beneath those bandages, how many times he's broken them training. He's annoying sometimes, but I love him.... I can't ask him to spend his life savings to buy a home.... I know he would." Sakura said, hanging her head during the last part.

Tsunade laughed, which got her an odd look from Sakura. "You need to listen better.... did you forget already what I said a few minutes ago? Money won't be a problem for you because Naruto and Hinata are your baby's Godparents, do you really think either of them would let a friend struggle during something like this? If I know Naruto he'll personally buy you and Lee your own Estate as a wedding present, and you know how Hinata is about family.".

Sakura closed her eyes a moment and then laughed both to and at herself. "You're right Tsunade-sama.... I just got a little flustered and forgot."

"Now that we settled that, as far as you and the baby, you're both healthy, you shouldn't have any problems carrying it, during birth or breast feeding. How about we get Sakari in here, we do have some things to discuss concerning the next year of your life, both as a mother-to-be and kunoichi. Oh, and from now on call me Tsunade-chan unless the situation requires you call me sama, you're family as far as I'm concerned." Tsunade said and smiled.

Sakura nodded.

----9:45 AM, Hokage Tower----

"Now that you're all here, it's time you saw your family home Naruto. With our abilities it should be easy to have it cleaned and ready by Hinata's birthday. I know what you're thinking, why do we need two months to clean it, trust me Naruto, I've been there.... it'll take us three or four weeks to get it clean, then we'll beed the rest of the time for new furniture and the personal touches that'll tell everyone this is your place.. Oh, did you make those special arrangments Shizune?" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, everything will be in place December First, as requested." Shizune said with a happy smile.

"Good, and don't bother asking Naruto, we aren't telling you anything, and if you even try that face on me, I swear to Kami I'll knock you through the wall. You will not spoil my surprise, and that's final." Tsunade said sternly.

Naruto huffed and pouted. "Fine.... Tsunade-chan." Naruto said, then smiled and relaxed when Hinata gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, Shizune's replacement will handle things, and they'll notify me if there's an emergency, so let's move out." Tsunade said and sent her clean up squad toward the door, she followed close behind with Shizune.

----5 Minutes Later, 2 Blocks Away----

Standing outside the Main Gate, bug-eyed, Naruto had to ask the only question on his mind. "You mean this whole block is walled in because.... THIS is the Namikaze Estate?"

Tsunade smiled as she turned to Naruto and the others with him, 2 of the other 3 adults there with her were smiling, the other was as awed as the kids. "That's right, some of the best land in Konoha.... oh and I almost forgot Naruto, I only mentioned the Estate, this is only your home, not the only land you own in Konoha." Tsunade said with a big smile. "It isn't developed yet and is all just woods and fields, so you can do anything you want with it. I'll show you where it is on the map later." Tsunade said, reached into her pocket and took out a large, odd looking key. "I think this is yours Naruto, if you'd like to do the honors."

Naruto smiled, nodded and took the key from her hand. "This is kinda big for a.... are these seals?"

"You got it, he designed the key and seals himself. That's the Master Key, it unlocks every door in the Estate, so keep it on you at all times. There are certain doors that key will only open in your hand, that's what the seals are for, they're linked specifically to your chakra and blood. At the moment, that includes the front gate, he locked down the Estate before...." Jiraiya said and trailed off at the end, some sadness showed on his face at the memory of his former apprentice.

Tsunade knew exactly how Jiraiya felt, she nudged him with her elbow and gave him a small smile. "Enough mushy stuff, Naruto if you'll open the doors we'll give you a tour then divide up and get you kids to work." Tsunade said with a devious smile.

The kids groaned.

Naruto glared at her. "I'll think of it as training.... and not the unpaid D-Rank mission it really is.... ow!" Naruto said then rubbed his head where Tsunade bopped him. He went to the Gate, put the key in the lock, both glowed blue for a moment, then there was a whoosh and popping sound, Naruto turned the key, the lock released and it popped open inward a few inches. Naruto removed the key and pocketed it. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly and gave the huge gates a hard shove. The split gate opened wide, and Naruto's jaw dropped. He didn't notice when he was walked inside and didn't hear the gates shut behind him.

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya and the others with a smile on her face. She knew Jiraiya and Shizune had been there before, tho Shizune was about the kids age so she was a little awed as the memories came back, but she loved the blank-faced awe on Anko's face that the kids had. Anko didn't impress easily, but this blew he mind and she LOVED it. She wished all of Naruto's friends were here, but she could wait for the big party for that, which is why she chose his closest friends to help, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino. All great cleaners and could keep a secret. Of course the bulk of it would be Naruto's Shadow Clones, he could make as many as she needed.... well, almost.

"This is the front grounds?" Naruto asked, still awed.

"Yes.... oh come on, its only half a mile to the trees, another hundred or so feet through them, and another thousand to the front door. He liled his space. We can there in twenty seconds, easy." Tsunade said, smirking. "The grass needs to be cut and weeded, and those trees are bigger, but it still looks great. Well don't stand there all day, come on.... the house won't clean itself." Tsunade said

"I don't care how long it takes, I'm gonna make a jutsu to keep this place nice. There's no way I'm cutting all this grass everyday." Naruto said.

"Maybe Tsuna.... oof!" Jiraiya said then folded in half when Tsunade backfisted him in the stomach.... hard.

"What did you hit him for Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Shizume started to open her mouth to tell him when Tsunade leveled a glare at her that almost froze her blood in her veins, she instantly fully remembered what Tsunade had told her about that years ago, she'd forgotten it had been so long.

Naruto noticed something was going on with Tsunade, but he knew that glare too, he wasn't going to ask her what she was hiding. He glanced at the others and saw that they were thinking what he was.

"Now, does anyone else have something to say.... or can we get started?" Tsunade said calmly, at 'to say' she clenched her fists hard enough to crack her knuckles.

"Last one to the house buys lunch for everyone." Naruto said then took off running for the trees that divided the grounds between the gate to front door like a natural barrier.

The other kids and Anko took off after him.

Jiraiya stood, coughing a little. "So you aren't going to tell him?"

"No." Tsunade said coldly.

"Tsunade-chan, I don't mean to overstep my bounds....but I don't think he'd mind if you broke that promise. I know that's one of your most precious memories of him, but...." Shizune said cautiously, she knew even for her this was a very dangerous subject to bring up. "Naruto can never replace him, but he's like family to you, and families don't keep secrets from each other.".

Jiraiya's eyes opened wider as he realized who this was about. "Nawaki."

Tsunade tensed up and in an instant spun toward Jiraiya and leveled a glare at him that made him flinch in fear. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, this is about him. He was the last person I did it for, I promised him it was our little secret because I hadn't told anyone yet. If you two will keep this quiet and not ride my ass about telling him.... I'll seriously think about it, is that good enough to keep you two quiet?"

Shizune smiled and nodded. "I promise Tsunade-sama."

"Deal." Jiraiya said.

"Come on, we're here to clean this place up... so let's get to it before I change my mind and hurt somebody." Tsunade said then took off running.

"You say one word Shizune, and I'll put you in my next book." Jiraiya said then took off.

Shizune smiled, she was happy to see her friend finally dealing with her pain instead of it, despite how it started, she was proud of Tsunade, and with a little subtle pushing, and some help, she could get her to finally let the past go and move on. She got Tsunade closire for her own Uncle Dan, but getting Tsunade to let go of the pain and regret from her little brother Nawaki was going to take Kage level effort and more luck than even Naruto might have, but he was her key to healing Tsunade's heart and releasing her true power.

----23 Secondss Later, Just Past The Trees----

Naruto tuned to Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya as the they came through the trees. "So where's the mansion?" Naruto yelled and threw his arms up.

"Righ...." Tsunade said as she pointed and looked, only to freeze in stunned shock. She pushed to the front on the small group and looked out at the empty 5 acre field surrounded by more trees. 'That's impossible!" Tsunade said, then spiked he chakra to a frightning level and made a hand sign. "RELEASE!"

Nothing happened.

Tsunade spun back to Jiraiya. "You were with him last, where's the mansion? Did he tell you anything?"

Jiraiya just shrugged, he was a surprised as the rest of them, then he froze a moment and a devious smile slowly crept across his face. "He did it, I don't believe he really did it." Jiraiya said and started laughing.

"What did he do you damn pervert.... tell us!" Tsunade almost roared angrily.

"Calm down Tsunade.... you always were impatient. I'll tell you, but we have to find his other place first. It'd be easier if we had help." Jiraiya said with a smirk as he looked at Naruto.

Most of the group turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, did you do something behind my back?" Tsunade asked as she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back ofhis head. "Oops. I figured that since Anko-sensei and I do, it only seemed fair to get Hinata-chan and Tenten Summoning Contracts.... Gamabunta helped me. They've been practicing in secret."

Tsunade half smiled, half glared at him. "Okay you two, spill it, what Clans are the Contracts with? I'll deal with you later Anko."

"He made me promise not to tell you, I can't say no to him Tsunade, you know that." Anko said, almost whining.

"Nevermind Anko, go ahead girls." Tsunade said and smiled.

"Wolves." Tenten said.

"Rabbits." Hinata said.

"Owls/Boars." Sakura/Ino said in unison, then looked at each other. They smiled, then both started laughing.

Tsunade closed her eyes and began rubbing her temples. "I need some sake.... I'm getting too old for this shit."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"We're all going to havea long talk later.... as for you Naruto, I should knock you to the far side of Konoha you sneaky little shit, I'll let you off the hook this time but you're going to owe me one....big time.I assume you're all good enough that you have a personal summon.... like Naruto and Gamakichi, Kakashi and Pakkun?" Tsunade said.

The 4 girls .

"Lemme be sure I have this straight.... Tenten you have the Wolf Contract, Hinata has the Rabbit Contract, Sakura has te Owl Contract and Ino you have the Boar Contract." Tsunade said, each girl nodded as she was named. "Well that's going to be usefull, I should of been told right away though. I'll talk to Kurenai later. Okay, you four join me out here, you'll need room to summon them " Tsunade said.

"But Tsunade, wouldn't it be faster if I just have an owl look from the air?" Sakura asked.

"I wish it was that easy.... but the Namikaze Estate is the largest in Konoha, five square miles, over half is dense woods full of hidden fields, lakes and streams. Minato didn't want to be spied on, even from the air. He was a private person." Tsunade said then smiled at the memories.

Jiraiya nodded. "She's right, he liked his privacy to be alone with his friends and family."

Tsunade lead the 4 girls out into the clearing, moved them about 12' apart. Left to right it was Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura. Tsunade had them summon.

"SUMMON!" Hinata said as she slapped the ground. There was a large puff of smoke that cleared to reveal a bull-size, white rabbit.

"SUMMON!" Tenten said as she slapped the ground. There was a large puff of smoke that cleared to reveal a horse-size, silvery-black wolf.

"SUMMON!" Ino said as she slapped the ground. There was a large puff of smoke that cleared to reveal a horse-size black boar, with a white mane down the center of its back and curved, foot long tusks.

"SUMMON!" Sakura said as she slapped the ground. There was a large puff of smoke that cleared to reveal a 4' tall, Great Horned Owl.

Starting with Tenten, each girl had to calm her summon down as they met the other summons.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared powerfully. "You'll behave or you'll be sent back!" Tsunade commanded and stomped her foot, shaking the ground.

"**Tsunade Senju, Granddaughter of The First Hokage of Konoha, an honor to meet you**." The Owl said in a strong female voice.

The other Summons looked at Tsunade a moment then nodded respectfully.

Tsunade smiles slightly. "Hai, I am Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konoha. You were summoned to help us, but if you can't you're usless to me and you'll be sent back, probably never to be summoned again. this is the Namikaze Estate, somewhere on these grounds is a house, we need to find it. Will you act like the respected Sumons you're suppossed to be and help us look, or do you get sent back in disgrace?"

All 4 summons bowed.

Tsunade smiled. "Good, I knew I could count on you. Names?"

"Amai." Hinata said.

"Kurookami." Tenten said.

"Arai." Ino said.

"Kashikoi," Sakura said.

"Since I just found out about you, I might as well see what you can do. You'll be working as teams and learnng a new skill I hope, so Hinata, no Byakuugan, use your mind and other senses. I don't want you using a lot of chakra to find it, and it may not even be in your area. You and Amai will search the northern region. (AN: to be clear, the main gate in on the Westside, center wall, facing the Hokage Tower), Tenten and Kurookami, will search the Eastern region, Ino and Arai the Southern. Sakura and Kashikoi....I'm assuming that you can change size Kashikoi?" Tsunade said.

"**Hai, at full size I can carry four adults and five or six hundred pounds of supplies in my talons**." Kashikoi said.

Tsunade nodded, making a mental note of her limit, calculationg approximate maximum size and her strength. "Ok, Sakura, you and Kashikoi wil stay here for now, who ever finds the house throw a kunai with an exploding tag on it above the trees and detonate it, the rest of us will join you as soon as we can.... and no one goes inside, just find it and alert us. Go." Tsunade said.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino mounted their summon and headed for their assigned area at blinding speed. Within seconds they vanished into the trees.

"Impressive.... Naruto we'll discuss this later, but for now I have a few questions." Tsunade said.

"I kinda figured you would." Naruto said.

"When did you do this, give them Summon Contracts?" Tsunade asked.

"It was September Second, between the party and when Kurenai's team left for that B-Rank Mission to Earth Country." Naruto said,

"That's why we didn't use our Summons, we weren't very good yet and didn't want to use them unless we had no other options. After we got back and.... unwound, I spent every free minute I could get practicing in private. I didn't know Ino had a Summon, but she thought the same thing I did and probably did the same." Sakura said..

Tsunade nodded, she'd been in that situation herself, trying to use a new jutsu in battle that you only have limited practice with could be a waste of chakra and get you killed. "Understood, and that was the right choice Sakura, especially when Summoning, you need to be able to summon who you want for the job you need done."

----10:29 AM ----

She turned when she saw the explosion in the distance."There it is Kashikoi, take me back down to Tsunade." Sakura said as the wind whipped through her pink hair, she held on to Kashikoi with her chakra as she dove down toward the main gate where Tsunade and the rest were waiting.

Tsunade saw Kashiloi dive toward them, then pivot and almost silently land 15' away where Sakura jumped off her now12' summon and run over with a big smile on her face "Someone found it I assume." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama! We'll take everyone there, you can sit behind me Naruto-kun! Kashikoi, full size!" Sakura said.

-

End Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25: Inheritance

Beating The Odds

Chapter 25: Inheritance

By: MikeJV37

----Oct 11, 10:38 AM, Namikaze Estate----

"Stop giggling Ino, she's not a fast walker, and there nothing wrong with what I'm doing." Sakura said slightly annoyed..

Ino surpressed her giggles and nodded, but still had a big smirk on her face. Sakura had her hitai-ite on top her head, but what she found so funny was that Sakura's Summon, Kashikoi, had shrunk down to about 6" and was using it as a perch to ride on her head. "Oh come on, doesn't anyone else find nest head funny?" Ino asked holding in a giggle.

Everyone stopped walking a moment then raised their hand.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "The next person to laugh or say something about Kashikoi-chan riding on my head, and I don't care who you are.... you'll be the first to feel my improved Cherry Splitter!"

EVERYONE froze a moment, most with genuine fear on their face.

Tsunade swallowed nervously. "You improved it Sakura?" Tsunade asked and saw Sakura nod. She was about to ask when she looked into Sakura's eyes and knew even she may not be safe. She closed her legs a little and composed herself, outwardly. "I think we've had enough fun with Sakura, so I don't want to hear anymore about it or you'll cut every blade of grass on the Estate by yourself, using one kunai and without any jutsu." Tsunade said seriously..

Everyone but Sakura nodded, Sakura smiled.

"So have any of you been in the house before?" Naruto asked.

"Once." Tsunade said.

"No." Shizune said.

"Twice." Jiraiya said.

"I don't remember." Anko said.

"The outside looks clean and I don't see any damage from wind or lightning.... what do you think of it Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to see the inside first.... and we still have to see the Mansion." Hinata said.

"I know, use your Byakuugan Hinata and tell us what you see, you can find what...." Naruto said.

"That won't work." Jiraiya said.

"Why not?" Hinata asked confused.

"I told you, Minato liked his privacy, but go ahead and try." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

Everyone looked at Jiraiya and Hinata curiously.

Hinata faced the front door. "Byakuugan!" Hinata said then a moment later gasped in shock.

"What do you see Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked.

"The backyard and the trees beyond." Hinata said, stunned.

Hinata scrunched up her face and poured more chakra into her eyes.... with no effect. "I don't understand...." Hinata said confused and cancelled it.

"Explain Jiraiya, why can't Hinata see the house wuth her Byakuugan?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya laughed. "Minato was the greatest natural Seal Master I've ever met, by the time he became Hokage he'd surpassed me, there was nothing he couldn't do with a seal given the time. One of his masterpieces is the seal on your stomach Naruto, and believe it or not he rushed it.... he thrived under pressure like no one I've ever met, the greater the challenge the better he was. The seal protecting the house was one of his first new seals, basically it hides the house from any type of visual jutsu or even Bloodline-Limits like the Byakuugan. And that's only one of a few he told me about, I don't know half the seals he put in and on the house, he didn't get a chance to." Jiraiya said seriously.

Tsunade smiled as Jiraiya talked about him, then gasped. "Is.... that, scroll here or in the Mansion?".

Jiraiya paused a moment at how she said 'that', he knew which scroll she meant. "In the Mansion's Vault."

Naruto tooked at them curiously a moment, then took out the key, walked up to the front door and with a short pause unlocked it.

There was a whoosh and popping sound.

"Okay, we can go in." Jiraiya said.

"Sorry, everyone but Sakura has to send their summon back." Tsunade said.

The 3 girls pouted, but thanked their summon for their help and dismissed them.

----1:15 AM----

The Livingroom now clean, Tsunade was sitting on the couch with Sakura, Kashikoi on her right forearm, just chatting and getting to know her apprentice's personal summon when she heard a familiar yell and chuckled. She turned and looked as a few moments later Naruto came running in carrying a scroll as big as his leg.

"I found it.... it was in a hidden safe in the closet floor!" Naruto said excitedly.

A moment later everyone else ran in from their part of the house.

"That's it Naruto, but don't open it. I suggest we go back to where the mansion should of been, then I'll explain." Jiraiya said and smiled.

----1:24 PM, Main Grounds----

"HE DID WHAT?" Tsunade yelled in shock as she stared at Jiraiya who was holding the scroll and smiling.

"That's not possible.... is it?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade took a deep breath and focused herself, then took a step toward Jiraiya.."You're telling me that Minato actually found a way to safely seal not only the entire Mansion in that scroll without leaving a huge hole in the ground.... but the entire staff as well?"

"Yep. Don't ask me how he did it because I don't know.... all I do know is that he hated that you couldn't seal a living person in a scroll because of the strain it put on them. The only thing I can figure is that it has to do with size. When I unseal it from this scroll it'll look just like it did then, and the staff won't know any time has passed." Jiraiya said then turned around and examined the area.."As I recall, the Mansion was right.... there, so this is the right spot." Jiraiya said, kneeled, unrolled about 2' of the scroll, flashed through the few hand signs, held the last and focused his chakra. "RELEASE!" Jiraiya said.

There was a monstrous cloud of smoke and everyone had to brace themselves as a giant blast of wind hit them hard. When it cleared a minute later most of them gasped in shock and awe. They just stood there silently, then the front door opened.

"Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san....is it over?" A busty brunette woman in a formal uniform that identified her as Head of the Cleaning and Serving Staff asked.

"Well fuck me sideways." Tsunade said then started to laugh.... hard.

Everyone turned and stared at Tsunade like she'd lost her mind.

----9 Minutes Later, Namikaze Main Hall----

Tsunade looked around the room at the entire staff, their faces a mix of total shock and disbelief. She really wished there'd been another way to break it to them. "I'm sorry Micchieru-chan, I really wish it wasn't true with all my heart, but you've all been sealed in a scroll for the last twelve years and both Minato and Kushina are dead." Tsunade said solemnly.

The entire staff began crying, some fell to the floor, Micchieru walked up to Tsunade, tears streaming down her cheeks.."Tsunade-sama.... please, I must know....what happened to Kushina's baby?" Micchieru asked, almost begging, she was on the verge of a total breakdown.

Tsunade saw Micchieru struggling and knew the woman was using every ounce of will power she had to hold herself together, but she knew her answer would change the mood as every staff member had suddenly gone silent and was staring at her, filled to the limits with hope. Tsunade looked at Shizune and nodded.

Shizune went to the front door opened it then waved in Anko and the kids who'd been waiting outside. She lead them back over to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Naruto, step forward." Tsunade commanded then waited a moment while he obeyed. She saw the curious expressions appear on many of their faces, and smiled. "Everyone.... meet Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Tsunade said happily and gave Naruto a 'light' shove forward..

"Oh Kami...." Naruto said blankly, eyes big as saucers as the entire staff, who were all female, swarmed all over him like rabid fangirls.

Everyone started laughing.... except Jiraiya who whipped out his notebook and began scribbling furiously, a huge perverted smile on his face.

Tsunade glanced at her former team mate, thought a moment and shook her head. '_Fuck it, I'm in too good a mood. I know Naruto will bust my tits for doing this to him.... but it'll be worth it._' Tsunade thought then turned to Shizune. "I know Shizune, you don't need to tell me."

Shizune just shook her head as she laughed, watching Naruto get swarmed by about 30 girls all hugging and kissing him at once, calling him Naruto-sama. She thought the scene was just too cute for words. She glanced at Hinata and was happy to see she felt the same..She tapped Tsunade's shoulder and nodded to Naruto.

Tsunade pouted and sighed, she knew Shizune was right. She raised her right hand and snapped her fingers.... it sounded like a thunderclap.

As if by reflex the entire staff nearly leapt away from Naruto and were all lined up, at attention, faces serious, including Micchieru, in 5 seconds.

Naruto was sprawled on the floor, lipstick kisses all over his face, clothes disheveled. "Why does this always happen to me?" Naruto .asked.

"Because you're the luckiest brat on the planet.... consider it a tradition, this happened to Minato all the time." Tsunade said amused

"Before he got married anyway.... Kushina put a stop to the fangirl mobs the first day after the honeymoon, even if they didn't know Kushina had married him, they knew she was his and he was off limits." Jiraiya said.

"And they still wouldn't go out with you.... ah the good old days." Tsunade said and smiled as Jiraiya glared at her.

Several staff girls giggled.

"Okay, enough fun, we have things to do. We need to get Naruto moved it, the entire Estate is overgrown and needs landscaping, December the twenty-seventh he's getting married, the appliances...." Tsunade said and stopped when the entire staff squealed and/or gasped happily.

"Naruto-sama is getting married?" Micchieru asked.

Tsunade smiled. "Hai, did I forget to mention that? You can congratulate him later, right now everything needs to be upgraded, the appliances are out of date, the furniture needs recovering, and I'm sure many of you want to see what's changed, catch up with friends and family.... I'm sorry I can't let you leave today, I'll have to prepare everyone first. Here's what I want done...." Tsunade said.

----3:48 PM, Basement, Namikaze Clan Private Library----

"I agree that it's a good idea, and we both know he can do it, but are you sure you heard her right?" Jiraiya said, slightly concerned.

"If you'd like to ask her in personan I...." Tsunade said.

"No, no no, that's okay I believe you. I have enough trouble with you, I don't need her mad at me. If she told you he has to master that jutsu before he marries Hinata, then it must be important. When do we bring him here to get it?" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade thought a minute. "With all the paperwork, the staff, the cleanup, updating the house, moving him in.... I'd say the fifteenth, first thing in the morning would be best, everything should be running smoothly by then, and he can make all the Shadow Clones we'll need while he studies the scroll, you know how he is with new jutsu, he'll have them practicing too." Tsunade said.

"And the kunai?" Jiraiya asked.

"Talk to him personally, private order on my personal account.... two dozen, and they have to be ready by the fifteenth, eight o'clock that morning. You'll pick up the order personally, and this order is classified S-Rank until he masters the jutsu and marries Hinata. You know how they'll react if word leaks out that Naruto is trying to learn that jutsu." Tsunade said seriously.

Jiraiya sighed sadly and nodded. "All too well unfortunately. As you know my spy network told me they started watching him after what happened in Wave, and the recent incident with him and Gaara didn't help any, they suspect he's Minato's kid, but they won't try anything until they have proof, Naruto's too well protected and all the Shinobi Villages know it.".Jiraiya said seriously.

Tsunade smiled and crackled the knuckles of her right fist on her laft hand. "As long as I'm around no one is going to touch him."

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. "You mean as long as we're around.... and thanks for thinking of me." Jiraiya said, the last line dryly.

Tsunade laughed. "You're too easy sometimes you old pervert."

'That's super pervert, thank you.... I think I liked you better when you'd just knock me through a wall." Jiraiya said seriously.

Tsunade glared at him. "That can be arranged you son of a...." Tsunade said then gritted her teeth when he vanished. "COWARD!" Tsunade yelled, then sighed and shook her head. "He's got to be a masochist, I finally stop hitting him, and what does that old pervert do.... he tells me he liked me better hitting him instead of playing with him like he's done to me since we were kids .... I can't win.... at least we both have someone now."

----5:00 PM, Mansion, Main Hall----

Tsunade looked over the lists in her hands, then smiled and organized the papers. "That was a great first day, I'm proud of everyone, especially you Naruto, we couldn't of done this without your Shadow Clones..... you sure you're alright?"

"My head hurts....I feel like I just took every class at the academy.... all at once. If I have to read or learn one more thing today my head will explode." Naruto said tiredly. Physicaly he was fine, but mentaly he was exhausted. He'd NEVER taken in so much information in 1 day.

All of Naruto's friends laughed or giggled, the staff just smiled quietly.

"I'll take him home Tsunade-sama." Hinata said, sitting on the couch to Naruto's right.

"And cook me dinner Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a warm smile.

"Of course Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Everyone else go home and relax, Micchieru, you and the staff be ready at eight o'clock tomorrow morning, civilian clothes, and I'll personally escort everyone out. You all have a big day, so get something to eat and get to bed early. Let's go everyone." Tsunade said then lead them out of the Mansion. Naruto, of course, was surrounded by Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Anko, all smiling happily.

----5:13 PM, The Wolf Claw. The Forge----

Tilting his head he heard her voice from the shop, rolled up the scroll and slipped it in his pocket. He went back into the shop through the back entrance, through the storage room, and onto the shop itself and smiled. "How was it honey?" he asked.

"It was incredible dad, the Estate in huge, and the Mansion.... there were the most beauitful weapons I've ever seen on the walls!" Tenten said, almost squealing she was so excited.

He chuckled at his daughter's antics. "You specd the day at the most beautiful Estate in Konoha, and what do you tell me about?"

Tenten paused, and smiled sheepishly. "The weapons on the walls.... they were pretty though."

"I know honey, who do you think he brought them to for inspection and helped him decide where to hang them?" He said and smirked.

Tenten's eyes got as big as saucers. "You... hung out with him.... like a regular guy?"

He nodded, then his face went hard..

Tenten immediately surpressed her emotions, she knew that face well, something serious was about to happen.

"Tenten, I'm going to trust you with something very important, I normally wouldn't but this is a rush order for Tsunade-sama on her personal account, as well as an S-Rank secret. As my daughter and a Chuunin, can you help me complete this order and not tell anyone?" He said seriously, looking into her eyes.

"Hai." Tenten said immediately and without any hesitation.

He smiled. "That's my girl." He said then pulled the scroll from his pocket. "The order is for two dozen special kunai and they have to ready by the fifteenth, the details are on this scroll." He said and held out the scroll.

Tenten was confused, but tried not to show it as she took the scroll. "If I may, I could make three hundred kunai by then, what makes these so diffucult?" Tenten asked politely.

"Read the scroll." He said.

Tenten unrolled over a foot of it and began reading, moments later she couldn't stop her eyes from getting as big as saucers. She slowly lowered the scroll and stared up at her father's face in shock. Despite her age, there wasn't a weapon in any Elemental Country that she wasn't familiar with, and the plans on the scroll in her hands was for the best known weapon in Fire Country..

"To complete this order on time I'll need your help. I know you want to help Naruto, but this is for him too. This is only a couple days, but if you see anyone before then, except Tsunade or Jiraiya, I need you to be able to look them in the eyes, lie about what you'r doing and make them believe its the truth, Tsunade will cover for you if needed, I'll send her a personal message tonight telling her."

"Understood, I'll do anything I have to Father." Tenten said seriously and gave a respectful bow.

"Tonight I need you to get all my tools ready, be sure everything has a perfect edge on it, this order has to be Master Quality." He said.

Tenten nodded and immediately ran into the back towards the forge.

He knew she would push herself to her limits and beyond, one of the traits he admired about her as a weaponsmith, was her uncanny ability to put an edge on anything, she could make a kunai out of hard cheese that had an edge sharp enough to shave with.

----7:04 PM, Kurenai's House----

"The whole staff swarmed all over him like starving dogs on raw meat.... I swear to Kami I almost lost it right there!" Tsunade said then started laughing.

"I wish I could of seen that!" Tsume said with a huge feral smile.

Yoshino Nara and Inoiki Yamanaka looked at each other, smiled, and broke out laughing as they fell into each other's arms.

Yugao Uzuki giggled.

"Come on juggs, don't leave us standing here with our clits twitching, tell us what happened next!' Hana Iuzuka said.

"Tell'em Tsunade." Anko said laughing.

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, what happened next?"

----8:09 PM----

"Anko, what's this I hear about Hinata having some special technique with an unusal sexual side effect?" Tsume asked.

Every woman in the room got quiet and turned to listen, only Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai and Hannah Hyuuga smiled knowingly.

"Blooming Flower... its a Jyuuken technique Hinata created to use on enemy kunoichi, we know what all this life does to us and how sexually repressed most kunoichi are.... if it was ever used against you, believe me when I tell you this, if you don't know how to handle it and aren't ready before she hits it, you're fucked. I don't care how strong you are or how straight you are sexually, Hinata will have you on your knees telling her you're most intimate secrets and begging her to let you be her pussy licking subbie bitch. The side effect, as some of us already know, is what really caused Temari's breakdown at the Chuunin Exams...." Anko said, pausing a momnt to grin before explaining the side effects.

End Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26: Family Heirloom

Beating The Odds

Chapter 26: Family Heirloom

By: MikeJV37

-Oct 15, 8:00 AM, Namikaze Estate-

:Looking at his class mates that made up the rookie teams Naruto saw Jiraiya appear holding a huge bag.

"You have the strength, why did I have to carry this?" Jiraiya said, slightly annoyed.

"Because I'm a lady... and I'll kick your ass across Konoha if you didn't." Tsunade said with a smile.

"You know you're beautiful when you're bossy." Jiraiya said, smiling.

SLAP!

The kids laughed.

"Flirt." Jiraiya said, rubbing his cheek but smiling pervertedly.

Tsunade looked at him, then laughed hard a few moments. "You're right, we do get along better this way... and it makes me feel good. Okay Naruto the show's over... I brought you, and everyone else, here to give you your real inheiritance." Tsunade said then opened the huge bag and pulled out a scroll as large as the Toad Summoning Contract.

Naruto gawked at the sheer size of the scroll. "Is that a jutsu scroll?" Naruto said.

"Yes." Tsunade said.

"How many jutsu are on it?" Naruto said excitedly.

Tsunade glanced at a smirking Jiraiya standing on the other side of the scroll, then back to Naruto. "One."

"One?" Naruto said, even for him, a jutsu that needed a scroll that big had to be powerful.

"That's right Naruto... on this scroll is your father's signiture jutsu, this is what made him invincible in battle." Tsunade said proudly.

"The Hiraishin... the Flying Thunder God technique." Naruto said blankly.

"This is why they called him The Yellow Flash... and now this is yours Naruto, but first there are some things you, and everyone else here has to know. First, this scroll is never to leave the Estate and it will not even be mentioned outside these walls. Second, there isn't a Country anywhere that wouldn't go to war with us to have this scroll, even a couple ninja with this jutsu and two weeks of preperation could conquor the entire Elemental Nation in a couple hours, and at the very top of that list is the Tsuchikage of Earth Country, he'd personally kill every man, woman, child and animal in Fire Country, civilian and shinobi, to get his hands on it. Third, until Naruto has mastered it, if you ask him about it you WILL refer to it only as that new jutsu, does everyone undertsand so far?" Tsunade said in her most serious voice.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Before we continue I have to set something up." Tsunade said, took a scroll from her pocket, walked aboit 15' away, unrolled it on the ground and released what was sealed in it, a 20' by 20' tent. She walked back, picked up the Hiraishin scroll and took it to Naruto. " tent is a table, chairs and a few other things, I want you to take this inside and memorize this jutsu and the hand signs, when you're done come out and we'll start the next step, you'll need everyone's help, so while you're studying Jiraiya and I will be talking to everyone about their part." Tsunade said.

Naruto took the huge scroll and went into the tent.

Jiraiya stepped up to Tsunade with the bag and opened it. "Pass'em out?".

Tsunade nodded then watched him walk to them, reach into the bag and handed each person one, then they got theirs.."These are Minato's signiture weapon, the tri-kunai. you all see the seal carved into it... while the seal itself is a common location seal, what makes it special is his Clan symbol added to the design. Once Naruto learns the jutsu he'll be able to sense that seal anywhere and move to that location instantly. You are to carry that kunai with you at all times, and under no circumstances are you to use or leave it. The reason is that once he masters it if you ever need him simply throw it down and it essence it will summon him to you. Do not abuse this privilage, it should only be used for emergencies. The reason I'm giving these to you now is to help him train. Learning it is the easy part, using it is what makes this an S-Ranked jutsu. Just knowing the hand signs isn't enough, as they're only used to learn it, once mastered no hand signs are needed, but you must also have the scroll to learn it. If I know Naruto-kun he'll have the hand signs down and the scroll memorized in about ten or fifteen minutes, your part will be to spread out around the field so Naruto can learn to move to you From what Minato told me, I think he could appear anywhere within about five to ten yards of a seal, I'm assuming it'll be the same for Naruto. I want you to form a circle around us, and I want you all to be twenty yards apart." Tsunade said.

-16 Minutes Later-

Tsunade dropped the resealed tent scroll in the bag and Jiraiya closed it. "Ready Naruto?"

"I think so Baa-chan." Naruto said.

"Any questions before you try it?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto thought a few moments. "No, I think I know what to do."

Tsunade nodded to Jiraiya then they took their spots in the circle. "When you're ready Naruto."

Naruto focused his mind, relaxed his body, then flashed through the hand signs. "HIRAISHIN JUTSU!" Naruto exclaimed as he finished the hand signs, he felt their seals and chose his location. An instant later he was looking at Hinata then everything went black..

Tsunade watched him do the jutsu and when he vanished in a yellow flash, immediately reappearing in front of Hinata she nearly screamed with joy he'd done it on his first try, then saw him fall flat on his face like he'd been knocked out. She sprinted to his side in seconds, dropping to her knees at his side she checked his pulse nevously, them flashed through several hand signs and held her hands over his body a few moments and smiled as everyone else joined her around him. "He's fine, just chakra exhaustion. looks like we're done for the day. I'll take him inside the mansion to rest, you can all go home, stay and train or explore the estate." Tsunade said then scooped up Naruto and stood.

Everyone nodded while smiling at how Naruto was draped over her shoulder.

-Oct 29, 9:24 AM, Namikaze Estate-

"Still having trouble brat?" Anko said as she walked up to Naruto sitting about 100 yards from the Gate.

"Hai, Anko-sensei. It should only take a tiny fraction of my chakra to do, but there's something I'm still missing and I'm going crazy thinking about it. Jiraiya doesn't know and Lady-chan knows but she won't tell me. It hasn't taken me two weeks to figure a jutsu out since I was seven. I can do it without the hand signs, but I'm still using way too much chakra." Naruto said annoyed.

"Show me." Anko said.

Naruto stood. "Go over there about fifty feet, you have yours don't you?"

"Of course." Anko said then moved to where Naruto said. "Ready."

Naruto did it in his head and an instant later found himself in front of Anko, as usual when he first reappeared now there was a few moments where time seemed to be slowed way down for everything but him, almost frozen in the moment. He winced and staggered a step, breathing like he'd been training hard all morning.

"Damn that's cool... so how much chakra you figure it uses now?" Anko asked.

"About a third, if I don't do anything harder than walk I'll get it back in about an hour. I can do it two more times, but I usually pass out from chakra exhaustion after the second time." Naruto said.

Anko nodded and thought a minute. "You're definitely using too much chakra, I see it on your face and can feel it, Tsunade said the same thing, but when Minato did it she never felt his chakra... which is part of the reason it was so effective, high level shinobi can feel chakra being used, as you know, that's why henges and transformations don't fool us..." Anko said, then suddenly laughed, apparently for no reason.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Reminds me of an A-Rank Fire jutsu Orochimaru was trying to teach me when I was still his apprentice, I had the same problem. I busted my ass for three months trying to do it right, I'd practice until I could barely stand. I was ready to give up, at that time he was my whole world and I felt like I was failing him. I was cursing myself out for failng him because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make the jutsu work like I wanted it to... that's when it hit me." Anko said.

"WHAT? What hit you Anko-sensei... did you figure it out?" Naruto said excitedly.

Anko chuckled. "I sure did, it was right in front of me the whole time... I think you might be doing the same thing... you're trying too hard, don't try to force it, just go with the fluummph!" Anko said, and was cut off mid-word when Naruto yanked her head down by her shirt and planted a MONSTER kiss on her lips. When he broke the kiss she fell back onto her butt, stunned. A moment later there was a quick series of yellow flashes and Naruto was standing there with a confused and slightly disoriented Tsunade, Jiraiya, Tenten and Hinata...

"I DID IT!" Naruto screamed in joy.

"What the hell just..." Tsunade said confused then then smiled and grabbed Naruto's shoulders to hold him in place. "Hold on... you did it, you solved the chakra problem?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"What did you do?" Jiraiya asked.

"I gave up." Naruto said proudly.

All five looked at Naruto confused.

"Anko-sensei gave me the idea, I was trying too hard. This isn't like normal jutsu, you don't control this jutsu, you let it carry you and guide it like a boat in a river. I was using too much chakra because I was actually fighting the jutsu and myself with my own chakra. I can rematerialize where I want just like getting off a boat to shore, that's where the control comes in, at the start and end, the rest you just have to go along for the ride and let the jutsu take you to the area you want to go to, then it's more instinct at the end to appear in the spot you want, that's why it doesn't use much chakra, you just jump in the river, let it carry you and jump out when you get where you want to go." Naruto said excitedly.,

"Clever son of bitch." Jiraiya said.

"What?" Tsunade said.

"That's what he told me once, that this was both the hardest and easiest jutsu he'd ever used. The hardest jutsu to learn, but the easiest to Master once you figure it out, but even knowing what to do Minato said you had to figure out how to do it by yourself.".Jiraiya said.

A few moments later Naruto hit the ground... under Hinata and Tenten.

Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at the adorable scene.

After recieving about a dozen kisses from each girl Naruto gently stops them. "As much as I'd love to continue, we can't until after I marry Hinata-chan in two months... and I want to talk to Tsunade about something serious."

Both girls nodded and got up, helping Naruto up afterward.

"Tsunade-sama, I have two big favors to ask." Naruto said seriously.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, she knew something was up when he called her that. "What are the favors Naruto, and are these going to bite me in the ass later?"

"No, but they might save it. Since I started training to do this jutsu I've been thinking of ways to use it when I did finally master it." Naruto said.

"Such as?" Tsunade said looking at him, her curiousity peaked, she knew how he thought.

"First, I want permission to place these seals all over Konoha in hidden spots, so if anything happens I can be anywhere I'm needed instantly. The kunai are great for missions, but limit me too much." Naruto said.

Tsunade thought a moment. "I'll consider it, and you do have a good point. Let me guess your second favor... Suna, You want to give them tri-kunai, right."

"Hai, they're allies, and my friends... I really don't want to do it everyday, but if needed I can get a message to them instantly." Naruto said.

"You sure you don't want to be a messanger nin." Tsunade said seriously.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, both a little shocked and annoyed, he knew she was messing with him but it was still annoying she could get to him like that.

"Okay, fine, I won't reassign you... and you're too easy sometimes." Tsunade said and smiled.

Naruto glared at her then lightly slapped his outer thighs.

Tsunade saw his seemingly meaningless gesture and inwardly cringed, it meant she was going to have to dance for him, as much as she enjoyed dancing for him, it was just as humiliating. She brushed her hair back with her hands, her signal back that she understood. "Tenten, when's Temari due to pick up those fan blades you're making for her?"

"November thirteenth... oh!" Tenten said then smiled.

"Oh! She can get the tri-kunai and take'em back to Gaara and Kankurou." Naruto said.

"Before I approve of you putting seals all over Konoha, I want a detailed map of everywhere you want to put one, then I'll decide. That's an order Naruto... just between the five us its no secret you can do it anyway and even make me change my mind. I'm asking you not to, I see your point, but something like this has to go through official channels first,which means the Council, and Clan Heads have to be consulted for official permission to place a seal inside their Compounds and where. This is part of the job, if you want it some day, you have to do things this way." Tsunade said.

"You're right Baa-chan, it's a real pain in the butt though. I'll have it in a few days." Naruto said.

"You want three, or should I make a full set?" Tenten asked.

"Make a full set Tenten, we'll probably have a few missions before the wedding and I'd like to have some extras with me just in case... our easy mission to Wave didn't go as expected, and I don't want to get caught unprepared again, especially with this new jutsu... Jiraiya, could you make me a dozen tags with the seal on it, they might come in handy too." Naruto said.

"Sure kid, no problem. I know that look, you think something is going to happen?" Jiraiya said.

"Just a feeling, but we all know how my luck is." Naruto said and smirked..

"Okay Naruto, take us back where you grabbed us okay... and some warning would of be nice, don't just grab me and vanish before I know what's happening." Tsunade said with a glare then smirked..

"Heh, uh, sorry about that, I got a little excited... um, I can't, you're here, so the seal is to." Naruto said.

"OH SON OF A... wait, how far can you throw a kunai Tenten?" Tsunade said.

Tenten raised her eyebrows, slightly confused. "On level ground, I can hit a target on the ground a hundred and twenty yards away, farther if I'm higher up, throwing down."

"Oh you aren't gonna try THAT are you?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto's eyes suddenly got big as saucers. "Are you going to do what I think you are Baa-chan?"

"I am Jiraiya, and this time it'll work perfectly." Tsunade said, smiling at Tenten.

Tenten suddenly got nervous, she didn't like where this was going. "Please tell me I'm wrong and you aren't going to throw me hundreds of feet in the air?" Tenten said nervously, then whimpered when Tsunade nodded.

"Don't worry Tenten-chan, I'll get you after you throw them, just be sure you don't throw yours away to." Naruto said.

"My idea exactly. I'll hand you mine, Jiraya's and Hinata's, throw you high enough for you to see the whole village, then you put our tri-kunai where we want'em, and Naruto brings you back down with the Hiraishin, no falling. Can't go wrong." Tsunade said confidently.

"Sure, this time it can't, but you said the same thing the first time and I broke both legs." Jiraiya said.

"Hey, we got the information we needed to win that battle...and I healed your legs didn't I." Tsunade said.

"I don't mind hights, and I trust Naruto-kun to catch me and bring me back, but I can only make a safe landing from maybe two hundred feet at most, and that's if I'm ready for it. You're my idol and Hokage Tsunade-sama, but sometimes you really scare me. If Naruto-kun hadn't figured out that jutsu, even for you I'd refuse and you could all walk home. Lets get this over with." Tenten said and held out her hands.

Tsunade handed her tri-kunai to Tenten, followed by Jiraiya and Hinata, each told her where to throw it. Tsunade squatted down, feet wider apart, and interlaced her fingers, palms up. Tenten leapt into her hands a moment later, took a deep breath, let it out, then gave a nod. With a smile and small grunt she launched Tenten into the air, literally out of sight.

"Byakuugan... she's still moving... slowing, she stopped, usung her chakra to hold herself in place while she throws them... NOW Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

Naruto vanished in a yellow flash and reappeared two seconds later hugging Tenten, she was hugging him tightly.

Tenten immediately released Naruto and spun to face Tsunade. "If you EVER do that to me again Tsunade you better fuck me silly afterwards or I'll turn your tits into pin cushions!" Tenten commanded powerfully then fainted dead away in Naruto's arms.

Everyone just stared at the small, unconscious, weapon mistress in shock.

"She has an intense fear of falling out in the open, please don't tell anyone, or that I told you. She made me promise." Hinata said nervously.

They turned and looked at Hinata, her normal confidence was gone, which was rather surprising.

'_I'd bet my tits Hinata will have to do something humiliating for Tenten if she finds out... I have to admit that Tenten has a big pair to say that to me, but..._' Tsunade thought.

Jiraiya saw a very subtle and familiar smile appear on Tsunade's face for just an instant. '_Oh she wouldn't, she couldn't be seriously... well I'll be damned._' Jiraiya thought, then smiled.

"I think I'll take everyone back now." Naruto said, then there's was a fast series of yellow flashes and he was standing there with Anko. "Anko-chan, I need to clear my head, but I don't want to be alone... I need one of your special favors." Naruto said almost tiredly.

Anko's face lit up. "You sure?" Anko asked, Naruto nodded and he picked up his things. "This was harder on you than I thought... give me twenty minutes then Hiraishin to me." Anko said, leaned down, gave Naruto a soft kiss on the lips then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto Hiraishined back to his apartment where he had seal under his couch and his bed for when he mastered it, and was glad he'd planned ahead, then quickly stripped and went to take a quick shower.

-10 Minutes Later, Anko's Apartment-

Naruto appeared in the livingroom, in front on him was Anko, she was nude, had something in her right hand, and something she only did for him, her purple hair hung her shoulders. He was wearing his special orange kimono. He looked at her and nodded.

ANko nodded, and slipped on the ANBU-style mask in her hand. "Follow me Naruto-sama, the others are ready.".She said submissively, turned and walked into her bedrom, the only furniture was the bed on the far wall. She lead Naruto to the end of the bed where he stood facing her, she bowed then joined the others.

He looked at his Rainbow Squad, as they were called for an obvious reason, their hair. Like Anko, or Purple as she was called during this, they were nude and wearing a mask. Left to right were his 5 special women, all named for their hair color, head and crotch. Yellow, Orange, Red, Blue and Purple. He nodded and they all returned it with a full bow. He knew who they were, but intentionally surpressed that information to his subconscious, he wasn't here to think, just watch and relax. He opened his kimono, nothing beneath it, and sat on the end of the bed. "Begin."

End Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27: Fox vs Cat

Beating The Odds

Chapter 27: Fox vs Cat

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note:I have a fic challenge in my profile, please check it out. It is a little different but I hope someone will take it up.

x

===Nov 3, 7:56 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto: Age 13

"Now Baa-chan, while you're still in charge, what did the Council say?" Naruto said.

"They approved the Seals, with two exceptions..." Tsunade said.

"Let me guess." Naruto interrupted. "Their homes, and the Clan Estates get final say on where I put seals and how many... the Council members complained the most and the Clan Heads were easier... right?" Naruto said.

"Hai, just like we expected. The Council is a pain, but they're still better than the last bunch." Tsunade said and smirked.

"You picked'em." Naruto said.

"Don't remind me brat. Now help me get the table set up, they'll be here any minute for our weekly game." Tsunade said.

"Calm down Tsunade-chan... Tenten will love it, but she won't tell anyone." Naruto said and smiled.

Tsunade froze. "How'd you know I'm going to, apologize, to Tenten?"

"You can't hide it from me like you can everyone else, just be gentle with her, despite how she acts she's still a virgin, and you are her idol." Naruto said calmly.

===Nov 10, 11:50 AM, Tsunade's Office===

"All done Tsunade, the last seal is in place under the floor board behind me. I didn't think it'd take a week, but the village is covered, as well as the places you wanted outside the village." Naruto said.

"Good... just in time for a mission." Tsunade said then pushed the intercom button. "Send'em in."

Anko, Hinata and Tenten walked in, Tenten blushed slightly and gave Tsunade a small wave..

"You sneaky... just tell me this is a C-Rank at least." Naruto said,

"Would I give you a D-Rank Mission Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said sweetly.

"Hai." Naruto said with a straight face.

Tsunade faceplanted on her desk.

Tenten and Hinata giggled, Anko just smirked.

"That was a low blow Naruto... treating your Hokage like that." Tsunade said.

"Thanks, but you aren't most Kage, or do I need to tell eveyone what a certain Hokage did a week ago with..." Naruto said.

"Okay okay, okay... this is a B-Rank mission. I got a message from a friend of mine in Lightning Country that..." Tsunade said.

===Nov 11, 5:26 PM, Fire Country North-East Border===

"Come on Anko-sensei, we're ten minutes from the Border of Spring Country, and an hour from the nearest town according to the map, so why do we have to camp here when we could all be more comfortable at an Inn?" Naruto said.

"We just left Konoha this morning, I know we've been running all day except for the lunch break and we're all a little stinky, but I think you forgot my rule about missions. What was the rule about B-Rank missions and comforts?" Anko said.

"We don't get them during the mission unless required for success." Naruto repeated almost mechanically.

"As smart as you are handsome... look, we know you have have me by the clit Naruto and with a little twist I'd happily obey and take us into Spring Country to stay at an Inn, but you agreed not to use that power during this mission so please let me do my job, and on the way home we'll stop at the best Hotel in Spring Country and get pampered like you can't imagine, it'll be worth it." Anko said.

"Deal." Naruto said.

Hinata and Tenten quietly squealed happily.

"Okay, lets find a good spot to set up camp, Tenten get fire wood, Hinata you get kitchen duty as our best cook. Oh... and if you would." Anko said.

Hinata nodded. "Byakuugan!"

===Nov 14, 3:32 PM, Lightning Country, Lucky Strike Inn===

"Its Anko-sensei." Hinata said and deactivated her Byakugan.

"Come in." Naruto said.

The door opened and Anko entered the room, shutting the door behind her. "Did you clean the room?" Anko said.

"Spotless, we're clear." Naruto said.

"Seal the room Naruto." Anko said tiredly.

Naruto immediately sealed the room with his strongest jutsu. "Is something wrong, you sound funny." Naruto said slightly worried.

There was a puff of smoke around Anko as she released her henge and heard them gasp in shock. She staggered to the bed on the far left wall, dropping her ripped trenchcoat, ripped the remains of her skirt, fell onto the bed, spinning on the way down to land on her back, her right leg was out to the side, foot on the floor. Her mesh shirt was ripped, several sets of bloody claw marks crossed her breasts, her inner thighs were also bloody. She moaned in agony. "Oh my fucking tits... and my poor pussy, the pain... burns... think she... castrated me." Anko said weakly.

Naruto ran to Anko's side, his chakra spiked to maximum as his hands glowed green while he ran them over her body. "Tenten strip her, Hinata get your med kit... what the fuck, this is demon chakra!"

"Jinchuriki... two... tailed, cat... blonde ku, kunoichi... Lightning. Killed my... contact, fought her... I lost, too strong... she had... full control... of it." Anko said weakly, breathing hard, then grabbed Naruto's collar. "Did she... ruin me?"

A smile forced its way on his face. "Always thinking about your pussy Anko-chan... she missed your clit, her chakra claws did a lot of damage but nothing I can't fix, however..."

"Tell me Naruto... I, order you." Anko said.

"I can heal the damage so you don't even have a scar... but there's residual chakra in the wound, I can draw it out but it'll burn like a mother fucker... and there's one other thing you won't like... I'm sorry Anko-chan but... it's gone." Naruto said.

Tenten finished cutting off and removing Anko's clothes, leaving her totally nude, then stepped back out of range.

Anko shot her right hand down, grabbed herself and felt only bloody skin. "Nooooo, she... the bitch BALDED MY CUNT!" Anko said, the last half roaring in rage.

"Hinata, sleep!" Naruto commanded.

Anko turned her head and moved her hand to block, but wasn't fast enough to stop Hinata from knocking her out with a single Juuken strike.

"After I heal the wounds, wake her and help her clean up... in fact, make sure she takes a long, hot bath, use force if you have to, but for no reason is she to leave the room, tell Anko if she even tries to get revenge on this kunoichi... I'll never forgive her." Naruto said, the last part coldly. "With Anko down, I'm in charge... I'll handle this. Hinata, Tenten, keep her here and make sure she obeys, if she does, no one will know she got balded. You both know how she feels about this, tell her I'll handle this for her." Naruto said.

Hinata and Tenten nodded, they weren't going to argue, the last time he was like this was the Forest of Death, the look on his face would put Tsunade on her knees in submission.

===4:36 PM, Warehouse District===

It'd only taken him half an hour to track her down after healing Anko, after what happened in Wave he never wanted to see her hurt like that again. '_You have that seal ready Kyuubi... I hoped I'd never have to use any of those jutsu... but I don't have a choice this time. That bitch did worse than kill Anko-chan, what she took from Anko was her pride, her honor..._" Naruto thought.

"**I know Naruto, and I'll be ready when you want to use it... are you going to use the Summoning Jutsu?**" Kyuubi said.

'_Not unless I have to... and I'd rather not announce to the entire village I'm here by using your chakra, but one way or another, they're losing their jinchuuriki and Anko will be avenged... I'll send this whole damn Country to the bottom of the ocean if I have to, but that pussy is getting busted... I promise._' Naruto thought.

Looking at her from a distance he found it odd, and honestly a little weird that she was crouched on the floor of the warehouse eating a raw fish like... well like a slice of watermelon, it wasn't cooked or anything. It had to be her demon's influence, it was a cat. He dropped into the clearing without making a sound, she sprang up into a fighting stance, obviously surprised she'd been snuck up on.

"Who are you... and how did you sneak up on me?" She said, her emotions under control again.

"A friend of the woman you brutalized an hour ago, she's lucky she made it back to me or she'd of died."

"The snake woman. She was a good fighter, but escaped before I could finish her... I must track her down and finish my mission... after I kill you. You look too young to be a Jonin... was she your Sensei?" She said.

"Hai, and a good friend for many years before that. Don't you have feelings about what you did to her?" Naruto said strongly.

"She's an enemy, I did what was required of me..." She said emotionlessly.

"Because you're a jinchuuriki and think they own you." Naruto interrupted.

Her eyebrows went up. "How did you know that?"

"Easy... I know more about jinchuuriki and the demons within them than anyone. You don't have to be a weapon. I'll give you one chance to stay alive... otherwise, I'll kill you for what you did to Anko-sensei." Naruto said.

"What I want doesn't matter, I'm the weapon of Raikage-sama and you're foolish to believe you can kill me... but for what it's worth, I wish you luck." She said.

"What's your name?" Naruto said.

"Yugito Nii." Yugito said, then charged Naruto in a blur of speed.

Naruto watched her run in, he knew Gai and Kakashi were the only other people than could follow her movement, as she got close she started to draw her katana. As she attacked he ducked her blade easily, stepped inside her defenses and his right hand flashed in faster than she could follow.

She swung her katana to give the blonde kid a quick painless death for trying to help her, since her Masters weren't watching she felt it was the least she could do... then she froze in shock as he vanished at the last moment, she was only paused a shinobi second before turning around to see him standing there, but before she could attack again the pain hit her. She dropped her katana as she fell to her knees scraming in pain as she grabbed herself with both hands.

"Since you balded Anko's pussy, robbing her of her honor and pride as a woman and kunoichi... I thought it only fair I return the favor... you worthless cunt." Naruto said and held up his hand, which now held her entire blonde bush, he'd balded her crotch in a single move, a lucky grab got every single hair and he ripped them out by the roots. "Goodbye. DEMON STYLE: ELEMENTAL BINDING SEAL!" Naruto said then drove his glowing red left hand into her stomach, she screamed and collapsed unconscious.

===10 Minutes Later, Raikage's Office===

His door opened and his secretary came in looking rather flushed judging from the redness of her face. "Is Yugito back?"

"Uh... hai, but someone is with her and insists on seeing you immediately." She said nervously.

"Hmf. Send her back to her cage and send whoever it is away, I'm busy." The Raikage said.

"With all due respect Raikage-sama... I believe that would be a bad idea. You really should see them... he's a Leaf Shinobi."

"Send them in then clean out your desk, you're fired." The Raikage said coldly.

"Hai, Raikage-sama. As you command." She said calmly, holding back her emotions, then left the office.

Naruto walked in, his face emotionless, crossed the room to the Raikage's desk with an unconscious Yugito slung over his right shoulder, her butt facing up and forward, accentuated by her tight pants, as was the barely visible crease between her legs. He layed her on the floor in front of the desk, his hand blurred under the desk for an instant before he stood. "I think this pussy belongs to you?"

The Raikage was stunned for a moment. "Is she dead?" He asked calmly, his emotions back under control.

"No, but she could of been... I could of carried her head in here and tossed it on your desk if I'd wanted to. For a jinchuuriki she's nothing but a little pussy. She attacked me and I put her down with one hit, she wasn't even a challenge." Naruto said casually.

"What do you want, if this was an attack we wouldn't be having this talk, so you obviously want something." The Raikage said.

"I do, it wasn't why I came here, but she nearly killed my Sensei, so now this is personal business. I think she should hear what I have to say." Naruto said, kneeled and slapped her awake.

Yugito backrolled away from the blonde boy and stood, genuinely surprised she was still alive, then saw where she was. "I've failed you Raikage-sama, I was beaten and failed my mission... but why am I still alive?" Yugito said.

"Shut up you worthless whore!" The Raikage said powerfully.

"As I was saying, she should hear this. First, she's not yours anymore, she belongs to me. Second, you're going to send a diplomat to Konoha to negotiate an alliance with Konoha from the weaker position." Naruto said calmly.

The Raikage looked at him a few moments then started laughing.

"Did I say something funny." Naruto said.

"What makes you think you're in any position to to even suggest such a deal... boy?" The Raikage said, amused.

"Simple, I know about your medical condition." Naruto said and smiled like he had him by the throat.

His face showed his shock for a brief moment, then went emotionless. "I don't know how you found out, but if you think you can threaten me or force me to do anything, you're badly mistaken." The Raikage said coldly.

"That wasn't a threat, it was a fact. Do you know who my Hokage is?" Naruto said calmly.

The Raikage nodded. "Tsunade of the Sannin." He said, waiting to see where this was going before he acted, if that boy defeated Yugito as easily as he said, he wasn't someone to be underestimated, even by a Kage. He'd seen the results of underestimating an opponent based on their appeance, and everyone knew what had happened in Earth Country almost 20 years ago. He suddenly stood, eyes opened wide. "No, it can't be... you're, his, son aren't you?"

Naruto smirked at him briefly, then took out his wallet, thumbed through it then pulled out a picture. "Since you know who she is you know how strong she is, well let's just say that I have her ear and a great deal of influence with her." Naruto said then tossed the picture onto the desk in front of him.

The Raikage glanced down at the picture and gasped in shock. "Is this real?" He said, his face turning red as he started sweating.

"Yes, I picked out the bikini myself. That picture doesn't do her justice though, you really need to see her wearing it in person... she's quite the little dancer too, and dear Kami is she flexible. "Naruto said then whistled.

The Raikage fell into his chair, breathing irratically, clutching his chest.

"Now, do you agree, or do I get the explicit picture out? I think we know what'll happen, no one can resist looking." Naruto said.

"Yugito..." The Raikage said, trying to slow his heartbeat and stop any mental images of a nude Tsunade.

"I wouldn't say it, Yugito's been spayed." Naruto said and smiled at her.

Yugito immediately closed her eyes, a few moment later they snapped open, shock and fear on her face. "I can't talk to Nibi and... my chakra... it's gone... what did you do to me?" Yugito said, terrified and feeling very helpless.

"I cut you off from your chakra and blocked Nibi, she can't help you or even speak to you until I allow it... in other words... I own your ass! Now kneel at the feet of your new Master!" Naruto commanded.

Yugito glanced at the Raikage a moment, swallowed nervously, then nodded and kneeled in submission at his feet. "I'm yours to command... um, I never got your name Master."

"It's Naruto, Naruto Uzukami... Namikaze. I won't ask again old man, do what I said, or die and Lightning Country becomes part of Fire Country." Naruto commanded then there were 4 near simultanious yellow flashes and Naruto had his picture and the Raikage's hat. "Got it?" Naruto said.

The Raikage blinked in shock, Naruto had just confirmed it twice, by name and with the signature technique of the Yellow Flash of Konoh. He was screwed and he knew it, especially because Naruto knew about his heart condition, how he knew didn't matter now. "Take her... I'll have a diplomat there within the week." The Raikage said sadly. "I have to ask... do you really have... nude pictures of Tsunade?"

Naruto smiled. "Hai, and doing other things that if I even mentioned, would kill you. If you tell anyone about that picture or what I told you, I will kill you... and just between us, I have her wrapped around my finger like a fangirl, she'll do anything I tell her to." Naruto said then grabbed a handful of Yugito's hair and yanked her up, released her as she was much taller, then grabbed her arm. "Cross me old man and I'll send Lightning Country to the bottom of the ocean." Naruto said then they vanished in a yellow flash.

"I should of retired when I had the chance, I'm too old for this shit... it almost killed me, but all things considered... seeing that picture of Tsunade in that black bikini was worth it." The Raikage said and smiled, then saw a Lightning hitai-ite on his desk he figured had to be Yugito's.

===Naruto's Hotel Room===

Naruto appeared in the room, and not seeing anyone scanned the area with his senses and smiled. They were all in the bathroom. "Kneel in that corner, and if you so much as twitch a finger in defiance or if I even suspect you might attack any of my friends... I'll give you pain the likes of which Kami can't imagine, do you understand me you worthless cunt? Until you prove I can trust you, the only rights you have are those I give you." Naruto said softly but coldly.

"Hai, Naruto-sama, you've taken my chakra and cut me off from Nibi... I'm not even a kunoichi. If this is my fate, I'll serve you loyally, do with me as you want... shall I strip, I'm not worthy of these clothes." Yugito said in a dead, submissive voice, she'd lost absolutely everything but her desire to serve a Master.

"For now keep'em on. Do as I say and I'll treat you well, you know what happens if you don't." Naruto said firmly, he didn't like doing this to her, but for now she had to believe he was ready to kill her. This was the best way to tear her down and break all her old habits and what ever mental conditioning she'd recieved. He'd seen it and Kyuubi had confirmed it, she'd been a little more than a slave her entire life, she was raised to be a weapon and nothing more... and THAT not only pissed him off, but Kyuubi.

Yugito moved to the far corner and got down on 1 knee, head bowed in submission.

The bathroom door opened, and Naruto smiled as Hinata and Tenten paused, then flew across the room, wrapping him in hugs and kissing him. "How's Anko-chan?"

"I'm fine." Anko said from the doorway, wrapped in a towel from armpits to knees, her shoulder length purple hair down. "Now tell me the good news... did she beg for mercy before you ripped out her cunt?" Anko said.

Naruto gently freed himself, reached into his pocket, pulled out and held up a thick, 6 inch long blond ponytail. "Worse." Naruto said and tossed it to anko.

Anko caught it and on a hunch gave it a sniff, then smiled. "Her bush?"

"Every single hair, she was fully dressed and attacking me when I did it, she screamed like a pussy before I knocked her out... didn't you Yugito?" Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Yugito said from the corner.

Hinata, Tenten and Anko turned and looked at the corner.

"You didn't kill her?" Anko said, visibley upset.

"No, took her from the Raikage, she's mine now." Naruto said.

x

End Chapter 27

x

Author's Note 2: Snce this is about 3 years before she appeared in canon, based on my info Yugito is 18 at this point. Before you mention it in review or PM, I know Naruto was hard on Yugito, but considering what she did its understandable. He's waiting until they get back to Konoha before she gets 'the healing kiss' the others got, (like Tsunade) and yes she will become part of the harem.


	28. Chapter 28: How to Cook a Snake Mistress

Beating The Odds

Chapter 28: How to Cook a Snake Mistress

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: Chapter 27 was edited and reposted, hopefully, error free.

x

===Nov 15, 10:56 AM, Spring Country, Imperial Spring Hotel, Room 18===

"We're sure Shikara-chan, we want you to join us, you aren't his secretary anymore and stop thinking they'll come for you because of what you know. I told you, I'm a very good friend of the Hokage, she'll have you legally registered and cleared as a high level civilian employee in a week, with a job at the Tower and an apartment. Now you're going to join us for a day of pampering and that's final... now lean down here so I can give you a kiss." Naruto said.

"Okay, and I guess a little kiss won't hurt... just a quick one... you are cute, but I know what the hitai-ite means so don't think because you're going to see me nude means you can touch me, okay." Shikara said and leaned down.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I'm a gentleman, ask them. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"What about Yugito? I know she's a prisoner, but she's done everything she's been told without question since I joined you at the Tower. As a favor to me, please... let her enjoy the day too since she'll never have this chance again." Shikara said.

Naruto looked at Hinata, Tenten and Anko, the girls reluctantly nodded, Anko had calmed down but still wanted to beat Yugito senseless, despite knowing what he had planned for her, they all knew that Shikara thought Yugito was going to be imprisoned the rest of her life or executed. "What do you say Anko-sensei, does Yugito deserve to join us?"

"Well... you did spay the bitch making her harmless... and she has been a good little slave... doesn't mean I forgive her though, so don't think for an instant I'd hesitate to kill you... worthless cunt." Anko said, the last part coldly as she looked at Yugito kneeling nearby.

Yugito nodded, she knew her place. Anko had very clearly stated how she felt about her, and told her, in very graphis detail how she'd die if Anko even suspected she might of thought about betraying them. NEVER in her life had she heard such a horrible death was even possible, and it terrified her to her core. That was the moment she knew Nibi was her ONLY advantage over Anko, and that was gone now, along with her chakra.

"Fine, she can join us, but she's bottom bitch in this pack, even under Shikara, she tells tells you lick her pussy until she passes out from pleasure, with the whole town watching, you better dive between her legs, understood?" Anko said coolly.

"Hai, Anko-san." Yugito said.

Shikara blushed bright red.

Hinata and Tenten giggled.

"Then its settled, lead the way Anko-sensei, since you've been here before." Naruto said and gave her a quick 'don't push it' look.

"I can put aside my feelings while we're here, I don't want to spoil the fun... so don't give me a reason Yugito... chan." Anko said half forcing out the chan.

Yugito cautiously stood, glanced around briefly then smiled. "Thank you, I promise you won't regret giving me this honor before we get to Konoha. I'll remember this how ever long I have left."

"Come on you blond pussy, just relax and enjoy yourself." Anko said then lead them out and down the hall.

===20 Minutes Later, Hotel Outdoor Hot Spring 5===

"Oh Kami this feels wonderful... I wish we had this in Earth Country." Shikara said, sitting in the hot water up to her neck.

Naruto nudged Anko then pointed.

Anko looked and almost laughed. "First time Yugito?"

Yugito was in up to her chin, but her head was half tilted back against the edge, eyes glazed over in pleasure. "Hmmm?" She said softly, not really paying attention..

"It is... she's never been allowed any kind of pleasure even close to this." Shikara said.

"Never?" Hinata said.

"She was eating a fish when I found her... is that all she gets as a reward?" Naruto said.

"Hai... I've seen her record and heard them talk about her. Only the Raikage and her handlers aren't afraid of her, everyone else is. She've never been allowed to have a friend or even... a man. As bad as it sounds to say, she's never even been... raped, because of Nibi." Shikara said sadly.

Anko shut her eyes and sighed heavily. "Just what I needed... guilt." Anko said and looked at Naruto, the look on his face made her sigh. "How the Hell am I suppossed to hate someone who's life was shittier than mine? Naruto, if I didn't love you so much you'd be begging me not to crush your balls right now."

"I know. So what do you say girls, do it now?" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Shikara said, confused.

Naruto crossed the Spirng to Shikara. "Remember that little warm feeling you got when I kissed you earlier?" Naruto said and saw her nod with a slight blush. He smiled then leaned up and kissed her on the lips, using Lady Luck's power this time. "That."

"Ohhh Kami... that was... Mmmmm." Shikara said dreamily.

"Well girls?' Naruto said.

"Now." Hinata said.

"Now." Tenten said.

"Considering what you did to her for me... I guess if you let me have her to play with a couple nights... I can call us even... but only for you Naruto-kun, then I get twenty-four hours alone with the white snake in the Mountains." Anko said then smiled pervertedly.

"You know you'll owe her big for this... but I can arrange it. Deal." Naruto said.

"Don't ask Shikara, its private." Anko said.

"Yugito... sit up." Naruto said.

Yugito opened her eyes, raised her head then sat up, the water at the top of her large breasts. "You wanted me Naruto-sama."

"Were you listening?" Naruto said.

"No... only for my name, what my superiors discuss is not my concern." Yugito said.

Naruto sighed. "I have three questions for you, answer honestly and youll get a special reward. First, height, weight, measurements and if you know it, bra cup size."

Yugito nodded, she didn't understand why this information was important, but if he wanted it she'd tell him. "I'm five feet ten inches tall, I weight about one hundred forty pounds, I have a forty-six inch bust, twenty-four inch waist and thirty-six inch hips, and I believe I'd wear a double F cup bra."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you. Second question... when we met, after I balded your pussy, your reaction had more than shock at what you lost, so tell me how you felt about your hair."

"I believe I got it from Nibi... but my hair, on my head and especially on my womanhood, is... was, a mark of honor and pride for me, it was the only thing my former owners allowed me to have as a woman. I believe it was becasue they feared Nibi and didn't want to risk losing control of her again. As a child after I'd learned of Nibi they cut my hair short... and I killed the man that did it. They never cut it again. When you balded my womanhood you took my honor and pride as a woman and kunoichi... as I did to Anko-san in our fight... I deserve to be stripped of my honor for letting my emotions control me, I shouldn't of let Anko-san provoke me into doing what I did. As a Jonin I should be beyond such things." Yugito said and hung her head in shame.

"Final question. If I restored your chakra and link to Nibi and gave you the choice of going back to serve the Raikage as his tool, or come with us to Konoha and spend the rest of your life as my personal whore, what would you chose?" Naruto said.

"I'd serve you Naruto-sama, being your whore is still better than what I had before." Yugito said without hesitation.

"Great, another emotional kick in my cunt... thanks Naruto-kun." Anko said dryly.

"Any time Anko-chan." Naruto said with a smirk.

Hinata and Tenten giggled, Shikara was just confused at this odd relationship they seemed to have..

Naruto moved closer and gently put his hands on Yugito's cheeks. "Thank you Yugito... here's your reward." Naruto said and saw her very subtley flinch as if he was going to snap her neck, he saw the spark of fear and acceptance of death in her eyes... then passionately kissed her on the lips with Lady Luck's full power.

Yugito tensed up a moment when she was kissed, as it was a new experience, and maybe he wanted to kiss her as he did it... then she felt something fill her entire being, then felt her chakra and link to Nibi come back, and saw in her mind as Nibi rolled onto her back and... well, purred in total contentment, then that same feeling washed all her pain away, everything she'd ever suffered at her former owners hands, all the emotional pain and connections she had... vanished, and was replaced by this connection to Naruto that felt like love, friendship and gratitude, as best she could tell anyway, and she had this new urge to want to please him, not for him, but because she wanted to, but she also knew she didn't have to. Then he broke this kiss and she whimpered and sank into the hot water with an ear-to-ear cat-like grin.

Shikara watched, in stunned shock. "What the hell did you do to her?" She said blankly.

"I took away her pain." Naruto said and saw her nipples get hard just below the surface. "Would you like a kiss Shikara-chan?"

Shikara nodded blankly and without even thinking moved close to him and let him not only kiss her, but squeeze her breasts while he did it. She had no dea why, but even before he kissed her she knew if anything did happen he'd be good to her, something about him was just... she couldn't explain it.

Naruto broke the kiss and released Shikara a few moments before Yugito rose up out of the water, smiling. "Anko-san, I just found something out about myself, and with Naruto-sama's permission I'd like to give you a special reward I hope will prove my loyalty and restore both our honor as kunoichi. As you may have guessed, as the weapon of the Raikage I was denied any form of physical pleasure, and once old enough, sexual pleasure, which may of been a mistake by my previous owners considering what Nibi just told me... it seem that all jinchuriki are... sexually gifted, a gift from the bijuu who are very sexual by nature." Yugito said, sighed, then stood and sat on the side of the Spring, her legs wide.

All the women gasped, Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"I want you to do anything you wish to my... pussy, specifically my clit... tear it out if you wish, Nibi tells me she'll grow it back by tomorrow morning and will prevent me from bleeding to death no matter what you do to me." Yugito said sincerely.

Anko had seen a lot of things in her life, and she'd sexually destroyed more women, civilian and kunoichi, than she could remember, but she'd never had a woman offer her womanhood to her to do with as she wished, without beating her down first... and on top of that, Yugito's was bigger than hers and she'd been enhanced by Hinata's jutsu! "I don't know if I should be pissed off, jealous or aroused... but DAMN that's a monster fuckin clit... looks like... a foot long and, I'd say... a four inch girth... and base to tip too. What do you say Naruto, she offered, and you know if she'll heal like she said she will."

"It's not something I'd want to experience... but she told the truth, Nibi can regrow it, it's just another organ as far as her regeneration is concerned, even with all the nerves. ANko, if you acept, even before I do my part, this makes you and her even, understood?" Naruto said, giving Anko an intense, but brief glar at the last word.

Anko knew that look, he'd fuck her up bad if she tried to do anything further to Yugito. "As long as I get my part, I can forgive her afer this. She balded me, you balded her, sounds like we both suffered the same. I accept Yugito, but I am going to hurt you,,,, bad, I'm a torrture and Interrogation specialist, and women have many, sensitive, body parts." Anko said and smiled sadistically.

"Understood, do you want to hear me scream, or hold it in?" Yugito said calmly.

"Oh definitely scream... but not here, I'll save the pain for later when I can seal the room, for now I'm going to put my anger aside... and enjoy that big clit of yours... then after I break you later, you'll get the full treatment, and you will return the favor or I'll be very upset and take it as an attack on my honor as a woman and a kunoichi." Anko said.

"Undestood, and I'll fo my best to please you in every way." Yugito said.

"What do you say Shikara, you want some female oral action?" Anko said, smirking.

"I, uh... well... I guess that'd be okay, it has been years since I last..." Shikara said and blushed.

"Well that won't do... Tenten." Anko said.

Shikara was stunned a moment, she was expecting Anko or even Yugito, but before she could say anything she saw the young brunette dive under the water, a moment later felt a tongue between her legs... and moaned in pleasure, her head going back to rest on the side of the Spring.

Naruto saw the look on Hinata's face, it was subtle but he knew it. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, in just over a month that'll be you... and then some." Naruto said and smiled big.

Hinata blushed, smiled, moved close and kissed him. "I know Naruto-kun... have you been fitted yet? And what about the Honeymoon, and..." Hinata said, getting overexcited and nervous.

"Calm down Hinata-chan, all taken care of." Naruto interrupted. "You're cute when you get all excited though."

"Sorry, I did it again." Hinata said, embarrassed.

Her fingers expertly, and lightly, gliding up and down Yugito's hard clit, Anko turned her head and smiled at them. "Relax Hinata, you know every kunoichi in Konoha from Clan Head wives to ANBU would beat Naruto bloody if he messed up your special day... and there's no way the Naruto I know would dare do that to you."

"It's my wedding to ya know... but she's right Hinata-chan, Tsunade and the others have it planned, all you have to do it be your beautiful self." Naruto said. "Hey Anko, they have massages here don't they?"

"The best, go to the desk we passed, tell you want a massage and ask for Kimiko, she's the best. You'll melt like butter." Anko said and saw Naruto's face. "Go on brat... ask for Mei Lin, and tell her you want special number seven, when she asks you who told you that, give her my name." Anko said.

"Thanks Anko, come on Hinata-chan." Naruto said, then he got out and left, followed by Hinata.

Anko watched them enter the locker room, then smiled deviously. "Have fun."

===3:03 PM, Room 18===

"I have to come here next time I have a week of, bring mom, that massage you got sounded heavenly Hinata-chan." Tenten said.

"Oh it was, every part of me is..." Hinata stopped and looked at the door when it opened rather forcfully and naruto came n, his face an odd mixture of contentment and anger.

"Did you enjoy the massage Naruto?" Anko said from the bed where she was sitting with Hinata and Tenten, smirking.

naruto shit the door firmly walked out into the open part of the room. "Anko, Ka..."

Anko sprang from the bed at blindling spped and clamped her right hand over his mouth. "Please don't use my niddle name, I'm begging you... Naruto-sama." Anko said submissively.

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other stunned, then at Anko. "Your middle name?" They said together.

Anko nodded to them. "Please, before you emotionally castrate me, just tell me one thing... did you enjoy yourself?" Anko said then cautiously removed her hand from his mouth.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly and stood there a full minute before he looked at her face. "Yes."

"You didn't break any promises and you're relaxed, right?" Anko said nervously.

"No I didn't, and yes I am." Naruto said calmly.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy her special gift... and you can do anything you want to me, end my carreer, my sexlife, say the word and I'll leave Konoha." Anko said sincerely.

Naruto looked at her and held out his right hand. "Lucky kunai."

Anko paled, nodded sadly, took it out, kissed it, put it in his hand and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto-lin." She whispered then waited to feel it... and for several minutes she just stood there, genuinely afraid to open her eyes, a rare feeling for her, but even worse was the feeling of disappointment she felt for herself. Then a feeling hit her stomach and pussy, but it wasn't pain... it took her about 20 seconds to recognize it, the instant she did she opened her eyes hoping she was right about what she'd see.

"Hello Anko-chan." Hinata said with a smile, behind her was Naruto... with a smile on his face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but... did you just punk me Naruto, or am I in trouble?" Anko said.

"Oh you're in trouble... what you did was sneaky, and to answer your question I did enjoy her special gift... and she loved mine. I know what Hinata did for you, and that's what she did just now. As I recall your sexual limit is about five hours..." Naruto said.

Anko's eyes got big as saucers. "Please tell me you aren't going to..." Anko said nervously.

"Leave you in Hinata's technique until Nine tonight, yes I am." Naruto interrupted.

"And my lucky kunai?" Anko said as she felt her arousal getting to a noticable level.

"When we get back to Konoha, you're going to max out your Shadow Clones and I'm going to kill them with it in, fun ways, so you'll get the pain and memories. I think that, with this, should teach you a good lesson... but you know me Anko, when its over you'll be better, I'll give this back to you, and I think you know what other reward you'll get from Hinata's technique." Naruto said.

Anko nodded. "So you aren't mad at me?"

"Not how you think I am, but next time Anko, tell me what to expect... oh, Mei said hello and she expects you to return the favor next time you're in the area, or she'll, and I quote... wring out that cum dump you call a womb like a wet towel and wear your ovaries as earrings." Naruto said.

Anko nodded and smiled briefly. "Nine... can I touch myself?"

"No, not until Hinata releases you... and I hope your skirt is long enough to cover you while we're out having dinner then shopping and seeing the sights with Shikara and Yugito." Naruto said and smiled. .

Anko whimpered. "Hai, I'll pay for everything while we're here."

"That might get you a shorter sentence Anko-chan, now let's go get them... did you take Yugito's clit or just beat her?" Naruto said.

"I just beat her, the damage I did to her was bad, but she should be healed enough to join us." Anko said. "Naruto, if I give up that special time you promised me earlier, and spend that time as Yugito's bitch... would you give me a little mercy?"

"You'd do that?" Naruto said and saw her nod immediately. "I'll let you know after dinner... I assume you know the best resturant in town?".

"Hai, I would and I do." Anko said then moaned softly and rolled her hips once.

"Lead the way, Anko-sensei." Naruto said.

===4:05 PM, Clothes Store===

Standing in the women's dressing room, out of sight, Anko lifted her skirt and looked at her hard clit stretching her panties to their limit, pointing at the ground just in front of her feet, and whimpered. She'd lowered the waist of her skirt to just above her now bald mound, which gave her coverage with 3-4 inches to spare, but she knew from the first time Hinata used this on her that by 6:00 she'd match Yugito in length, and by 8:00 she'd be 3, maybe 4 inches longer than her and ready to climb the walls in sexual fruatration. She had the dancing and that night to relieve the tension and keep it under control, but not now. "I'd give anything for a kick in the cunt right now." Anko said to herself.

===5:06, Gyser Field===

"Wow, we don't have these in Konoha." Tenten said, impressed.

"I could cum like that right now if someone would cuntbust me." Anko said quietly.

Naruto, Hinata and Tenten turned at looked at Anko.

"You that horny Anko-chan?" Naruto said quietly.

Anko nodded. "See that mother and daughter over there... I'd give them my life savings to stomp my cunt to bloody paste right here in front of everyone." Anko whispered.

Naruto glanced down, and saw a flash of the tip of Anko's clit. "Panties rip?" Naruto said and Anko nodded.

"Almost an hour ago. I can't hide it much longer... please Naruto-kun, give me two minutes alone... one will do, please... you know how I feel about you and what I did was a surprise but wasn't really mean, she's an old friend... I don't care what happens to me in Konoha, walk me through the village nude on a leash attached to my hard clit, but don't humiliate me as your Sensei here. Just let me take the edge off and... I'll stay in it until ten." Anko whispered.

Naruto looked at Hinata then Tenten then motioned them in close.

Anko watched a moment, focusing on the current gyser eruption that was drowning out their whispers.

"We'll go to dinner as soon as the tour is over, make it back to the room without losing control, and agree to the terms you mentioned before we left and I'll give you from six to six-thirty with the extention to ten. Make it to ten and I'll call us even. Deal?" Naruto whispered.

"Deal, and I swear on my clit I'll never do something like that again." Anko said.

"This was your first slip in a long time, but you're doing better than expected. Lets get Shikara and Yugito and go eat." Naruto whispered. He really was proud of her, and would tell her later, he just wanted to break her of her old bad habits, she was nearly there, and would be ready for her special gift when he married Hinata. He watched Anko turn and head for the entrance building. "Don't worry girls, when this is over we'll get a better Anko, just hang on a little longer, it'll be worth it for us and Anko-chan and she knows it." Naruto whispered.

Hinata and Tenten nodded.

x

End Chapter 28


End file.
